Wisteria Love
by dandelionivy
Summary: 'Musim semi bersama mekarnya bunga wisteria dengan kelopak ungu kebiruan yang indah. Aku sangat menyukainya, Kudo./ Kenapa kau menyukainya?.'
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer : Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

Hallo minna-san!~ ini fanfic pertamaku :D

Warning : AR, OOC, typo, dsb. Langsung saja dibaca..

mohon reviewnya!~

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**WISTERIA LOVE**

**~April 2009~**

Ting teng, ting tengg.. Ting Teng Ting Teengg..

Suara khas bel tanda masuk berbunyi, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 8, kelas akan segera dimulai. 10 menit kemudian salah seorang guru di SMA Teitan sudah sampai di depan ruang 2-D. Segera ia meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja, dan mulai menyapa murid-murid.

"Ohayou, minna.."ucap sensei itu semangat.

"Ohayou sensei.."jawab murid serempak.

"Watashi wa Wataru Takagi desu, Douzo Yoroshiku.." lanjut seorang guru bernama Takagi tetsebut. "Mulai hari ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Tapi ini benar kelas 2-D, kan?"

Murid-murid langsung sweatdrop.

"Hehehe.." tawa Takagi-sensei langsung menggema.

"Oh ya.. kelas 2D biasanya gabungan dari kelas 1F, G, dan H ya kan?"

"Iya sensei" ucap seorang anak.

"kalau begitu sensei ingin tahu siapa saja yang berasal dari 1F?"

semua anak yang merasa alumni 1F langsung tunjuk tangan.

"dari 1G?" giliran dari 1G tunjuk tangan.

"dari 1H?"

Dengan malas Shiho segera tunjuk tangan mengikuti teman-temannya yang berasal dari 1H.

'Ah.. apa ini?' batin Shiho yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Menoleh ke kanan, kekiri, tapi tidak ada yang seorang pun menatapnya.

'Aneh sekali.. mungkin cuma perasaanku saja'

"Ya, Baiklah, disini saya mengajar sastra jepang, dan kita akan langsung mulai pelajaran hari ini.. Oke?" lanjut Takagi-sensei

"Yah.."desah murid-murid bersamaan seperti koor saja.

Dan pelajaran pertama di hari masuk pertama tahun kedua Shiho pun dimulai..

~-Fuji-~

**Jam Istirahat..**

"Shiho.. kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Ah.. tidak Ran"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak.." jawab Shiho datar.

"Ya sudah aku ke kantin dulu ya.."

"Hn." angguk Shiho.

Segera dia lanjutkan kegiatan membacanya seperti tadi sebelum terhenti karena Mouri Ran, teman sebangkunya dari kelas 1. Mereka berdua satu kelas semenjak di kelas 1H.

*Zingg..

'Lagi?'. Didalam kelas cuma ada sekitar 7 orang. 'Siapa sebenarnya yang menatapku?'. Kecurigaannya jatuh pada seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk dengan jarak 2 bangku di sebelah kanannya.

'Apa dia?' ditatapnya sekilas anak laki-laki itu. 'Tapi dia sedang asik berbicara dengan teman-temannya, siapa dia? belum pernah lihat, Sepertinya dia berasal dari 1G?'

.

Tett Tet Tett..

bunyi bel tanda istirahat usai, dibarengi dengan rolling eyes Shiho.

'Kenapa istirahat sudah selesai, belum juga sampai halaman 8, ini gara-gara perasaan aneh dari pagi tadi'. Memang tidak dipungkiri dari tadi pagi Shio merasa ada yang menatapnya, dia yang memang orangnya curigaan dan agak sensitif langsung bisa merasakan adanya sesuatu yang tidak biasa terhadap dirinya.

'Tapi sudahlah..' batin Shiho.

"Shiho kau kenapa?" Shiho tersentak tapi dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Ah.. Tidak kok, Ran" jawab Shiho datar.

"Tapi kau kelihatan melamun tadi?"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Ran"

'Ohh.. " ucap Ran yang memang tidak terlalu memikirkan. " Kalau begitu mari kita kerjakan soal-soal kimia ini. Dari kelas 1 kau pintar kimia kan?"

"Baiklah" jawab Shiho.

~-Fuji-~

**Sepulang sekolah..**

"Tadaima.. Ah.. capeknya.." Langsung saja Shiho rubuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa didepan TV. Jam sudah pukul 3 sore sekolah sudah usai 30 menit lalu. Perlu waktu 20 menit untuk sampai dirumahnya dengan naik bus. Kebetulan tidak terlalu lama menunggu bus tadi di halte, hanya saja dia tidak kebagian kursi, terpaksa harus berdiri yang untungnya tidak terlalu banyak penumpang berdiri. Sehingga dia bisa leluasa melihat-lihat pemandangan di pinggir jalan yang lumayan ramai itu.

"Okaeri, Kau sudah pulang Shiho-kun?" tanya Hakase yang baru saja keluar dari laboratorium bawah tanahnya. Langsung dilihatnya anak angkatnya itu. Walaupun begitu dia sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri.

"Hn. ya"

"Pasti kau sudah lapar kan? Di dapur sudah kumasakkan kari, makanlah"

"Ya, hakase"

Dengan berat segera ia cuci tangan dan kaki dan menuju ke dapur untuk membungkam suara perutnya yang seperti lagu keroncong sedari tadi sudah ditahannya semenjak di halte bus.

"Ah.. kenyangnya.." ucap Shiho. Segera ia cuci piring kotornya menuju bak cuci piring. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dapur karena ingin cepat-cepat bersantai di kamarnya.

"Hhoaamm.." sudah ketiga kalinya Shiho menguap. 'Sudah sampai halaman 34 rupanya' batin Shiho langsung menutup bukunya itu. Kini ia sudah berada di kamarnya, tepatnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya mulai mengantuk setelah belasan lembar halaman buku dibacanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tadi siang waktu naik bus kota.

#Flashback ON

Matanya bergerak teratur, kanan kiri, lumayan tertarik melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar bus, tepatnya pinggir jalan yang selain jalan raya juga ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di depan toko-toko makanan, fashion, maupun barang elektronik.

'Eh..' Badannya sedikit oleng karena bus yang berhenti agak mendadak karena lampu merah. Untung saja dia memegang erat pegangan yang khusus untuk penumpang berdiri. 'Dasar.. Bisa-bisa aku sudah jatuh tersungkur'.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. 'Tas itu.. sepertinya pernah lihat'. Ditatapnya tas berwarna hitam dengan garis merah tipis horizontal dibagian tengahnya dan vertikal tegak lurus dengan zip-nya. Tas itu dipakai oleh sorang laki-laki yang sedang berhenti menaiki motor disamping bus yang ia tumpangi.

'Seragamnya sama denganku berarti dia juga SMA Teitan' batin Shiho. Beberapa detik kemudian bus pun mulai melaju karena rambu sudah berwarna hijau. 'Ah.. sudahlah aku merasa pernah melihatnya mungkin karena orang itu memang satu sekolah denganku.'

#Flashback OFF

Kini kembali ia teringat dengan sosok seorang laki-laki memakai tas hitam bergaris merah yang satu sekolah dengannya itu.

'Siapa ya dia? Kenapa aku jadi penasaran?'

"Hufft.. sudahlah Shiho.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." ucap Shiho. "Lebih baik tidur.."

~-Fuji-~

**Esok Harinya..**

"Aku berangkat Hakase"

"Ya, Shiho-kun. Hati-hati dijalan" pesan hakase ramah.

Segera ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu, melewati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi di depan rumahnya tetapi tampak cantik dengan bunga berwarna ungu yang merambat disekitarnya. Dilihatnya sekilas bunga itu, Wisteria, ahh bunga kesukaannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah..

"Hahh.. Hhahh.." diaturnya napas yang tersengal. 'Sialan bus itu.. kenapa mogok disaat sudah setengah perjalanan ke sekolahnya'. Dengan terpaksa Shiho mencari bus lainnya yang juga mau tidak mau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. 15 menit kemudian bus selanjutnya baru lewat, segera ia masuk agar tak lebih lama lagi sampai di sekolah.

Dilanjutnya berjalan dengan cepat mengingat ia sudah tak kuat berlari. Ia sudah berlari dari Halte menuju ke SMA Teitan. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding yang ukurannya lumayan besar di Hall depan gedung sekolahnya. 'Sial, terlambat 18 menit'

"Hei.. kamu, terlambat lebih dari 15 menit harus meminta surat ke ruang BP!"

"Ba-baik Megure-sensei" Jawab Shiho kepada wakil Kepala Sekolahnya itu yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya, sehingga ia sontak kaget.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Permisi.. ini surat keterangan terlambatnya, Jodie-sensei" ucap Shiho pada guru Bahasa Inggris yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya itu.

"Okay.. No problem, Miyano-san. Now you can sit down."

"Thank you, sensei"

"Kenapa kau terlambat Shiho?" tanya Ran.

"Hah.. karena tadi aku harus ganti bus dua kali, dan menunggu bus selanjutnya lama sekali"

"Begitu ya.." Angguk Ran.

"Iya, oh ya halaman berapa sekarang?"

"Halaman 26 Bab Pronounciation" jawab Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Okay, good Hondou-san.." Ucap Jodie-sensei.

"Thank you, sensei" jawab Hondou Eisuke.

"Miyano-san, because you're late today, it's your turn to read the next pharagraph after Hondou-san." ucap Jodie-sensei.

"Yes, sensei.."

Mulailah Shiho membaca..

"I think that's all enough for today, my student. We will meet next week. Thank you for today~" ucap Jodie-sensei riang sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Belum sampai keluar kelas Jodie-sensei berkata lagi "Ah... Oh, ya _Cool Guy_ emmh.. maksudku Kudo-kun setelah istirahat nanti harap kau keruangan guru ya~" tambahnya.

"Baik, sensei." ucap murid laki-laki yang bernama Kudo tersebut.

'Oh jadi namanya Kudo ya? Murid laki-laki yang duduk 2 bangku disebelah kananku itu, Apa dia yang kurasa menatapku kemarin-kemarin?'

To be continued.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

Arigatou gozaimaz~ utk yg sdh fav dan follow :D

**RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

'Oh jadi namanya Kudo ya? Murid laki-laki yang duduk 2 bangku disebelah kananku itu, Apa dia yang kurasa menatapku kemarin-kemarin?' dilihatnya murid laki-laki itu.

*Degg..

'Ah.. Kenapa dia menoleh kesini? Sial! Dia juga menatap ke arahku!'. Segera Shiho palingkan wajahnya kedepan. 'Kenapa ini? Saat matanya bertemu mataku. Ahh.. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar keras..'

'Apa karena aku kaget dia tiba-tiba menoleh padaku? Tapi.. terasa ada rasa nyeri.. –nyeri yang sama sekali tidak sakit– malah terasa seperti menyenangkan..'

"Shiho.. besok pulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak?" pertanyaan Ran yang tiba-tiba membuat Shiho kaget.

Diaturnya napas sebelum menjawab "Ti..tidak Ran"

"Memang kenapa?" tambahnya saat sudah bisa memulihkan debaran jantungnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko buku besok, kau mau kan? Aku ingin membeli buku penunjang pelajaran Fisika" jawab Ran yang tidak menyadari ucapan Shiho yang terbata sebelumnya.

"Hai'.. Besok aku bisa, Ran"

"Arigatou, Shiho" ucap Ran tanpa meninggalkan senyum khasnya yang ramah.

Shiho hanya membalasnyanya dengan senyuman. 'Kami-sama.. kenapa aku tadi?'

.

**Jam Istirahat** –di ruang guru

"Ano.. permisi, Jodie-sensei" ucap murid yang diketahui bernama Kudo tersebut setelah ia sampai di ruang guru, tepatnya di depan meja kerja Jodie-sensei.

"Oh, Cool Guy.." jawab Jodie-sensei riang.

"Ada apa sensei memanggil saya?"

"No, jangan pakai bahasa yang terlalu formal begitu. Kita kan sudah akrab dari kau kelas 1 saat aku menjadi wali kelasmu, Cool Guy." Ucap Jodie-sensei sedikit merajuk.

"Ah, iya.. Kenapa kau memanggilku sensei?"

"Begini, kau tahu kan bulan depan ada turnamen sepak bola antar SMA se-kota Beika? Dan turnamen itu akan diadakan tinggal sebulan lagi."

"Tentu"

"Kemarin Shuu.. –Ah maksudku Akai-sensei menelponku, dia berpesan kalau kau harus segera menyiapkan anggota timmu dengan baik untuk ikut dalam turnamen itu. Dan dia menyuruhmu memimpin latihan untuk nanti sore."

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung saja padaku?"

"Sejak kemarin lusa dia harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk studi banding dan pertemuan antar guru olahraga se-kota Beika. Makanya dia baru kemarin mengabariku."

"Oh.. Baik aku mengerti sensei. Kalau begitu permisi."

"Okay Cool Guy. Good Luck~."

~-Fuji-~

Ting teng, ting tengg.. Ting Teng Ting Teengg..

Bel tanda usainya jam sekolah hari ini pun terdengar. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari setiap penjuru kelas. Namanya juga siswa, siapa juga yang tidak senang kalau waktu pelajaran telah selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang. Demikian juga dengan kelas 2-D yang setelah pelajaran disudahi oleh Miwako-sensei, murid-murid pun gaduh membuat suasana menjadi riuh sambil merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulis mereka.

Tak sampai 1 menit murid-murid satu-persatu mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

Saat ini di kelas 2-D tinggal menyisakan dua gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan baru mereka yang baru dimulai 10 menit yang lalu.

"Gomen, Shiho.. kau jadi tidak bisa segera pulang. Padahal hari ini kan jadwal piketku." kata Ran.

"Kita kan teman. Toh ini bukan pekerjaan yang berat." Ucap Shiho.

Mereka berdua sedang membersihkan kelas yang lumayan kotor setelah seharian dipakai. Ran menyapu lantai dan Shiho menghapus rumus-rumus aljabar yang tadi di hasilkan dari pelajaran matematika Miwako-sensei.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Shiho terbatuk-batuk karena debu kapur yang dihasilkan oleh dua penghapus papan tulis yang ia ketukkan satu sama lain untuk merontokkan debunya.

"Kau tak apa Shiho?" Tanya Ran sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa Ran.. O ya aku ke toilet dulu, meja guru sudah aku bersihkan dengan kemoceng."

"Hn, Shiho."

~-Fuji-~

Kini 2 gadis sahabat tersebut berjalan santai melewati hall depan gedung sekolah. Mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatan pembersihan mereka yang memakan waktu 20 menit. Tiba-tiba pandangan Shiho teralih ke arah kanan perjalanan mereka. Di lapangan depan hall sekolah yang biasanya dipakai untuk upacara di hari senin memang terdapat lapangan sepak bola dengan sedikit rumput yang tumbuh, dominan warna tanah yang ada. Hari ini pun disana ada beberapa anak laki-laki sedang berada disana.

'Dia juga disana.. yang bernama Kudo itu.' batin Shiho.

"Kau lihat apa Shiho?" Ran ikut menoleh ke lapangan berisi murid laki-laki yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. "Emm.. "

"Konnichiwa Shinichi~" sapa Ran sedikit berteriak. Dan si empunya nama pun menoleh.

"Ah.. Ran.. Konnichiwa" balasnya tak kalah. "Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tambahnya, masih dari jarak 100 m dari tempat 2 gadis itu berdiri.

"Hn, Shinichi.. tadi aku baru selesai membersihkan kelas."

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku dibantu oleh Shiho.." jawab Ran sambil menoleh ke Shiho. Seketika Shiho hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak lain karena yang diajak bicara oleh Ran langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shiho –tepat menatap Shiho.

"Oh, begitu.." balas Shinichi dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

'Kami-sama..' batin Shiho.

"Sudah dulu ya, Shinichi. Aku pulang dulu.. Jaa-ne.." pamit Ran.

Shiho hanya bisa terdiam sambil segera mengambil langkah agar cepat-cepat pergi dari situ. Ran segera menyusulnya. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte. Mereka memang naik bus yang berbeda, tapi mereka bisa menunggu bus di halte yang sama. Di tengah perjalanan ke halte Shiho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Kami-sama.. si Kudo itu.. kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Hah.. gara-gara dia akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering senam jantung.' gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Oh ya Shiho, apa kau sudah kenal Shinichi?" Tanya Ran tiba-tiba.

"… Hah?"

"Kau belum kenal? Ya ampun Shiho, dia kan satu kelas dengan kita." ucap Ran tak percaya.

'Aku tahu, dia kan yang duduk dua bangku disebelah kananku itu..' batin Shiho.

"Memang sih kita baru 2 hari berada di kelas 2-D. Tapi setidaknya kau harus lebih cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman sekelas dari 1F dan 1G." lanjut Ran.

"Hn. ya."

"Dan kau tahu? Shinichi itu aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Dari kami kecil, dari SD. Dia sangat berbakat dalam sepakbola. Dari SMP dia ikut sudah ekskul sepakbola dan waktu kelas 1 SMA dia sudah ikut berbagai macam turnamen antar sekolah maupun klub. Ah.. dia sangat keren!."

"Ya.. kau kelihatan sangat akrab dengannya, Ran." Sahut Shiho menanggapi penjelasan panjang Ran.

"Benar, Shiho.. dan ada satu hal yang mau kuberi tahu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku.. menyukainya.." sahut Ran riang sambil tersenyum manis.

"..."

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Shiho. Aku malu." Lanjut Ran sambil tersipu. "Kau kuberi tahu karena kita sudah berteman lama dan kau paling dekat denganku."

Shiho bingung harus menanggapi apa, seharusnya dia senang karena teman baiknya ini punya cinta pertama yang dia sukai. Tapi di sisi lain ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang dirinya, seperti tidak rela –'Ahh.. tidak boleh! Seharusnya aku ikut senang jika temanku punya sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia' batin Shiho.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, Ran. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucap Shiho akhirnya.

"Arigatou, Shiho.." ucap Ran. "Eh, busnya sudah datang. Aku duluan ya Shiho.. Jaa-ne.."

"Hn. Jaa-ne.." Balas Shiho sambil tersenyum tipis.

To be continued.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

**silahkan dibaca~ RnR please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ohayou minna.." Ucap seorang guru memulai jam pelajaran ketiga di kelas 2-D hari itu.

"Ohayou sensei..." jawab murid serempak.

"Watashi wa Kobayashi Sumiko desu. Disini saya akan mengajar pelajaran biologi. Yoroshiku ne. Hari ini langsung saja ya kita mulai pelajarannya." lanjutnya.

"Hai'.."

"Tapi sebelum itu, saya ingin membentuk kelompok yang akan berlaku untuk satu semester di pelajaran biologi ini. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Untuk adilnya dengan undian saja. Saya sudah menyiapkan nomornya, kalian tinggal maju satu-persatu untuk mengambilnya."

"Hai'.. sensei.."

"Kau dapat nomor berapa Ran?" Tanya Shiho pada Ran yang sudah maju duluan.

"Nomor 2, Shiho. Ayo sekarang giliranmu."

"Ah, ya.."

"Yang sudah mendapat nomor harap menuliskan namanya di notebook sensei sesuai urutan nomor yang telah didapat." Jelas Kobayashi-sensei disambut anggukan dari para murid.

'Nomor 4, siapa ya teman kelompokku?' batin Shiho setelah menuliskan namanya.

"Nomor berapa Shiho?" Tanya Ran.

"Nomor 4." Jawab Shiho datar.

"Hah, kita tidak satu kelompok Shiho.."

"Hn." balas Shiho setelah duduk kembali ke kursinya.

.

"Nah, semua sudah menuliskan namanya masing-masing ya. Sekarang akan ibu bacakan siapa saja dari masing-masing kelompok." Ucap Kobayashi-sensei sambil berdiri di depan kelas.

"Kelompok 1 yaitu Hondo Eisuke, Koizumi Akako, dan Kyogoku Makoto. Dan untuk Kelompok 2 Mouri Ran, Hattori Heiji, dan Kudo Shinichi. Kelompok 3.. bla.. bla. –"

Begitu mendengar ternyata Shinichi satu kelompok dengannya, Ran langsung menoleh pada Shiho dan tersenyum senang, senyum yang mengandung makna –entah makna apa. Shiho pun hanya menangapinya dengan senyum yang err.. bisa dibilang datar.

"Kelompok 4 yaitu Miyano Shiho, Suzuki Sonoko, dan Masumi Sera. Kelompok selanjutnya 5 yaitu.. –" kata-kata Kobayashi-sensei yang didengarkan oleh Shiho lagi-lagi terpotong, tapi kali ini bukan Ran, tapi Sonoko.

"Shiho, kita satu kelompok! Hehe." Ucap Sonoko senang. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak senang satu kelompok dengan anak pintar, yang notabene akan lebih diuntungkan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan sensei nanti.

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar saja.

"Ano.. Miyano-san, Suzuki-san, kita sekelompok.." ucap seorang gadis tomboy tiba-tiba.

"Ya.. kau Sera?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Hai'.." balas Sera. "Aku dulu dari kelas 1G. Yoroshiku ne.." jawab Sera tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang lumayan rapi tapi gingsul dibagian taring.

"Yoroshiku.. jangan terlalu canggung panggil aku Sonoko saja, dan dia Shiho saja. Aku dan Shiho sama-sama dari 1H. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Hehe" balas Sonoko.

"Itu dia 10 kelompok yang sudah sensei bacakan. Langsung saja kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing karena diakhir pelajaran nanti akan ada tugas kelompok." Ucap Kobayashi-sensei sambil berjalan ke kursinya.

"Hai' sensei.."

45 menit berlalu sudah, hanya ada suara Kobayashi-sensei yang terdengar jelas di kelas 2-D. Murid-murid sedari tadi cuma mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan oleh sensei mereka itu. Tapi tidak semua, ada juga yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri seperti mencorat-coret/menggambari bukunya, memutar-mutar pulpen ditangannya atau sekedar yah– melamun.

'Lama sekali waktu berlalu..' Batin Shiho. Ditolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat gadis di bangku sebelahnya itu, Sonoko. Lebih parah lagi, dia sama sekali tidak bersuara, ternyata.. –matanya tinggal sisa 1 watt. Pasti kepalanya sudah tertempel di atas meja kalau saja tangan kirinya tidak menahan dagunya, rupanya ia sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Shiho harus menahan suaranya untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Tak sengaja mata Shiho melihat kearah Ran. Dia kelihatan gembira satu kelompok dengan Shinichi dan Heiji. Terlihat bersemangat Ran mengajak Shinichi mengobrol, dan sebaliknya Shinichi juga menaggapinya dengan santai tetapi tetap memperhatikannya. Disaat Heiji mengajak bicara Ran sehingga Ran harus menoleh kedepan menghadap ke Heiji, malahan Shinichi sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shiho, dan kembali memberikan tatapannya, namun hanya sebentar.

'Lagi-lagi dia melihat kearahku.' Batin Shiho yang segera menolahkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sensei rasa cukup penjelasan tentang Bab pertama di pertemuan kali ini. Itu tadi hanya sekedar pengenalan. Dan Oh ya, sensei ingin memberikan tugas kepada kalian besok lusa untuk pertemuan kedua di pelajaran biologi." Sambil menutup bukunya Kobayashi sensei menambahkan. "Kalian harus membawa biji-bjian dan bahan-bahan yang tertera di buku paket kalian. Tetapi biji tersebut harus kalian rendam didalam air terlebih dulu selama minimal 12 jam. Dan semua itu digunakan untuk praktikum pertumbuhan tunas. Ada pertanyaan?"

"…"

"Baik, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, sensei usaikan pelajaran kali ini. Mata ashita, minna.." tutup Kobayashi-sensei.

~-Fuji-~

**Sepulang sekolah..**

"Ran, kita jadi ke toko buku kan?" Tanya Shiho yang berjalan dengan Ran menuju ke halte bus seperti biasanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau kan kemarin memintaku menemanimu ke toko buku, Ran. Beli buku fisika kau bilang." Kata Shiho.

"Oh, iya.. aku lupa Shiho, gomen..." Melihat alis Shiho yang sedikit berkerut, buru-buru Ran mengeles. "Aku bisa lupa karena aku sangat senang hari ini Shiho. Bisa sekelompok dengan Shinichi, membuat kesempatanku dekat dengannya lebih terbuka lebar. Hehe." Diiringi tawa renyahnya kemudian.

'Oh' batin Shiho. "Hn, Aku mengerti, Ran." Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo! Kita jalan kaki saja kesana soalnya tak sampai 800 meter dari sini."

"Baiklah.." jawab Shiho singkat.

.

"Wah, banyak sekali pilihan buku penunjangnya! Aku harus pilih yang mana?" ucap Ran sesampainya di rak bagian buku penunjang SMA. "Apa kau ingat yang mana yang dipakai guru fisika kita?"

Shiho yang asyik melihat-lihat buku kimia lalu menoleh. "Umh. Yang ini. Pengarangnya Matsumoto Oichiro." Jawab Shiho sambil menunjuk buku bersampul hijau dan biru terang.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Shiho! Aku bangga padamu."

"Itu hal yang mudah Ran.." senyum Shiho.

"Lalu apa ada yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Ran.

"Ah, tidak. Kemarin aku baru beli buku dan majalah fashion disini seminggu yang lalu. Kau sendiri?"

"Umm. Sepertinya aku ingin ke bagian CD/DVD dulu. Aku ingin lihat apa CD terbaru dari Garnet Crow sudah ada." Jelas Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Aku mau ke _vending machine_ dekat kasir. Aku haus. Nanti kutunggu kau disana."

"Hai'.." sedetik kemudian Ran berlalu.

Dirogohnya dompet didalam tas ransel berwarna krem bermotif daun gingko itu. Segera ia buka untuk mencari koin 300 yen untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang tipis _vending machine_. Jeglek! Suara lubang bagian bawah mesin itu terbuka, mengeluarkan satu botol orange juice dan satu kaleng cola.

Diputarnya tutup botol orange juice itu untuk membukanya, dan diteguknya cairan orange manis dengan bulir jeruk segar agar dapat melepaskan rasa dahaga yang sedari tadi menaungi tenggorokannya.

Satu teguk, dua teguk, 'Ah, segarnya' batin Shiho. Tiga teguk–

'Hah? I-itu.. tas yang kemarin?' batinnya lagi.

"Uh-Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Shiho tersedak karena cairan yang tidak mulus melewati tenggorokannya sembari pikirannya teralihkan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang berjalan melintas di depan toko buku. Kebetulan area depan toko buku itu semua adalah kaca bening, sehingga dari luar orang lewat dapat melihat ke dalam, dan begitu sebaliknya.

'Aku jadi penasaran. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, Tapi dimana? Kenapa aku jadi pelupa begini sih? Pasti gara-gara senam jantung yang kualami akhir-akhir ini.' gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya, ini dia CD Garnet Crow. Eh? Shiho, kau melamun?" Tanya Ran tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Sontak Shiho kaget.

"E-Eh? Ran, Ti-tidak kok. Aku tadi cuma berpikir sebentar. Hehe." Sangkal Shiho.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Ran ingin tahu.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok. Ini.."jawab Shiho sambil menyodorkan cola dingin pada Ran.

"Wah, Arigatou Shiho.. kau tahu saja kesukaanku." Ucap Ran menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku mau bayar dulu ya ke kasir."

"Hn." sahut Shiho kemudian memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam tas. 'Eh? Dompet?' Shiho mulai berpikir lagi, seperti ingatannya mulai muncul. 'Astaga, aku ingat sekarang.' Segera ia berlari keluar dari toko buku dengan terburu-buru. 'Semoga masih terkejar..' Harap Shiho. Saat itu juga flashback ingatannya kembali muncul di kepala Shiho.

#Flashback On

**~Maret 2009~**

"Ya.. ya, Ran.. aku sudah hampir sampai di Tropical Land. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun di halte dekat situ. Ya.. sampai ketemu disana, Ran." Sore itu Shiho memang berencana pergi ke Tropical Land naik bus kota dari Beika. Ia sudah janjian akan bertemu dengan Ran dan Sonoko yang memang sudah ada di Tropical Land duluan.

Shiho tidak menyadari bahwa dari ada sepasang mata mengawasinya. Seorang pria yang sama-sama naik bus dengannya. Ditutupnya ponsel dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya bersamaan dengan pintu bus yang terbuka otomatis. Ia segera turun dari bus di halte dekat Tropical Land. Belum sampai dua langkah ia berjalan menuju halte, tas yang ia pakai disambar oleh seseorang –tepatnya pria yang dari tadi terus mengawasinya. Sontak ia berteriak,

"Ah, tasku! Pencuri!" teriak Shiho sambil berlari mengejar si pencuri. Ternyata di halte tempat ia turun itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada dua orang menunggu disana. Seorang perempuan paruh baya, dan seorang laki-laki yang masih muda. Laki-laki muda yang mendengar teriakan Shiho itupun langsung ikut berlari mengejar si pencuri. Namanya juga laki-laki, larinya lebih cepat dari Shiho. Ia melesat mengejar pencuri itu, saking cepatnya Shiho tidak bisa melihat dua orang laki-laki itu.

"Hahh..Haahh." Sejenak ia mengatur napasnya yang sudah ia pakai berlari sejauh 1 kilometer mengejar maling sialan itu. 'Kemana si maling dan laki-laki tadi?.' Ia berkeliling mengamati jika ada tanda-tanda dua orang tadi, dan berharap tasnya tidak raup dan bisa diselamatkan. 'Semoga saja..'

'Eh, itu dia.. laki-laki tadi.' Batin Shiho yang semangatnya naik sedikit melihat laki-laki si pengejar maling sialan. Segera ia hampiri laki-laki itu yang juga berjalan ke arah Shiho.

"Ini tasmu, dan ini dompetmu, tadi pria itu sempat membuka dompetmu." ucap laki-laki muda itu sambil menyodorkan tas Shiho. "Periksa dulu apa masih lengkap." Lanjutnya.

Diterimanya dompet berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat tersebut. "H-hai.. "jawab Shiho yang masih bingung, tasnya sudah kembali padanya, lalu dimana pencuri sialan itu?. "Eh? Kenapa tangamu? Itu.. berdarah.." sontak Shiho panik melihat darah yang masih segar mengalir dari tangan kiri pemuda yang menolongnya itu, seperti luka gores pisau, apa pencuri itu yang melukainya?.

"Ini–" ucapannya terhenti saat handphone si pemuda berbunyi. "Ah, maaf. Aku buru-buru, permisi nona."

"Tapi.. luka–" belum selesai Shiho bicara pemuda itu sudah hilang melesat entah kemana. 'Huh, dia buru-buru sekali sih? Belum juga aku berterima kasih.' Shiho pun berjanji jika suatu hari bisa bertemu lagi ia akan berterima kasih secara benar. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. bagaimana dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu? Namanya saja tidak tahu. Ah, bukan –bahkan wajahnya saja tadi tidak begitu jelas–, dia memakai topi warna biru dengan corak hitam dan poni rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang dia ingat hanya tas hitam dengan garis merah horizontal dan vertical yang tegak lurus zip-nya. Ya, itu yang akan dia ingat..

#Flashback Off

'Semoga masih terkejar..' harap Shiho.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou, untuk yang sudah Favs, Follow, &amp; Review~! itu memberi semangat u/ ku melanjutkan fic ini :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho.**

**Hai minna~ ini chapter 4 udah diusahain update kilat.**

**Langsung aja dibaca..**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

'Semoga masih terkejar..' harap Shiho. Sudah cukup jauh Shiho berlari mengejar pemuda itu, padahal dia lari sesuai arah yang pemuda itu tuju, tapi kenapa dia juga tidak menemukannya?. Ia berhenti sebentar, menarik napas untuk memulihkan kebutuhan oksigen paru-parunya. Sambil berlari yang tidak terlalu kencang karena ia masih memakai rok dan seragam sekolah, ia juga sudah mengamati sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Triillilit.. triilliit.." Handphone Shiho berbunyi. Rupanya sms.

_-From : Ran_

_Shiho, kau dimana?_

_aku khawatir kau tadi tiba-tiba berlari dari toko buku,_

_terburu-buru begitu,_

_memangnya ada apa?_

.

'Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa tadi aku bersama Ran.' Segera ia menelpon Ran.

"Moshi-moshi.. Ran. aku di toko yang cukup jauh dari toko buku tadi. Tak usah khawatir, tadi aku tak sengaja melihat seorang teman lama, kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Dan aku ingin berbincang dengannya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan juga Hakase titip sesuatu sebelum aku pulang. Iya, Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan Ran? .. Iya.. aku tak apa-apa.. sampai jumpa besok.. Jaa-ne"

"Huftt.." hembusan napas panjang dari mulut Shiho. 'Lebih baik aku beli titipan Hakase dulu baru setelah itu pulang.' Ya, ia memang tidak berbohong kalau tentang hakase, tapi kalau tentang pemuda itu.. yah sudah bisa diketahui. Mungkin hari itu sial bagi Shiho, tanpa disadarinya orang yang dikejarnya tadi ternyata masuk ke dalam café berjarak lima blok toko yang dilaluinya tadi.

~-Fuji-~

2 hari kemudian..

"Minna.. kalian sudah membawa alat dan bahan yang sensei suruh kemarin lusa kan?" Tanya Kobayashi-sensei di Jumat pagi. "Kalau begitu pakai seragam praktikum dulu lalu segera masuk ke rumah kaca, oke?"

"Hai' sensei.." jawab murid serempak.

Segera murid-murid menuruti perintah dari sensei mereka. SMA Teitan memang mempunyai rumah kaca yang biasa digunakan untuk praktikum biologi tentunya selain Laboratorium biologi. Ukurannya cukup besar. Letaknya agak dibelakang gedung sekolah, sebelah utara Lapangan sepak bola. Berbagai tumbuhan ada disana, ada tanaman obat, bunga-bunga, bibit-bibit yang masih didalam polybag, sayur-sayuran tapi jumlahnya hanya sedikit, tak ketinggalan kamboja dan beringin jepang yang dibonsai. Sebagian besar tanaman terlihat terawat, tapi ada juga yang mongering karena jarang disiram. Walaupun hanya rumah kaca, tapi tetap kelihatan indah seperti taman mungil yang rimbun.

"Aku sudah membawa media tanamnya. Kau bawa polybag-nya kan?" Tanya Sonoko pada Sera yang berdiri disampingnya. "Dan kau Shiho?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu, Ini.." Sambil memperlihatkan biji yang dibawanya kepada teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Pertama siapkan dulu media untuk tempat tumbuhnya tunas ya.. sebagian dicampur dengan pupuk sedangkan sebagian dicampur dengan sekam. Kalau sudah tercampur taruh di polybag yang berbeda, dan untuk masing-masing polybag diisii biji yang sama, nanti untuk membandingkan waktu untuk tunas tumbuh di media yang berbeda. Mengerti, minna?" jelas Kobayashi-sensei panjang.

"Hai'.. sensei"

"Shiho, bantu aku mencampur media ini dengan sekam." ajak Sera.

"Hn."

"Sini aku yang bawa Ran." Tawar Shinichi pada Ran yang terlihat terlalu berat membawa sekantong pupuk yang cukup besar.

"Hn, Arigatou Shinichi." Jawab Ran senang.

"Tak masalah.. ini pekerjaan laki-laki." balas Shinichi yang juga memberikan senyumnya.

Shiho yang sedang berjongkok membantu Sera mencampur media tanam pun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Pasalnya Cuma 5 meter Shinichi dan Ran berdiri di belakangnya. 'Kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia ya Ran.. 'batin Shiho.

"Kelihatannya ini sudah tercampur, Sera. Ayo kita taruh di polybag."

"Ini polybagnya, Shiho." balas Sera. "Dimana Sonoko tadi?"

"Dia bilang tadi mau mengambil pupuk. Tapi kenapa lama sekali?" tambah Shiho.

"Ini teman-teman, pupuknya." Kata Sonoko tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sonoko?" ucap Sera.

"Hehe.. biasalah." Jawab Sonoko sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pasti tadi kau habis bermesraan dengan Makoto-san, iya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"E-eh.. " ucap Sonoko terbata. "Kau ini Shiho, tahu saja. Hehe." Lanjut Sonoko sambil nyengir.

"Wah, Apa dia pacarmu? Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya Sonoko?" Tanya Sera tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja.." ucap Sonoko sedikit tersinggung. "Dan kau sendiri memangnya sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sonoko balik.

"Hehe. Aku sih tidak punya –ta..tapi minimal aku punya seseorang yang kutaksir." Sera membela diri.

"Ciee.. Sera.. siapa dia?" Tanya Sonoko penasaran. "Apa dia salah satu teman di kelas kita? Atau murid sekolah ini juga?

"Bu-bukan, dia sudah kuliah, seorang mahasiswa. Ah.. kenapa ku beritahu padamu, itu rahasia. sudah-sudah!. Berhenti mengerjaiku." Sangkal Sera yang tersadar kalau diberi tatapan aneh Sonoko – setidaknya menurutnya . "Oh, ya. bagaimana denganmu, Shiho? Apa kau juga sudah punya pacar?" kini Sera menoleh pada Shiho yang sedari tadi sibuk memasukkan media tanam ke dalam polybag.

Skakmat, Shiho! Sudah sedari tadi ia memilih diam, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan percakapan dua temannya itu. Tetapi kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang kena?. Oh, Kami-sama..

"A-aku tidak punya." Jawab Shiho akhirnya.

"Iya juga, dari kelas 1 aku belum pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang cowok." tambah Sonoko.

"Aku tidak memusingkan itu." Sangkal Shiho. Ya, benar dia tidak memusingkan yang namanya punya pacar atau tidak. Toh, sampai sekarang dia masih bisa hidup dengan baik walau tanpa punya pacar.

"Tapi.. setidaknya, minimal apa kau tidak punya seorang yang kau taksir?" Tanya Sera jadi penasaran.

'Orang yang kutaksir ya?' batin Shiho. Pikirannya melayang menampilkan sosok pemuda yang dikerjarnya 2 hari yang lalu –pemuda yang menolongnya.

"Shiho? Jangan melamun. Masa' kau tidak punya?" ujar Sera membuyarkan lamunan Shiho.

"Kau masih normal kan Shiho?!." Tanya Sonoko bertampang horror memicu empat buah siku di dahi Shiho.

"E-Ekspresimu mengerikan sekali, Sonoko." ucap Sera setengah kaget sambil mengambil jarak beberapa senti dari Sonoko.

"Aku masih normal tahu!" jawab Shiho memberikan death glare-nya pada Sonoko. Seketika Sera juga mengambil jarak menjauh dari dua orang temannya yang bertampang mengerikan itu, ia hanya bisa sweatdrop, tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah.. sudah.." ujar Sera setelah tampang kedua temannya itu pulih seperti semula. "Pantas saja Sonoko mengira kau tidak normal jika kau bahkan tidak punya orang yang kau taksir." lanjut Sera memberi pengertian.

"Iya, Shiho. Maksudku seperti yang Sera katakan." Tambah Sonoko.

"Wakatta.." Shiho menghela napas. "Tentu. Aku punya." Jawab Shiho akhirnya. 'Mungkin..' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Nah, begitu dong, siapa dia? Hehe.. Aku bangga padamu, Shiho!." Ucap Sonoko.

"Itu ra-ha-si-a." ujar Shiho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah, kenapa kalian berdua ini pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala sih?." Protes Sonoko.

"Secret makes a woman, woman. Kau tahu?." Balas Shiho.

"Ya! Aku setuju denganmu, Shiho." Dukung Sera. Ketiganya pun tertawa kecil, tentunya agar suara tertawa mereka tidak didengar oleh Kobayashi-sensei.

.

.

"Minna.. apa biji-bijinya sudah selesai kalian semai di polybag? Jika sudah kalian taruh di atas meja dekat bonsai beringin, dan diberi label sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Jadikan satu untuk satu kelas ini, jangan dicampur dengan kelas lain. Mengerti?

Dan juga sensei beri tugas untuk setiap hari mengecek pertumbuhan tunas itu selama 2 minggu, agar tidak terlalu memberatkan dalam satu kelompok bisa bergiliran antar anggotanya dalam mengecek. Hasilnya dicatat di table catatan yang sensei berikan. Kalau begitu sensei cukupkan pelajaran kali ini. Kalian bisa mengembalikan seragam praktikum ke raknya kembali dan mencuci tangan di wastafel dekat pintu masuk rumah kaca.

Baiklah praktikum selesai, Mata raishuu, minna.."

"Hai' sensei.."

~-Fuji-~

4 hari kemudian..

Shiho membalik halaman majalah fashionnya ke halaman berikutnya yang belum selesai dibacanya dari kemarin, Yah walaupun ia anak cerdas sesekali kan butuh refreshing juga, mengingat Shiho juga seperti gadis pada umumnya yang sangat menyukai trend fashion terbaru. Tiba-tiba kegiatan asyiknya di kelas itu sedikit terganggu oleh suara Heiji yang cempreng dan tinggi itu, dia bersama Shinichi berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wah, Kudo! Aku bangga padamu.. akhirnya kau dipilih oleh Akai-sensei untuk jadi kapten di turnamen sepakbola bulan depan." Ucap Heiji.

"Ah.. aku juga tidak menyangkanya Hattori." ujar Shinichi. "Padahal yang lain juga banyak yang bagus."

"Jangan merendah Kudo. Skill mu itu hampir selevel dengan para pemain J-League. Bisa saja kan beberapa tahun lagi kau bisa menyamai mereka." Puji Heiji tulus.

"Hahah, jangan melebihkan.."

"Wah, selamat ya Shinichi.. aku turut senang." Ucap Ran yang sudah mengahampiri 2 cowok itu.

"Arigatou, Ran."

"Kudoakan kau bisa membawa sekolah kita merebut piala turnamen itu, Shinichi." Ujar Ran riang seperti biasanya.

.

Ting teng, ting tengg.. Ting Teng Ting Teengg..

"Ahh.. akhirnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi." Ucap Sonoko meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas, untuk menghilangkan pegalnya. Buru-buru ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. "Sera, hari ini kau yang mengecek tugas biologi kita ya?" kata Sonoko yang menghampiri Sera. "Kemarin, sudah giliran Shiho. Dan juga hari ini aku ada hal penting." Bujuk Sonoko.

"Ah, tapi hari ini aku ada latihan karate. Iya kan Ran?" seraya menoleh kepada Ran.

"Umh. Kalau tidak salah ingat ada pertemuan kecil antar anggota karate sebelum latihan." Jawab Ran.

"Lihat kan? Memang acara penting apa sih, Sonoko?" Sera penasaran.

"Pokoknya penting.." jawab Sonoko, saat melihat alis Sera yang berkerut kemudian ia menambahkan. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. kuberitahu, Makoto mengajakku kencan sore ini." bisik Sonoko. "Kumohon Sera.."

"Aku saja, Sonoko. Aku tidak buru-buru pulang hari ini." Ujar Shiho.

"Shiho.. kau memang pengertian. Arigatou, aku duluan ya. Aku tidak mau telat. Hehe. Jaa-ne." ucap Sonoko sambil berlalu.

"Hn." angguk Shiho.

~-Fuji-~

Kini Shiho sudah sibuk mencatat data, tepatnya angka, dan diukurnya dengan penggaris seberapa panjang pertumbuhan tunas dari biji-biji yang ditanamnya kemarin ke dalam table catatan warna hijau itu. Kelihatannya biji jagung lebih lama untuk tumbuh, dari kemarin tunasnya juga belum menyembul dari media tanam, berbeda dengan biji kacang merah dan kacang hijau, yang panjangnya sudah mencapai 1,5 sampai 3 cm.

"Ah. Selesai juga." Ucap Shiho. Tiba-tiba mata Shiho menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, dihampirinya sesuatu yang terletak agak pojok di dalam rumah kaca itu. Ternyata sebuah tanaman didalam pot, ukurannya terbilang kecil dengan tinggi hanya 10 sentimeter. 'Inikan.. wisteria. Ternyata disini juga ada. Kelihatannya dia terlihat kurang terawat.. Baiklah.' Batin Shiho.

Ia lalu mulai dibersihkannya rumput liar yang ikut menumpang hidup di tanah dalam pot itu. Digesernya posisi pot ke tempat yang lebih banyak terkena intensitas cahaya matahari. Dia juga mengambil air untuk mengobati kehausan dari tanaman yang bunganya sangat dia sukai itu, karena wisteria membutuhkan kelembapan yang cukup. Segera ia mencari pupuk yang tersisa kemarin saat praktikum biologi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Sontak Shiho kaget, menoleh kepada orang yang kini berjalan ke sampingnya.

'Kudo..' batin Shiho yang merasakan cepat debaran jantungnya itu. "Kau.. kenapa ada disini?" kata Shiho akhirnya. Alis Shinichi sedikit mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Shiho.

"Aku bertanya padamu, tapi kau malah balik bertanya," jawab Shinichi yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shiho.

"Ahh.. aku sedang memberi pupuk pada tanaman ini." Ucap Shiho setelah dapat mengendalikan kekagetannya –juga debaran jantungnya.

"Dan aku disini mau melaksanakan tugas dari Kobayashi-sensei. Hari ini giliranku." Balas Shinichi.

'Oh.. mengecek tunas ya.' batin Shiho. Dilanjutkan dengan anggukan mengerti Shiho.

"Umm.. apa kau punya penggaris? Aku lupa bawa." Ujar Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho disampingnya setelah mencari-cari penggaris yang dirasanya tidak ada dalam tasnya.

"Punya. Ini.." sambil menyodorkan penggaris pada Shinichi. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan bunga kesukaannya tadi. Seterusnya suasana hanya hening, tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka mulut. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Huh, selesai juga.." hela Shinichi yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Ini penggarismu, Arigatou."

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar.

"Tanaman apa itu?" Tanya Shinichi yang melihat gadis disampingnya itu kelihatan begitu sibuk.

"Ini? Bunga wisteria." Jawab Shiho.

"Mana bunganya?" Tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti, dilihatnya dari sudut manapun itu seperti tanaman biasa yang hanya punya beberapa daun.

"Ba-Baka, ini kan masih kecil. Kalau dia sudah tumbuh besar dan perlu beberapa tahun, baru muncul bunganya." Jelas Shiho.

"Oo Sokka.. Eh, jangan memanggilku baka. Aku punya nama tahu." Protes Shinichi.

"Bu-bukan begitu maks–" ucapan Shiho terpotong oleh Shinichi.

"–Kita sekelas kan? Namaku Kudo Shinichi. Kau bisa memanggilku Kudo atau Shinichi. Dan namamu? Oh iya aku ingat kemarin kan Ran bilang namamu Shiho, iya kan?" ucap Shinichi sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Namaku Miyano Shiho. Kau bisa memanggilku Miyano." Balas Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak Shiho saja?"

"Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil oleh orang yang baru kukenal dengan nama belakangku." Sahut Shiho cepat.

"Ah, Wakatta Miyano.." ujar Shinichi sambil terus memandangi Shiho yang mulai merapikan pupuk yang tercecer di lantai rumah kaca untuk dia kembalikan ke wadahnya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" Shiho yang awalnya tidak sadar mulai tidak nyaman juga diperhatikan terus.

"Ti-tidak kok." Jawab Shinichi terbata karena salah tingkah perbuatannya ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau biasanya latihan sepakbola di lapangan itu?" ujar Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan sekolah yang biasa digunakan Shinichi dan timnya latihan. Shinichi lalu menoleh kearah lapangan sama seperti Shiho.

"Hari ini latihan dimulai jam setengah 5. Sedikit terlambat karena menunggu Akai-sensei dulu." Jawab Shinichi kembali menoleh pada Shiho.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau tahu aku biasanya latihan disitu? Kita kan baru kenal?." Shiho yang mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi tersentak, kenapa juga dia harus bilang begitu pada Shinichi tadi.

"A-aku.. Ehm." Shiho berdehem. " Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak sengaja melihat tim ekskul sepakbola latihan. Kau bisa lihat kan? Dari sini, dari rumah kaca ini juga kelihatan." Sangkal Shiho.

"Emm.." angguk Shinichi. 'Tapi kuharap alasannya bukan itu , Miyano' tambahnya dalam hati. "Oh, ya kau kelihatan sangat telaten mengurus bunga itu.." lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Seperti anakmu sendiri.." cengir Shinichi

"Apa? Apa aku kelihatan sudah seperti ibu-ibu?" muncul 4 siku di dahi Shiho.

"Bukan begitu.. aku hanya berc–"

" –Itu karena aku sangat menyukai bunga ini." Potong Shiho.

"A, sou. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menyukai bunga wisteria?" Tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" Shiho balik bertanya sedikit tidak ramah. 'si Kudo ini.. baru kenalan sudah tanya ini itu, dari tadi ada saja yang ditanyakannya.' Gerutu Shiho dalam hati.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. itu bukan urusanku." Ucap Shinichi menyerah.

"Urusanku sudah selesai disini, aku mau pulang.." ujar Shiho seraya menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan.

"Chotto.. Apa kau..?" ucapan Shinichi menggantung.

"Nani?" Tanya Shiho masih sibuk mencuci tangannya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi." Sebenarnya Shinichi ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Shiho tapi diurungkannya. "Sudah hampir setengah lima. Aku pergi dulu, Miyano. Mata ashita." Ucap Shinichi sambil berlalu keluar.

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Note :

Arigatou untuk yang sudah fav, follow, dan review itu menambah semangatku melanjutkan fic ini~! :D

Arigatou reviewnya, Haibara Retha-san, Chairunissa Hailey-san, Lovelymerz-san, hiru nesaan-san dan coffeelover98-san.

u/ Hiru nesaan : Sebenernya mau author jawab pertanyaan kamu, tp itu hal yang penting dalam fic ini, jadi gak usah dijwb ya, biar kamu penasaran. Hehe. Gomen ne..

Sekali lagi, Arigatou minna~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~ Gomenasai kali ini ga bisa update kilat, soalnya author sdg menyibukkan diri.. :D**

**Langsung saja dibaca..**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

6 hari kemudian..

"Bagus, Kudo-kun jawabanmu nomor 9 benar. Kau bisa kembali ke tempat."Ucap Miwako-sensei.

"Hai', sensei."

"Minna, yang sudah selesai mengerjakan halaman 25 harap segera mengumpulkan bukunya ke depan." Lanjut Miwako-sensei. "Selanjutnya nomor 10, siapa ya.. Um, kau Miyano-san, kerjakan nomor 10 ke depan." Segera Shiho maju ke dapan untuk menulis jawaban soal di papan tulis.

"Bagus Miyano, jawabanmu benar–"

Tett..tett..tett..

"Ayo, selesai tidak selesai kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian, pelajaran matematika hari ini sudah selesai, waktunya istirahat."

"Hai'.." mulailah para murid mengumpulkan bukunya ke depan, tepatnya meja guru.

"Oh ya, sekalian Miyano, bisa kau bantu sensei membawa buku pekerjaan temanmu ini ke meja sensei di kantor?"

"Tentu, sensei."

.

"Arigatou, Miyano."

"Hai', sensei. Saya permisi."

Saat keluar ruang guru dan melewati hall, ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar baginya akhir-akhir ini. 'Tas itu lagi..! pemuda itu harus kukejar!' segeralah ia mempercepat langkah –setengah berlari– pemuda itu menuju tempat parkir sepeda motor, hampir dekat.. tapi..

"A –aah.." karena terlalu bersemangat Shiho tersandung, terjatuh ditambah dengan menabrak tanaman rumput pagar –entah apa namanya– yang cukup rimbun. "Aduh.." erangnya yang tidak terlalu keras.

Sontak pemuda yang mendengar suara Shiho berbalik badan untuk berniat menolong Shiho. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir sambil membantu Shiho berdiri.

'Hah, benar kan, dia murid SMA Teitan, buktinya dia disini, memakai seragam SMA Teitan pula. Akhirnya ketemu juga kau.' Shiho tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nona, apa kau terluka?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini berhasil menyadarkan Shiho.

"A, ah iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou gozaimas.." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, nona." Balasnya juga tersenyum."Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku benar tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sambil menahan sedikit perih di lututnya, untung saja tidak lecet. " Apa kau tidak inga–"

" –Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Aku sedang buru-buru, nona." Potong pemuda itu seraya akan membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Shiho ingin tahu.

"Hah? Em, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya balik pemuda itu.

"E.. tidak.. tidak kok. Cuma kan sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

"Aku tahu, nona. Sudah dulu ya."

"Cho-chotto matte.. namaku bukan nona. namaku Miyano Shiho. Boleh tahu namamu?"

"…" yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Buru-buru Shiho menambahkan.

"Yah, setidaknya aku ingin tahu nama orang yang sudah menolongku." Sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"A, sou. Namaku Kuroba Kaito. Kalau begitu aku pergi, Miyano-san." jawab pemuda bernama Kaito itu akhirnya sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Sekali lagi, Arigatou telah menolongku.. Kuroba-san." tambah Shiho. 'untuk kedua kalinya.' Gumamnya.

"…" Pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu pun mengangguk, segera ia memakai helmnya dan berlalu pergi menunggangi motornya.

'Kuroba Kaito' batin Shiho.

~-Fuji-~

"Eh, ternyata kau Shinichi?" ujar Sonoko –setelah ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Shinichi masuk ke rumah kaca–, ia kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan catatannya, apalagi kalau bukan tugas biologi tentang pertumbuhan tunas dari Kobayashi-sensei kemarin.

"Oh, kau Sonoko? Bukankah Miy– maksudku minggu kemarin bukan kau kan yang bertugas mengecek tunas-tunas ini?" ujar Shinichi sambil berjalan mendekat ke meja berisi penuh dengan polybag. Seperti sebelumnya, hari ini jadwal Shinichi mengecek pertumbuhan tunas di rumah kaca. Sepanjang perjalanan kerumah kaca ini dia sudah bersemangat karena kemarin. Kemarin setelah jam istirahat ia melihat Shiho tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya kelihatan lebih err.. riang. Ia penasaran dengan perubahan mimik Shiho itu, makanya hari ini ia yang mengira akan bisa tahu penyebabnya, tentu saja dengan menanyakannya langsung pada Shiho. Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai perkiraannya.

"Oh iya. Minggu kemarin aku ada keperluan, jadi Shiho menggantikanku. Tapi minggu ini aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi hari selasa ini giliranku." Jelas Sonoko.

"Sokka.." ujar Shinichi yang terlihat sedikit guratan kecewa diwajahnya sambil meletakkan tasnya.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai. Aku duluan ya Shinichi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar rumah kaca.

"Hn." Shinichi hanya mengangguk. Lalu dikerjakannya tugas mengecek pertumbuhan tunas sampai selesai. Setelah itu diraih tas ranselnya yang dia taruh disamping meja bibit. Ia pun mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar rumah kaca, sebelum langkahnya itu terhenti, karena..

'Ah.. bunga wisteria ya?' dilihatnya tanaman bunga wisteria dalam pot yang dirawat Shiho kemarin itu sambil berjongkok. 'Kenapa kau menyukainya, Miyano?' Tanya Shinichi dalam hati. Dua detik kemudian segera ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah kaca.

.

~-Fuji-~

**~Mei 2009~**

Bulan pun berganti, setelah April tentu saja Mei. Tapi musim belum berganti, masih dilingkaran musim semi. Di musim semi banyak orang yang melakukan tradisi istimewa. Hanami, melihat bunga sakura memang menyenangkan. Di sekolah –khususnya SMA Teitan dimulai dan diusaikan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa.. –belum mungkin, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Shiho. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini seperti terasa agak.. hambar.

'Pemuda yang kemarin, eh maksudnya Kuroba-san, sejak sekitar hampir 2 minggu yang lalu sampai sekarang belum pernah lagi aku bertemu dengannya.' Batin Shiho. 'Tidak cuma itu, Kudo juga sekarang tidak menatapku lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin dia sibuk mengurusi persiapan timnya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti turnamen. Ah, tapi seharusnya aku bersyukur, karena berkat itu aku tidak perlu senam jantung lagi..'

Tetap saja ia tidak tahu pasti, hal mana yang membuat _mood_-nya jadi seperti sekarang. 'Kalau diingat-ingat terakhir aku berbicara langsung dengannya –Kudo maksudku– sekitar.. berapa ya? Sudah lama, aku jadi lupa. Pokoknya terakhir itu saat di dalam rumah kaca waktu tugas praktikum biologi. Ah, iya tugas itu sudah selesai lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, sejak itu aku belum berkunjung ke rumah kaca lagi. Bagaimana ya kabar si wisteria?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati, yang sedari tadi ia masih setia memandang keluar jendela kaca kelasnya, ditopangnya dagu dengan tangan sebelah kanan. Pemandangan diluar kelas cukup menghiburnya, walau di sekolahnya itu tidak ada satupun pohon sakura atau bahkan wisteria yang sedang bermekaran indah seperti yang diharapkannya.

'Semoga ia tidak layu..' harap Shiho.'Mungkin nanti aku perlu kesana.'

"Kau sedang apa Ran?" Tanya Shiho pada teman sebangkunya itu, setelah ia selesai dengan acara memandang keluar jendela kelasnya.

Yang ditanya pun menoleh. Rupanya teman sebangkunya itu juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"E-eh, tidak." Jawab Ran. "Aku hanya bingung, Shiho."

"Nande?"

"Kau tahu kan ini tanggal berapa?" Ran balik bertanya.

"Tanggal 1."

"Dan tiga hari lagi tanggal 4 kan?"

"I-iya. Hari senin nanti tanggal 4." Shiho semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya dengan Ran.

"Nah, itu yang membuatku bingung."

"Hah? Karena kau aku juga ikut bingung Ran. Kenapa memangnya kalau tanggal 4?."

"Sstt.. jangan terlalu keras, di tanggal itu aku dan teman-teman berencana menyiapkan kejutan kecil-kecilan."

"Kejutan? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Shinichi, aku yang mengusulkannya, kebetulan Hattori dan yang lain juga setuju."

"Memang dalam rangka apa pakai kejutan segala?"

"Ulang tahun Shinichi.." jawab Ran sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu ideku ini?"

"Oh, Sokka." Ucap Shiho. 'Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun Kudo?' batin Shiho. "Menurutku itu bukan ide yang buruk, Ran."

"Ne, Shiho. Tapi sekarang aku jadi bingung."

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Shiho tak mengerti.

"Kado. Hadiah apa yang paling tepat untuk kuberikan padanya?" ujar Ran menampilkan raut dilema. "Kau punya usul Shiho?"

"E-eh? Ehm. Jujur aku belum pernah sekalipun memberikan hadiah pada seorang cowok Ran. Jadi.. aku juga tidak tahu–"

" –Ah maaf Shiho. Tentu saja, aku tahu kalau kau belum punya pengalaman dengan cowok." Ucap Ran dengan wajah tidak enak hati.

"Tak apa.." balas Shiho tersenyum miris.

.

.

Kini Shiho berjalan sendirian, menuju tempat yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dikunjunginya lagi. Tentunya setelah ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya –melaksanakan jadwal piketnya hari ini–. Ia tidak dibantu oleh Ran karena bersama Sera katanya ada latihan karate. Untungnya ia masih dibantu oleh Hondo Eisuke yang juga piket hari itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu bercapek ria sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, yang masih 100 meter jaraknya ke rumah kaca. Ia melihat seseorang di dalam rumah kaca. Tapi saat Shiho akan melanjutkan langkahnya, seseorang itu sudah keburu keluar dari rumah kaca dan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Shiho yang memang berjalan diantara pohon gingko dan rumput pagar yang cukup rimbun.

'Apa yang dilakukannya di rumah kaca?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati. Segera setelah orang tersebut tidak terlihat, Shiho meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah kaca.

'Wisteria.. ah, disana. Tapi, sepertinya letaknya berubah saat aku menaruhnya di waktu yang lalu.' Dilihatnya seksama bunga kesukaanya itu, Nampak tanah di dalam potnya itu basah dan terlihat ada pupuk yang dicampur. Juga nampak ada kuncup daun baru berwarna hijau pupus yang muncul, masih kecil memang. 'Ternyata kau sehat ya wisteria..' batin Shiho tersenyum. 'Tapi siapa? Siapa yang telah merawat bunga ini? Apa Kudo yang melakukannya? Tadi benar Kudo kan yang kulihat?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Shiho mulai berpikir. 'Jika bukan Kudo, apa anggota dari grup riset Biologi? Ah masa' iya?' setahu Shiho grup riset yang termasuk ekskul itu anggotanya cuma sedikit, dan lagi mana mau mereka merawat tanaman yang bukan bagian dari riset mereka? Lalu, apa tukang kebun? Setahunya juga tukang kebun sekolahnya yang biasa bertugas merawat dan menyirami tanaman di rumah kaca ini di pagi hari, bukan sore seperti ini. 'Dilihat dari manapun, tanah di pot wisteria ini basah seperti baru saja disiram. Berarti memang Kudo?'

Jika benar, Shiho merasa berhutang padanya..

~-Fuji-~

**4 Mei**,

"Kejutaann..!" teriak sebagian murid-murid 2-D serempak, saat Shinichi membuka pintu kelasnya. Sontak ekspresi Shinichi sangat lucu dengan wajah yang kaget, dua detik kemudian berganti dengan senyum yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Ah, minna.."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shinichi~" ucap Ran yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Happy birthday, Kapten tim. Hehe." Kali ini dari Sera.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kudo." Heiji juga ikut membukan suara.

"Selamat bertambah umur, Holmes's Apprentice." Ujar Sonoko yang memang tahu dari dulu temannya dari kecil bersama Ran ini sangat menyukai Sherlock Holmes.

Dan dilanjutkan ucapan selamat dari sebagian penghuni 2-D.

Bagaimana dengan Shiho? Ia hanya berdiri dan memberikan senyum tipisnya dibelakang Ran dan Sera. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Shinichi, tidak lain karena dua hari di akhir pekan kemarin ia sangat sibuk membantu Hakase dengan penelitian barunya di laboratorium bawah tanah yang akan diujikan dalam pekan penelitian dan penemuan professor se-prefektur Tokyo.

"Arigatou, minna.. aku jadi merasa tidak enak, sudah merepotkan."

"Tak masalah, Shinichi. Kau kan sebagai ketua kelas disini dan menjadi kapten tim sepakbola untuk turnamen nanti, kau pantas mendapatkannya." Balas Ran, diikuti anggukan Heiji dan Sera. "Ayo tiup lilinnya." Tambah Ran sambil melirik ke lilin berbentuk angka 17 diatas sebuah kue yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Hai'.." jawab Shinichi. Kejutan kecil-kecilan tersebut dilanjutkan dengan pemberian hadiah dari teman-temannya kepada Shinichi.

"Ini, Shinichi.." ucap sambil memberikan sebuah kado yang bentuknya bulat. Kelihatannya sudah ketahuan apa isinya. Dan benar, bola sepak berwarna putih dengan corak garis hitam yang apik.

"Arigatou, Ran. Ini sangat bagus."

"Kau menyukainya? Baguslah." Sahut Ran tersenyum lebar.

"Ini kado untukmu, Shinichi!" kali ini dari Sera."Buka nanti juga tak–".

Tett..Tett.. kata-kata Sera terpotong oleh suara bel tanda masuk.

" –nanti juga tak apa." lanjut Sera.

"Hn. Arigatou, Sera." ujar Shinichi tersenyum.

.

.

Usai jam sekolah selesai, Shiho kembali menuju tempat yang entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu tempat kesukaanya, Ya, rumah kaca. Hari ini kedua kalinya ia datang kesini sejak kemarin. Alasan utamanya tidak lain adalah untuk mengunjungi bunga kesukaanya itu.

'Kelihatannya hari ini belum ada yang menyiram.' Batin Shiho yang segera mengambil air.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tidak haus lagi kan?" Tanya Shiho pada bunga wisteria di hadapannya. Ia lalu melangkah untuk mengembalikan wadah yang digunakannya untuk menyiram tadi ke tempat semula.

"Ah, Kau disini?"

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Note :

Arigatou gozaimas~ u/ yg sdh fav, follow maupun review, semakin membuatku semangat melanjutkan fic ini :)

balasan review:

**coffelover98 + Chairunissa Hailey** : Gomen senpai, baru kujawab skrg. dichpter sbelumnya lupa soalnya. arigatou semangat+pujiannya senpai :) *jadimalu

**anggiedogawa** : arigatou :)

**hiru nesaan** : hehe, Gomen ne ga bisa update kilat, dan scene ShinShi di chap ini msh krg :') di chap depan diusahaain lbh banyak..

**kennysandrina908** : jwbnnya Iya :) sukur deh kalo km suka, author ikut seneng. arigatou..

**Starcalista** : Arigatou. Hehe.. Iya, bukan.

**Smiledelight **: author usahaain ga hiatus :) emg disengaja, krn author pengen fokus ke plotnya. Arigatou u/ semangatnya..


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan –c Aoyama Gosho**

**Ohayou minna~ maaf baru update sekarang, sebenernya pengen update di tanggal 4 mei kemaren, pas #HappyShinichiDay tp keadaan tdk mendukung :')**

**Langsung saja, RnR please~**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

"Ah, Kau disini?"

"Kudo? Umm, ya." Shiho kaget –jantungnya kembali berdebar seperti sebelumnya karena tiba-tiba Shinichi sudah ada di pintu masuk rumah kaca. "Kau sendiri, juga kesini?"

"Hn.. aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar ke rumah kaca." Jawab Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat wisteria itu berada. "Ah, ternyata wisteriamu tumbuh dengan baik." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, membelakangi Shiho.

"Arigatou, Kudo." Ucap Shiho sambil berjalan ke tempat wisteria dan Shinichi berada.

"Eh? Untuk apa, Miyano?"

"Untuk wisteria itu. Aku tahu, selama dua minggu ini, kau yang merawatnya." jawab Shiho. Shinichi berbalik menghadap Shiho.

"Umh, Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin sore aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah kaca. Dan aku.. sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Tak masalah, Miyano. Ini tidak sulit."

"…"

"Oh ya sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu kesini?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ya, memang. Aku sedang banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku saja yang banyak urusan juga bisa kesini untuk mengurus wisteriamu itu." Ujar SHinichi sedikit menyombongkan diri. Hal itu memicu empat siku di kening Shiho. Tapi hilang segera saat Shiho bertanya.

"Kenapa kau masih sempat kesini? Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan latihan sepakbola menjelang turnamen sebentar lagi. Kenapa kau mau meluangkan waktumu kesini? Dan kenapa kau masih mau mengurus wisteria itu?" Tanya Shiho panjang.

"A-aa.. Ano.. ". Shinichi berpikir.'Tentu saja karena.. Yang pasti aku hanya menuruti apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan.'

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali, Miyano. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya." ujar Shinichi akhirnya.

"…" Shiho hanya diam dan menatap Shinichi tajam. Shinichi pun segera membuka mulutnya..

"I-itu bukan hal yang sulit, Miyano. Aku tinggal meluangkan waktuku sebelum latihan dimulai, hanya menyiraminya dan terkadang memberinya pupuk. Itu saja. Juga, aku tidak setiap hari kesini." Jawab Shiho akhirnya.

"Itu membuatku merasa berhutang padamu, Kudo." Sahut Shiho.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Berhutang? Tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Miyano."

"…" melihat Shiho hanya diam saja, Shinichi membuka suaranya lagi.

"Miyano, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Nani?"

"Itu.. sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, setelah jam istirahat.. kulihat kespresi wajahmu lebih riang? Kenapa?". Shiho bingung dengan pertanyaan Shinichi –bukannya tidak paham, tapi kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu, apa benar perubahan ekspresinya begitu kentara? Ran saja kemarin juga tidak bertanya apapun.. Tapi..

"Memang kenapa Kudo? Kau sebegitunya memperhatikanku?" jawabnya disertai raut bingung Shiho.

Nah, skakmat kau Shinichi!

"Bu-bukannya begitu, Miyano. A-aku tidak sengaja memperhatikanmu, Kupikir kau habis menang lotre atau undian atau bahkan mendapat hadiah piring cantik at–"

"–Sembarangan.. aku tidak segitunya, tahu?. Kemarin itu aku gembira karena telah bertemu orang yang aku cari.."

"Orang yang kau cari? Siapa?" Tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Kudo. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Balas Shiho datar.

"Oi oi, kau ini.. kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku, Miyano? Inikan hari ulang tahunku, setidaknya manislah sedikit padaku."

"…"

"Dan juga, kau belum mengucapkan selamat padaku kan?"

'Ah, Iya.' Batin Shiho. "Baiklah.. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kudo. Dan maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu." Lanjut Shiho masih dengan nada datar. Shinichi pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Arigatou, Miyano. Soal hadiah, Aku tidak butuh itu, tapi aku punya satu permintaan darimu."

"Permintaan? Jangan macam-macam, Kudo. Aku tidak mau."

"Iya, permintaan. Aku minta kau datang di pertandingan final turnamen sepak bola nanti."

"Kenapa aku harus datang?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyaksikanku merebut piala turnamen itu dan juga mengharumkan nama sekolah kita ini."

"Kenapa pertandingan final? Pertandingan pembukaan saja kan belum diadakan."

"Pertandingan yang lain kau tidak perlu datang, aku dan timku pasti bisa melampauinya dan masuk final nanti."

"Kau percaya diri sekali Kudo?" ujar Shiho lalu tersenyum geli.

"Tentu, aku sebagai kapten tim akan berusaha yang terbaik, Miyano."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau datang?"

"Oi, oi. Itu permintaanku karena kau tidak membawa hadiah untukku."

"Kau bilang tadi tidak apa aku tak memberimu hadiah kan?"

"Eh, tapi kau bilang tadi, kau merasa berhutang padaku. Jadi itu untuk melunasi hutangmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah.." ujar Shiho menyerah.

"Kau janji?"

Shiho berpikir sebentar dan menjawab singkat. "Hai'." Shinichi pun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pergi latihan dulu. Jaa-ne, Miyano." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Hn." jawab Shiho.

'Kenapa? Setiap aku di dekat Kudo jantungku jadi berdebar? Sedikit nyeri tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Apa aku menyu– eh, tidak, tidak.. Masa iya? Bukankah orang yang kusukai itu adalah pemuda yang telah menolongku. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa bersikap manis saat didepan Kudo, padahal rasanya aku tidak membencinya, Cuma yah, kadang tidak suka dengannya yang selalu ingin tahu. Apa aku sekarang sudah mulai jadi Tsundere? Oh, Kami-sama..' batin Shiho yang semakin bingung dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

3 hari kemudian..

Kini Shiho sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya berdiri di antara rak buku yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar berisi puluhan buku. Ia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya, tepatnya di bagian rak buku kimia. Disana ia mencari referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Shiratori-sensei, guru kimianya. Terlihat serius Shiho membaca bab tentang asam dan basa di buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Maki, lihat buku kimia ada di sebelah sini." Ujar seorang gadis kelas 1 –terlihat dari atribut di seragamnya– yang menunjukkan rak buku kimia kepada seorang temannya.

"Eh, iya Sumiya.." ucap teman gadis yang dipanggil Maki tadi. "Eh, Permisi.." sambil berjalan diantara dua rak yang lebar jaraknya cukup sempit dilewati 3 orang, mereka melewati Shiho menuju rak dibagian tengah. Shiho hanya mengangguk.

"Maki, apa kemarin kau menonton pertandingan sekolah kita di pembukaan turnamen sepakbola?" Tanya gadis bernama Sumiya itu sambil mencari-cari buku di rak.

"Um, pembukaan turnamen? Aku tidak menontonnya. Memang dimana tempat pertandingannya?"

"Di stadion Haido. Memang kenapa kau tidak menontonnya?"

"Biasalah, Okaa-san menyuruhku menjaga adikku. Oh ya bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Memuaskan! Sekolah kita menang telak melawan SMA Itabashi, skornya 4-0. Dan kau tahu siapa yang paling banyak mencetak golnya?." Temannya itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kapten tim, Kudo-senpai. Dia mencetak 3 gol waktu itu."

"Eh, benarkah? Aku jadi semakin mengaguminya, sudah keren, tampan, jago sepakbola lagi. Aahh.." ucap gadis itu histeris.

"Eh, pelankan suaramu, Mika.. inikan di perpustakaan."

"Oh, iya aku lupa.. Hehe."

"Tapi bukan kau saja yang mengaguminya, tahu? Aku juga.."

"Ah, kau ini sama saja denganku."

"Hehe.."

'Ternyata kau terkenal dan punya penggemar juga ya, Kudo.' Batin Shiho seraya tersenyum. Yah, sedari tadi Shiho mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan dua gadis adik tingkatnya itu karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

'Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa mewujudkan perkataanmu kemarin untuk sampai final, Kudo.' Shiho pun lalu mengambil langkah menjauh dari tempat itu, karena tugas kimianya juga sudah selesai yang tadi dikerjakannya sambil mendengarkan obrolan dua gadis tadi. Dan ia pun memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Eh, tapi kelihatannya kita cuma bisa jadi pengagumnya." Ternyata obrolan dua gadis tadi ternyata masih berlanjut.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Karena Kudo-senpai itu kan sudah punya cewek yang dekat dengannya."

"Siapa?!" Tanya gadis itu setengah berteriak.

"Kudengar dari kabar yang beredar, cewek itu sekelas dengannya. Namanya Mouri Ran. Yang kutahu Kudo-senpai dan Mouri-senpai itu sudah kenal dari mereka masih kecil."

"Ooo,, seperti apa sih Mouri-senpai itu?"

"Aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya, itu pun hanya sekedar tak sengaja. Jujur sih dia cantik, periang, dan yang kutahu dia jago karate."

"Yah.. memang kita harus menerima takdir, kalau Kudo-sempai cuma bisa jadi idola kita." Ujar gadis itu dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Hn." temannya itupun turut mengiyakan dengan berekspresi sama.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Berapa hari kemudian..

"Kerja bagus, minna!" ucap Akai-sensei senang pada para murid sekaligus para pemain asuhannya itu. Mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain di stadion Haido, usai menyelesaikan pertandingan semifinal mereka melawan SMA Minato. Di pertandingan itu mereka menuai skor yang lumayan untuk menghantarkan mereka sampai di grand final, walaupun menang tipis dengan skor 2-1.

"Jika kita bisa lebih menguatkan pertahanan dan mengembangkan permainan di sisi sayap kiri, peluang kita untuk menang di grand final nanti akan lebih besar."

"Hai' sensei.."

"Dan kau Hatoyama, meskipun beberapa kali kau bisa menampik bola, tapi saat bola pendek kau kelihatan kesulitan untuk menangkapnya, kau harus lebih melatihnya lagi untuk bola pendek." Ujar Akai-sensei pada kiper utamanya itu.

"Wakatta, Akai-sensei."

"Sedangkan Oda, sebagai starter assistmu pertandingan kali ini lumayan banyak. Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya kau bisa lebih bekerja sama memberi assist pada Kudo."

"Hai', sensei."

"Kau juga Kudo, kemampuanmu menguasai bola sangat bagus, sebagai kapten tim aku bangga padamu."

"Arigatou, sensei." Jawab Shinichi terlihat senang yang masih sibuk mengelap keringatnya. 'Sudah kubuktikan, Miyano. Kalau aku bisa membawa timku sampai ke grand final. Dan sebentar lagi piala turnamen itu akan kami rebut.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, untuk keseluruhan hanya perlu menjaga stamina, karena pertandingan final melawan SMA Nakano dua hari lagi. Dan dua hari kedepan kita akan latihan dengan sedikit mengurangi intensitas latihan fisik."

"Hai'.." ucap para pemain serempak.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou yg udah review, follow maupun fav, itu menambah semangat buat author u/ update :}

Balasan review :

**FiAkai** : arigatou, kalo kamu suka. ini udah update chapter 6 nya :)

**Pika-Julia** : Arigatou, Yoroshiku ne :)

**anggiedogawa** : Sesuai pairnya. Sampai kapanpun tetep ShinShi :)

**princessmikako** : bunga wisteria itu bunga yang berpohon besar seperti sakura. Di jepang biasa disebut bunga fuji. Kelopaknya kecil-kecil &amp; dalam satu tangkai ada banyak bunganya, dan bentuknya seperti menggantung jatuh dari atas. Warnanya macem-macem, ada ungu, kuning, putih, tp author disini mengkhususkan Japanese wisteria yang warna ungu. Meskipun bunga tertua di jepang karena umurnya yang puluhan bahkan ratusan, di Indonesia juga bisa tumbuh. u/ lebih jelas penampakannya bisa dicari di google. Bunganya indah kok :)

disini Shiho belum menyadari perasaanya pada Shinichi, meskipun sudah merasakan tanda-tandanya. Hehe.

**hiru nesaan** : ini udah diupdate :)

**Haibara Retha** : Hehe. Mumpung imajinasi ada dikepala.

**Hai Miyano** : hehe, sampe terharu? Arigatou udah review.

**Smiledelight** : ini udah update :) iya lebih pendek. Gomen ne, chapter ini bahkan lebih pendek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Ohayou minna~ maaf baru update sekarang. Silahkan dibaca.. RnR please~!**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

2 hari kemudian..

Suara riuh rendah terdengar menggema di Stadion Haido sore itu. Cukup banyak penonton yang ada, meskipun dari setiap tribun ada saja kursi yang kosong. Di stadion yang mampu menampung sekitar 40.000 penonton tersebut terlihat seperti lautan biru, putih, maupun merah hitam, atribut yang dipakai oleh pendukung kedua kesebelasan. Banyak dari mereka membawa terompet, convetti, maupun barang-barang lainnya yang semakin menambah semarak pertandingan grand final turnamen sepakbola SMA se-prefektur Tokyo itu. Kick-off baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Kudo.. berusahalah yang terbaik." Ucap Hattori yang sedang berada di ruang ganti pemain di kubu SMA Teitan.

"Tentu, Hattori." Sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Shinichi.." ucap Ran yang baru saja muncul dan memasuki ruang ganti bersama Sera dan Sonoko mengikutinya.

"Ah, Ran.. Sera dan Sonoko, kalian juga datang?" ujar Shinichi sambil menoleh pada tiga temannya yang berjalan kearah Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Tentu saja, Shinichi. Kami disini untuk mendukungmu." Ujar Ran riang.

"Arigatou, aku akan berusaha." Kembali Shinichi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Kudo. Ayo minna, biarkan Kudo berkonsentrasi pada pertandingannya." Ujar Heiji sambil mengajak ketiga gadis itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, tapi kami kan baru sampai." Protes Sera yang baru membuka suaranya dari tadi.

"Iya, Hattori." Dukung Sonoko menyetujui Sera.

"Tapi pertandingan akan dimulai 25 menit lagi. Kita tidak seharusnya disini."

"Wakatta. Benar kata Hattori, lebih baik kita segera ke tribun untuk mencari tempat duduk." Kali Ran yang angkat bicara.

"Ah, Baiklah.. Oh ya Kudo kau berusahalah!" ujar Sera akhirnya.

"Kau harus menang, Holmes's Apprentice!" kali ini dari Sonoko.

"Tentu." Balas Shinichi.

"Shinichi.. Ganbatte! Aku akan mendukungmu." Ucap Ran tulus.

"Hn." angguk Shinichi. "Arigatou, minna." Tambahnya. Segera keempat temannya itu keluar dari ruangan dan menuju tribun barat, mengambil tempat yang paling nyaman dan leluasa untuk melihat pertandingan penting bagi sekolah mereka itu.

'Tapi kenapa Miyano tidak ada bersama mereka tadi? Apa mungkin dia terlambat?' batin Shinichi.

"Ayo Kudo, kita harus bersiap-siap." Ucap kiper timnya itu membuyarkan pikiran Shinichi.

"Eh, iya. Ayo.."

.

.

~-Fuji-~

6 jam yang lalu..

Pagi ini hari sangat cerah, matahari menghantarkan sinarnya tanpa terhalang oleh awan-awan putih. Shiho sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman di pekarangan depan rumahnya. Meskipun tidak banyak tanaman yang tumbuh, hanya beberapa bunga mawar dan tanaman pagar. Kini ia beralih menyirami bunga kesukaannya yang tumbuh disamping jalan masuk dengan cabang yang dirambatkan di pagar bercat putih itu.

"Bungamu sangat indah wisteria-chan..seperti rintik hujan yang turun dari langit." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandang kelopak-kelopak ungu itu. "Ah, tapi tinggal dua-tiga pekan lagi musim berbungamu akan habis. Harus mengunggu setahun lagi untuk menunggumu berbunga, tapi aku akan menantikanmu." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Trililit..

Segera Shiho mengambil Handphone di saku bajunya.

"Moshi-moshi? Oh, Ran. Nande?" ujarnya pada Ran yang ternyata menelepon.

_`Shiho, kau nanti ikut menonton pertandingan final kan?`_ tanya Ran dari seberang saluran.

"Maksudmu turnamen sepakbola? Sekolah kita sudah sampai final?" Tanya Shiho balik.

_`Hn, Shiho. Kau ikut kan?`_

"Iya, aku ikut." Jawab Shiho. 'Karena aku sudah berjanji.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

_`Kalau begitu aku tunggu di stasiun Beika jam 3 sore nanti. Sera dan Sonoko juga ikut.`_

"Hn. Wakatta."

_`Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Shiho.`_

Kemudian Shiho menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyirami bunga wisteria yang tadi sempat terhenti.

'Ternyata kau memang membuktikan ucapanmu, Kudo.' Gumam Shiho.

"Shiho-kun.." seru Hakase yang memanggilnya dari dalam rumah.

"Ya, Hakase.. aku di pekarangan depan rumah." Jawab Shiho setengah berteriak.

"Ah, disana kau rupanya." Ucap Hakase menghampiri Shiho.

"Nande, Hakase? Kau kelihatan cemas."

"Shiho-kun.. Kita harus ke Shizuoka sekarang."

"Memang kenapa Hakase?"

"Fusae.. Aku baru dapat telepon kalau Fusae masuk rumah sakit."

"Nani?!" sontak Shiho terkejut. "Bibi Fusae masuk rumah sakit? Memang bibi sakit apa?" tambahnya semakin khawatir.

"Nanti saja diperjalanan kujelaskan Shiho-kun. Sekarang lebih baik kita cepat kesana."

"Ah, iya Hakase."

Segera keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk dibawa nanti. Setelah Shiho dan Hakase selesai, mereka bergegas memasuki mobil VW warna kuning milik Hakase. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil pun sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya Beika menuju ke distrik Shizuoka tapi sebelumnya harus melewati kota Yamanashi, lajunya memang tidak terlalu kencang, maklum mobil dan si empunya kan sudah tidak muda lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan terlihat raut khawatir dan cemas di wajah Hakase dan juga Shiho. Belum ada yang membuka suaranya, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baru saat sampai di Yamanashi Shiho mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ano, Hakase. Kau bilang tadi mau mengatakan padaku kenapa Bibi Fusae masuk rumah sakit?"

"Eh, iya Shiho-kun. Dia kecelakaan, saat akan meyeberang di jalan raya, dia diserempet oleh seorang pengendara sepeda motor. Tapi kata Billy, Fusae tidak salah, waktu itu lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau."

"Nani? Tapi bagaimana keadaan bibi?" seru Shiho.

"Aku juga belum tahu, ditelepon tadi Billy bilang kita harus segera ke Shizuoka."

"Hah, kurang ajar sekali pengendara itu. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran kalau ketemu nanti."

"Dia kabur, pengendara itu melarikan diri segera setelah kejadian itu."

"Ja-jadi tabrak lari, Hakase?"

"Hn." Hakase hanya mengangguk.

Shiho hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bibi yang sangat baik padanya itu, terkena musibah seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayanginya seperti ibu Okaa-sannya sendiri, yang lama telah tiada. Fusae adalah cinta pertama Hakase, ia seorang perancang tas terkenal dengan merk Fusae brand yang logonya berbentuk daun gingko. Shiho tahu kalau Hakase mencintainya, begitu juga Bibi Fusae, tapi entah kenapa dua orang itu tidak pernah memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.

.

.

"Ano, ruang ICU disebelah mana?" Tanya Hakase pada seorang perawat setibanya di lobi rumah sakit Shizuoka. Perjalanan tadi yang memang memakan waktu kurang lebih 2 jam, terasa lama bagi mereka.

"Eh? Disebelah sana." Jawab perawat itu menunjukkan arah.

"Arigatou, ayo Shiho-kun."

"Hn."

.

"Agasa, kau sudah sampai?" Tanya seorang pria berwajah bule paruh baya berumur 40-an itu.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaan Fusae, Billy?" Tanya Hakase dengan nada cemas di suaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bibi Fusae, Ojii-san?" ucap Shiho mengulang kata Hakase.

"Fusae masih ada di ruang ICU, beberapa jam lagi baru akan menjalani operasi." Jawab Billy yang fasih bahasa jepang tersebut.

"Operasi?" Tanya Hakase lagi.

"Iya, dia terluka di bagian kepala."

"Hahh.." Hakase pun jatuh terduduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, wajahnya semakin memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

"Kita doakan saja, dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya." Ujar Billy, yang mana adalah rekan kerja Fusae Campbell yang sangat dekat dengannya. Didepan ruang ICU itu memang tidak ada yang menunggu selain mereka bertiga, karena Fusae sudah tidak punya orang tua dan keluarganya semuanya tinggal di Amerika.

"Iya, Hakase. Kita doakan agar bibi baik-baik saja." Shiho ikut menghibur walau rasa khawatir juga menyerangnya. Hakase pun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

.

.

Operasi sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu ditandai dengan lampu merah yang menyala tepat diatas pintu ruang operasi, sampai saat ini belum ada tanda untuk selesai. Ketiga orang itu –Hakase, Shiho dan Billy– menunggu dengan setia di depan ruang operasi tanpa melepaskan raut cemas mereka. Shiho duduk menemani Hakase, sedangkan Billy berdiri di samping kursi tunggu.

Trililitt..

Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbunyi. Rupanya handphone Shiho.

"Moshi-moshi, Ran?" jawab Shiho.

_`Kau dimana Shiho? Kami sudah menunggu di stasiun Beika.`_ Tanya Ran dari seberang telepon.

"Gomen ne, Ran. Aku tidak bisa datang. Aku ada dirumah sakit Shizuoka sekarang."

_`Rumah sakit? Shizuoka? Jauh sekali. Siapa yang sakit, Shiho?`_ Tanya Ran bernada cemas.

"Bibiku, dia kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang menjalani operasi."

_`Oh, Gomen Shiho. Aku tidak tahu.`_

"Tak apa Ran."

_` Semoga operasi bibimu cepat selesai dan dia cepat pulih.`_

"Hn. arigatou, Ran. Semoga.."

_`Ya sudah Shiho. Kereta sudah mau berangkat. Gomen ne, kami tidak bisa datang kesana.`_

"Tak apa, Ran. Kesini kan jauh, itu hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

_`Hn, Gomen. nanti kabari lagi ya, Shiho.`_

"Hn, Ran." Shiho pun mengusaikan kegiatan meneleponnya. 'Gomen ne, Kudo. Aku belum bisa melunasi hutangku.' Batin Shiho.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan sosok berbaju hijau dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, serta penutup rambut di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana operasinya, sensei?" Hakase langsung menyerang pertanyaan pada seorang dokter yang memimpin jalannya operasi itu. Dokter itu pun membuka masker yang menutupi mulutnya sebelum menjawab.

"Anda keluarganya?"

"I-iya.." jawab Hakase terbata.

"Operasinya berhasil, untung saja benturan tidak mengenai kepala bagian belakangnya, tetapi mengenai kepala bagian kirinya yang mengakibatkan banyak darah keluar. Lukanya sudah dijahit, masa kritisnya juga sudah lewat. Segera setelah ini pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Dan kalian tinggal menunggu obat bius berhenti bekerja, dan dia sadar." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Ah, Arigatou, sensei.." Hakase pun meluapkan emosinya yang sekarang terlihat lega.

"Hai', Saya permisi dulu."

"Arigatou, sensei." Ucap Shiho. Dokter itu pun mengangguk dan pergi menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Syukurlah, Agasa." Ujar Billy.

"Hn." Hakase hanya mengangguk, masih sibuk meluapkan rasa leganya.

Shiho ingat kalau dia diminta Ran untuk mengabari hasil operasi Bibi Fusae. Segera ia mengeluarkan Handphone dan mengirim pesan padanya.

.

.

"Benarkah Ran? Shiho tidak bisa datang kesini karena bibinya masuk rumah sakit?" ucap Sonoko terkejut.

"Hn. ya.. katanya dia kecelakaan dan sedang menjalani operasi." Jawab Ran.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan bibi itu?" giliran Sera penasaran. Mereka bertiga berada didalam kereta yang masih dalam perjalanan ke Haido.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi tadi aku sudah minta dia untuk mengabari jika ada kemajuan."

"Oh.. kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik." Ujar Sera.

"Hn. kau benar Sera." Balas Ran.

Beberapa menit kemudian handphone Ran berbunyi. Ternyata sms.

.

_-From : Shiho_

_Syukurlah Ran, _

_Bibiku sudah selesai menjalani operasi._

_Operasinya lancar,_

_tinggal menunggu dia siuman._

.

Ran yang telah membaca sms dari Shiho pun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ah.. Syukurlah.." ucap Ran setelah membalas sms Shiho.

"Kenapa Ran?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Aku baru saja dapat kabar dari Shiho, operasinya sudah selesai dan berjalan lancer. Tinggal menunggu bibinya siuman."

"Syukurlah.." ucap Sera dan Sonoko bersamaan.

"Eh, ini sudah hampir sampai.. Ayo.." ajak Sonoko.

Kereta JR East Railway itupun perlahan berhenti, merapatkan badannya di stasiun Haido. Pintu kereta terbuka otomatis, manghamburkan penumpangnya keluar. Begitu juga dengan ketiga gadis itu segera keluar untuk menuju ke Stadion Olahraga Haido.

.

.

Hakase dan Shiho kini telah berada di ruang rawat Bibi Fusae, mereka menunggu dengan setia, kapan orang yang mereka sayangi itu siuman. Billy tidak ada disitu, katanya tadi ia ingin keluar sebentar, entah kemana.

"Bibi, cepatlah sadar.. " harap Shiho. "Karena Hakase sudah merindukanmu." Ucapan Shiho itupun membuat pipi Hakase bersemu merah muda.

"Shi-shiho-kun, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hakase yang masih blushing.

"Jujur sa–" ucapan Shiho terpotong oleh dering handphone-nya. Dibukanya pesan yang masuk.

.

_-From : Ran_

_Syukurlah Shiho, aku turut senang._

_Semoga ia cepat siuman._

_Dan karena kau tidak ada disini,_

_Nanti kukabari hasilnya ya.._

~-Fuji-~

Di stadion.. saat ini..

Priiittt!

Suara peluit babak kedua pun terdengar, tepat ditengah lapangan segera Shinichi mengoperkan bola kepada Oda. Keadaan menegangkan terlihat di kubu pendukung SMA Teitan yang berkostum putih biru tersebut, pasalnya sekolah yang mereka dukung tersebut saat ini sedang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan, ketinggalan sejak babak pertama dengan skor 1-0 dari tim lawan yang berkostum merah hitam. Gol diciptakan di menit 24 oleh penyerang SMA Nakano. Meski SMA Nakano sudah unggul dengan skor tipis membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mengendurkan sisi pertahanan, tentu saja mereka ingin menambah gol, agar kemenangan mereka semakin kukuh. Membuat Akai-sensei harus sedikit mengubah strategi permainan, untuk mengimbangi tempo permainan dari tim lawan.

"Kudo berusahalah!" teriak Sera dari tempat duduk di tribunnya.

"Kau harus membawa kemenangan untuk kami!" kali ini Sonoko juga ikut berteriak.

Dukungan dari pendukung SMA Teitan pun terus mengalir, mambahana di semua sudut stadion. Mereka tidak boleh menyerah, masih ada satu babak lagi, begitu pikir supporter SMA Teitan itu.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah, minna.. Aku akan berusaha..' Batin Kudo yang semangatnya belum luntur dari tadi semakin bertambah karena dukungan teman-temannya.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou minna, yg udah menyempatkan membaca, review, follow, dsb. Membuat author semangat melanjutkan fic ini~ :}

Balasan review :

**Hai Miyano** : ini udah update :)

**anggiedogawa** : Gomen ne baru bisa update :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan -c Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~**

**Gomennasai baru bisa update sekarang, author lg sangat sibuk untuk beberapa minggu kedepan :D jadi mungkin chapter berikutnya juga lama updatenya, gomen ne.. :'(**

**Langsung saja silahkan dibaca, RnR please~! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8****.**

'Aku tidak akan menyerah, minna.. Aku akan berusaha..' Batin Kudo yang semangatnya belum luntur dari tadi semakin bertambah karena dukungan teman-temannya.

Pertandingan semakin menarik dengan adanya pemain SMA Nakano yang diganjar kartu kuning oleh wasit, karena melanggar pemain penyerang SMA Teitan. Dengan adanya tendangan bebas yang diberikan wasit, Shinichi memanfaatkan tendangan tersebut yang berjarak 10 meter diluar kotak penalty, lumayan jauh memang. Shinichi bersiap akan menendang bola tersebut, dan.. ternyata tendangannya meleset sedikit lebih ke kiri, dan berhasil ditampik penjaga gawang lawan.

Skor 1-0 masih setia bertengger di papan skor sampai di menit 86 ini, Hampir semua pemain sudah terkuras energy dan tenaganya. Shinichi segera memanfaatkan celah yang ada, dengan cepat ia berlari ke depan daerah lawan, diopernya bola kepada Oda. Sembari Shinichi melewati pertahanan lawan di belakang dan juga menghindari kemungkinan offside, Oda segera memberikan assist pada Shinichi, dan tanpa disangka-sangka oleh pemain lawan maupun para penonton di stadion terjadilah..

"Gooll..!" teriak supporter SMA Teitan. Shinichi berhasil menyarangkan bola kegawang lawan untuk menyamakan kedudukan. Angka di papan skorpun berubah menjadi 1-1. Suara riuh terdengar lebih keras, karena pertandingan yang tinggal menyisakan 2 menit lagi belum termasuk tambahan waktu. Akhirnya sampai peluit panjang tanda pertandingan usai, skor 1-1 tetap bertahan sampai turun minum.

Dimulailah babak tambahan selama 15 menit, untuk menggeser skor imbang kedua tim. Kali ini tempo permainan terlihat menurun, maklum saja stamina para pemain telah menurun drastis. Tapi hal ini sedikit menguntungkan untuk tim SMA Teitan, yang pergantian pemian masih tersisa 1, berbeda dengan SMA lawan yang sudah kehabisan jatah pergantian pemain. Akai-sensei pun memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Ia mengganti pemain penyerang di bagian sayap kanan, dengan pemain yang masih bugar.

Pemain yang baru masuk tersebut dengan lihai menerima assist dari Shinichi dan memanfaatkannya menjadi sebuah gol ketiga di pertandingan grand final hari ini. Skor 2-1 berhasil dipertahankan oleh tim Shinichi hingga babak tambahan usai, Dan tentu dapat dipastikan kemenangan menjadi milik SMA Teitan.

Sorak sorai membahana di seluruh penjuru stadion, terutama dari supporter SMA Teitan. Mereka sangat gembira tahun ini piala turnamen bisa menjadi milik mereka. Tak ketinggalan Ran, Heiji, Sera dan Sonoko pun menampilkan wajah gembira mereka. Acarapun dilanjutkan dengan pemberian hadiah dari walikota Haido.

"Kau berhasil, Shinichi.." ucap Ran gembira.

"Aku bangga padamu, Kudo!" kali ini dari Heiji sambil menampilkan deretan giginya.

Yang kemudian Sera dan Sonoko juga memberi ucapan kepada Shinichi. Setelah pemberian piala dan hadiah selesai keempat orang tersebut segera menemui Shinichi di luar ruang ganti pemain.

"Arigatou, minna. Ini semua juga berkat dukungan kalian." Shinichi pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Mereka pun bercerita panjang lebar, dan Shinichi menanggapinya dengan ramah walau ia sendiri masih merasa capek. Pembicaraan mereka akhirnya berhenti ketika Heiji menyadari kalau Shinichi terlihat kelelahan, dan segera mengajak ketiga gadis temannya itu untuk segera pamit.

"Jaa-ne, Kudo. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Pamit keempat orang tersebut.

"Hn, Jaa-ne." Shinichi yang memang masih haus, segera menghabiskan air mineral dinginnya itu. 'Ternyata kau memang tidak datang. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, tapi kenapa kau tidak menepatinya Miyano?' gumam Shinichi. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seseorang yang baru datang menghampirinya.

"Kau juga datang?" Tanya Shinichi pada orang itu.

"Tentu saja, aku takut timmu tidak berhasil menang jika aku tidak datang." Jawabnya menyombongkan diri.

"Huh.. apa pengaruhnya? Timku menang atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu kau datang." Ujar Shinichi berwajah sinis.

"Oi oi.. Setidaknya hargailah usahaku ini untuk mendukungmu."

"Baiklah. Arigatou." Jawabnya lalu menghela napas.

"Oi, kenapa kau kelihatan tidak ceria begitu? Timmu kan sudah menang?"

"Iie, aku tidak mau memberitahukan padamu."

"Kau ini.. kita kan sudah seperti kakak adik. Ceritakan padaku." Bujuknya sambil meninju lengan Shinichi.

"Aww.. sakit, Kaito! Kau mau mencoba membunuhku?" teriak Shinichi pada Kaito.

"Itu kan tidak terlalu keras, jangan cengeng.."

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku masih kelelahan.."

"Wakatta.. Gomen ne.. Hehe." jawab Kaito sambil nyengir.

"Kau tahu darimana aku bertanding hari ini? Kau kan sudah pindah ke Kyoto."

"Bibi Yukiko yang memberitahuku. Kemarin aku ke Beika, ada suatu urusan, sekalian mampir ke rumahmu tapi kau tidak ada. Katanya saat ditelepon kau berada di Haido selama 2 minggu untuk turnamen ini." Jelas Kaito panjang.

"Ooh.." mulut Shinichi hanya membentuk lingkaran menanggapinya.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku.. kenapa kau murung? Apa masalah cewek?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Ah, Nanti saja.." ucap Shinichi seraya berdiri meninggalkan Kaito.

"Oi.. Shinichi.." ujar Kaito setengah berteriak dan kemudian berlari mengejar Shinichi.

~-Fuji-~

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Hari ini pertama kalinya Shiho masuk sekolah lagi semenjak ia absen tiga hari belakangan karena ia masih sibuk membantu Hakase mengurusi Bibi Fusae. Ia tidak bisa segera kembali ke Beika karena setelah siuman Bibinya itu masih dalam masa pemulihan. Billy tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga Bibi, karena ia harus mengurusi bisnis yang menyangkut bisnis Bibi juga. Tinggalah Hakase yang dengan sukarela dan senang hati menjaga bibi Fusae, itupun juga ia akan kerepotan kalau tidak dibantu Shiho.

"Ohayou, Shiho.." Sapa Ran riang menghampiri Shiho yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di kursinya.

"Ohayou, Ran."

"Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga."

"Hn. Hakase memaksaku untuk segera masuk, padahal aku tahu ia akan kerepotan tanpa aku."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan bibimu?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Pemulihannya berlangsung cepat."

"Um, Sokka.."

*Zingg..

'Kenapa perasaan itu ada lagi? Seperti seseorang menatapku. Apa Kudo lagi?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati, dilihatnya Kudo yang sedang berbincang dengan Heiji di bangku mereka.

Tiing teng, ting teng.. Tiing teng, ting teng…

Suara bel masuk tanda pelajaran dimulai pun terdengar.

Tetapi masih ditatapnya Shinichi. 'Gomen ne, Kudo..' ucap Shiho dalam hati.

.

.

Kini Shiho berjalan santai keluar dari gerbang sekolah, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Jam sekolah usai setengah jam yang lalu, tapi karena Shiho harus menemui beberapa guru di kantor tadi untuk meminta tugas dan mengejar ketinggalan pelajarannya sewaktu absen. Ia memang sendirian, Ran sudah ia suruh pulang duluan, kasihan kalau harus menungguinya terlalu lama.

Sebelum menuju halte, Shiho menyempatkan dirinya menuju ke sebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari SMA Teitan. Ia ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan, mengingat untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia hanya tinggal sendiri dan tidak ada yang memasak. Saat sampai di minimarket, segera ia mengambil keranjang yang ada didekat pintu masuk. Rak makanan instant pertama kali yang ia tuju, beberapa pieces mie cup ia masukkan ke keranjang. Tak lupa sayur-sayuran untuk melengkapi syarat empat sehat lima sempurna pada makanannya. Terakhir rak minuman yang ia tuju, sebotol jus jeruk dan sekotak besar susu cair dimasukkan ke keranjangnya yang hampir penuh.

"Miyano.." ucap seseorang disebelahnya. Shiho pun menoleh.

"Oh, kau Kudo.." Shiho pun terkejut, menyadari Shinichi tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Hn." Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau disini dan belum pulang?" Tanya Shiho.

"Aku mampir sebentar untuk beli ini.." jawab Shinichi sambil memperlihatkan sebotol cola dan beberapa snack yang dibawanya.

"Oh.. Aku sudah selesai, Kudo" Balas Shiho sambil berlalu menuju ke tempat kasir berada.

"Eh, Tunggu.. Aku juga sudah selesai, Miyano." Ucapnya mengikuti langkah Shiho menuju kasir.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi." Ucap seorang kasir perempuan pada Shiho yang selesai membayar belanjaannya.

"Hn." angguk Shiho. "Aku duluan, Kudo." Shiho mengambil langkah keluar dari minimarket.

"Cho-chotto.." seru Shinichi. "Ini, tolong cepat dihitung, nona." pintanya pada seorang kasir perempuan yang memang masih muda tersebut. Setelah selesai membayar, Shinichi berlari keluar dari minimarket dan berlari mengejar Shiho.

'Ah, itu dia. Untung masih kelihatan.' Batin Shinichi yang masih bisa melihat Shiho berjalan santai membawa sekantung belanjaannya. Segera Shinichi mensejajarkan langkah disamping Shiho.

"Apa terlalu berat? Sini kubawakan." Tawar Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu, aku kuat membawanya." Jawab Shiho tanpa menoleh pada orang disampingnya itu.

"Tapi, aku lebih kuat darimu.." ujar Shinichi yang ingin mengambil sekantung belanjaan di tangan Shiho.

"Tak perlu, Kudo . aku tak ingin menambah hutangku." Sahut Shiho.

"Yang ini tidak perlu kau hitung sebagai hutang, Miyano. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal hutangmu, kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu?"

"Gomen.. Karena aku tidak bisa." Jawab Shiho datar.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Waktu itu aku harus kerumah sakit–"

" –Rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa, Miyano?" Tanya Shinichi sambil membalikkan tubuh Shiho menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu, dan senam jantung Shiho dimulai lagi, tapi kali ini lebih adil, Shinichi juga mengalami debaran keras di jantungnya. Tiga detik kemudian Shiho membalikkan badannya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Shinichi. Ia masih berusaha untuk menata debaran jantungnya itu. Shinichi pun sama.

"Ma-maksudku.." ucap Shinichi terbata.

"Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi bibiku." Ujar Shiho yang sudah berhasil memulihkan dirinya.

"…"

"Ia kecelakaan, jadi aku Shizuoka selama beberapa hari."

"A, Sokka.." ujar Shinichi akhirnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, apa kau tahu hasilnya?"

"Ne, Ran memberitahuku. Omedetou, Kudo. Kau membuktikan ucapanmu untuk merebut piala turnamen itu." Ujar Shiho tulus.

"Tentu. Arigatou, Miyano." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa perbincangan tadi telah menghantarkan mereka di halte bus. Shiho segera duduk di bangku tunggu halte yang cukup kecil tersebut. Shinichi ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Apa arah rumahmu sama denganku?" Shiho membuka suara sambil menunjuk arah timur.

"Eh? Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku ada urusan kearah yang sama denganmu."

Tak lama bus pun datang, mereka berdua naik ke dalam bus. Ternyata semua kursi penumpang terisi, terpaksa harus berdiri sampai ke tujuan. Bus melaju dengan mulus menuju ke arah timur. Shiho dan Shinichi hanya diam, tidak ada yang membuka suaranya, mereka sibuk melihat kearah jendela bus untuk melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Sriittt..!" suara bus tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan terasa dipaksakan. Hal itu membuat Shiho yang tidak punya pegangan apapun karena memegang sekantung belanjaannya jadi oleng. Hampir ia terjatuh, ya hampir, karena Shinichi berhasil menahan tubuh Shiho dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, satu tangan lagi yang memegang kantung belanjaan meraih pegangan berbentuk bulat yang biasa dipakai penumpang berdiri.

Semburat tipis berwarna merah muda muncul di pipi Shiho. 'Oh, Kami-sama.. lagi-lagi.. senam jantung.' Batin Shiho. Shinichi tidak menyadari rona pipi Shiho, karena ia sibuk menoleh ke arah depan bus. Melihat kearah sopir yang sedang memaki-maki seorang penyeberang jalan yang dikatakannya menyeberang seenak jidatnya saja. Ternyata karena itu bus berhenti mendadak.

"Ku-Kudo." panggil Shiho. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah Shiho.

"Kau bisa kan melepaskanku sekarang.." lanjut Shiho dengan nada sarkasmenya.

"Oh, Iya maaf." Balas Shinichi yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Arigatou." Ucap Shiho singkat tanpa menatap orang yang diajak bicaranya itu. Shinichipun hanya mengangguk.

Lima belas menit kemudian, bus berhenti di halte dekat rumah Shiho. Setelah membayar, Shiho keluar dari bus, dan masih diikuti oleh Shinichi.

"Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku?" Tanya Shiho pada orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Tidak kok. Arah tujuanku sama denganmu." Jawab Shinichi santai.

Mereka pun kembali meneruskan langkah. Sesampainya di tikungan rumah Shiho, tiba-tiba dihentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku curiga padamu." Ucap Shiho dengan nada datarnya. Shinichi pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan tidak berniat berbuat jahat padamu."

"Tapi kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Miyano."

"…"

"Tujuanku ke sebelah sini, lihat kan?" terangnya sambil menunjuk kearah kanan tikungan.

"…" Shiho yang hanya diam, segera Shinichi membuka suara.

"Ah.. aku duluan ya Miyano. Jaa-ne." Pamit Shinichi segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi. Shiho hanya diam dan terus mengawasi langkah Shinichi, sampai sosok Shinichi tidak terlihat lagi, ia pun segera melangkah menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tikungan itu.

'Hahah, kau pasti tersesat Kudo. Jalur tadi aku sudah berputar dua kali sebelum sampai di tikungan dekat rumahku. Siapa suruh mengikutiku..' batin Shiho sambil menahan tawa setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Ah, ini dimana? Kelihatannya aku tersesat." Ucap Shinichi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tikungan tadi. Padahal tadi niatnya memberi tahu Shiho kalau ia ada urusan yang searah dengannya itu cuma bohong. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Shiho selamat sampai rumahnya, tapi malah nasib tidak berpihak padanya.

Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tikungan tadi, ternyata nasib sial masih menhinggapinya. Shiho sudah tidak ada disana. Bagaimana caranya Shinichi kembali ke halte untuk pulang?

Ternyata otak cerdas Shinichi pun bekerja, untung masih ada GPS di handphonenya. 'Eh.. jalan ini.. aku merasa tadi melewatinya dua kali. Ternyata kau mengerjaiku ya, Miyano? Dasar..' batin Shinichi geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Arigatou minna yg sdh menyempatkan membaca , review, fav, follow, dsb buat fic ini, itu akan sangat memberi semangat pada author, Doumo Arigatou gozaimashita~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~ Gomennasai lama updatenya :'D Minggu depan saya jg msh sibuk :'(**

**Dan ini chapter terpanjang WL(wisteria love) sampai saat ini, semoga gak bosen ya..**

**Langsung saja dibaca..**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Siang ini langit berwarna biru muda, sebagian tertutupi oleh awan putih tipis yang berarak tertiup angin. Matahari pun nampaknya tidak segan menunjukkan sinarnya pada keempat gadis yang sedang asyik duduk bersila dibawah pohon gingko dilapisi tikar tipis yang tidak begitu lebar, tapi cukup untuk empat orang yang mereka pinjam dari klub karate. Saat ini jam istirahat, Ran, Sera, Sonoko dan Shiho berencana makan siang bersama dengan bento yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Kau bawa apa, Sonoko?" Tanya Sera yang menengok menu bekal Sonoko.

"Tidak banyak, hanya nasi, shrimp katsu, paha ayam panggang, sayur kangkung, pepaya, dan jeruk manis."

"Boleh kuminta shrimp katsumu satu?" Tanya Sera sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Kau ini.. sudah membawa nugget ayam dan egg ball masih saja kurang. Perutmu itu apa sebesar karung? Tapi ya sudah.. Boleh saja, ini ambillah toh aku juga tidak habis semua makanan ini." ujar Sonoko menyodorkan bentonya. Ran dan Shiho hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Hehe.. bekalmu itu menggiurkan.." ujar Sera yang hampir ngiler.

"Shiho, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Ran kemudian.

"Umh. Aku hanya bawa beberapa kepal onigiri dan telur dadar. Tadi pagi aku tidak sempat memasak banyak mengingat Hakase masih di Shizuoka dan baru kembali esok." Jawab Shiho.

"Ah, kebetulan aku membawa beberapa tamagoyaki, tidak banyak memang hanya 5 buah. Kau bisa mengambilnya." Ucap Ran tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bentonya.

"Arigatou, Ran.. Umm.. oishi. Ini sangat enak Ran." Ujar Shiho setelah mencoba tamagoyaki yang diberikan Ran.

"Yokatta. Hehe, syukurlah kalau enak." Ran tersenyum senang mendapatkan pujian.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta Ran. Boleh kan?" kembali Sera meminta lauk.

"Ambillah, Sera. Jangan sungkan." Ujar Ran.

"Ah, benar Shiho. Tamagoyaki ini paling lezat yang pernah kumakan. Siapa yang membuatnya? Kau?" Tanya Sera. Ran hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Ran sendiri. Ran memang pandai memasak dari dulu." Sonoko yang menjawab. "Kalian tahu apa alasannya?." Shiho dan Sera menggeleng.

"Itu karena dia ingin menyenangkan suaminya." Lanjut Sonoko.

"Hah? Kau sudah punya suami, Ran?" seru Sera bertampang tidak percaya.

"Ti..tidak… aku belum menikah, apalagi punya suami." Jawab Ran.

"Lalu apa maksudmu Sonoko?" Tanya Sera penasaran.

"Yang kumaksud suami Ran itu Shinichi." Seketika muncul semburat merah muda dipipi Ran.

"Di-dia bukan suamiku Sonoko.. " sangkal Ran salah tingkah.

"Wah, menarik.. aku turut senang, Ran." Sera menambahi.

"Dari dulu kan kau paling dekat dengannya sejak kita kecil. Kalian berdua seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bahkan orang tuamu dan orang tuanya pun dekat, dan bersahabat dari mereka masih muda." Lanjut Sonoko menggoda Ran.

"So-sonoko.." ucap Ran yang semakin blushing.

"Aku mendukungmu, Ran." Sahut Sonoko.

"Benar juga. Kalian berdua kelihatan serasi di imajinasiku." seru Sera.

"Ah, kalian berdua sama saja.. tirulah Shiho yang tak menggodaku seperti kalian. Iya kan Shiho?" Ran pun menoleh pada Shiho. "Eh Shiho, kau melamun?" Tanya Ran heran sambil menepuk pundak Shiho dan segera lamunan Shiho pun buyar.

"Emm.. kenapa Ran?" Tanya Shiho bingung.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu kenapa kau melamun, sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Ah, tidak tidak.. bukan hal yang penting kok." ujar Shiho.

"Apa kau memikirkan cowok yang kau bilang kau sukai waktu lalu, hah?" celetuk Sonoko.

"Benarkah Shiho? Siapa?" Tanya Ran penasaran.

"Bukan, Sonoko." Sangkal Shiho sambil memberikan death glarenya pada Sonoko. "Tidak Ran, aku tidak sedang memikirkannya."

"Iya, tapi siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kita ini kan sudah sangat dekat." desak Ran.

"Gomen, Ran. Aku hanya tidak bisa selalu mengatakan hal pribadiku pada orang lain, meski kita sudah bersahabat sangat dekat."

"Kenapa?" ujar Ran kecewa. Shiho yang tidak enak hati langsung menambahkan..

"Ra-ran.. jangan berekspresi seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghargaimu, sungguh.. kau sahabatku yang paling baik yang pernah kumiliki. Aku hanya belum yakin untuk mengatakannya." Sesal Shiho.

"Wakatta.. akan kutunggu sampai kau mengatakannya sendiri padaku." Ujar Ran tersenyum.

"Hn. Arigatou atas pengertianmu, Ran." Shiho balas tersenyum tipis.

"Ahh.. kalian berdua ini so sweeeet.. Tapi jangan lupakan kami juga.." seru Sonoko sambil merangkul Sera disampingnya. "Iya kan Sera?"

"Hn." angguk Sera tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Shiho yakin. Mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama.

~-Fuji-~

**~Juni 2009~**

Musim semi segera berakhir karena kalender telah berganti menjadi bulan Juni. Musim panas pun bersiap menggantikannya. Musim berbunga wisteria juga sudah berakhir. Tak ketinggalan pergantian seragam para murid sekolah dari seragam musim dingin ke seragam musim panas yang tentunya dengan kain yang lebih tipis. Begitupun di SMA Teitan.

Di kelas 2-D sekarang terasa gaduh dan begitu berisik karena banyak muridnya yang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Maklum Shiratori-sensei tidak bisa mengajar hari ini, alhasil hanya diberi tugas mengerjakan soal kimia di buku paket. Ada yang sibuk bercerita panjang lebar pada temannya, ada yang melamun, menggebuk-gebuk meja seperti sedang konser drum, menyanyi sambil memasang headphone di telinganya bahkan yang tidur juga ada, tetapi yang tetap mengerjakan tentu masih ada, salah satunya.. Shiho pun menutup buku kimianya yang telah selesai dikerjakannya.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai Shiho?" Tanya Ran yang menoleh pada Shiho.

"Hn." jawab Shiho datar.

"Kalau begitu tolong ajari aku soal yang ini." Pinta Ran sambil menunjuk soal kimia di buku paketnya.

"Hn, baiklah. Begini caranya.." Shiho menjelaskan.

"Umm.. aku belum terlalu paham, Shiho." Ujar Ran nyengir, ia sudah mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Shiho tapi tetap saja belum semua masuk ke dalam memori otaknya.

"Hah? Kalau begitu aku ulangi lagi ya?." Tawar Shiho.

"Begini saja, aku punya ide.." seru Sonoko yang duduk di depan Ran, tiba-tiba menghadap pada dua gadis itu, membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menoleh pada Sonoko.

"Ide apa Sonoko?" Tanya Shiho datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saja?" usul Sonoko. "Aku kurang paham di beberapa mata pelajaran, terutama matematika dan IPA, jadi kuminta kau mengajariku, Shiho." Jawabnya sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada seperti memohon.

"Benar juga. Idemu bagus, Sonoko. Kau mau kan Shiho?" Tanya Ran.

"Kumohon, Shiho.. Sebulan lagi ujian semester satu, aku tidak mau dipanggil Takagi-sensei lagi seperti tengah semester kemarin gara-gara nilaiku." Bujuk Sonoko. Shiho pun tersenyum.

"Kau tidak usah memohon seperti itupun aku dengan senang hati mengajari kalian." Ujar Shiho.

"Arigatou gozaimas~ Shiho.." seru Sonoko senang.

"Hn."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sera yang baru saja muncul, kelihatannya ia habis dari toilet.

"Ah, kau Sera. Kau mau ikut juga kan? Kau kan pintar Geografi dan Sejarah, kau bisa membantuku kali ini." Pinta Sonoko.

"Ikut apa? Membantumu?" Tanya Sera bingung.

"Kami akan belajar bersama sebelum ujian akhir semester sebulan lagi, Sera." Jelas Ran.

"Oh.. kelihatannya menyenangkan. Ne, Aku mau ikut."

"Tapi kapan kita mulai?" Tanya Ran.

"Besok sepulang sekolah bagaimana?" usul Sera.

"Hn." Shiho mengangguk.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, besok pulang sekolah di rumah Ran. Boleh kan Ran?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Hn." Ran tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

~-Fuji-~

Akhir-akhir ini Shiho tidak bisa sering berkunjung ke rumah kaca, hanya seminggu dua kali dia berkunjung kesana. Biasanya hari selasa dan jumat, hari dimana ia tidak ada kegiatan bimbingan belajar. Ia harus bisa membagi waktu, pasalnya selain pergi ke bimbel seminggu dua kali, ia masih harus belajar bersama dengan ketiga teman dekatnya itu.

Kini Shiho sibuk menyirami bunga wisteria di hadapannya. Wisteria itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya saat pertama kali Shiho menemukannya, meskipun hanya bertambah sekitar 3 centimeter. Saat Shiho asyik dengan bunga wisterianya, tiba-tiba petir menggelegar. Karena kaget, reflek Shiho melihat keluar dinding kaca melalui sela-sela rimbunan tanaman dan turunlah hujan yang cukup deras.

'Ah, gawat, hari ini Tsuyu ya? aku tidak membawa payung..' gumam Shiho merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Rupanya musim Tsuyu dimulai hari ini, ya hujan selama beberapa pekan diawal musim panas. Langit terlihat memancarkan cahaya matahari dibalik awan mendungnya tapi sekaligus hujan menurunkan titik air jatuh ke bumi. Sebenarnya fenomena ini kalau dicermati, ada sisi keindahan dibaliknya. Daun-daun yang basah terkena air hujan terlihat mengkilap dan bersinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Udara akan terasa panas dan lembab secara bersamaan di musim ini, sehingga tubuh akan lebih cepat berkeringat.

Shiho harus menunggu beberapa lama untuk hujan mengurangi intensitasnya. Di musim seperti ini memang hujan bisa saja turun seharian dengan tidak terlalu deras. Baru setelah dilihatnya hujan yang turun tinggal gerimis kecil-kecil nan lembut, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia tidak ingin Hakase khawatir, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Baru sekitar 300 meter Shiho berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dibawah gerimis, ternyata cuaca ini memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Angin kencang berhembus seraya hujan kembali turun yang tidak sederas sebelumnya. Di dekat tempatnya berdiri pun tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh, ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah pohon yang cukup rindang di pinggir jalan tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak akan terlalu basah, meskipun masih juga air menetes dari sela-sela daun yang rimbun itu.

Sambil berdiri menghadap ke jalan raya, Shiho mengeratkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhnya. Terasa dingin karena tetesan air mulai merembes ke bajunya. Di jalanan itu sudah sepi, maklum saja waktu sudah sore.

'Eh? Apa hujan sudah berhenti? Kenapa tidak ada air yang menetes di kepalaku lagi?' batin Shiho. Tapi tidak, dilihatnya hujan masih saja jatuh dari langit. Didongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat sebabnya.

'Payung?' segera Shiho memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seseorang sedang memegang sebuah payung berwarna kuning terang. Jadi karena itu air tidak menetes lagi ke kepala dan badannya.

"Kudo.." gumam Shiho.

"Pegang ini." Pinta Shinichi. Shiho yang bingung pun hanya diam saja. Sedetik kemudian Shinichi menarik tangan kanan Shiho untuk ditaruhnya pada gagang payung.

"Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan kehujanan." Ujarnya.

"Tapi, kau sendiri?" Tanya Shiho bingung.

"Tenang saja, Halteku sudah dekat. Pakailah payung itu. Jaa-ne, Miyano." Shinichi segera berlari menerobos hujan, menyeberang jalan raya yang sepi karena hujan, menuju halte bus yang dapat dilihat Shiho dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Arigatou, Kudo." Seru Shiho.

Shinichi hanya membalas seruan Shiho dengan lambaian tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh. Segera Shiho melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte bus yang masih 500 meter lagi jaraknya.

~-Fuji-~

Hari senin ini adalah hari keempat musim Tsuyu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, sekolah pun sudah usai. Sore ini hujan belum turun, semenjak kemarin dua hari di akhir pekan hujan turun rintik-rintik sepanjang hari.

"Hari ini kita belajar bersama lagi, kan?" Tanya Sera sambil mengunci lokernya.

"Tentu." Jawab Sonoko.

"Kau bisa kan Shiho?" Tanya Ran pada Shiho yang sedang memasukkan beberapa barang dan bukunya ke dalam loker.

"Hn. aku bisa kok. Jadwal bimbelku kan hari kamis." Jawab Shiho.

"Baiklah, Ayo." Ajak Sera yang segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat dimana loker tersebut berderet, diikuti Sonoko.

"Chotto.. " seru Ran seraya mengunci lokernya.

Shiho pun juga sama, segeera menutup pintu lokernya, dan berhenti sejenak saat melihat payung lipat berwarna kuning cerah di dalam sudut lokernya. 'Ah, aku belum sempat mengembalikannya.' Batin Shiho.

.

.

Sore ini seusai pulang sekolah, hujan gerimis lembut akhirnya turun sejak siang tadi. Walau begitu, Shiho tetap menuju ke rumah kaca. Menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa. Selesai dengan kegiatannya bersama wisteria, ia bergegas pulang. Dan ketika berjalan di lorong dan melewati hall depan sekolah, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Segera Shiho menghampirinya.

"Miyano, kenapa kau masih disini?" orang yang dihampiri malah membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Apa kau menunggu hujan reda?" Tanya Shiho balik.

"Hn." Shinichi mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ini payungmu. Aku baru bisa mengembalikannya." Ujar Shiho sambil menyodorkan payung kuning lipat yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. "Arigatou."

"Eh? Pakailah dulu. Ini masih hujan, yah walau gerimis, kan bisa membuat kepalamu pusing." Tolak Shinichi. Shiho pun lalu menaruh payung kuning tersebut di tangan Shinichi.

"Aku sudah bawa. Kau bisa memakainya." Ujar Shiho kembali mengeluarkan payung lipat kecil berwarna merah terang dari dalam tasnya.

"Sokka.."

Kedua orang itupun kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dibawah hujan gerimis. Mereka berdua berjalan tenang dalam diam menyusuri trotoar jalan raya. Di depan tidak jauh dari dua orang itu berjalan terdengar orang yang marah-marah disebuah toko hewan.

"Pergi dari sini, bocah! Ayahmu tidak ada disini." Teriak seorang pria sambil mendorong keluar seorang gadis kecil sampai jatuh ke trotoar di bawah hujan gerimis.

"Tapi apa oji-san tahu dimana dia?" balas gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu.. sudah pergi sana, menggangu saja!" usir paman itu.

Shinichi dan Shiho pun segera menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut. Shiho berjongkok membantu gadis itu berdiri dan seraya memayunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa gadis kecil?" Tanya Shiho pada gadis kecil berkepang dua tersebut.

"..." gadis itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil masih menangis.

"Oji-san, kenapa anda kasar sekali pada anak kecil?" Tanya Shinichi heran pada pria toko hewan tersebut.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu bocah?" ucap pria itu sinis.

"Aku hanya bertanya, oji-san." Ujar Shinichi.

"Huh, Sudah dua hari ini dia terus menggangguku. Setiap kali dia datang kesini selalu menanyakan ayahnya. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia, bahkan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ayahnya? Memang ayahnya kenapa?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sudah jangan ganggu." Jawab pria itu kasar sambil masuk kembali ke dalam tokonya.

'Huh, ketus sekali.' Batin Shinichi. Pandangan Shinichi pun beralih pada gadis itu dan bertanya.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil? Dan kenapa kau mencari ayahmu?"

"Namaku Masami.. sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang. Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi belum juga ketemu." Jawabnya masih terisak.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Shiho.

"Di blok 24A, one-san."

"Itu cukup jauh dari sini. Gadis kecil seperti ini bisa kesini sendirian? Dimana ibumu?"

"Aku sudah kelas 4 SD, onii-san. Ibuku sudah tiada.. aku hanya punya ayah.."

Mendengar hal itu Shinichi dan Shiho pun jadi iba.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah onii-san membantumu?" Tanya Shinichi penuh perhatian.

"Hn. onii-san mau membantuku? Arigatou gozaimashita.." ujar Masami tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Panggil saja aku Shinichi nii-san. Kau ikut, Miyano?" Tanya Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho. Shiho diam berpikir sebentar dan memandang ke langit.

"Hai', kelihatannya hujan juga mulai reda." Sambil melipat panyungnya pandangan Shiho beralih pada Masami. "Masami-chan, jangan sedih lagi kami akan membantumu." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Arigatou, onee-san." Balas Masami tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. Shiho lalu mengangguk.

"Namaku Miyano, kau bisa memanggilku Miyano nee-san, Masami-chan. Tapi bagaimana kita mencarinya, Kudo?" Shinichi terlihat berpikir.

"Siapa nama ayahmu, Masami-chan?" Tanya Shinichi seraya melipat payungnya karena hujan sudah berhenti.

"Hirota Tatsuhito."

"Waktu terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya apa ada yang aneh pada ayahmu?"

"Um, empat hari yang lalu ia masih mengantarku ke sekolah seperti biasa, dan masih memasak sarapan untukku sebelum pergi bekerja. Tapi ada sedikit yang berbeda waktu itu. Saat berpisah setelah mengantarku sekolah aku jadi khawatir padanya. "

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Dia jadi lebih pendiam, setiap kutanya ayah hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau senyum kecil. Biasanya tidak begitu, ia selalu menjawab dengan antusias semua pertanyaanku."

"Sokka.." gumam Shinichi. "Dimana ayahmu berkerja? Kenapa kau mencarinya di toko hewan?"

"Aku dan ayah sangat menyukai kucing, kami sering kesini untuk membeli makanan untuk 4 kucing kami. Tapi ia juga sering kesini sendiri untuk melihat beberapa hewan. Tapi ia tidak bekerja disini, ia bekerja di sebuah kantor rental kendaraan. Lokasinya di daerah blok 20H."

"Kau sudah mencarinya kesana?"

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Tapi yang kutahu nama perusahaannya _Hirota Rent_."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu kita cari kesana." Ujar Shinichi mengambil langkah. Masami pun mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Kudo. Anak ini tidak tahu tempatnya. Bagaimana kita mencarinya?"

"Tenang, Miyano. Kita menuju blok 20H dulu, setelah itu kita bisa bertanya pada orang." Cengir Shinichi.

"Baiklah.." ujar Shiho mengikuti langkah dua orang tersebut.

30 menit perjalanan menuju blok 20H Beika menggunakan bus. Mereka bertiga telah sampai disana. Setelah turun ke halte, Shinichi segera bertanya dimana kantor _Hirota Rent_ berada. Tetapi orang pertama yang ditanya tidak tahu lokasinya, baru orang keempat mengaku tahu dimana kantor itu berada. Setelah berjalan sejauh 1 kilometer, akhirnya kantor itu ketemu. Lokasi kantor itu sebenarnya di pinggir jalan raya, bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar bercat ramai di kantor tersebut, Shinichi pun masuk kedalam kantor tersebut untuk mencari Pak Hirota. Ia menyuruh Shiho dan Masami menunggu diluar karena suasana kantor yang tidak kondusif.

"Apa ayah ada, onii-san?" Masami langsung bertanya setelah Shinichi keluar dari kantor.

"Bagaimana, Kudo?" Tanya Shiho. Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab.

"Aku bertanya pada pegawai disana, katanya Pak Hirota tidak lagi bekerja disana. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, ia di PHK karena dituduh korupsi dana rental kendaraan. Dan ia juga harus mengganti rugi sebesar kerugian perusahaan karena korupsi itu." Mendengar itu muka air Masami berubah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Shiho yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menghibur Masami.

"Masami-chan, belum tentu ayahmu yang melakukannya. Dakara, jangan sedih ya."

"Benar, lebih baik kita harus menemukannya terlebih dulu." Tambah Shinichi.

"Tapi kemana, onii-san?"

"Selain toko hewan, dimana tempat yang biasa ia datangi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang dia sukai atau gemari?"

"Aku hanya tahu ayah suka binatang."

"Binatang apa saja yang ia sukai?"

"Kucing sama sepertiku, kuda juga. Aku beberapa kali melihat ayah menonton pacuan kuda di televisi."

"Sokka."

"Apa kau bisa tahu dimana ayah Masami dengan pertanyaan seperti itu?" Tanya Shiho heran.

"Tentu saja, Holmes juga seperti itu."

"Holmes? Detektif dari Inggris itu maksudmu? Dia kan Cuma ada di novel."

"Hai'. tapi aku sangat mengaguminya, tahu?" seru Shinichi. "Sudahlah." Tambahnya. "Kau bilang tadi punya 4 ekor kucing?" Tanya Shinichi pada Masami.

"Hn. satu kucing calico, satu kucing belang, dan dua kucing rumahan. Namanya masing-masing Kai, Tei, Go, dan O." jelas Masami.

Shinichi terlihat serius berpikir. 'Kai, Tei, Go, dan O, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.' Batinnya. 'Oh, iya.. aku tahu.'

"Kucing mana yang paling disukainya?"

"Si calico, namanya Go." Jawab Masami. "Memangnya kenapa, Kak?"

"Sokka, Aku sudah tahu dimana ayahmu berada, tapi ini masih perkiraanku. Aku ingin membuktikannya apa analisisku benar." Sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Eh, Kudo. Benarkah? Dimana?" Tanya Shiho.

"Dimana, onii-san?" Tanya Masami tidak sabar.

"Di tempat pacuan kuda. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari sini, ayo kesana." Ajak Shinichi.

.

Di Arena pacuan kuda Tokyo..

"Banyak sekali orang, dimana kita bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Shiho.

"Disebelah sana.." Shinichi berjalan menuju ke sebelah utara tempat duduk penonton di Arena. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri ayahmu, Masami-chan?"

"Dia agak gendut, tapi tinggi, dan kulitnya kecoklatan. Sedikit botak dibagian depan kepalanya."

"Berarti itu?" ujar Shinichi sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang duduk diam di baris kedua tempat duduk penonton.

"Mana, onii-san? Tanya Masami mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah, ayah.." teriak Masami berlari menuju pria itu. Diikuti Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Masami? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Pak Hirota kaget yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Masami.

"Ayah.. aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa ayah tidak pulang selama 3 hari?" mata Masami mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Masami.. maafkan ayah." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Paman, apa penyebab paman tidak pulang kerumah karena kasus korupsi yang menimpa paman?" Tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Eh, siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia, Shinichi nii-san dan Miyano nee-san. Mereka berdua yang membantuku mencarimu ayah.."

"Sokka. Gomen ne, Masami. Ayahmu ini memang bodoh. Hanya karena masalah berat yang menimpaku, aku jadi seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya. "Padahal aku masih punya kau.."

"Kenapa ayah tidak pulang?" Tanya Masami mendesak. Pandangan pria itu beralih pada Shinichi.

"Arigatou, telah mengantar anakku sampai kesini. Karena kalian aku jadi sadar, seharusnya masalah seberat apapun, aku harus menghadapinya karena aku masih punya Masami yang harus aku tanggung. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri setelah menonton pacuan kuda kesukaanku ini selesai. Aku sungguh memang bodoh." Jelasnya sambil menangis.

"Apa anda lupa? Masami masih kelas 4 SD. Ibunya juga telah tiada, bagaimana nanti dia hidup tanpa ayah satu-satunya?" ujar Shiho dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Miyano..' batin Shinichi yang melihat ekspresi Shiho.

"Tapi apa benar paman melakukan korupsi itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya. Itu perbuatan teman kerjaku yang sekarang sudah keluar dari perusahaan itu, orang yang licik. Sudah sebulan lamanya aku membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Tapi akhirnya seminggu lalu aku dipecat dan disuruh untuk mengganti kerugian perusahaan. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, makanya aku jadi frustasi."

"Jika benar paman tidak bersalah, paman bisa menuntut ke pengadilan untuk memperkarakan kasus ini."

"Aku kalah dan diputus bersalah oleh hakim di pengadilan yang diajukan perusahaan. Karena hakim yang disuap oleh orang licik itu untuk melindungi dirinya."

"Kenapa ia menyerang paman?"

"Karena persaingan di perusahaan. Aku lebih unggul darinya dalam bekerja, sehingga aku naik pangkat menjadi kepala bagian keuangan."

"Sokka. Aku mengenal seorang pengacara yang hebat, Kisaki Eri. Sudah banyak kasus yang dimenangkannya. Tapi ingat, ia hanya akan membela orang yang memang tidak bersalah. Dengan begitu paman bisa naik banding. Aku yakin paman bisa menang nantinya." Terang Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Arigatou.. Arigatou Shinichi-san.."

.

Matahari senja menghamparkan langit lembayung yang begitu indah. Kini Shiho dan Shinichi berjalan di trotoar jalan raya menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Meski begitu jalanan masih terlihat genangan air sisa hujan satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau tadi.. analisismu tepat sekali? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ayah Masami ada di arena pacuan kuda?" Shiho membuka suara.

"Ah, tadi itu.. sebenarnya dari nama 4 ekor kucing dan kegemarannya menonton pacuan kuda. Kai, tei, Go, O kalau disusun jadi Gokaiteio. Itu nama kuda pacuan yang baru-baru ini memenangkan kontes. Dan yang paling disukainya adalah si kucing calico 'Go' dan itu nama awal dari kuda itu kan? Dan kebetulan hari ini aku ingat ada jadwal pacuan kuda, terutama kuda Gokaiteio itu, ia yang diunggulkan."

"A, sou. Kau tahu banyak hal ya ternyata?"

"Tentu saja. Karena suatu saat nanti aku ingin jadi detektif hebat. Seperti Sherlock Holmes."

"Kukira kau ingin jadi pemain sepakbola internasional. Mengingat _skill_ sepakbolamu."

"Sepakbola hanya kujadikan hobi untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh."

"Wakatta, Kemampuanmu lumayan Holmes's Apprentice."

"Kau memujiku, Miyano?" ujar Shinichi mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Siapa yang memujimu? Kau terlalu GR."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang lumayan?"

"Iya, baru lumayan. Aku belum merasa itu spektakuler, jadi itu bukan memuji namanya." Sangkal Shiho.

"Tapi aku tetap tersanjung kau mengatakan itu, Miyano."

"Terserah."

Tiba-tiba mobil yang melaju kencang dijalan raya mencipratkan air dari genangan yang dilewatinya. Dengan sigap Shinichi menutupi Shiho dengan tubuhnya agar ia tak terkena cipratan.

"Eh, Kudo.. punggungmu basah." Ujar Shiho menampilkan sedikit raut khawatir diwajahnya melihat jas seragam Shinichi basah dibagian punggung karena cipratan tadi.

"Tak apa, Miyano." Jawab Shinichi meneruskan jalannya.

"Tapi, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Sambil berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, tahu." Ujarnya menyombongkan diri. "Oh ya, payungmu masih kau bawa kan?"

"Hn. Memang kenapa? Kau mau meminjammnya?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau meninggalkannya di bus, karena kulihat kau tidak membawanya. Hujan sudah reda tapi langit di sebelah timur terlihat mendung. Jaga-jaga saja kalau nanti hujan lagi." Jawab Shinichi.

"Payungku kumasukkan ke wadahnya, dan kutaruh di dalam tas, Kudo. Arigatou sudah mengingatkanku."

"Hn. Sokka.." angguk Shinichi.

"Tapi.. kenapa.. kau begitu baik padaku? Apa aku yang terlalu GR?"

"Kau merasa begitu? Mungkin." Tanya Shinichi santai.

"Apa maksudmu mungkin, tapi akhir-akhir ini.."

"Entahlah.. aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja." Jawab Shinichi.

"Kata katimu?" Tanya Shiho dengan raut bingung.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Jaa-ne. Miyano." ucap Shinichi segera menyeberang jalan menuju halte bus tujuan barat Beika.

'Itu karena aku punya perasaan padamu, Miyano. Tapi sepertinya kau belum menyadarinya ya?' batin Shinichi yang telah berada di dalam bus yang melaju mulus menuju ke arah rumahnya.

**To be continued.. :)**

* * *

Arigatou u/ yang sdh menyempatkan membaca, review, follow, dsb u/ fic ini. Karena akan sangat memberi semangat untuk saya meneruskan fic ini :')

Lovelymerz: arigatou sdh dtg u/ review. Memang pelan krn pengen focus ke alurnya :)

HaiMi : Gomen ne lama update. Lg sibuk bgt soalnya. Masih blm tahu sampe brp, belasan mungkin(?) :) bagusnya lbh panjang atau gak?

Hashi99 : Arigatou :) Gomen lama update.

Shiho : Arigatou.. aku jg suka+seneng bgt pas nulis bagian itu :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai minna~ Gomennasai lama updatenya :'D Bulan depan saya jg msh sibuk :( #bungkukbungkukbadan**

**Langsung saja dibaca..**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**~Juli 2009~**

Sudah 4 hari ujian semester I dilaksanakan, dan hari jumat ini adalah hari kelima sekaligus hari terakhir pelaksanaannya. Siang ini ruang 8 nampak tenang karena guru pengawas sedang mengawasi para murid dengan santai. Pelajaran Bahasa Asing (Inggris) yang diujikan hari ini terlihat agak menyulitkan bagi sebagian murid. Tapi tidak bagi Shiho yang duduk di pojok kiri depan dekat meja guru dengan santainya menjawab soal yang menurutnya sangat mudah itu. Jelas saja, ibunya saja orang Inggris tentu saja bahasa itu adalah bahasa yang dengan mudah ia kuasai.

"Minna.. waktu ujian 20 menit lagi habis, yang sudah selesai bisa mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya kedepan dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan." Ucap Camel-sensei berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hai'.." ucap murid serempak.

Sebenarnya Shiho sudah selesai sedari tadi, tapi ia masih betah untuk berada di dalam kelas karena Ran dan Sonoko kelihatannya belum selesai , ia nanti juga pulang bersama Ran, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menunggunya. Lain dengan Sera yang terbilang anak cerdas, ia sudah rampung mengerjakannya, tapi sama dengan Shiho, ia masih ingin menunggu 2 sahabatnya.

Teetttt..!

Bel tanda waktu ujian selesai pun terdengar. Segera para murid mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya kedepan. Dan mereka mulai menghambur keluar ruang ujian, tak terkecuali empat gadis yang dibicarakan tadi.

"Bagaimana Sonoko?" Tanya Ran sambil sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Umm.. lumayan, walau aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya bisa sampai 80%. Kalau kau Ran?" Jawab Sonoko.

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri kan pengetahuanku di bahasa asing tidak begitu bagus. Tapi berkat kita belajar bersama Shiho dan Sera, aku yakin 88% jawabanku tadi benar." Cengir Ran.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua setidaknya bisa lulus di mapel ini, sehingga tidak sia-sia kita belajar bersama." Ucap Sera.

"Benar. Kalian juga sudah berusaha." Tambah Shiho. Mereka berempat lalu beranjak pulang, dan saat melewati ruang 7, Ran menoleh ke dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"Kenapa Ran? Apa kau mencari Shinichi?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Um."

"Seperti biasanya, dari hari pertama ujian ruang 7 selalu lebih dulu selesai daripada ruang kita, saat kita melewatinya pasti sudah kosong. Wajar saja, kalau penghuninya sebagian para orang cerdas. Termasuk Makoto-ku." Ucap Sonoko riang.

"Mungkin kau benar, Sonoko." Tambah Ran. "Dan juga apa Makoto-san sudah pulang duluan?"

"Biarkan saja, karena ujian sudah selesai ia berjanji mengajakku keluar malam ini. Hehe." Cengir Sonoko.

"Oh, ternyata.. Kau ini beruntung sekali ya, punya seseorang yang selalu perhatian padamu. Tidak seperti aku." Ujar Ran sedikit bernada cemburu.

"Ran, jika kau juga ingin Shinichi yang sangat tidak peka itu menjadi pacarmu kau harus bertindak lebih dulu. Jaman sekarang, sebagai perempuan tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu duluan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu." Ujar Sonoko yakin.

"Ta-tapi.. aku malu, Sonoko."

"Ah, kau ini.. nanti kuajari kau dengan jurus penakluk pria tampan ala Sonoko. Nanti pasti berhasil, hahahaha.." Ujar Sonoko dengan PeDe-nya membuat Sera dan Shiho hanya bisa sweatdrop.

~-Fuji-~

~Hari Pembagian Rapor~

"Ohayou, minna.." ucap Takagi-sensei menyapa murid kelas 2-D.

"Ohayou sensei.."

"Hari ini sensei akan membagikan nilai hasil ujian semester I kalian. Tapi ingat, sebagai bukti kalau telah kalian perlihatkan pada walimurid maka harus ditandatangani oleh orangtua kalian. Mengerti?"

"Hai', sensei.."

"Bagi yang sensei panggil namanya harap maju kedepan." Tambah Takagi-sensei.

.

"Ah.. arigatou minna.. kalian semua telah membantuku. Walau tidak bisa masuk peringkat 5 besar seperti Shiho dan Sera, setidaknya aku lulus di semua mapel." Seru Sonoko yang sedang berjalan diikuti ketiga temannya menuju halte bus.

"Ne, kau benar Sonoko. Arigatou.. Shiho.. Sera.." ujar Ran tersenyum.

"Tapi suamimu juga lumayan, Ran. Dia bisa masuk 5 besar." Ucap Sonoko.

"Shinichi bukan suamiku, Sonoko." Sangkal Ran yang mulai blushing.

"Kau juga hebat Ran bisa masuk 10 besar." Puji Sera.

"Ah, Itu berkatmu Sera, juga Shiho."

"Omedetou, minna." Tambah Shiho singkat memberikan seyum tipisnya.

"Eh, minggu depan kan liburan musim panas dimulai. Kemana kalian akan berlibur?" Tanya Sera.

"Akhirnyaa.. liburan musim panas yang kunantikan datang juga. Tentunya aku ingin pergi ke pantai, makan es krim sambil berjemur, berenang, snorkeling. Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawab Sonoko riang. "Bagaimana denganmu Sera?"

"Berhubung liburan ini lamanya 5 minggu, aku berencana ke Amerika untuk menemui ibuku. Aku sudah kangen padanya. Hehe." Jawab Sera.

"Oh.. kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali bisa liburan keluar negeri. Ibumu orang Amerika ya?" Tanya Ran yang telah duduk di kursi tunggu halte bersama dengan Shiho.

"Bukan, ibuku orang Jepang, tapi sudah lama ia tinggal disana. Aku disini tinggal bersama ayah dan kakakku. Kalau kau akan berlibur kemana Ran?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tergantung Otou-san."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut berlibur bersamaku, Ran? Kebetulan masih tersisa tempat untuk beberapa orang. Karena tidak semua keluargaku bisa ikut, ayahku sangat sibuk, ia harus pergi ke London beberapa hari lagi." Ucap Sonoko menawarkan.

"Ah, tapi.. aku tidak yakin otou-san mau membayarkannya. Biasanya ia mengajakku berlibur hanya karena mendapat hadiah lotre atau undian pacuan kuda."

"Tenang saja, biayanya aku tanggung. Itung-itung menggantikan ayahku."

"Benarkah, Sonoko? Arigatou." Ujar Ran tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut mereka, Shiho?" Tanya Sera pada Shiho yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya.

"Um, tidak. Aku dan Hakase sudah berencana akan ke Shizuoka minggu depan."

"Apa ke tempat bibimu?" Tanya Ran.

"hai'." angguk Shiho.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengannya ya, Shiho." Ujar Ran.

"Tentu, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai Okaa-sanku sendiri."

"Eh, busnya sudah datang. Kami duluan ya Shiho. Jaa-ne" Ucap Ran sambil naik ke bus bersama Sera.

"Jaa-ne, minna. Sonoko, kenapa kau tidak naik?"

"Aku menunggu jemputan, Shiho. Sebentar lagi datang."

"Sokka.. tapi kenapa tadi kau tidak menunggu di depang gerbang sekolah saja?"

"Kau tahu kan aku ingin bersama kalian. Hehe." Jawab Sonoko tersenyum. "Selama sebulan lebih nanti kita kan tidak bisa bertemu, kau ke Shizuoka, Sera ke Amerika. Aku pasti akan kangen pada kalian."

"Benar juga.." gumam Shiho. "Tapi setidaknya kan kita masih bisa ber-sms bahkan telepon." Ucap Shiho.

"Ah, itu tidak sama." Seru Sonoko.

"Tentang tidak bisa bertemu selama sebulan aku jadi ingat sesuatu.." gumam Shiho.

"Nani?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus balik ke sekolah, ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Jaa, Sonoko. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Shiho sambil setengah berlari balik menuju ke SMA Teitan.

"Ah, terlupa? Memangnya apa? Baiklah aku duluan saja, mobil jemputanku sudah tiba. Seru Sonoko pada Shiho yang mulai menjauh.

Sesampainya di SMA Teitan, Shiho bergegas menuju ke sebuah ruangan di dekat kantin. Letaknya persis diantara kantin dan gudang. Shiho berjalan masuk ke ruang tersebut. Dan didapatinya seorang pria yang sudah terlihat tua, mungkin umurnya sekitar 60-an sedang sibuk menata barang ditempat itu.

"Sumimasen." Shiho membuka suara.

"Ya?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Ano, watashi wa Miyano Shiho desu. Saya ingin meminta tolong."

"Meminta tolong soal apa, Ojou-san?"

"Apa Ojii-san yang biasa mengurus rumah kaca?"

"Hai', benar."

"Kalau begitu bisakah saya minta tolong untuk menyirami dan memberi pupuk tanaman wisteria yang ada di rumah kaca? Karena minggu depan liburan musim panas, dan saya harus ke Shizuoka. Saya mohon Ojii-san. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih."

"Sebenarnya merawat tanaman di rumah kaca itu tugas saya, Miyano-san. Nona tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, dengan senang hati saya akan melakukannya. Toh, rumah saya dekat dari sini. Saya bisa setiap hari kesini."

"Ah, Arigatou.. tapi Ojii-san tidak perlu menyiraminya setiap hari, cukup 2-3 kali sehari. Tapi ia butuh sinar matahari yang cukup."

"Ah, Baiklah. Apa itu tanamanmu? Tapi, tanaman wisteria itu yang mana?"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak sengaja menemukannya di pojok rumah kaca, karena terlihat tidak terawat saya memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Tanaman itu berada dalam pot, letaknya di samping meja bonsai beringin."

"Wakatta. Sepertinya nona sangat menyayangi tanaman itu ya."

"Hai', Sekali lagi Doumo Arigatou..." ucapan Shiho menggantung.

"Sanjuro, panggil saja saya Sanjuro."

"Doumo Arigatou gozaimas Sanjuro Ojii-san. Dan ojii-san bias memanggil saya Miyano. Berapa imbalan yang Ojii-san butuhkan?"

"Soal imbalan itu tidak perlu, Miyano-san."

"Eh, kenapa? Saya jadi merasa tidak enak jika seperti itu."

"Tak apa, karena nona telah mengingatkan pada cucu perempuan saya. Ia mirip dengan nona yang menyayangi tanaman." Jawab kakek bernama Sanjuro Sakura tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. jika Ojii-san menghendaki seperti itu. Untuk pupuk, masih ada persediaan di dekat rak. Pupuk yang khusus untuk tanaman itu."

"Wakatta.."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Sanjuro Ojii-san. Sekali lagi Arigatou.." pamit Shiho seraya tersenyum.

"Hai', tak masalah Miyano-san." Balas kakek itu membalas senyum Shiho yang telah memulai langkahnya.

~-Fuji-~

Langit sangat cerah pagi ini, matahari tidak ragu memamerkan sinar panasnya kepada setiap orang di kota Beika. Shiho sedang sibuk menata barangnya di kamar, bermacam barang yang dirasanya penting ia masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar dan menuju ke halaman depan rumahnya untuk memasukkan tas ransel dan tas travelling ke dalam mobil VW milik Hakase.

"Semua barang dan keperluanmu sudah kau masukkan ke dalam bagasi Hakase?" Tanya Shiho pada Hakase yang sedang mengecek mesin di kap depan mobilnya.

"Kurasa sudah, Shiho-kun. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Punyaku sudah semua. Oh ya, apa alatmu penemuanmu untuk wisteria sudah selesai?"

"Baguslah.. tentang alat itu, tentu saja. Akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Segera Hakase menutup kap mesin mobilnya dan menuju pekarangan dekat pagar. Hakase lalu menekan tombol on pada alat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian air dari alat penyiram otomatis dan mulai menyirami bunga wisteria di pagar. Tak hanya itu seluruh rumput di pekarangan juga ikut tersiram.

"Bagus sekali Hakase, kau sudah meringankan pekerjaanku." Shiho tersenyum.

"Alat ini sudah ku set untuk menyiram tanaman di pekarangan ini di pagi hari setiap jam 8 pagi, Shiho-kun. Jadi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan kau tidak usah khawatir pada wisteriamu ini." Ujar Hakase riang.

"Kalau begitu kita siap untuk ke Shizuoka sekarang."

"Hn. Tapi apa kau sudah mengecek di dalam rumah semua sudah beres? Semua pintu dan jendela sudah kau kunci? Kompor semua sudah dimatikan? Oh ya, AC juga sudah dimatikan Shiho-kun?" Tanya Hakase panjang.

"Apa aku ini pembantu, Hakase?" dahi Shiho mengkerut. "Sudah kok, semua sudah aku pastikan beres." Tambahnya.

"Bukan begitu, Shiho-kun. Ah, Arigatou. Dari tadi pagi aku sibuk menyiapkan mobil dan bekal. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

"Ya, Hakase."

.

.

"Ah, kalian kau sudah sampai?" tanya Bibi Fusae yang berjalan menuju Shiho yang beranjak keluar dari mobil VW kuning Hakase. Bibi Fusae menghampiri Shiho dan memeluknya sehingga tidak menyadari Hakase yang sedang menutup pintu mobil bertampang cemburu melihat kedekatan anak angkatnya dan wanita yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Ne, Apa kabarmu Bibi?" Tanya Shiho membalas pelukan Bibi Fusae. "Ah, lihat Bibi. Hakase sedang cemburu melihat kita, mungkin kau juga perlu memeluknya." Cengir Shiho.

"Aku Baik, Shiho. Biarkan saja dia." Jawab Bibi Fusae melirik Hakase.

"Oi.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hakase yang kini cemberut. Shiho dan Bibi Fusae hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Kamarmu sudah disiapkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Shiho, pasti capek perjalanannya." Ucap Bibi Fusae yang memerintahkan pembantunya untuk membawa barang bawaan Shiho dan Hakase.

"Baiklah, Bi.." jawab Shiho berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Bibi Fusae yang berlantai dua tersebut.

"Agasa, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Bibi Fusae yang berjalan beriringan bersama Hakase.

"Baik, sangat baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama." Jawab Bibi Fusae singkat sambil tersenyum. "Apa karena hal itu?"

"Eh? Mu-mungkin.." pipi Hakase pun bersemu merah muda membuat Bibi Fusae kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga senang akan hal itu– " Ujar Fusae yang pipinya juga bersemu merah.

" –Bibi.. kamarku disebelah mana?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba membuyarkan momen berdua Hakase dan Fusae.

"E-eh? Ehmm. Maaf aku lupa memberi tahumu Shiho, kamarmu didekat tangga ke lantai dua."

"Baiklah. Oh ya, apa aku mengganggu momen kalian berdua? Aku minta maaf, tapi.. itu tadi sengaja." Cengir Shiho bergegas menuju kamarnya. Hakase dan Fusae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. 'Dasar.. anak itu' batin mereka berdua.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Shiho dan Hakase berada di Shizuoka. Ia sudah tahu sekarang mengapa ia diajak berlibur kesini oleh Hakase, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu saat Hakase dan Bibi Fusae membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka berdua. Hakase ingin membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang hal itu makanya ia dan Shiho berlibur ke Shizuoka untuk mengurus segalanya yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka. Shiho sungguh merasa senang, hal yang diharapkannya akan terwujud. Bibi yang disayanginya seperti Okaa-sannya sendiri akan secara resmi menjadi ibunya.

Kali ini shiho menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai di pekarangan rumah Bibi Fusae, ia duduk disebuah kursi kayu panjang yang cukup untuk empat orang. Disana ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan. Kediaman Bibi Fusae memang masih di daerah sekitar Gunung Fuji. Tidak jauh dari situ terhampar perkebunan teh yang lumayan luas dengan pemandangan alami yang indah.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" ujar Bibi Fusae duduk disebelah Shiho dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? I-iie.. tak apa, Bi." Jawab Shiho.

"Wajahmu terlihat riang. Apa kau sedang memikirkan seorang pemuda?" Tanya Bibi Fusae mulai menggoda Shiho.

"Iie, tidak Bi. Aku hanya merasa senang, karena kau dan Hakase memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dalam bingkai pernikahan." Jawab Shiho tersenyum.

"Yokatta, Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau setuju dengan keputusan kami, Shiho."

"Tentu saja, Bi. Itu yang kuharapkan dari dulu." Terang Shiho. Bibi Fusae menanggapinya dengan ekspresi senang. "Kapan rencana fix tanggal pernikahannya?" Tanya Shiho.

"Mungkin 1-2 bulan lagi, karena masih banyak yang harus diurus."

"Sokka. Tapi kelihatannya aku sudah tidak sabar." Jawab Shiho kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sabar saja, Shiho. Eh, Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya pacar sekarang?" Tanya Bibi Fusae penasaran.

"Hah? Kenapa sekarang topiknya jadi aku, Bibi?" tolak Shiho.

"Bibi ingin tahu, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibumu. Jadi, sudah semestinya bibi memperhatikanmu dan tahu tentangmu termasuk pacarmu." Lanjut Bibi Fusae menerangkan.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Bibi."

"Kenapa? Gadis secantik ini, masa tidak ada yang mau?"

"Entahlah, Bi. Mungkin sudah nasibku."

"Jangan bicara begitu.. jodoh ada ditangan Tuhan, tapi kita juga harus berusaha mencarinya."

"…."

"Apa ada pemuda yang kau sukai?"

"A-aa.. itu.." Shiho berpikir.

"Pasti ada kan?"

"Hai'.. Tapi Bibi, aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berpikir aku menyukai seorang pemuda, dan pemuda itu adalah orang yang telah menolongku. Tapi.. ada satu lagi pemuda lain, setiap aku didekatnya jantungku berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya, apa itu artinya aku juga menyukainya? Kenapa aku bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus? Hahh.. aku sungguh bingung Bibi.." jelas Shiho.

"Menyukai dua orang yang berbeda? Kalau menurut Bibi itu mungkin saja."

"Apa? Aku tidak seserakah itu Bibi."

"Shiho.. menyukai satu, dua atau lebih orang bisa saja. Tapi untuk mencintai, hanya satu."

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai, tanyakanlah pada hatimu."

"Tapi, bagaimana aku menanyakannya pada hatiku, Bi?"

"Itu hanya kau sendiri yang tahu. Tapi untuk Bibi, beberapa yang dapat dipertimbangkan yaitu apakah jantungmu berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya, apakah kau nyaman saat didekatnya, apakah kau bahagia saat bersamanya dan apakah hatimu mengatakan iya. Nanti hatimu akan menajawab dengan sendirinya, Shiho."

"Wakatta.. Arigatou, Bibi."

"Hn. Sama-sama Shiho." Ujar Bibi Fusae tersenyum.

"Tapi, apakah pertimbangan itu tadi berlaku bagi Hakase?"

"E-eh?" semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Bibi Fusae. "Tentu saja.." lanjut Bibi Fusae malu-malu. Keduanya pun lalu tertawa bersama.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

A/N :

Arigatou untuk yg sudah review, fav, follow, dsb. itu akan sangat menambah semangat untuk author melanjutkan fic ini :) Arigatou gozaimashita~

coffelover98: arigatou sdh review senpai. iya memang terinspirasi dari situ :)

HaiMi : Gomen ne.. aku sgt sibuk jd lama bgt updatenya.. Gomen.. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Hai, minna~

Akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini lagi, setelah dua bulan lebih lamanya.. Gomen na sai.. karena ada suatu hal penting, jika hal ini sudah selesai, diusahakan segera update cepet.. :)

Arigatou u/ yg masih setia dgn fic ini.. Hontouni Arigatou.. #bungkukinbadan

Langsung saja silahkan dibaca.. Gomen jika chapter ini sangat panjang.. :')

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**~September 2009~**

Terdengar lagu mars SMA Teitan diiringi alunan piano yang dinyanyikan regu koor terasa bersemangat pagi ini. Ditambah suasana SMA Teitan yang terlihat berbeda dengan daun-daun pepohonan yang mulai menguning campur jingga menandakan awal musim gugur. Hari ini adalah opening ceremony atau upacara bendera setelah liburan musim panas usai, juga hari pertama masuk sekolah lagi. Awal bulan September saat ini juga menjadi hari Koromogae no hi yaitu hari pergantian seragam musim panas ke musim dingin yang berlengan panjang, karena dimulainya musim gugur yang pastinya hawa udara menjadi lebih dingin. Kebanyakan siswa terlihat bersemangat dan antusias mengikuti _ceremony_ dan untuk memulai aktivitas belajar kembali. Lain dengan Shiho, bukannya ia tidak bersemangat tapi ia sibuk tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

#Flashback On

Shiho tiba di sekolah lebih awal hari ini. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Ia melangkah ringan menuju ke tempat yang lama tidak ia kunjungi. Dimana lagi kalau bukan rumah kaca. Sengaja ia berangkat pagi dari rumah karena untuk melihat wisterianya. Tiba dirumah kaca didapatinya Sanjuro Ojii-san sedang menyirami tanaman-tanaman yang ada di dalam rumah kaca sesuai dugaannya. Suasana dalam rumah kaca kontras dengan diluar, karena tanaman-tanaman di dalam kebanyakan masih terlihat hijau segar.

"Ohayou, Ojii-san." Sapa Shiho setelah masuk ke rumah kaca. Yang disapa pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ah, Ohayou, Miyano-san." Jawab Sanjuro Ojii-san yang sedang menyiram tanaman obat-obatan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Rupanya Ojii-san benar-benar menepati janji." Ucap Shiho seraya mendekat menuju wisterianya berada.

"Janji? Maksud Miyano-san tentang tanaman wisteria?" Tanya Sanjuro Ojii-san.

"Hn." Angguk Shiho. "Sou, Ojii-san. Hontouni Arigatou."

"Ah.. Tidak masalah, Miyano-san." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Karena saya merasa tidak terbebani sedikitpun."

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, saya hanya bisa memberi ini." Ujar Shiho sambil memberikan sekantung tas kertas berwarna coklat muda kepada Sanjuro-Ojii-san.

"Eh, apa ini?" ujar Sanjuro Ojii-san sambil segan menerima kantung tas tersebut. "Miyano-san tidak perlu repot-repot."

'"Iie. Ini tidak repot, Ojii-san. Itu adalah beberapa bungkus teh hijau khas dari kebun teh 'Ryokucha' Pegunungan Fuji di Shizuoka. Kemarin liburan saya kesana dan teh itu asli diolah secara tradisional oleh penduduk setempat." Jawab Shiho. "Saya harap Ojii-san senang hati menerimanya walaupun itu tidak seberapa nilainya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Ojii-san sudah repot-repot merawat wisteria ini untuk saya."

"Ah, sebenarnya saya tidak pantas menerima ini, Miyano-san. Karena saya sama sekali tidak terbebani akan hal itu."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Ojii-san. Saya sangat mengerti jika Ojii-san tidak mau menerima imbalan dari saya. Tapi untuk ini anggap saja oleh-oleh dari saya."

"Demo.." ucapan Sanjuro Ojii-san terhenti sejenak seperti tengah memikirkan suatu hal. "Ah.. Baiklah jika Miyano-san menghendaki seperti itu. Hontouni Arigatou.." lanjutnya.

"Hai'. Dou itashimashite." balas Shiho tersenyum.

"Ne, Miyano-san. Kenapa nona pagi-pagi sekali datang ke sekolah?" Tanya Sanjuro Ojii-san yang telah meneruskan kegiatannya menyiram tanaman. Shiho yang ikut membantu menyiram tanaman karena kebetulan ada beberapa selang air yang tersedia di dalam rumah kaca, menoleh pada Sanjuro Ojii-san.

"Um, tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Saya hanya ingin melihat wisteria, karena sudah 5 minggu tidak masuk sekolah." Jawabnya sambil terus melakukan kegiatan menyiramnya.

"Sokka.." ujar Sanjuro Ojii-san. "Tapi, sungguh cuma itu alasannya?"

"Hai'. Doushita no Ojii-san?"

"Eh, Iie. Nandemo nai no, jangan nona pikirkan ucapan saya tadi."

"…" Shiho hanya diam, masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sanjuro Ojii-san tadi. Sanjuro Ojii-san pun sama, memilih untuk diam. Shiho pun memilih untuk membuka mulut duluan untuk lebih mencairkan suasana.

"Ne, Ojii-san. Sebelumnya Ojii-san pernah bilang punya cucu perempuan?"

"Hai',"

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Shiho.

"Nama cucu perempuan saya Michiko. Ia berumur 10 tahun sekarang." Jawab Sanjuro Ojii-san. "Oh ya, saya pernah mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyukai tanaman seperti nona."

"Hai'.."

"Ya, ia memang sangat telaten merawat tanaman, khususnya bunga. Ia paling suka bunga sakura yang tumbuh di belakang rumah kami."

"Benarkah? Um, bunga sakura memang indah." Jawab Shiho antusias.

"Hai', ia sendiri juga menanam bunga hydrangea."

"Hydrangea?"

"Benar Saat saya tanya mengapa ia menanam bunga yang hanya mekar di musim hujan itu, katanya ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya." Sanjuro Ojii-san berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas. "Padahal ia tidak tahu bahwa itu bunga kesukaan ibunya yang telah tiada." Ucap Sanjuro Ojii-san mulai terlihat sedih setelah bercerita.

"Ah, Maaf Ojii-san."

"Iie, saya tak apa, Miyano-san. Hanya saja, saya masih berpikir kenapa kata hatinya begitu kuat menghubungkan ikatan batin dengan ibunya."

"Eh, …kata hati?"

Sanjuro Ojii-san menjawab dengan anggukan kemudian pandangannya menerawang. "Kata hati memang tidak pernah salah, karena ia berhubungan dengan nurani."

"Nurani? Apa maksud Ojii-san?"

"Eh?–"

" –Ojii-san, apa maksud Ojii-san dengan nurani?"

"Kenapa Miyano-san bertanya seperti itu?" Sanjuro Ojii-san yang agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Shiho akhirnya menjawab. "Ehm, nurani itu menyangkut kebenaran apa yang terdapat dalam hati seseorang. Ia adalah inti dari hati kita. Hati nurani selalu mengetahui kebenaran yang mengarahkan kita kepada tujuan yang sebenar-benarnya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena hati nurani merupakan diri sejati kita yang berasal dari Tuhan. Oleh karena itu hati nurani tidak dapat dipengaruhi oleh siapapun."

"… A, Sou." Jawab Shiho yang terlihat berpikir. "Ne, apakah Ojii-san tahu bagaimana cara bertanya pada hati?"

"Maksud Miyano-san?"

"Bagaimana caranya bertanya kepada hati?"

"Eh," Sanjuro Ojii-san berpikir sejenak. "Umm.. bertanya kepada hati ya, sebenarnya hanya Miyano-san sendiri yang bisa mengerti, tidak ada pelajaran secara teknis bagaimana mendengarkan hati nurani, karena menurut saya bertanya kepada hati itu tergantung dari masing-masing individu. Bisa saja orang dapat dengan mudah mengerti akan perasaan yang dibimbing oleh nuraninya, bisa juga kebenaran dari nurani itu masih tertutupi oleh perasaan lain, misalnya hawa nafsu, ketidaksukaan, kebencian, bahkan amarah dan lain sebagainya yang mendominasi berasal dari otak dan pikiran kita." Jelas Sanjuro Ojii-san panjang.

"…" Shiho mengangguk dalam diamnya mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari Sanjuro Ojii-san. "Jika begitu apakah harus menghilangkan perasaan lain yang menutupi nurani agar bisa bertanya kepada hati nurani?" tanyanya.

"Hai'.. menurut saya begitu."

"Ah, Wakatta.. Arigatou Ojii-san.. Hontouni Arigatou." ujar Shiho tersenyum tulus. "Ojii-san telah memberi saya pencerahan."

"Dou ita shimashite, Miyano-san. Hanya itu yang bisa saya bantu." Ujar Sanjuro Ojii-san yang telah berwajah lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Itu sudah cukup Ojii-san." Ucap Shiho seraya melihat arah jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Eh, sudah 30 menit lebih saya disini, sebentar lagi upacara dimulai, saya harus segera ke aula. Ojii-san, sekali lagi Hontouni Arigatou.." ujar Shiho bergegas mencuci tangannya di wastafel dekat pintu masuk.

"Hai'.. saya senang bisa membantu.." ujar Sanjuro Ojii-san. "Tapi, bolehkah saya tahu? Miyano-san bertanya kepada hati apa menyangkut tentang perasaan cinta?"

"Eh? A-ano.." ucap Shiho terbata. "Bukan apa-apa, Ojii-san." jawab Shiho akhirnya. Sanjuro Ojii-san pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Memang masalah anak muda tidak jauh-jauh dari itu. Hehe." Ujarnya sambil tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya yang masih lengkap. Shiho hanya tersenyum malu menanggapinya, segera ia pamit keluar dari rumah kaca.

#Flashback Off

Sekarang ia telah mengetahui bagaimana bertanya kepada hatinya, tinggal mempraktekkannya saja. Tapi ia tidak yakin akan secepatnya mendapatkan hasil, meski begitu ia tetap harus mencobanya.

"Shiho, kau melamun?" ucap Ran membuyarkan konsentrasi Shiho pada lamunannya. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Eh, Ran.. Iie.. hanya suatu hal."

"Apa hal yang penting? Apa menyangkut pesta pernikahan Hakase?" Tanya Ran penasaran.

"Eh? Umm.. Ya, menyangkut pernikahan Hakase." Ujar Shiho mengiyakan.

"Wah, sudah sampai mana persiapannya?"

"Sudah lumayan, mungkin sekitar 75%."

"Aku turut senang, Shiho. Aku tahu kau bahagia dengan hal itu." Ujar Ran tersenyum.

"Hn." Angguk Shiho balas tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, opening ceremony sudah selesai. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Shiho." Ajak Ran.

"Eh? Baiklah, Ran."

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Minggu ini sudah mendekati akhir bulan September, yang juga hari pertama latihan untuk pertujukan dari kelas 2-D. Dari diskusi panjang para murid kelas 2-D bersama Takagi-sensei sebelumnya diputuskan untuk menampilkan budaya lokal bersama budaya dari luar negeri. Yaitu pertunjukan drama yang menceritakan kisah di jaman kekaisaran Jepang dicampur dengan cerita kerajaan Eropa bergenre romansa dan action. Pemeran yang dipilih juga berdasarkan voting. Ran sebagai pemeran utama wanita, Shinichi sebagai pemeran utama pria, Heiji, Sonoko dan Shiho sebagai protagonis, Akako dan Sera sebagai antagonis, dan lain sebagainya. Karena ini pertunjukan drama, Takagi-sensei pun tidak bisa ikut membantu karena ia tidak punya pengalaman dalam memimpin sebuah drama. Alhasil, ia pun meminta tolong kepada Jodie-sensei untuk membantunya, tidak lain karena Jodie-sensei sangat menggemari drama, apalagi opera. Mulai dari naskah sampai kostum panggung Jodie-senseilah yang menentukan.

"Wah, Ran.. kau pasti senang? Dipilih jadi peran utama pertunjukan ini." Ucap Sonoko yang berjalan mendekat pada Ran yang sedang duduk membaca setumpuk naskah. Ran pun menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat antusias." Jawab Ran riang.

"Ne, apalagi kau bisa sering bersamanya karena hal ini, iya kan?" ujar Sonoko mulai menggoda Ran.

"Ah, kau ini Sonoko. Berhentilah menggodaku." Seru Ran kembali membaca naskahnya, Sonoko hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa kau sudah mempelajari naskah? Kau kan juga berperan dalam drama ini." Tanya Ran.

"Baru kubaca sekilas nanti saja kulanjutkan, peranku ini kan tidak terlalu penting. Kau yang punya peran sentral, jadi berusahalah Ran.." ujar Sonoko tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu Sonoko, sekecil apapun peranmu, pertunjukan ini akan kurang lengkap tanpa peranmu."

"Wakatta, Ran. setelah ini aku akan membacanya. Baiklah aku kesana dulu, Ganbatte, Ran!"

"Hn." Sonoko meninggalkan Ran yang kembali serius membaca naskahnya.

"Minna, We will start practicing drama today.. Please you all serious in this drama." ujar Jodie-sensei pada para siswa kelas 2-D yang telah berkumpul di Gedung Olahraga. Mereka memang meminjam Gedung Olahraga karena selain ruang lainnya sudah dipakai oleh kelas yang lain, juga tempat ini cukup luas untuk digunakan berlatih.

"Okay, kita mulai latihan sekarang, mulai dari pemeran utama terlebih dulu." Perintah Jodi-sensei. Para pemeran segera menempatkan diri dan mulai berlatih.

"Oh my~ your acting is very good, Ran. Tidak salah kau terpilih memerankan tokoh Putri Kaguya ini." Puji Jodi-sensei. "Tapi kau, Cool guy, aku belum puas dengan aktingmu. Kau belum bisa menghayati peranmu."

"Gomen, sensei." Jawab Shinichi sambil meringis.

"Aku ingin kau memperdalam pengahayatan untuk tokoh yang kau perankan dulu, baru kau bisa berakting dengan bagus." Ucap Jodie-sensei.

"Hai'.." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shinichi. Ia pasrah saja, karena ia tidak begitu tertarik memerankan drama romansa action seperti ini, apalagi jadi tokoh utama.

"Ini untukmu, kau pasti haus, Shinichi." Ucap Ran pada Shinichi sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral, kemudian ikut duduk disamping Shinichi di tribun Gedung Olahraga.

"Untukku?" jawab Shinichi. "Hn. Arigatou, Ran." Segera diminumnya air mineral yang diberikan Ran, ia memang sudah haus sejak tadi hanya saja malas untuk mengambilnya di bagian konsumsi.

"Hn." Balas Ran tersenyum tipis. "Ne, Shinichi. Menurutku kau tadi sudah berusaha, jadi semangatlah jangan lesu begitu." Shinichi yang sedang melihat Heiji sedang latihan untuk adegannya menoleh pada Ran.

"Hai', Aku akan berusaha, Ran." Jawab Shinichi yang setengah hati mengucapkannya.

"Baguslah.." ujar Ran yang ikut melihat ke arah Heiji dan Sonoko latihan.

"Ne, bukankah ini adegan para pendamping putri Kaguya ditolong oleh Heiji sebagai pengawal Pangeran Kerajaan seberang?" ucap Shinichi sambil membuka halaman naskah dimana adegan yang dibicarakan tersebut.

"Um, Aku sudah membaca semua naskahnya. Sou, ini adegan itu. Nan de, Shinichi?" Tanya Ran.

"Bukankah yang berperan itu Sonoko dan Miyano? Tapi kenapa itu Sonoko dan orang lain?"

"Oh, kalau soal itu, Shiho memang tidak jadi berperan dalam drama ini. Dia kemarin sudah ijin pada Jodie-sensei dan Takagi-sensei."

"Doushite?" Tanya Shinichi dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak terlihat.

"Dia harus konsentrasi untuk Olimpiade sains yang akan ia ikuti sebentar lagi. Jadi ia memilih untuk membantu di bagian perlengkapan saja, sehingga tidak menggangu belajarnya."

"…Sokka." gumam Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya Shinichi?"

"Eh? A-ano.. kupikir setelah kita dipilih sebagai pemain dalam drama ini melalui voting, kita boleh berganti tokoh yang kita perankan."

"Oh.." ujar Ran singkat yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban Shinichi.

.

.

"Sumimasen, ada apa memanggil saya kesini Jodie-sensei?" Tanya Shinichi yang sudah berada di ruang guru.

"Duduklah," ujar Jodie-sensei menunjuk kursi didepan mejanya. Shinichi segera menurutinya.

"Ne, Cool Guy.. apa drama itu tidak penting bagimu?" Tanya Jodie-sensei tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne? Maksud sense–"

" –Kita sudah latihan 5 kali. Tapi kau belum menujukkan kemajuan yang signifikan."

"Ah, Gomen na sai. Saya sudah berusaha, sensei. Tapi saya rasa sepertinya saya tidak cocok memerankan drama ini."

"…" Jodie-sensei diam berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya, apa kau ingin diganti?" lanjutnya.

"Doushita no?" Tanya seseorang bersuara tegas dan berat yang sudah berdiri di dekat sekat meja Jodie-sensei setinggi 1,5 meter digunakan untuk memisahkan meja para guru, sehingga hanya sepertiga atas tubuhnya yang kelihatan.

"Ne, Shuu.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba disitu?" Tanya Jodie-sensei kepada seorang guru yang ternyata Akai-sensei yang berjalan mendekat ke meja dimana dua orang tadi duduk.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan berkas-berkas dari Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Akai-sensei sambil menaruh berkas yang dibawanya di meja Jodie-sensei.

"Oh, Arigatou. Berkas apa ini?" Tanya Jodie-sensei.

"Untuk keperluan acara festival seni yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun SMA Teitan." Ujar Akai-sensei masih dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa diserahkan padaku?"

"Karena kau ditunjuk Kepala Sekolah Matsuda menggantikanku mengurus acara itu. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa."

"Nani? Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?"

"Karena anak ini. Demo, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, tapi seluruh anggota tim sepakbola." Ujar Akai-sensei mendekat pada Shinichi dan menepuk bahunya. "Akan ada pertandingan penting di bulan Oktober nanti."

"Sou?" Tanya Jodie-sensei yang menoleh pada Shinichi.

"Soudayo, sensei.." jawab Shinichi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan kedua senseinya bicara.

"Dan juga seleksi pemain Tokyo Spirits U-19. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk tim kami. Dan aku juga berharap pada Kudo." Jelas Akai-sensei.

"Sokka.." angguk Jodie-sensei. "Ne, Cool Guy. Kau memang sugoi sesuai panggilanku padamu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Akai-sensei tiba-tiba berdehem.

"Apa kau juga ingin kupanggil Cool Man, Shuu?—" Tanya Jodie-sensei melirik pada Akai-sensei.

" —Iie," jawab Akai-sensei singkat berekspresi seperti tidak peduli. "Tenggorokanku hanya gatal."

"Soushite.. tentang drama tadi sensei, saya sepertinya tidak bisa meneruskannya, saya juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan teman-teman sekelas, karena mereka sudah memilih saya." Ujar Shinichi.

"Okay. Kalau itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, sensei bisa mengurusnya." Ucap Jodie-sensei mantap.

.

~-Fuji-~

"Minna, hari ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kita latihan. Dan minggu ini sudah akhir bulan September, waktu kita untuk latihan semakin menipis. Ditambah lagi, sensei diserahi tugas untuk mengurus Festival Seni oleh Kepala Sekolah. Sensei sudah memutuskan untuk serius di drama ini, kalian juga sensei harap serius dalam drama ini. Untuk itu, sensei tidak segan untuk mengganti siapa saja yang tidak berbakat atau tidak berniat dalam drama ini." Jelas Jodie-sensei yang suaranya menggema di gedung olahraga. "Understand, guys?"

"Hai' sensei.." jawab murid serempak.

"Makanya, sensei akan mengganti pemeran utama drama ini." Mendengar itu para murid sedikit terkejut, tapi mungkin juga ada yang senang, karena bisa saja dirinya yang ditunjuk menjadi pemeran utama.

"Nani?" seru sebagian murid bersamaan.

"Chotto, memang kenapa sensei? Tanya Ran.

"Ran, maksud sensei pemeran utama pria, jadi bukan kau.." jawab Jodie-sensei.

"Jadi maksud sensei itu Shinichi?" Tanya Ran lagi.

"Yes, right. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa sensei melakukan ini. Mengingat ia dipilih karena voting kelas jadi untuk penggantinya sensei juga lewat voting."

"Chotto, sensei."

"Nande, Sonoko?" Tanya Jodie-sensei.

"Menurut saya, pemeran utama dalam drama ini yaitu Ran dan Shinichi itu sudah sangat cocok. Mereka seperti sudah memiliki _chemistry_ tersendiri."

"Hai'. Tapi sudah sensei bilang jika ada beberapa alas an mengapa sensei memutuskan ini, diantaranya yaitu sudah beberapa minggu Kudo Shinichi tidak menunjukkan perkembangan acting yang signifikan ditambah lagi sebentar lagi di bulan Oktober ia akan ikut pertandingan dan seleksi pemain Tokyo Spirits."

"Benar begitu, Shinichi?" Tanya Ran pada Shinichi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Benar, Ran." Angguk Shinichi. "Gomen.." tambahnya. Ran hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, awalnya ia sangat antusias bisa bermain drama bersama Shinichi, tapi sekarang kenyataanya..

"Demo, sensei.." seru Sonoko.

"Sonoko.." ujar Ran pada Sonoko yang masih belum terima sepertinya.

"Ran?" Sonoko menoleh pada Ran. Ran tidak menjawab Sonoko malah menoleh kembali pada Shinichi.

"Iie, daijobu.. Shinichi. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, Berusahalah untuk pertandingan itu." Ujar Ran dengan senyum manis yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hn. Tentu, Ran." Jawab Shinichi.

"Okay, minna.. bagaimana kalau kita voting sekarang untuk mencari penggantinya?" ucap Jodie-sensei.

"Hai' sensei."

.

.

**~Oktober 2009~**

Memasuki bulan Oktober, udara terasa lebih sejuk. Sangat cocok dimanfaatkan untuk berbagai aktivitas luar ruang saat siang hari, seperti olahraga, panen sayur atau buah-buahan khususnya musim panen buah anggur, bulan ini juga sering disebut bulan pernikahan karena cuaca yang bersahabat. Salah satunya..

"Kirei ne. Kau sangat cantik, Bibi." Ucap Shiho tersenyum yang berdiri di belakang Fusae –menatap pada pantulan Fusae di kaca yang terlihat mengenakan gaun warna _peach_ terang yang simple namun anggun–. Rambut pirang yang disanggul sederhana semakin melengkapi penampilannya, tak heran jika Shiho memujinya. Mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan warna peach lembut mendominasi. Itulah kamar pengantin Fusae dan Hakase.

"Arigatou, Shiho." Jawab Bibi Fusae tersenyum malu. "Demo, kenapa kau masih memanggilku bibi? Aku sudah resmi jadi ibumu sejak upacara di gereja kemarin." Tambahnya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Aa.. Aku lupa, Gomen na sai.. Okaa-san."

"Daijobu." Jawab Fusae melihat Shiho dari pantulan kaca. "Ah, lihat dirimu, kau juga sangat cantik, Shiho." Dilihatnya Shiho yang mengenakan gaun pendek selutut lengan loose pendek, berbahan chiffon berwarna biru muda dengan sedikit renda di sekitar pinggang, cukup simple memang tapi tidak disangkal kalau itu menjadikan Shiho semakin terlihat cantik.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Okaa-san."

"Sou, tentu saja. Pasti nanti banyak orang yang terpesona padamu."

"Apa maksud Okaa-san?" Shiho curiga dengan arah pembicaraan Fusae yang kini telah menjadi Okaa-sannya.

"Hehe, diantara tamu undangan nanti mungkin saja ada pemuda tampan yang menarik hatimu. Mungkin saja kau bisa bertemu jodohmu, Shiho." Ujar Fusae menggoda Shiho. Shiho hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, Okaa-san. Berhenti menggodaku. Hayaku, Lebih baik kita segera bergegas. Apa kau mau terlambat dihari penting seperti ini?"

"Tenanglah Shiho. Ini hari Okaa-san. Memang siapa yang akan memulainya tanpa kehadiran Okaa-san."

"Benar juga."

"Baiklah, Ayo Shiho." Mereka segera keluar ruang pengantin yang berada di salah satu hotel terbesar di Prefektur Shizuoka dan segera menuju ke tepi danau Hamana. Ya, Fusae dan Hakase memang telah sepakat untuk mengadakan resepsi pernikahan di Danau Hamana dengan menyewa _small_ _yacht_ –tidak terlalu besar tentunya karena ini merupakan pesta _private_\- yang telah tersedia di Danau Hanama untuk mengelilingi danau. Danau Hamana memang sangat indah, danau yang membatasi kota Kosei dan Hamanatsu ini telah banyak dibangun tempat wisata disekelilingnya yang telah terkenal di kalangan para turis.

Kurang lebih dua jam pesta resepsi berlangsung dibagian _decked out_ kapal, acara inti telah selesai kini tinggal sesi acara bebas dimana para tamu dapat berkeliling kapal menikmati hamparan pemandangan air biru Danau Hanama yang luas. Demikian juga Shiho, ia ingin menyegarkan kembali dirinya dengan melihat suasana Danau Hanama sambil berdiri bersandar di pagar bagian _curve_ –sisi melengkung pinggir geladak kapal- yang tidak ramai oleh tamu lainnya, setelah lama ia menemani Fusae dan Hakase. Angin segar danau menghembus rambut pendeknya, seakan memainkan rambut pirangnya itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat para tamu yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, ada yang bersantai menikmati suasana danau seperti dirinya, ada juga yang sibuk memakan hidangan yang telah disediakan.

"Kreett.." suara pintu terbuka di pinggir deck dekat Shiho berdiri. Reflek Shiho menoleh ke kanan pada sumber suara yang memang tidak jauh, hanya 5 meter darinya. Muncul seorang pemuda memakai _tuxedo_ putih dengan kemeja warna hitam _mixed_ rompi abu-abu yang melengkapi wajah tampannya.

"Kapan ini berakhir? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." gumam pemuda itu berwajah frustasi yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Shiho.

"Masaka.." ucap Shiho yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Eh? Kirei.." gumam pemuda itu pelan yang menatap Shiho, jujur ia terpesona dengan sosok cantik Shiho dihadapannya sehingga lupa dengan rasa frustasi sebelumnya.

"Kuroba-san.. deshou?" Shiho memutar badannya ke samping dan membuka suara saat merasa ia mengenal pemuda itu. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Are? ..Miyano-san?" Tanya Kaito balik. Shiho mengangguk menjawabnya, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kaito disini. "Ah, Iie, pemandangan danau ini sangat cantik, bukan?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arah Shiho. Shiho pun memutar tubuhnya kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke arah danau.

"Hn." Jawab Shiho. "Benar ini sangat indah. Oh ya, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Hai'," Jawab Kaito yang berdiri menjauh dari pagar.

"Eh? Kenapa kau disitu?" Tanya Shiho yang berbalik menghadap Kaito.

"I-Iia.. lebih nyaman disini." Ujar Kaito tersenyum garing. Shiho hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hora, kau disini sebagai tamu, apa kau mengenal Hakase atau Fusae?"

"Iie. Aku diajak Okaa-san untuk menemaninya datang ke pernikahan teman kenalannya, Fusae-Oba-san. Demo, kau masih ingat padaku ya."

"Sou, ingatanku kan tajam." Ujar Shiho bernada sedikit pamer. "Kau juga masih ingat aku."

"Sou, ingatanku kan tajam." Balas Kaito meniru nada suara Shiho.

"Ne, kenapa kau men-_copy_ kata-kataku?"

"Iie,"

"Bohong."

"Jyodan ne. Aku hanya bercanda." ujar Kaito tersenyum. Shiho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, setelah terakhir kali kita bertemu di SMA Teitan, kenapa sejak itu aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi?"

"Um, waktu itu hari terakhir sebelum aku pindah SMA."

"Pindah?"

"Hn. Okaa-san harus pindah karena pekerjaan."

"Aa, sou." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan pindah kemana, tapi mengingat dirinya bukanlah orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain –apalagi yang belum terlalu akrab-.

"Nee, kau tahu kapan ini berakhir?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan keasyikan Shiho menikmati pemandangan.

"Um? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan disini."

"Memang kenapa?"

"A-ano.. Ah, Itu tidak penting. Apa kau tahu kapan kapal ini menepi?"

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Shiho menunjuk dengan tolehan kepalanya. "Lihat, haluan sudah berubah mengarah ke dermaga. Sebentar lagi kapal ini akan menepi." Kaito pun menghela napas lega.

"Doushita no?"

"Eh? Um.. aku hanya ingin segera keluar dari kapal ini." Shiho lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung. "Ini hal yang sangat privasi, jadi tidak bisa kuceritakan." Tambah Kaito. Ya, itu memang hal privasi karena tidak mungkin dia menceritakan kalau ia tidak tahan di kapal sebab tidak nyaman berada ditengah-tengah danau karena phobia ikan, itu akan menjatuhkan gengsinya. Kalau bukan karena Okaa-san nya yang memaksa ditemani pasti ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah untuk ikut naik kapal ini. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencari tempat yang menurutnya paling aman, ia pun tak berselera makan hidangan yang ada karena banyak dari hidangan yang merupakan binatang air, termasuk ikan.

"Hn." Shiho hanya mengangguk. Seterusnya mereka hanya diam dan tenggelam dengan kegiatan masing-masing –memandangi hamparan Danau Hanama-.

Kapal perlahan-lahan menepi ke dermaga, agak butuh waktu karena agak sulit mengatur haluan. Shiho reflek melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hora, kapal sudah menepi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Hn." Angguk Kaito.

"Ne, aku harus segera kembali ke _decked out_. Aku duluan, Kuroba-san. Sayonara." Ucap Shiho sambil berlalu.

"Eh? Baiklah. Sayonara.." ujar Kaito tersenyum.

.

~-Fuji-~

"Konnichiwa." sapa Shiho saat memasuki salah satu ruang di bagian belakang gedung pertunjukkan, yaitu ruang perlengkapan dimana beberapa murid kelas lain sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang menata kostum, membuat property pertunjukkan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Miyano-san." Jawab Eisuke Hondo yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu masuk, sepertinya dia akan keluar ruang.

"Gomen, baru sekarang bisa ikut membantu."

"Tak masalah, Miyano-san." Ujar Eisuke yang sedang membawa property panggung.

"Ne, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Shiho memang membantu dibagian perlengkapan karena ia tidak ikut berperan dalam drama.

"Um, Apa kau bisa mengecat properti, Miyano-san? Jika ya, kau bisa membantu mengecat properti dan latar pemandangan."

"Hai'.. aku bisa, dimana tempatnya?"

"Disana." Ujar Eisuke sambil menunjuk tempat disamping ruang kostum. "Miyano-san, bisa minta tolong bawakan sterofoam ini kesana?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Eisuke berlalu keluar ruang. Segera Shiho menuju tempat yang dimaksud, disana sudah ada beberapa properti yang terbuat dari sterofoam dengan bermacam bentuk. Dilihatnya disana ternyata hanya ada satu orang.

"Sumimas–" kata-kata Shiho terpotong. "Eh, Kudo?"

"Miyano..." yang diajak bicara sedang sibuk memotong sterofoam pun menoleh. "Hn."

"Hondo-san menyuruhku membawa ini."

"Arigatou."

"Ne, kau tahu yang mana yang harus kukerjakan?"

"Um, kau bisa mengerjakan itu." Tunjuk Shinichi pada sebuah sterofoam berbentuk rumput-rumputan dan bunga. Shiho pun segera menaruh tasnya dan mulai mengecat properti drama tersebut.

"Ne, bagaimana Olimpiade sains mu?" Shinichi membuka suara setelah beberapa menit lalu suasana hening.

"Sudah selesai. Dakara, aku baru bisa membantu disini sekarang."

"Sokka. Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Shinichi lagi menatap Shiho yang sibuk mengoleskan cairan cat ke sterofoam.

"Lumayan. Tapi tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Tim kami hanya menyabet medali perak."

"Bukankah kau ikut Olimpiade nasional? Menurutku itu hebat. Omedetou, Miyano." Puji Shinichi tulus masih menatap Shiho.

"Hn. Arigatou." Entah kenapa Shiho sangat senang dipuji Shinichi seperti itu.

"Ah!" seru Shinichi. "Aduh.." ujarnya pelan. Shiho pun menoleh, matanya membulat melihat jari telunjuk Shinichi berdarah.

"Matte.." seru Shiho saat melihat Shinichi akan menutup luka dengan menghisap darah yang keluar. "Jangan kau hisap, memangnya kau vampire?"

"Oi-oi.." pertanyaan Shiho sontak membuat Shinichi sweatdrop.

"Ini, agar darahnya berhenti mengalir." Ujar Shiho menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna merah marun. Shinichi pun hanya menurutinya, sedangkan Shiho sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Setelah dapat ia langsung mencari plester luka.

"Lepaskan dulu. Kelihatannya darah sudah berhenti mengalir." Ujar Shiho mengambil sapu tangan yang terkena noda darah tersebut. Dan segera dipasangnya plester tadi pada jari Shinichi. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya diam serius mengamati perlakuan Shiho padanya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih keras saat ini karena berada sedekat ini dengan Shiho, sama juga dengan Shiho yang berhasil menutupinya. "Sudah selesai." Ucapan Shiho membuyarkan kegiatan pengamatannya.

"E-eh? Arigatou, Miyano." Ucap Shinichi kembali memandang Shiho yang merapikan kembali kotak obatnya.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kau ini membawa kotak obat di dalam tasmu?"

"Hai'.. aku juga membawa obat sakit kepala, obat sakit perut, obat masuk masuk angin juga.." ujar Shiho polos membuat Shinichi hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini ternyata unik."

"Sou? Demo, sepertinya kau tidak cocok mengerjakan hal seperti itu, lihat saja, jari tanganmu terluka karena cutter."

"Iie, aku cocok disini. Properti itu aku yang membuatnya," Tunjuk Shinichi pada sebuah properti pohon. "Tadi itu hanya pikiranku sedikit teralihkan saat aku memotong sterofoam dengan cutter." Sebenarnya pikiran Shinichi teralihkan karena terus memandang Shiho tadi, tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Shiho.

"Wakatta, demo.. bukankah kau harus latihan? Kau kan pemeran utama tapi kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Shiho pada Shinichi yang telah meneruskan kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak latihan."

"Doushite?"

"Karena aku tidak lagi jadi pemeran utama."

"Eh? Nande?"

"Yaa, karena lebih cocok disini." Ucap Shinichi meringis.

"Uso. kau bohong." Ujar Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong, Miyano. Dan juga, aku memang diganti oleh Jodie-sensei. Sepertinya aku tidak cocok berakting sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama itu."

"Aa, sou." Ujar Shiho seraya menghela napas dan meletakkan kuas cat yang dipakainya. "Akhirnya selesai. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kudo?" Tanya Shiho menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Shinichi.

"Hn. Bagus."

"Ne. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa membantu sampai disini, karena hari sudah sore. Apa kau masih disini?" Ujar Shiho merapikan cat dan kuas ke wadahnya kembali.

"Eh? Hai'.. demo, sebentar lagi aku selesai dan akan pulang."

"Sokka. O ya, tolong bilang pada Hondo-san, rumput dan bunga sudah kuwarnai dengan cat."

"Hn, Matteyo.. Miyano." Seru Shinichi yang melihat Shiho yang tengah memakai tasnya.

"Nande?"

"Sapu tangan tadi, biar aku yang mencucinya."

"Um, tidak perlu, Kudo. Biar aku saja, toh nodanya cuma sedikit."

"Demo.. aku merasa–"

" –Tak masalah, Kudo." Potong Shiho.

"Sou? Arigatou Miyano." ujar Shinichi tulus.

"Sou. Aku duluan, Kudo. Mata ne."

"Hn. Itterasshai, Miyano." Ujar Shinichi pada Shiho yang telah memulai langkahnya.

To be continued.. :)

* * *

Author's Note :

Arigatou minna, yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini, juga khususnya hashi99 yang telah setia menunggu sampe PM jg :)

U/ yg review, fav, follow, dsb itu sangat menambah semangat u/ melanjutkan fic ini. Hehe. Hontouni Arigatou.. :)

mini dictionary:

Dou itashimashite : sama-sama/dengan senang hati.

Doushita no? : Ada apa? / Doushite? : Kenapa/Mengapa?

Nandemo nai no : Bukan apa-apa

Sou kana?/ Sou da no?: Benarkah?/Begitukah?

Kirei/Kirei ne : Cantik/Cantiknya.

Jyodan : Bercanda.

Itterasshai : Hati-hati.

Hayaku : Cepatlah,

Demo : Tapi,

**Ichirukilover30, HaiMi, coffelover98, ShinchiKudou, hashi99, betiace, ultimatestar** : Arigatou review dan semangatnya~ Gomen na sai lama update.. :') juga gak bisa balas satu persatu, Sekali lagi Hontouni arigatou..


	12. Chapter 12

**Diclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Hai, minna-san~**

**Maaf saya baru bisa update :'D soalnya ada beberapa masalah nih, sempet kena internet positif juga #malahcurhat hehe.. Arigatou yg udah lama nunggu chapter 12, semoga kalian puas #hope 0:)**

**Langsung saja dibaca..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**.

**~Desember 2009~**

Awal musim dingin ditandai dengan turunnya butir-butir salju pertama di bulan Desember. Meskipun di Beika yang notabene termasuk daerah Kanto, yang jarang turun salju, berbeda di daerah utara yang biasanya mengalami musim dingin yang berat dan salju tebal.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Shiho tengah asyik bersandar pada sofa dengan menyeruput secangkir coklat panas di depan TV. Meski tidak ada salju yang turun diluar rumah, tapi angin kering yang berhembus membawa suhu dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sambil membaca majalah _fashion_ tanpa memperdulikan panasnya suhu secangkir coklat yang terlihat menghasilkan uap hangat itu. Tiba-tiba Fusae duduk di sebelah Shiho sambil membawa beberapa peralatan dan benda yang dalam sekali lihat orang lain tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan semua benda tersebut. Sejak resmi menikah Fusae memang tinggal di rumah Hakase, tapi tak jarang juga ia kembali ke Shizuoka untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Segera Fusae menaruh benda yang dibawanya itu di meja yang memisahkan TV dan sofa.

"Okaa-san.." Shiho membuka suara dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Fusae yang hanya menjawab dengan _Hn?_.

"Apa yang akan kau buat?" Tanya Shiho yang meskipun sudah bisa menebaknya dengan melihat beberapa gulung benang wol berwarna biru, hijau dan merah yang dibawa Fusae, tak ketinggalan buku panduan merajut setebal 2 cm. "Apa kau ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Hakase?"

"Hn. Aku ingin membuatkannya syal." Jawab Fusae yang serius membuat permulaan rajutan. "Syal lamanya sudah kusam dan lusuh, jadi tidak buruk juga untuk membuatkannya. Hehe." Tambah fusae bernada riang. Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya dan meneruskan kegiatannya dengan majalah _fashion_nya —tebakannya tepat‒.

"Oh ya, kapan pertunjukan sekolahmu diadakan?" Tanya Fusae mengarahkan pandangnnya bolak-balik ke buku panduan dan rajutan yang dipegangnya.

"3 minggu lagi." Jawab Shiho. "Apa Okaa-san akan datang menonton?"

"Um, jika tidak ada urusan ke Shizuoka, pasti aku akan datang, Shiho." Ujar Fusae. "Kau berperan jadi apa?"

"Iie, aku dibagian perlengkapan, Okaa-san."

"Berarti Okaa-san tidak bisa melihatmu di atas panggung ya?" Tanya Fusae.

"Hn." Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Mereka masing-masing tenggelam dalam kegiatannya.

"Ne, Shiho.. apa kau tidak ingin membuat syal juga?" ujar Fusae yang telah merajut sepanjang 10 cm.

"Eh? Iie.." Jawab Shiho. "Aku tidak bisa merajut, dan juga syal lamaku masih bisa dipakai."

"Kau bisa mempelajarinya, ini tidak terlalu sulit." Jawab Fusae sambil menunjuk buku panduan merajut. "Kalau kau tidak membutuhkannya, kau bisa membuatkannya untuk seseorang." Lanjut Fusae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Iie, Arigatou atas saranmu Okaa-san.. demo, aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Shiho.

"Tidak ada salahnya kau membuatkan syal atau sweater untuk orang lain, seperti seorang pemuda misalnya. Hal itu kan yang banyak dilakukan gadis-gadis muda, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini."

"Aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu, Okaa-san."

"Eh? Lalu tipe gadis yang seperti apa? dingin? datar? atau bahkan galak?" ujar Fusae. "Ah, sepertinya benar begitu.." tambahnya mencoba membujuk Shiho.

"Eh?" pandangan Shiho beralih pada Fusae. "Kenapa Okaa-san berkata seperti itu?"

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu itulah yang kupikirkan, Shiho." Melihat ekspresi Shiho yang sulit dijelaskan segera Fusae menambahkan. "Shiho.. setelah aku mengenalmu Okaa-san tahu kau gadis yang baik, walaupun dari luar kau kelihatan seperti tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Okaa-san tahu didalamnya adalah gadis manis yang rapuh." Jelas Fusae lembut.

"Okaa-san.." gumam Shiho pelan.

"Dakara.. setiap kau punya masalah, beban, hal gembira, atau apapun itu, kau bisa membaginya dengan Okaa-san." Ujar Fusae lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang Shiho pelan.

Shiho mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu."

Setelah momen ibu dan anak selesai, segera Fusae merapikan peralatan dan benang wol yang berserakan. Rupanya ia sudah menyelesaikan seperempat dari syal utuh.

"Sebentar lagi Agasa pulang. Okaa-san ingin ke dapur memasak sup rumput laut dulu." Shiho mengangguk menaggapinya. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, benang wol masih tersisa, Okaa-san hanya memakai warna biru dan sedikit merah." Ucap Fusae beranjak bangun sambil menunjuk benang wol hijau diatas meja. Shiho tidak menjawab, hanya dipandanginya gulungan benang wol hijau telah rapi di dalam wadah diatas buku panduan merajut tadi.

.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Hiruk pikuk kesibukan sangat terasa di gedung pertunjukkan —tepatnya di belakang panggung dan ruang rias–. Karena panggung pertunjukan di gedung pertunjukan SMA Teitan yang bisa dibilang besar, dibelakang panggung pun ukurannya juga luas, sehingga tidak menyulitkan untuk beberapa kelas bergiliran menyiapkan penampilan mereka masing-masing. Tiap individu terlihat serius dengan tugasnya masing-masing demi kesuksesan pertunjukan mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertunjukkan sekaligus perayaan ulang tahun SMA Teitan. Tentu saja hari yang penting bagi semua pihak yang terlibat ini diharapkan berjalan lancar dan meriah.

Di ruang rias, para pemeran berdandan agar terlihat semaksimal—semenarik–mungkin. Tak terkecuali Ran dan Sonoko.

"Ne, Ran.. dimana Sera tadi?" Tanya Sonoko tanpa menoleh pada Ran yang duduk disebelahnya tengah merapikan kimono berwarna merah muda panjang yang khas dipakai oleh putri kerajaan di Jepang zaman dulu.

"Eh, bukankah tadi dia disini?" Tanya Ran balik.

"Ah, mungkin dia sedang menemui pacarnya yang ia undang menonton pertunjukkan ini." Ucap Sonoko yang masih serius merias wajahnya.

"Sera sudah punya pacar? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" Tanya Ran sedikit kaget.

"Hn. Dan kau tahu tidak—" ucapan Sonoko terpotong saat menoleh pada Ran yang juga serius merias wajahnya. "—Eh Ran.. kau sungguh cantik dengan kimono itu." Sonoko masih terkagum dengan sosok Ran sahabatnya itu.

"Be-benarkah?" muncul semburat tipis merah muda di pipi Ran. "Arigatou, Sonoko."

"Aku iri padamu, Ran." Ujar Sonoko bercanda lalu menghela napas. "Ah, iya.. dia pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku."

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Ran mengantisipasi.

"Ayo Ran, tanyakan padanya." Ajak Sonoko menggandeng tangan Ran mengikutinya.

"Eh, tunggu Sonoko.. kimono ini membuatku agak sulit berjalan."

"Eh, Gomen na sai, Ran. Hehe."cengir Sonoko. "Baiklah, kita pelan-pelan saja."

.

.

"Bagaimana Miyano-san?" Tanya Eisuke pada Shiho yang tengah mencatat urutan dan hal yang berkaitan dengan perlengkapan panggung.

"Um, kukira semua sudah kucatat, Hondou-san." Jawab Shiho masih sibuk menggoreskan tinta pulpen pada _notes_nya.

"Oh ya, apa tali _flies_ sudah beres semua, Kudo-san?" Tanya Eisuke menoleh pada Shinichi yang serius mengecek tali _flies_ yang terhubung dengan bangunan panggung untuk pertunjukkan kelas mereka. Beragam warna tali untuk kebutuhan panggung terlihat berjajar rapi, agar mudah saat digunakan. Masing-masing berguna untuk menurunkan atau menarik tirai, mengatur backdrop, mengangkat properti di tengah panggung, mengatur pencahayaan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sudah beres, Hondou-san." Jawab Shinichi.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku ke bagian _lighting_ dulu. Kau bisa membantu Miyano-san disini."

"Hn."angguk Shinichi singkat. Segera Eisuke beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ne, Hondou-san sibuk sekali." Ujar Shiho.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dia yang ditunjuk Jodie-sensei bertanggung jawab dibagian perlengkapan. Padahal yang kutahu dia orang yang ceroboh, tak disangka dalam hal ini sungguh ia sangat serius." Ucap Shinichi. "Eh, Apa yang perlu kubantu Miyano?"

"Um, Aku sudah hampir selesai. Kau bantu Hondou-san saja, Kudo." Ujar Shiho.

"Eh, Miya—" kata-kata Shinichi terpotong.

"—Ah disana kalian rupanya." Ucap Sonoko yang melihat Shinichi dan Shiho segera menghampiri mereka.

"Sonoko.. Ran.. kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Shiho.

"Karena ada hal penting. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan Ran pada Shinichi." Ujar Sonoko menampilkan deretan giginya.

"So-sonoko.." ucap Ran terbata. Semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Ore wa?" Tanya Shinichi. "Ada apa Ran?" tambahnya menghadap Ran.

"A-ano.. Etto.." warna merah muda di pipinya dan bola matanya yang berubah menjadi 2 dot kecil membuat Ran segera mengeluarkan pertanyaanya dalam satu helaan napas. "Ba-bagaimana menurutmu kimono ini, Shinichi?"

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shinichi. Selama tiga detik tidak ada yang berbicara karena menunggu si penjawab mengeluarkan jawabannya. Terlihat agak ragu Shinichi mengeluarkan suaranya, diliriknya sekilas Shiho yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagus." Jawab Shinichi singkat namun telah meruntuhkan harapan Ran dan juga Sonoko. Terlihat dari ekspresinya Sonoko ingin sekali memukul kepala Shinichi dengan properti sterofoam yang banyak terdapat disekitar mereka—Dasar tidak peka‒.

Shiho yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka bertiga, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Ran, kau sangat cantik dengan kimono itu, iya kan Kudo?" ucap Shiho mencoba mencairkan suasana. Shinichi pun menoleh pada Shiho dan kembali menatap Ran.

"E-eh? Iya.. Kau cantik dengan kimono itu, Ran." Ucap Shinichi agak terbata.

"Arigatou Shinichi." Meskipun pujian yang agak tidak lancar, tetap saja membuat Ran tersipu.

"Nah, begitu saja masa' tidak mengerti.." goda Sonoko pada Shinichi.

"Shinichi.. kau akan menonton penampilanku, kan?" Tanya Ran tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tentu saja, Ran.." jawab Shinichi. "Tapi dari belakang panggung tak apa, kan?" Tanya Shinchi balik. Ran tersenyum senang menanggapinya.

"Ne, Ran, lebih baik kita segera bersiap." Ajak Sonoko.

"Ah, iya.. Ayo cepat kita kembali." Ujar Ran. "Shinichi, Shiho.. kami siap-siap dulu ya, doakan kami." Tambah Ran tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Ganbarimasu." Ucap Shiho.

"Kalian berdua berusahalah.." ujar Shinichi tersenyum memberi semangat.

.

.

Suhu udara kini terasa dingin, mungkin mencapai 5°Celcius, masih untung salju tidak turun hari ini sehingga tidak mengganggu acara SMA Teitan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 dan acara pertunjukan pun telah dimulai dari semenjak tiga jam yang lalu, kini tiba giliran kelas 2-D untuk menampilkan karya mereka. Adegan dibuka dengan pembacaan narasi dan adegan yang menampilkan tokoh utama. Semua penghuni kelas 2-D berusaha semaksimal mungkin demi pertunjukan kelas mereka, yang diatas panggung maupun di belakang panggung. Jodie-sensei yang tidak hanya mengurus kelas 2-D tetapi juga festival seni sehingga tidak bisa terus mengawasi mereka, alhasil pengawasan diserahkan pada Takagi-sensei—yang sekarang lumayan mengerti tentang pertunjukan drama‒. Kini adegan telah sampai di tahap klimaks, dimana pemeran utama laki-laki adalah Heiji sebagai Pangeran —menggantikan Shinichi‒ yang terlihat menampilkan kemampuan berpedang, tentu saja Heiji yang menguasai olahraga kendo dengan apik menyelesaikan adegan tersebut. Cerita selesai dengan Pangeran yang berhasil menyelamatkan Putri Kaguya. Penampilan kelas 2-D pun usai dengan tepuk tangan meriah penonton. Pertunjukan lalu dilanjutkan dengan penampilan dari kelas lain.

"Ne, Ran, aku senang sekali pertunjukan kita berjalan lancar dan mendapat reaksi positif dari penonton." Seru Sonoko dengan gaya lebaynya pada Ran. Ran mengangguk, merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sonoko.

"Kerja bagus, minna." Puji Takagi-sensei pada murid 2-D yang selesai dengan pertunjukan diatas panggung, dan kini mereka telah berkumpul di belakang panggung. "Sensei sangat mengapresiasi penampilan kalian. Dan setelah ini, kalian beristirahatlah."

"Hai' sensei.." ujar murid serempak. Mereka pun menyebar ke beberapa sudut untuk beristirahat dan melakukan urusannya masing-masing.

Ran mengedarkan pandangannya di belakang panggung, sepertinya mencari seseorang—mungkin Shinichi‒. "Sreettt.." suara kabel tertarik. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sonoko yang agak jauh berjalan didepannya, rupanya ia tersandung oleh kabel yang melintang. Sonoko pun oleng hampir terjatuh dan tidak menyadari jika kabel yang tertarik tadi membuat sebuah benda ikut terjatuh. 'Sonoko..' Mata Ran membulat menyadarinya, segera ia menghampiri Sonoko dan mendorong tubuh Sonoko ke depan. Dan karena ia masih memakai kimono yang membuatnya agak sulit melangkah lebar atau bahkan berlari membuat Ran terjatuh dan "BRAKK.."

"RAANN.." teriak Sonoko. Sebuah lampu pertunjukan menimpa tubuh Ran—tepatnya pelipis dan bahunya‒, membuat darah segar mengalir mengotori kimononya. Teriakan Sonoko membuat semua orang dibelakang panggung menoleh dan segera menghampiri mereka. Karena pertunjukan yang masih berlangsung di atas panggung dengan suara musik yang membuat penonton dan semua orang di depan panggung tidak menyadari teriakan Sonoko. Shinichi yang sedang berkutat pada properti kelas mereka bersama Shiho, seketika matanya membulat dan segera berlari ke sumber suara.

"Ran?!" seru Shinichi terkejut melihat Ran dalam keadaan pingsan dan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rasa khawatir menyergap semua orang yang berkerumun disekeliling Ran dan Sonoko. Dengan sigap Shinichi menggendong Ran dipunggungnya menuju ke UKS sekolah. Diindahkannya berat tubuh Ran yang sedikit menyulitkannya untuk berlari diikuti Sonoko dan Shiho dari belakang. Gurat rasa khawatir muncul di wajah mereka bertiga.

"Sensei.." seru Shinichi pada Araide-sensei yang untungnya siaga berada di UKS. Araide-sensei refleks menoleh dan melihat Ran di punggung Shinichi.

"Ran-san?!" ucap Araide-sensei dengan mata membulat. Segera Araide-sensei memeriksa keadaan Ran. "Ah, lebih baik kita kerumah sakit saja, karena darah yang mengalir cukup banyak."

"Eh?" ujar Sonoko dan Shiho kaget.

"Aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya sementara sampai di rumah sakit Beika nanti." Ujar Araide-sensei.

"Hai' sensei." Jawab Shinichi.

Dengan menumpang mobil Araide-sensei, Shinichi dan Shiho menemani Ran ke rumah sakit. Sonoko masih di sekolah bertugas untuk mengabari Kisaki Eri lewat telepon dan mencari Mouri Kogoro yang hadir menonton pertunjukan di kursi penonton.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit yang dimana Araide-sensei juga praktek, Ran segera mendapat penanganan. Araide-sensei masuk ke ruang UGD bersama dua perawat, sedangkan Shinichi dan Shiho menunggu di luar ruang. 10 menit kemudian Sonoko, Kogoro, Sera tiba di rumah sakit, disusul Eri 5 menit kemudian. Beberapa lama akhirnya pintu UGD terbuka, terlihat Ran yang masih tidak sadarkan diri—berbaju pasien dengan perban di pelipis dan bahunya‒ di atas ranjang yang didorong oleh para perawat meuju ke ruang rawat inap. Menyusul Araide-sensei keluar dari ruang tersebut dan menjelaskan keadaan Ran pada Kogoro dan Shinichi. Eri, Sonoko, Sera dan Shiho telah lebih dulu menyusul ke ruang dimana Ran ditempatkan.

"Kata Araide-san kondisinya mulai membaik, Ran akan segera sadar." Ucap Kogoro berjalan masuk mendekat ke samping kanan ranjang Ran dimana Eri duduk menunggui Ran untuk sadar. Eri hanya mengangguk dan tetap memandang Ran didepannya.

"Benarkah Oji-san?" Tanya Sonoko. "Yokatta ne.." Sonoko, Shiho dan Sera berdiri di samping kiri ranjang berekspresi sedikit lega.

"Itu benar Sonoko." Sahut Shinichi yang berdiri disamping kiri ranjang. "Untung saja Ran mendapat tranfusi darah A yang masih cukup cadangannya di rumah sakit ini." Lanjutnya. Sonoko menganguk senang menaggapinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ran tersadar dan mendapatkan ekspresi kelegaan dari orang disekitarnya. "Urgh.." Ran meringis meraba pelipisnya yang diperban.

"Ran.." ujar Eri berwajah lebih cerah. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.." gumam Ran lemah. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Ran." Jawab Eri.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, jangan memaksakan diri." Ujar Kogoro.

"Yokatta.. Ran.." seru Sonoko senang akan memeluk Ran tapi keburu dicegah oleh Sera di sampingnya. "Eh, Gomen, aku terlalu senang. Hehe." Lanjutnya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Gomen ne.. karena menyelamatkanku kau jadi begini."

"Eh? Daijobu, Sonoko." Ujar Ran tersenyum tulus. "Tapi, Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa disini?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat, Ran?" Tanya Sera.

"Terakhir yang kuingat, aku mendorong Sonoko kedepan dan sesuatu mengenai kepalaku."

"Ya, setelah itu kau pingsan lalu Shinichi datang dan dengan sigap membawamu ke UKS sekolah. Tapi menurut Araide-sensei lebih baik kau dirujuk ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Jadilah kau dirawat di rumah sakit ini." Jelas Sera. Ran pun mengangguk.

"Shinichi juga yang menggendongmu ke UKS dan ke mobil, ia sangat khawatir padamu waktu itu." Sahut Sonoko melirik Shinichi sekilas, berupaya menggoda Shinichi dan Ran lagi.

"Ba-Baka. Tentu saja aku khawatir—" Seru Shinichi pada Sonoko tapi ucapannya terpotong.

"—Arigatou, Shinichi." Ucap Ran tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Angguk Shinichi. "Istirahatlah, Ran, agar kau cepat pulih—"

"—Hei, Kau bocah.. terimakasih telah menolong Ran, tapi jangan sampai kau mengambil kesempatan yang tidak-tidak." Potong Kogoro. Semua orang diruang rawat tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Apa maksudnya dengan _mengambil kesempatan yang tidak-tidak_?. 'Dasar paman detektif pemalas.' batin Shinichi. "Iie, Oji-san." Tersenyum garing.

"Dan juga aku belum merestuimu dengan Ra—" ucapan Kogoro dipotong oleh Eri.

"—Urusai. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak di rumah sakit." Ucap Eri dengan empat siku di dahinya. Dan dimulailah adu mulut Eri dan Kogoro untuk kesekian kalinya. Lainnya pun memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua.

Shiho melihat jam bundar yang tergantung di dinding ruang rawat, sudah hampir jam 8 malam rupanya. "Ran.. Apa pelipismu masih sakit?" Tanya Shiho membuka suara.

"Iie, sudah mendingan, Shiho." Jawab Ran.

"Hn. Yokatta. Eh, Sepertinya aku harus pamit, ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam."

"Ah, pamit? Baiklah, Shiho. Arigatou, kau telah ikut mengantarku kemari." Ujar Ran.

"Hn. Tidak masalah, Semoga kau cepat pulih, Ran." jawab Shiho bersamaan dengan Eri dan Kogoro yang telah selesai dengan adu mulut mereka.

"Eh, Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau diantar detektif pemalas ini saja?" sahut Eri menunjuk Kogoro.

"Tidak perlu, Oba-san." Tolak Shiho. "Karena aku akan ke sekolah dulu mengambil tas di loker. Kalau begitu aku pamit Oba-san."

"Itterashai, Shiho." Ucap Sera dan Ran.

"Matte, Miyano." ucap Shinichi pada Shiho yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar ruang rawat. "Aku juga pamit, minna."

"Eh? Kau mau pulang Shinichi?" Tanya Ran.

"Hai', aku juga harus kesekolah dulu untuk mengambil tas. Setelah itu baru pulang."

"Hn. Baiklah." Ujar Ran.

"Jaa, minna. Oba-san, Oji-san, saya pamit dulu." Pamit Shinichi.

"Ya, pulanglah, bocah—"seru Kogoro.

"—Itterasshai, Kudo-kun." Potong Eri.

.

.

Shiho berjalan dua langkah didepan Shinichi. Mereka berdua telah keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit. Dari tadi Shiho sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi tapi sepertinya belum tersambung juga.

'Kau sedang apa, Hakase..' gerutu Shiho dalam hati. "Kau akan naik apa ke SMA Teitan?" Shiho membuka suara.

"Naik bus mungkin." Jawab Shinichi ringan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hakase tidak mengangkat telfonnya."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"8.05, Memang kenapa?"

"Bus dari halte dekat SMA Teitan sebelumnya sekitar pukul 7.50, berarti lewat jalan di depan rumah sakit sekitar pukul 8.15."

"Berarti 10 menit lagi?"

"Itu jika tidak terlambat." Shiho hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar jawaban Shinichi.

Beberapa menit suasana hening, mereka telah sampai di halte bus dekat rumah sakit Beika. Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang tapi membawa suhu dingin yang membuat menggigil. Meskipun seragam SMA Teitan di musim dingin sudah lengkap dengan jas, tentu saja itu belum cukup untuk melawan rasa dingin apalagi di malam hari. Shiho yang duduk di kursi halte mencoba menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang serasa membekukan tangannya. Shinichi yang berdiri di trotoar untuk memastikan kedatangan bus pun melirik Shiho dibelakangnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Iie, aku kepanasan." Jawab Shiho. 'Jelas saja aku kedinginan.' Batin Shiho masih fokus menggosok telapak tangannya. "Eh? Kudo.. Apa yang—?"

"—Tidak mungkin kan kau kepanasan di cuaca seperti ini." Potong Shinichi yang melepas jas seragam warna biru itu kemudian di selimutkan pada badan Shiho.

"Tidak perlu, Kudo. Kau sendiri pasti juga kedinginan." Tolak Shiho hendak berdiri mengembalikan jas Shinichi.

"Iie, aku tidak kedinginan. Aku merasa hangat saat ini." Sangkal Shinichi.

"Uso." Ujar Shiho berjalan mendekat 2 meter dari Shinichi.

"Soudayo."

"Kenapa kau bisa merasa hangat?"

"Itu karena— Eh," kata-kata Shinichi terpotong karena ia mendongak keatas. "Lihat, Miyano." Shiho pun ikut mendongak keatas.

Ternyata butir-butir salju putih mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit dari langit. Jarang-jarang di Beika turun salju seindah ini, dengan penerangan lampu halte yang berwarna kuning semakin menambah indah suasana malam.

"Yuki?" gumam Shiho.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Tanya Shinichi masih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling guna melihat suasana sekitar yang dihujani butiran salju besar maupun kecil.

"Sou. Kau benar." Ujar Shiho mengangkat tangan kanannya guna menadahi butir salju yang segera mencair saat sampai di telapak tangannya. Shinichi terdiam mengamati apa yang dilakukan Shiho, muncul semburat merah muda tipis di pipinya. Hanya sebentar mereka menikmati suasana indah yang dapat membuat siapa saja kagum akan keindahan—salju‒ciptahan Tuhan, sebab seberkas sinar dua lampu bus yang menyilaukan menyorot mereka berdua.

"Ah, sudah datang, Kudo." Sahut Shiho.

"Hn. Ayo naik." Jawab Shinichi. "Eh?—" Shinichi kaget tiba-tiba Shiho menyampirkan jas seragam miliknya pada punggungnya.

"—Aku sudah tidak kedinginan, Kudo." Ujar Shiho tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou." Shinichi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan segera mengambil langkah naik ke bus.

Sesampainya di SMA Teitan, hanya tinggal sedikit orang yang masih ada. Memang pertunjukan telah usai, dan sebagian telah rampung membereskan keperluan pertunjukan mereka. Salju juga turun disini, tapi tidak selebat di halte tadi. Shiho dan Shinichi segera mengambil tas mereka di dalam loker panjang yang berjajar.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Sou. Kau juga kan?" jawab Shiho berkutat pada ponselnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Hakase untuk menjemputnya, dan akhirnya Hakase pun membalas pesannya dengan jawaban _'Baiklah. Tunggu disana, Shiho-kun'_.

"Soudane." Angguk Shinichi. Mereka berjalan keluar menuju gerbang SMA Teitan. Shiho pun menghentikan langkahnya. Shinichi yang berada tiga langkah didepannya, ikut berhenti.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Shinichi berbalik menghadap Shiho.

"Aku menunggu jemputan, Kudo." jawab Shiho. "Apa kau tidak ada yang menjemput?"

"Sokka. Tidak baik juga seorang gadis sendirian pulang malam-malam begini." Ujar Shinichi. "Tidak ada orang dirumah saat ini, jadi aku naik bus saja."

"Soukana?"

"Sou. Um, Apa perlu kutemani sampai jemputanmu datang?"

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi Hakase datang. Kau duluan saja, nanti kau bisa ketinggalan bus, Kudo."

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Miyano. Mata ne." ujar Shinichi segera berbalik dan menuju bus terakhir yang lewat.

"Hn. Itterasshai, Kudo" Shiho terus melihat punggung Shinichi yang mulai menjauh. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu lalu mencarinya di dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah benda berwarna hijau terlihat menyembul dari dalam tasnya. 'Ini dia' batin Shiho. Didongakkan kepalanya berniat untuk memanggil Shinichi. Tapi sialnya Shinichi sudah tidak terlihat, rupanya ia telah menyeberang ke halte bus. Shiho pun hanya bisa menghela napas, mungkin lain kali pikirnya.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Minggu terakhir di bulan Desember, suasana tengah kota Beika terlihat berbeda. Yah, meskipun natal sudah berlalu—tepatnya lima hari yang lalu‒. Masih banyak pernak-pernik khas natal yang dipajang di berbagai tempat. Tak terkecuali pohon natal yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu, lonceng, pita, tak ketinggalan hiasan bintang di pucuknya. Tidak ada salju yang turun kali ini, hanya ada jalanan yang tertutup es tipis, membuat jalanan menjadi licin. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, banyak orang melakukan berbagai upaya untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Salah satunya seperti yang dilakukan ketiga gadis ini, Shiho, Ran dan Sonoko. Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di restoran milik keluarga Sonoko, Perusahaan Suzuki, yang menyediakan makanan yang khas untuk menghangatkan badan di musim dingin. Yang mana restoran tersebut belum lama ini dibuka di Beika dan merupakan cabang dari restoran utama di Tokyo. Mereka menempati meja dipinggir ruangan dengan dinding kaca bening, sehingga mereka bisa leluasa melihat orang berlalu-lalang di depan restoran.

"Benarkah kau sudah pulih Ran?" Tanya Shiho pada Ran yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Aku bahkan sudah bisa ikut karate lagi." Jawab Ran tersenyum riang.

"Wah, Ran kau benar-benar gadis yang kuat." Puji Sonoko. Dua detik kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. Satu-persatu hidangan ditaruh oleh pelayan di meja mereka.

"Demo, sayang ya, Sera tidak bisa ikut." Ujar Ran yang menerima seporsi yodofu[1].

"Hn. Katanya dia ada urusan mendadak." Tambah Shiho menerima semangkuk oden[2].

"Mungkin ia tidak ingin kutraktir." Sahut Sonoko nyengir yang mulai menyantap yosenabe[3]-nya. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Shiho.

"Itada— Eh, bukankah itu Shinichi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sonoko yang focus dengan makanannya pun menoleh.

"Em? Mana?" Tanya Sonoko. "Dimana suamimu, Ran?"

"Itu disana." Jawab Ran menunjuk ke arah luar restoran. "Dan juga dia bukan suamiku, Sonoko."

"Ah, benar itu dia. Ajak saja kemari." Sahut Sonoko.

"Shinichi.." nada suara Ran naik, tangannya melambai agar orang yang dipanggil melihatnya. Usahanya pun berhasil Shinichi tidak sengaja melihat kearahnya. "Kemarilah." Tambahnya. Walaupun suara Ran tidak terdengar dari luar restoran—karena dinding kaca‒ tapi sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Ran, sebab semenit kemudian ia telah masuk ke restoran dan menempati kursi dimana tiga gadis tadi duduk.

"Konnichiwa, minna." Ujar Shinichi mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Sonoko dan didepan Shiho, kebetulan di meja tersebut memang ada empat kursi.

"Kau darimana, Shinichi?" Sonoko bertanya lebih dulu.

"Dari toko buku di dekat sini." Jawab Shinichi menaruh belanjaannya—beberapa buku di dalam kantong plastik‒ diatas meja.

"Sokka. Seri terbaru novel misteri favoritmu sudah terbit?" Tanya Ran.

"Hn." Angguk Shinichi. "Wah, sepertinya menghangatkan diri dengan makanan bagus juga." Shinichi ngiler melihat tiga porsi makanan di meja.

"Pesanlah, kalau begitu. Kutraktir." Sahut Sonoko.

"Benarkah? Baiklah." Ujar Shinichi lalu memanggil pelayan. "Aku pesan ini saja." Tunjuknya pada gambar oden pada daftar menu.

"Kalian sudah lama disini?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Lumayan, sudah satu jam yang lalu." Jawab Ran.

"Sokka." Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Shinichi tiba. Uap panas mengepul dari hidangan oden yang dipesannya. Mungkin itu cukup untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menaunginya sejak diluar tadi. "Itadakimas—"

"—Arrgghh.." terdengar suara teriakan seseorang, sepertinya masih dari dalam restoran. Mata Shinichi membulat, segera ia mencari sumber suara dan ditinggalkannya oden yang belum disentuhnya.

"Shinichi.." seru Ran seraya mengikuti Shinichi, disusul Shiho dan Sonoko.

Shinichi tiba di sumber suara, terlihat seorang pria berbadan gempal mengeluarkan busa dari dalam mulutnya. "Ia masih hidup. Segera panggil ambulans dan polisi."

"Hai'.." jawab Shiho yang ada didekatnya, Ran dan Sonoko memilih menjauh karena merasa takut.

'Bau almond ini, tidak salah lagi, kalium sianida.'batin Shinichi. "Miyano, kau sudah memanggil ambulans dan polisi?"

"Hn. Sudah."jawab Shiho. "Kudo, ini baunya seperti almond. Bukankah ini kalium sianida?"

"Sou. Ternyata kau juga tahu?"

"Soudane, Apa gunanya aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam eksperimen kimia di lab sekolah." Sahut Shiho. "Tapi siapa yang menaruh racun di makanan pria ini?"

"Itu yang harus dipecahkan." Ucap Shinichi. 'Bukti yang harus dicari secara detail.'

"Ne, Kudo. Lihat ini." Shiho menunjuk pada suatu benda kecil di lantai.

"Eh? Inikan.."

Ambulans tiba beberapa menit kemudian disusul oleh mobil polisi. Segera korban dibawa dengan ambulans untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Menurut polisi terdapat 3 orang yang diduga tersangka. Shinichi pun berusaha mengumpulkan bukti untuk mengetahui siapa si pelaku. Beberapa lama kemudian..

"Tisu basah?" Tanya seorang polisi yang bertugas saat itu.

"Benar, Chiba-san. Pelaku memanfaatkan kebiasaan dari korban yang selalu membersihkan tangannya menggunakan tisu basah sebelum makan. Dan racun berada pada tisu tersebut."

"Demo, bagaimana pelaku menaruh racun pada tisu basah? Dan juga kenapa korban tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Chiba-san.

"Pelaku memasukkan racun ke dalam tisu basah yang masih dalam bungkusnya menggunakan suntikan. Kemudian tisu basah tersebut ditukarkan dengan tisu basah tanpa racun yang dimiliki korban sebelumnya tanpa sepengetahuan korban."

"Berarti siapa pelakunya?"

"Korban adalah bertangan kidal, sehingga tisu yang dipakainya akan diletakkan disebelah kirinya. Artinya, pelaku adalah orang yang duduk di sebelah kiri korban, yaitu Aizono-san. Kaulah pelakunya." Jawab Shinichi.

.

.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Holmes Apprentice.." puji Sonoko pada Shinichi. "Berkatmu, kasus di restoran keluargaku terpecahkan. Hehe." Tambahnya. Ran pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berempat kini berjalan di trotoar agak jauh dari restoran untuk pulang, setelah kasus tadi selera makan mereka mendadak hilang. Ran berjalan didepan beriringan dengan Shinichi sedangkan Sonoko dengan Shiho dibelakang.

"Tak masalah, Sonoko. Miyano tadi juga ikut membantu." Ujar Shinichi.

"Ah, benar. Kalian benar-benar seperti Holmes dan Watson." Seru Sonoko.

"Sou?" Tanya Shiho membuka suara.

"Soudane. Kupikir juga begitu." Tambah Ran tersenyum.

"Berarti jika Shinichi dan Shiho adalah Holmes dan Watson, berarti kau yang jadi Adler-nya, Ran.." sahut Sonoko.

"Eh..?" ucap Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu Sonoko. Berhentilah menggodaku." Mucul semburat merah muda di pipi Ran.

"Bukankah itu benar?" jawab Sonoko enteng. "Iya kan, Shiho?"

"Eh? S-sou.." jawab Shiho terbata yang tiba-tiba dilempari pertanyaan oleh Sonoko.

"Urusaiyo. Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap." Ajak Ran.

"Hai'.." jawab Sonoko.

Shinichi hanya melirik sekilas Shiho yang berjalan—sibuk memandang jalan raya Beika yang ramai— disamping Sonoko, terlihat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. 'Watson, eh?' batin Shiho.

To be continued… :)

.

.

* * *

A/N :

1 Yodofu : Yodufu adalah hidangan Jepang yang berbahan dasar tahu dan disajikan dalam mangkuk pot. Walaupun sederhana, tapi hidangan ini sangat lezat.

2 Oden : hidangan musim dingin yang populer di Jepang. Hidangan ini terbuat dari lobak, hanpen, chikuwa, telur rebus, dan konnyaku yang dimasak dengan sup rumput laut selama berjam-jam.

3 Yosenabe : Yosenabe adalah hidangan yang disajikan di dalam mangkuk pot, dibuat dengan berbagai bahan seperti ikan, daging, dan sayuran. Dimasak dengan kuah kaldu panas sangat cocok disantap saat musim dingin.

Flies : Bagian atas panggung yang dapat digunakan untuk menggantung set dekor serta menangani peralatan tata cahaya.

Arigatou yang udah mau baca fic ini, author sangat berterimakasih..

Untuk yg udah review, fav, follow, dsb, Hontouni Arigatou.. kalian sangat memberi semangat pada author :) #bungkukbadan

**HaiMi** : Gomen ne gak bisa update kilat. Arigatou reviewnya :)

**AkihabaraAkihabara49** : Arigatou reviewnya, ini udah update :)

**coffelover98** : Arigatou review dan semangatnya senpai :)

**wilanwilbie** : Arigatou reviewnya, ini udah update :)

**hashi99** : Arigatou reviewnya, ini udah update, smg gak mengecewakan :)

**CodeNameShin** : Arigatou u/ reviewnya :)

**Guest** : Haha. Arigatou km masih semangat nunggu dan u/ reviewnya :)

**DarkCrowds** : Arigatou reviewnya, ini udah update :)

**antikaputrianggun** : Arigatou reviewnya, ini uda lanjut :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Diclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**.

**~Januari 2010~**

Seperti biasanya, tahun baru memang berlangsung di musim dingin. Suhu dingin yang mencapai puncaknya, membuat orang-orang yang harus keluar rumah beramai-ramai memakai baju berlapis-lapis dan setebal mungkin. Bulan ini merupakan awal masuk sekolah lagi setelah liburan musim dingin di akhir desember sampai pertengahan januari. SMA Teitan mulai ramai dengan datangnya para murid satu-persatu maupun bergerombol, lengkap dengan jaket, topi rajut maupun syal untuk melawan suhu dingin yang menyerang badan mereka—pemandangan yang lumrah di musim seperti ini—.

Pagi ini Shiho sudah kembali berkutat dengan wisterianya di rumah kaca sekolah. Hari memang masih pagi, pukul 7.30 tadi Shiho sampai di sekolah. Karena matahari yang jarang muncul di musim dingin seperti ini, wisteria juga tidak banyak membutuhkan air, untuk mengimbangi agar tanaman tidak mudah layu dan membusuk di bagian akar. Maka dari itu ia tidak perlu meminta bantuan Sanjuro Ojii-san lagi, kasihan juga kakek itu jika di cuaca dingin begini harus ke SMA Teitan hanya untuk merawat wisterianya, toh Shiho hanya perlu meluangkan waktu seminggu sekali untuk ke sekolah. Setelah selesai memberi pupuk dan air secukupnya, kemudian ia beralih membersihkan daun-daun kering dari tanaman bunga oleander dan menyiram bunga mawar yang merupakan salah dua dari bunga-bunga yang hidup di rumah kaca—ia tidak tahu nama bunga yang lain—. Bukannya ia sekarang merangkap menjadi petugas kebun SMA Teitan, tetapi ia sedang membantu Sanjuro Ojii-san yang sedang berkutat dengan tanaman bonsai. Mereka memang sedang membagi tugas.

"Gomenasai, Miyano-san. Pagi-pagi begini nona sudah repot membantu saya." Sanjuro-san yang duduk di kursi kayu dekat pintu masuk membuka suara. Mereka telah selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya dan memutuskan beristirahat sebentar.

Shiho yang duduk di kursi kayu di dekat pot-pot bunga sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya mengarahkan pandangan pada Sanjuro-san. "Daijobu, Ojii-san. Saya senang melakukannya." Jawab Shiho. Sanjuro-san tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan usaha nona sebelumnya, apakah sudah berhasil?" sambil menyeduh teh di meja didepannya Sanjuro-san bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Usaha apa maksud Ojii-san?"

"Usaha untuk bertanya kepada hati, Miyano-san." Sanjuro berniat baik untuk membantu jikalau Shiho membutuhkan bantuannya. Shiho tersentak dengan jawaban Sanjuro-san, jujur sampai saat ini ia belum berhasil melakukannya, tapi rasanya malu juga untuk membahas ini dengan Sanjuro-san.

"Aa, belum. Um.. bukankah tahun baru kemarin ada hanabi matsuri didekat sini, di hotel tidak jauh dari SMA Teitan, apa Ojii-san juga datang menontonnya?" sahut Shiho. Sanjuro-san yang sadar jika Shiho berusaha untuk tidak ingin membahasnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan pun menjawab.

"Iie, Ojii-san hanya menonton kembang api dari rumah. Karena kebetulan kelihatan dari rumah, tapi bagi Ojii-san di tahun baru berkumpul dengan keluarga itu lebih penting." Jelas Ojii-san tersenyum. Shiho mengangguk mendengarnya. "Bagaimana dengan Miyano-san sendiri? Apa ada yang istimewa di tahun baru ini?"

"Um, saya juga tidak menontonnya. Tahun baru ini biasa-biasa saja seperti tahun baru sebelumnya."

"Demo, meski begitu kita harus tetap menyambut tahun baru dengan semangat baru, Miyano-san. Agar keberuntungan baru juga datang." Sanjuro-san tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang masih lengkap.

"Hai'.." Shiho pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

**~Februari 2010~**

Bulan sudah berganti lagi, namun masih berada di musim yang khas dengan salju—musim dingin—. Di SMA Teitan para murid kelas 1 dan 2 harus lebih fokus untuk belajar, sebab ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi diadakan di bulan ini, berbarengan dengan persiapan kelulusan kelas 3. Demikian empat gadis ini, Shiho, Ran, Sonoko dan Sera. Mereka kembali mengadakan kegiatan belajar bersama seperti sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Shiho jarang berkunjung ke rumah kaca, baru kali ini ia bisa mengunjungi wisterianya lagi di waktu jam sekolah usai. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, kembali berkutat dengan bunga kesukaannya.

"Miyano." Sapa seseorang. Shiho yang menghadap wisteria di depannya reflek menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Shinichi berdiri dengan jarak satu meter dibelakangnya. Debaran jantung Shiho kembali bertalu, mungkin karena kaget atau mungkin juga karena hal lain. Namun Shiho tidak terlalu memikirkannya, segera ia kembali menghadap wisteria dan membelakangi Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Kudo?" Tanya Shiho akhirnya setelah menata debaran jantungnya berbarengan dengan Shinichi berjalan ke sampingnya. Shinichi tidak menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk, mau kubantu?" tawar Shinichi melihat Shiho mencabuti rumput liar yang menumpang tumbuh di pot wisteria, cuma sedikit memang, masih kecil pula tapi lama-kelamaan juga bisa mengganggu. " Apa sudah kau pupuk? Aku akan mengambilkannya." Shiho hanya diam melihat Shinichi menuju ke rak penyimpanan alat kebun sekaligus pupuk.

"Arigatou." Ujar Shiho menerima pupuk dari Shinichi.

"Hn." Jawab Shinichi seraya berlalu mengambil _watering can_—wadah penyiram tanaman—warna kuning untuk diisinya air di keran dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja di samping pot wisteria. Shiho hanya diam sambil memberi pupuk di tanah dalam pot wisteria. Shinichi pun sama, mereka bungkam selama beberapa menit. Selesai memberi pupuk Shiho hendak meraih _watering can_ bersamaan dengan Shinichi yang ingin menyiram wisteria. Alhasil gagang _watering can_ yang hanya satu dipegang oleh dua tangan dari Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Eh?" ujar Shiho dan Shinichi bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian masing-masing menarik tangannya dari gagang _watering can_ tersebut. Tidak dipungkiri 'insiden' kecil ini membuat keduanya mengalami senam jantung.

"Biar aku saja." Sahut Shinichi cepat meraih _watering can_ dan menyiramkan guyuran air ke wisteria. Shiho hanya mengangguk lalu mengamati Shinichi dengan kegiatan menyiramnya.

"Kelihatannya sudah cukup." Ujar Shiho membuat Shinichi berhenti menyiram wisteria.

"Eh? Hanya sedikit air yang disiramkan?" Shiho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Hn. Di musim seperti ini, tidak baik jika terlalu banyak disiram."

"Sokka. Apa karena sinar matahari yang jarang muncul?" Tanya Shinichi lagi seraya beranjak mengembalikan _watering can_ ke raknya kembali.

"Benar." Jawab Shiho. "Sore demo.. kau tadi datang ke rumah kaca ini karena urusan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Selesai dengan pertemuan klub sepakbola iseng saja ingin kesini, ternyata kau sudah ada disini."

"Sou?" Shiho sedikit meragukan dengan jawaban Shinichi, 'Klub sepakbola masih mengadakan pertemuan menjelang ujian semester seperti ini?' pikirnya.

"Sou desu ne." Jawab Shinichi ringan. "Terserah kau akan percaya atau tidak Miyano."

Shiho diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, lalu berjalan ke kursi kayu dekat pot bunga dimana ia meletakkan tasnya. "Ne, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu di rumah kaca ini." Sahut Shiho seraya menyambar tasnya dan mengambil sebuah syal berwarna putih dari dalamnya.

"Hn." Shinichi berbalik menghadap Shiho. "Kau akan pulang?"

"Sou desu ne. Kau juga kan?" seraya memakai syalnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja sampai di halte." Shinichi beranjak melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Nee, apa kau membawa jaket atau sejenisnya? Diluar sangat dingin." Tanya Shiho kembali membuka tasnya, hendak mengambil benda berwarna hijau tapi segera diurungkannya saat melihat Shinichi berhenti berjalan yang juga membuka tasnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Shinichi mengeluarkan sweater rajut berwarna coklat.

'Eh.. itu kan..' batin Shiho. Shinichi yang sedang memakai sweater tersebut melihat ekspresi Shiho yang berubah.

"Nande?" Tanya Shinichi.

"I-Iia.. Baguslah kalau kau membawanya." jawab Shiho mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari rumah kaca. "Aku duluan, Kudo."

"Ne, Matte Miyano.." seru Shinichi menyusul Shiho yang sudah mencapai pintu keluar.

Shiho terus meneruskan langkahnya di depan Shinichi yang berlari menyusulnya. 'Bukankah itu sweater rajutan Ran yang ia tunjukkan padaku kemarin?' Tanya Shiho dalam hati.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

**~-Maret 2010-~**

Suhu hangat mulai terasa di bulan ini, karena awal musim semi telah tiba. Daun-daun pepohonan yang gugur berlanjut di musim dingin mulai menampakkan kuncup hijaunya. Tunas-tunas tumbuh dan pepohonan yang mulai menghijau kembali. Musim ini ditandai dengan munculnya kuncup-kuncup bunga pohon plum. Setelah mekarnya bunga pohon plum berakhir, giliran salah satu bunga paling populer di jepang. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan kuncup sakura mulai muncul, yang sebagian kecil kuntumnya bahkan telah bermekaran.

Liburan musim semi berlangsung di bulan ini. Dan karena ujian kenaikan kelas telah usai, saatnya untuk penghuni kelas 3 yang baru untuk mengadakan study tour sebelum menghadapi `kerasnya` kehidupan kelas 3 SMA yang notabene harus memikirkan untuk kelanjutan studi mereka di universitas nanti. Mengikuti bimbingan belajar kesana kemari adalah lumrah untuk dilakukan.

"Ittekimasu." Pamit Shiho. "Aku berangkat, Hakase." seraya menutup pintu mobil VW Hakase—yang diparkir di pinggir jalan depan SMA Teitan—dan memakai tas ranselnya.

"Itterasshai, Shiho-kun." Ujar Hakase melihat anak angkatnya bergegas ke arah halaman SMA Teitan yang luas itu. Disana telah ada 3 bus yang diparkir berjajar untuk keperluan study tour hari ini. Shiho masih berjalan cepat—setengah berlari— menuju bus nomor 2 dan segera naik. Hari memang masih pagi, baru pukul setengah enam, ia sudah berkeringat karena terburu-buru. Kalau bukan karena Okaa-sannya yang ribet menyiapkan ini itu untuk Shiho, mungkin ia sudah sampai sedari tadi—tidak terlambat seperti ini—.

"Shiho, disini." Seru Ran yang telah duduk di jok kursi nomor 3 dari belakang sebelah kiri. Segera Shiho menghampiri jok kosong yang ditunjuk Ran di sebelahnya. "Untung masih sempat, Shiho."

Shiho mengangguk. "Arigatou, Ran, telah mencarikanku tempat duduk."

"Dou ita shimashite." Ran tersenyum ramah. "Taruhlah tasmu dulu, Shiho." Shiho pun melepas tas ranselnya dan mencari ruang kosong di rak khusus untuk menaruh barang di bagian atas. Tapi rak terlihat penuh dengan tas para murid yang berjejal. Cukup kesulitan Shiho menggeser sebuah tas untuk mendapatkan ruang kosong.

"Terlalu sulit?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri dari duduknya di jok belakang kursi Shiho.

"Eh?" Shiho menoleh, dan mendapati Shinichi segera menggeser tas tersebut ke kanan dan menghasilkan ruang kosong dalam rak untuk tas Shiho dapat masuk kedalamnya.

"Arigatou, Kudo." Shinichi mengangguk dan segera kembali duduk ke kursinya bersamaan dengan Takagi-sensei sudah menyuruh para murid untuk menempati kursinya karena bus sudah akan berjalan.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Prefektur Hyogo memakan waktu sekitar 7 jam. Beruntung jalanan lancar sehingga membuat para rombongan SMA Teitan tiba dengan waktu sesuai rencana. Tujuan study tour kali ini adalah ke kota Himeji di Prefektur Hyogo. Di Prefektur ini terdapat beberapa obyek wisata sejarah dan budaya ataupun modern terutama di kota Kobe. Dan tujuan pertama mereka adalah _Himeji Castle_. Setibanya rombongan di area parkir kastil Himeji, mereka segera turun dan berkumpul berbaris untuk diberi arahan sebentar oleh sensei mereka.

"Minna, kita disini selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Kalian bebas berkeliling kastil dan sekitarnya. Demo, jangan lupa untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas makalah kalian." Jelas Takagi-sensei menggunakan pengeras suara kepada murid-murid 2D. "Untuk tugasnya kalian dibebaskan untuk memilih bahan yang akan dipaparkan, yang paling penting masih merupakan hal yang berhubungan dengan sejarah _Himeji Castle_ ini, mengerti minna?" tambahnya dan segera disambut koor _Hai'_ oleh sebagian siswa. Segera sekumpulan manusia tadi berpencar ke berbagai arah, berkelompok maupun sendiri.

"Kita kemana dulu?" Tanya Sonoko bersemangat kepada tiga gadis didepannya.

"Mungkin ke kastil Himeji saja dulu." Sahut Sera. "Kesana cukup menguras tenaga karena harus melewati banyak gerbang. Ran dan Shiho pun mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka pun meneruskan jalan menuju ke tempat yang telah disepakati tadi. Tapi sesampainya di area depan kastil yang merupakan halaman yang luas langkah Shiho yang berjalan paling belakang terhenti sejenak, melihat seekor kucing yang mengeong kepadanya.

"Ah, neko?" Ujar Shiho seraya membungkuk hendak mengelus kucing kecil berwarna putih kuning tersebut yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dekat kakinya. "Apa kau lapar?" lanjutnya. Kucing itu mengeong seperti menjawab pertanyaan Shiho. Shiho segera membuka tasnya, kebetulan Okaa-sannya membawakan beberapa camilan untuknya. Dibukanya bungkus plastik itu dan memberikan satu keping camilan kering miliknya. "Kau datang karena mencium bau kue ikan ini? Kau hebat." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis masih mengelus badan kucing tersebut. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memang disana banyak kucing yang berkeliaran di sekitar halaman depan kastil, kucing-kucing itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang.

*Zzingg..

'Eh, rasanya aneh.' Batin Shiho mengangkat kepalanya dari kucing tadi dan menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai sudut. 'Rasanya seperti waktu itu. Seperti ada yang menatapku.' Tetapi dilihatnya begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disana, di musim liburan seperti ini tempat wisata memang akan lebih banyak dikunjungi. 'Begitu banyak orang disini, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Dibuangnya perasaan aneh yang dirasakannnya lalu melihat si kucing telah selesai dengan santapannya. "Bagaimana kalau satu lagi?" tawarnya. Segera ia memberikan keping camilan keduanya dan pamit dengan kucing kecil itu karena Ran sudah berteriak memanggilnya. Ketiga gadis itu baru sadar kalau Shiho tidak lagi berjalan bersama mereka setelah 100 meter berjalan.

Kini Shiho telah berada di museum yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat kastil Himeji. Ia sendirian, karena Ran dan Sonoko lebih memilih ke taman bunga sakura yang sedang bagus-bagusnya di musim semi seperti ini. Sedangkan Sera tak tahu entah kemana, mungkin ia sedang mencari bahan untuk makalahnya seperti dirinya. Berbagai benda bernilai sejarah dipamerkan di dalam museum ini. Shiho serius menatap deretan baju besi yang dipamerkan di dalam museum, dengan pencahayaan warna _orange_ membuat ia tertarik untuk mengamatinya.

"Baju besi berlapis baja dari beberapa dinasti dulu." Sahut seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping Shiho. Shiho hanya melirik ke orang disebelah kanannya itu. "Digunakan para samurai untuk perang dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda sesuai dinastinya. Keren, ya kan?" Tambah orang itu.

"Apa kau sedang mempresentasikan makalahmu padaku, Kudo?" nada Shiho terdengar sarkastik membuat Shinichi sweatdrop.

"I-iia.." jawab Shinichi. "Sebenarnya aku hanya membaca tulisan yang ada disini." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk papan keterangan yang disediakan pihak museum.

"Kukira kau mengetahuinya."

"Iie." Jawab Shinichi singkat sedikit malu karena perkataan Shiho. "Apa kau memilih ini untuk bahan makalahmu?" Tanya Shinichi mengeluarkan kamera _digital _dari dalam saku jaketnya dan mengambil satu gambar dari _armour_ tersebut.

Shiho menggeleng. "Aku belum memutuskan, belum semua aku lihat." Jawab Shiho sekenanya sambil mengambil gambar armour dengan ponselnya mengikuti Shinichi.

"Berapa banyak gambar yang sudah kau ambil?"

"Baru satu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shinichi terlihat tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan sudah mengambil banyak gambar."

"Kau sudah berkeliling semuanya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Berarti kebanyakan itu hanya gambar _selfie_-mu saja." Shiho asal menebak membuat Shinichi sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya. Shiho mengambil langkah dari situ dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oi-oi.." gumam Shinichi membuntut Shiho dari belakang. Beberapa lama mereka berjalan keluar dari kompleks museum dengan Shiho di depan sambil menghindar dan berbagi jalan dengan orang lain—wisatawan—yang berpapasan dan Shinichi di belakang yang sibuk mengambil gambar dengan kameranya.

"Apa kau sudah kesini?" Tanya Shiho berhenti untuk membaca papan nama dan petunjuk di depan _pathway_—berdinding tinggi seperti pada film samurai— yang menghubungkan 9 taman yang ada di sekitar kastil Himeji. Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho dan ikut membaca nama taman di papan tersebut.

"_Koko-en japanese garden_? Belum." Shiho hanya diam dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk ke area taman. "Matte, Miyano." seru Shinichi. Shiho melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri, tidak peduli langkah kakinya akan membawanya kemana, ia seperti tersihir dengan keindahan taman khas jepang yang tertata apik.

"Miyano.." ujar Shinichi menghentikan langkah Shiho. Shiho menoleh tanpa berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita kesini dulu?" Shinichi menunjuk papan nama bertuliskan _Oyashiki-no-niwa_ yang ada di sebelah kanan jalur.

"Taman Istana Raja maksudmu?" Tanya Shiho balik. "Um, jika kau ingin kesana, silahkan Kudo. Aku ingin kearah sini dulu." Tunjuknya ke sebelah kiri seraya meneruskan jalan. Shinichi diam berpikir sebentar.

"Chotto matte, aku ikut denganmu."

Mereka berdua sampai di _Natsuki-no-niwa_—Taman Pohon Musim Panas—. Di taman ini banyak terdapat jalan setapak dari tanah, beton maupun susunan batu berukuran sedang. Pohon-pohon yang meranggas di musim panas menyusun pepohonan menghijau di musim semi saat ini. Udara segar dan sejuk menambah asri suasana taman menyapa mereka. Shiho menyempatkan mengambil 1 atau 2 foto di taman ini, ia tidak ingin melewatkan keasriannya. Puas dengan sejuknya udara di Taman Pohon Musim Panas, berlanjut ke _Nagare-no-hira-niwa_. Suasana disini tidak kalah asrinya dengan taman sebelumnya, dengan kolam yang berbentuk seperti aliran sungai kecil. Jumlah pengunjung pun lebih sedikit dari taman sebelumnya. Shiho dan Shinichi terus berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di areal taman, rasa lelah mereka pun tidak terasa.

"Istirahat dulu, Miyano." Ujar Shinichi berteduh di sebuah bangunan dari kayu seperti gubug di pinggir kolam. Shiho pun menghampiri tempat tersebut dan ikut berteduh, sinar matahari yang hangat—cukup panas— menghantarkan bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya. Shinichi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan taman, sedangkan Shiho sibuk mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Taman ini akan lebih indah di musim gugur." Shinichi membuka suara. "Tapi dulunya taman-taman ini adalah kediaman para samurai dengan jabatan tertinggi."

"Semua taman adalah tempat tinggal samurai?" kelihatannya Shiho mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan.

"Hn. Taman disini berjumlah sembilan, kesemua taman yang terpisah menampilkan ciri khas dari jaman Edo. Taman yang paling megah adalah Taman Istana Raja dan jika sesuai urutan itu seharusnya yang paling pertama kita kunjungi." Shinichi yang merasa menang melirik kearah Shiho. Yang dilirik hanya membuang muka dan menyangkal.

"Tapi tak apakan jika tak sesuai urutan?" Shiho tak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Shinichi malah tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Wajahmu lucu jika sedang cemberut, Miyano."

Spontan muncul empat siku di dahi Shiho. "Lucu seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Ah.. I-iia.." Shinichi mengeluarkan senyum garingnya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, taman ini paling indah saat musim gugur, karena daun pepohonan disini akan berubah warna menjadi merah, kuning dan orange." Lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tapi di musim semi juga tetap saja indah."

"Hn. Nee.. Dimana kau membaca papan keterangan tentang semua info tadi? Pasti ada di suatu tempat, apa di gerbang depan tadi?" Shinichi lagi-lagi sweatdrop mendengar Shiho bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau ini.. semua yang kukatakan tadi aku memang mengetahuinya, tahu." Shinichi hanya bisa pasrah menggeleng dalam hati, kenapa gadis yang satu ini bisa membuat dirinya tampak bodoh hanya dengan kalimat atau pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, bahkan sudah ketiga kalinya dalam sehari ini ia merasa begitu.

"Benarkah?" Shiho tersenyum mengejek.

"Sou desu—" ucapan Shinichi terpotong melihat Shiho yang telah lenyap dari sampingnya. Rupanya gadis itu berjalan ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada di dekat kolam sungai kecil. Shinichi pun segera menyusulnya.

"Sumimasen, Oba-san." Shiho memutuskan untuk bertanya saat menyadari wanita itu kebingungan. "Apa ada masalah?"

Yang ditanya pun menoleh dan terlihat bingung. "Eh, nona siapa?"

"Saya Miyano Shiho, rombongan SMA yang mengunjungi taman ini juga. Um, bolehkah saya tahu, kenapa Oba-san terlihat sedang mondar-mandir kebingungan disini?"

"Ah, saya sedang mencari liontin, nona." jawab bibi yang berumur sekitar 50-an itu sambil memegang kalung emas putih yang melingkar di lehernya—minus liontin—. "Liontin kalung ini patah dan jatuh entah dimana."

"Bibi sendirian, bersama keluarga atau rombongan?"

"Saya hanya sendirian, nona."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya membantu?" tawar Shiho tulus membuat wajah bibi itu sedikit lebih cerah.

"Nona mau membantu? Tentu saja, Oba-san sangat berterimakasih." Ujar bibi itu tulus. Shiho mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kapan Oba-san mengetahui liontin itu tidak lagi tergantung di kalung itu?" Tanya Shinichi membuka suara membuat Shiho dan Oba-san menoleh. Oba-san itu malah memasang muka bertanya.

"Dia teman sekolah saya." Jelas Shiho melirik Shinichi disampingnya. "Sepertinya dia juga akan membantu Oba-san." Bibi itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Um, saya menyadari liontin ini tidak ada saat di _Matsu-no-niwa_. Saya pikir jatuh disana, karena di taman pohon cemara itu banyak berpapasan dengan pengunjung lain. Saya sudah mencarinya disana, tapi tidak ketemu."

"Apa Oba-san juga ke _Natsuki-no-niwa_?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Iie. Saya tidak kesana. Tidak semua taman disini saya kunjungi."

"Pasti ada sebabnya kenapa liontin Oba-san bisa jatuh." ujar Shiho. "Mungkin pengaitnya patah karena benturan atau hal lainnya."

"Itu mungkin saja, nona. Karena kalung ini sudah lama sekali saya miliki mungkin pengaitnya mulai terkikis. Saya harus bisa menemukannya sebab ini sangat berharga bagi saya." Jelas Oba-san menahan kesedihannya. Shiho pun menyentuh pelan bahu bibi itu untuk menenangkannya. "Ah iya, saya ingat.. waktu di taman ini sempat tersandung dan menabrak pengunjung lain saat melewati jalan setapak dekat kolam kecil ini.

"Berarti jika itu sebabnya, jatuhnya hanya akan disekitar sini, dari semak-semak di rumput hijau itu hingga sekitar kolam sungai kecil." Shinichi menyimpulkan. "Kita mencari disekitar sini saja dulu." Kedua perempuan itu mengangguk mendengar saran Shinichi. "Seperti apa bentuk liontin Oba-san?"

"Berbetuk kristal warnanya biru terang dengan corak bunga didalamnya." Ucap Oba-san.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Oba-san mencari di sekitar semak rerumputan." Sahut Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari di sekitar kolam. Demo, aku akan mencari petugas dulu untuk meminta ijin." Kedua perempuan itu mengangguk dan segera melakukan kegiatan pencariannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Shinichi kembali dari meminta ijin pada petugas untuk mencari di kolam.

"Miyano, aku titip padamu." Ujar Shinichi memberikan jaket, kamera dan sepatu yang dilepasnya kepada Shiho untuk ditaruh di dekat semak. Kemudian digulungnya celana _jeans_ biru sampai bawah lutut. Tak ragu ia menceburkan kedua kakinya ke kolam sungai kecil yang dilengkapi jalan setapak dari jejeran batu. Untung saja tidak ada ikan yang hidup disana dan ketinggian air sekitar 20cm diatas mata kaki.

Shiho masih sibuk mencari dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada ekspresi Oba-san yang terlihat khawatir dan sedih. "Corak bunga seperti apa yang ada di liontin itu, Oba-san?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Corak bunga mawar berwarna perak." jawab Oba-san juga sibuk mencari. "Ehm, nona, terima kasih banyak telah membantu saya, karena benda itu sangat penting bagi saya."

"Hai'. Saya mengerti. Terlihat sekali kalau kalung itu sangat berharga bagi Oba-san."

"Sou. Kalung itu pemberian dari seseorang saat saya masih muda dulu. Itu satu-satunya kenangan darinya yang saya miliki."

"Eh?" Shiho bertampang sedikit penasaran. "Apa ia suami Oba-san?"

"Iie. Dia bukan suamiku." Pandangan bibi itu menerawang sebentar dan berhenti untuk kembali mencari liontin. "Dia hanya seorang cinta pertama." Shiho hanya diam merasa tak enak hati karena pertanyaannya. "Cinta pertama yang terpendam berpuluh tahun lamanya dan saat kami dipertemukan lagi itu juga adalah saat kami terakhir kalinya bertemu." Mata Oba-san mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Gomenasai, Oba-san." Sahut Shiho pelan.

"Ah, tak apa, nona, Oba-san sendiri yang ingin cerita. Yang terpenting sekarang liontin itu bisa ketemu." Bibi itu mencoba tersenyum. Shiho pun mengangguk. "Oh ya, benar nona dan pemuda tadi berteman?"

"Sou desu ne." Shiho bingung dengan pertanyaan Oba-san. "Nande, Oba-san?"

"Eh, Iie. Nande mo nai no." jawab Oba-san itu menoleh pada Shinichi yang berkutat di kolam. "Hanya saja matanya mengatakan bukan demikian." Gumam Oba-san pelan sehingga Shiho tidak mendengarnya. Tak terasa mereka telah mencari selama 10 menit di tempat itu, tiba-tiba..

"Oba-san.. bukankah benar ini liontinnya?" seru Shinichi tiba-tiba yang masih berada di kolam memegang sebuah benda kecil warna biru terang. Segera Oba-san menghampirinya. Sedetik kemudian wajah Oba-san berubah cerah, secerah langit hari ini. Shiho yang menyadari jika memang liontin kepunyaan Oba-san telah ditemukan Shinichi segera menghentikan kegiatan pencariannya.

"Sou. Ini benar liontin saya, nak. Arigatou, Hontouni arigatou." Ujar Oba-san.

"Hai'.. doushita shimashite." Shinichi tersenyum simpul seraya beranjak naik dari kolam. Shiho berjalan menuju Oba-san untuk memastikan.

"Kau memang berbakat dalam mencari, Kudo." Ujar Shiho tersenyum tipis. Shinichi menanggapinya dengan menampilkan senyum bangga dan tatapan '_tentu saja, Miyano'_ seraya beranjak menuju semak untuk mengambil sepatu dan jaketnya.

"Nona, Hontouni arigatou.." ucap Oba-san tulus sambil memegang tangan kanan Shiho. Yang dipegang pun menoleh ke arah Oba-san.

"Dou itashimashite, Oba-san." Shiho tersenyum simpul. "Demo, Kudo yang sudah menemukannya."

"Jadi namanya Kudo?" Oba-san melirik sekilas Shinichi yang sedang memakai sepatunya di bangunan pinggir kolam. "Oh ya tadi nona bilang nama nona Miyano, kan?. Um, saya belum mengatakan nama saya, saya Komatsu Yoriko."

"Hai', Komatsu-san." Shiho ikut tersenyum saat Komatsu-san menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Nee, Miyano-san. Bukannya saya lancang atau bagaimana, demo.. saya hanya ingin mengatakan dari pengalaman saya pribadi." ujar Komatsu-san pelan. "Sesuatu yang perlu diungkapkan, maka ungkapkanlah bagaimanapun rekasinya. Karena mungkin hanya itu kesempatan yang kita punya."

"Maksud Oba-san?" Shiho menunjukkan raut bingungnya. Komatsu-san hendak menjelaskan..

"Ini tentang—"

"—Miyano, Kau tahu dimana kameraku?" potong Shinichi berjalan menuju dua perempuan itu.

"Aku membawanya." Shiho memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kamera.

"Kau membawanya? Apa kau mengambil sebuah gambar?"

"Hn. Demo, tidak hanya sebuah, tapi beberapa."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kalian makan siang bersama saya sebagai tanda terima kasih?" sela Komatsu-san.

"Tak perlu, Oba-san." Ujar Shiho dan Shinichi menyetujuinya.

"Demo.. Oba-san tidak enak hati, kalian sudah susah-susah mencari liontin ini."

"Sungguh, itu tidak perlu Oba-san. Kami akan makan siang bersama rombongan kami." Sahut Shinichi.

"Baiklah kalau kalian bersikeras." Komatsu-san menghela napas. "Oba-san pamit. Sekali lagi Hontouni arigatou, Miyano-san, Kudo-san. Tambahnya tersenyum tulus. Mereka pun berpisah ke arah tujuan masing-masing. 'Kudo-san dan Miyano-san, semoga kalian dapat segera mengungkapkannya.' Batin Komatsu-san terus berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Shiho dan Shinichi. Mereka berdua telah sampai di jalur yang menghubungkan kesembilan taman untuk menuju taman lainnya.

"Foto apa yang kau ambil tadi?" Tanya Shinichi pada Shiho yang masih memegang kameranya.

"Fotomu." Jawab Shiho singkat membuat Shinichi membatin _'Eh?'_. "Lihat, kau sedang menceburkan diri di kolam dengan menggulung celana _jeans_mu, menurutku itu pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari pada sekedar foto _selfie_-mu. Jadi aku berbaik hati untuk mengabadikannya untukmu." Tambah Shiho tersenyum jahil sambil memperlihatkan gambar yang diambilnya.

"Oi-oi.." muncul tiga siku di pelipis Shinichi. "Apa kau menyindirku?"

"Iie." Jawab Shiho singkat seraya menekan tombol _next_ beberapa kali membuat raut wajah Shinichi berubah.

"Eh, sudah Miyano." Seru Shinichi meraih kamera di tangan Shiho.

"Nande?" Shiho kaget tiba-tiba kamera ditangannya diraih Shinichi. "Oh.. aku tahu, apa ada foto yang tidak boleh kulihat? apa kau malu dengan foto selfie-mu?"

"Y-Ya.. aku malu dengan foto _selfie_-ku. Jadi kau jangan melihatnya." Ujar Shinichi memasukkan kameranya ke saku kantong jaket membuat Shiho berusaha menahan tawanya. 'Untung saja kau tidak melihatnya, Miyano.' Batin Shinichi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2, sesuai jadwal adalah waktunya makan siang. Makan siang rombongan SMA Teitan memang masih di kompleks _Koko-en garden_, yaitu di restoran _Kassui-ken_. Shinichi dan Shiho yang menuju ke _Kassui-ken_ tidak sengaja bertemu Heiji dan Kyogoku di pathway, sepertinya mereka dari taman yang lain.

Di _Kassui-ken_ telah ramai dengan para murid SMA Teitan yang sudah tidak sabar untuk diisi perutnya. Bau sedap belut laut panggang dari sekotak bento _anago_ dan segelas teh khas Himeji telah menanti untuk disantap. Ternyata Ran, Sonoko dan Sera telah ada disana duluan. Shiho segera menghampiri meja ketiga gadis itu.

"Kau darimana saja Shiho? Apa kau dari tadi bersama dengan para cowok itu?" Tanya Sonoko yang duduk di sebelah Ran setelah melihat Shiho masuk ke _Kassui-ken_ bersama Shinichi, Heiji dan Kyogoku. Shiho menoleh padanya dan segera menarik kursi di depan Ran untuk diduduki.

"Aku dari beberapa taman disini, tidak semua kukunjungi." Jawab Shiho. "Dan tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka saat di museum dan di taman." Sonoko ber-_oh_ ria. "Kalian tadi kemana saja?"

"Kami tadi ke taman bunga sakura, ke Koko-en garden juga tapi hanya sebagian, _Nae-no-niwa, Musha-damari, Souju-an_, dan upacara teh di _Cha-no-niwa_." Jelas Sera.

"Oh.. aku tidak sempat kesana." Shiho lalu menoleh ke sebelah kanan mereka—ke arah luar restoran—. Terdapat taman yang luas—lebih luas dari taman lainnya— dengan kolam ikan yang cukup besar terdapat jembatan kayu kecil ditengahnya, suara gemericik air terjun buatan di sebelah selatan taman semakin menambah tenteram.

Selesai mengisi perut, Shiho menyempatkan untuk melihat-lihat _Oyashiki-no-niwa_ sebentar. Tadi ia belum sempat kesini, mumpung masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam sebelum _study tour_ menuju ke tujuan lain. Bersama ketiga gadis tadi, ia menyusuri koridor kayu yang juga beratap kayu menampilkan suasana air terjun buatan di sebelah kanan menghasilkan bunyi gemericik air.

"Suara pijakan kaki kita di lantai koridor ini seperti suara _taiko, _ya kan?." sahut Ran berjalan pelan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Shiho, Sera dan Sonoko pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ran—memejamkan mata sebentar—.

"Sou desu ne." ucap Sonoko.

"Kau benar, Ran." Sera pun mengiyakan. Ran tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Shinichi yang memberi tahuku tadi." Cengir Ran. Sonoko dan Sera menganggapi dengan membulatkan bibir.

Shiho hanya diam menikmati suasana tenteram yang mendamaikan pikiran ini. Kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik, yang akhirnya membentuk senyum simpul yang manis. Orang lain yang melihatnya pun akan mungkin meragukan jika Shiho yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang lebih menikmati suasana ini dibanding kita." Ujar Sera pada Ran dan Sonoko membuat Shiho yang telah tenggelam dengan momen di dunianya sendiri menoleh padanya dan melempar senyum tipis.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Suara gesekan sebuah alat musik terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Shinichi duduk bersila di sofa ruang perpustakaan di rumahnya, sibuk menggesekkan busur pada senar violin untuk mendapatkan sebuah alunan lagu yang merdu di telinga. Sejak tadi ia terus berkutat pada violinnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Shin-chan~." seru seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan membuka pintu ruang perpustakaan. "Ada tamu." Shinichi menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya acuh.

"Kaito-kun." Jawab Yukiko masih dengan nada riangnya. "Dia di ruang tamu sekarang."

"Suruh saja dia kesini, Okaa-san." Yukiko mengamati ekspresi wajah putra semata wayangnya tersebut dan malah menanggapinya dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau kenapa Shin-chan?" Shinichi sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Yukiko yang menampilkan rasa penasaran.

"Iie." Jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, Okaa-san akan mencari tahunya sendiri." Ujar Yukiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Shinichi membatin _Oi-oi_. Yukiko sudah akan beranjak keluar tapi berhenti sejenak saat akan berbalik. "Oh ya, permainan _moonlight sonata_-mu tidak sebagus biasanya."

"Oi-oi, ini bukan—" ucapan Shinichi terpotong karena Yukiko yang telah beranjak dan menutup pintu. Shinichi menghela napas terhadap kelakuan Okaa-sannya itu. "Ini bukan _moonlight sonata,_ tapi _minuet_." Lanjutnya.

"Oi, permainanmu itu menggangu telinga." Seruan Kaito membuat Shinichi berhenti menggesek violinnya.

"Uruseeyo." Seru Shinichi balik. "Jika kau ingin mendengarkannya maka diamlah. Demo, jika kau terus mengkritik permainanku lebih baik kau pulang ke Kyoto sana." Muncul tiga siku di dahi Shinichi. "Dan juga, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Shinichi pada Kaito yang sedari tadi telah duduk di sofa di ruang perpustakaan berseberangan dengan Shinichi.

"Apa butuh alasan jika aku ke Beika? Apa juga dilarang aku ke kota asalku ini?" tanya Kaito tidak terima. "Dan juga, aku kesini hanya ingin mengganggumu." Cengir Kaito kemudian.

"Baka! Lebih baik kau pulang—"

"—Kaito-kun~ ini jus untukmu." Potong Yukiko masuk ke ruangan dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk diatas nampan.

"Hai', arigatou, Oba-san." Ujar Kaito tersenyum ramah.

"Dou itashimashite. Demo, jangan samakan dengan bibi-bibi, ya?" sahut Yukiko membuat Kaito mengangguk bingung.

Kaito kemudian kembali menghadap Shinichi. "Sore demo, kau ini kenapa Shinichi? Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang tidak bagus."

"Um, benar juga. _Moonlight Sonata_ yang kau bawakan tadi tidak sebagus biasanya, Shin-chan."

"Bukan _Moonlight sonata_ tap—" bantah Shinichi.

"—Okaa-san tahu, Shin-chan." Tegas Yukiko tersenyum horror. "Itu tadi _Minuet_. Demo, terlihat dari permainanmu, lagu pengiring dansa yang lembut nan gembira dimainkan dengan hati yang jauh dari ceria." Tambah Yukiko berjalan menuju rak buku besar. Sedangkan Kaito hanya melempar ekspresi bertanya pada Shinichi.

"Itu karena ada kau, _mood_ ku bertambah buruk." Kaito menggeleng tidak terima.

"Oii, pasti karena seorang gadis kan?" tebak Kaito. Shinichi tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kaito. Matanya membulat sambil menelan ludahnya. Dihela napasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Iie." Jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Mengaku saja."

"…" Shinichi mengambil segelas jus jeruk didepannya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering sejak tadi bermain violin. Akhirnya ia membuka suara dengan nada pelan. "Oi, kau tahu? Bagaimana caranya mengetahui seseorang menyukaimu atau tidak?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Mata Kaito seketika membulat mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya mengetahui seseorang menyukaimu atau tidak—" seru Kaito hampir tertawa tapi dengan sigap Shinichi menutup mulut Kaito. Yukiko yang sedang menata tumpukan buku agak jauh dari kedua pemuda tadi pun tentu mendengarnya. Shinichi hanya bisa pasrah melihat Okaa-sannya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Shin-chan~" panggil Yukiko. " Jika tentang hal seperti itu, bukankah disini ada yang sudah berpengalaman?" lanjutnya mantap seraya berdiri melipat tangannya didepan dada. Shinichi dan Kaito spontan sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"A-Aa.. Sou." Ucap Shinichi mengeluarkan cengirannya dengan terpaksa.

.

.

To be continued… :)

* * *

Hai minna-san~ Gomen ne baru bisa update lagi :)). jika tdk ada kendala untuk chapter 14 akan saya update dalam waktu dekat karena alurnya dari awal sudah saya buat, dan semoga kalian sabar menunggu :D

Hontouni arigatou untuk yg sudah review, fav, follow, dsb, Hontouni Arigatou.. kalian sangat memberi semangat pada author :) #bungkukbadan


	14. Chapter 14

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**Chapter 14. **

**~24 Juli 2010~**

Hari masih siang, udara terasa panas, mungkin mencapai 30°C atau lebih. Suasana di stasiun padat oleh lautan manusia yang hilir mudik. Diiringi suara melengking klakson kereta, ributnya roda kereta melintasi rel, dan suara pengumuman dari petugas stasiun. Pintu sebuah gerbong kereta terbuka secara otomatis, menumpahkan sejumlah kerumunan manusia lainnya yang semakin menambah ramai ruang stasiun.

"Ayo, Sonoko," seru Sera yang berjalan membuntut Ran dan Shiho keluar dari stasiun.

"Matte, minna." teriak Sonoko yang telah tertinggal di belakang. "Kau lihat kan sulit untuk melangkah lebar dengan pakaian ini," tambahnya sedikit frustasi.

"Salah sendiri kau memakai model seperti itu, lihat saja Ran dan Shiho juga memakai _yukata_ tapi tidak ribet sepertimu," ujar Sera mencibir.

"Demo, aku menyukai modelnya, sedang tren saat ini," Sonoko membela diri. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak memakai _yukata_?"

"Karena aku tidak mau sulit berjalan sepertimu," tawa Sera membuat Sonoko cemberut. "Ne, Apa yang lain tidak ikut menonton _hanabi matsuri_?"

"Mereka sudah lebih dulu mencari _spot_," jawab Ran.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan di sekitar _Asakusa_ dulu," usul Sonoko nyengir dan disambut antusias oleh ketiga gadis tersebut. Mereka berempat memang berencana untuk menonton _hanabi matsuri_—festival kembang api— di sungai Sumida yang digelar malam ini.

Hampir 2 jam keempat gadis itu menghabiskan waktu di sekitar Asakusa, mereka memutuskan menuju _Rainbow Bridge_ untuk mencari spot terbaik pertunjukan kembang api. Di area sekitar jembatan pun telah dipadati orang-orang yang telah mem-_booking_ tempat bahkan menggelar tikar bersama rombongannya. Cukup lama mereka mencari dimana tiga pemuda telah mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman dan strategis untuk menonton kembang api. Rupanya Shinichi, Heiji dan Makoto telah sampai dan mendapatkan tempat bagi mereka bertujuh.

"Shinichi.." seru Ran mengangkat tangannya pada Shinichi yang kelihatan mengobrol dengan Heiji. Shiho, Sera dan Sonoko membutut Ran menghampiri ketiga pemuda tersebut berada.

Shinichi pun menoleh dan berseru. "Oi, omaera.."

"Apa kalian sudah lama?" tanya Sera seraya duduk.

"Lumayan," jawab Heiji dengan logat Kansai-nya. "Kalian dari Asakusa?"

"Hai'. Kami tadi tiba disini sekitar pukul 2, karena masih banyak waktu tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu disana dulu." Sonoko menimpali. "Nee, Makoto-kun, kau sudah makan? Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari yakisoba atau takoyaki?" Sonoko menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Kyogoku. Seketika pipi Kyogoku bersemu merah muda dan hanya bisa menjawab _Eh?_ lalu mengangguk. "Ayo, Makoto-kun," ucap Sonoko menarik Kyogoku berdiri dan melesat entah kemana. Sepertinya mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Ayo, kita juga mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut," ajak Hattori. "Pertunjukan kembang api masih 2 jam lagi."

"Hn," Shinichi menyetujui.

"Aku tidak ikut," ujar Sera. "Aku lelah karena ke Asakusa tadi, jadi aku akan menunggu _spot_ kita."

"Kalian berdua?" tanya Shinichi pada Ran dan Shiho. Ran dan Shiho diam berpikir, tapi dengan cepat Shinichi menarik tangan salah satu gadis tersebut. "Ayo ikut saja."

"Um.. Shi-Shinichi," ucap Ran pelan seraya _blushing_. Shinichi sedikit tersentak dan berbalik kebelakang menghadap Ran yang digandengnya. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan gandengannya.

"…Ran?" Shinichi berusaha menutupi ekspresi kagetnya.

"Kenapa kau menarikku, Shinichi?" tanya Ran pelan masih dengan mode tersipunya.

"Ah, I-Iie.." Shinichi tersenyum garing seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua yang ke tempat _tempura_ dan _takoyaki_? Aku dan Miyano-san akan membeli yakisoba dan cola dingin," usul Heiji. Ran dan Shinichi berpandangan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Ran. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin _takoyaki_."

Shinichi melirik cemburu ke arah dimana Shiho dan Heiji berjalan. 'Yukata mereka mirip, pantas, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan.' batin Shinichi melihat Shiho yang memakai yukata warna hitam dengan corak ikan koi dan Ran yang memakai yukata biru tua bercorak bunga sakura.

"Kemana dulu, Shinichi?" tanya Ran membuat Shinichi menoleh.

"Mungkin ke kedai takoyaki, antrinya tidak terlalu panjang,"

"Hn," Mereka berempat pun berpencar ke tujuan masing-masing.

Dengan sabar Shinichi dan Ran menunggu pesanan dilayani oleh bibi penjual. Kebetulan dibagian _tempura_ antri cukup banyak.

"Ne, Shinichi," panggil Ran pada Shinichi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Dua minggu lagi aku akan mengikuti pertandingan karate di Tokyo,"

Shinichi menutup ponselnya dan menoleh. "Sou? Wah, kalau begitu berjuanglah. Aku akan mendukungmu," Shinichi tersenyum lebar membuat Ran ikut tersenyum. Kemudian mereka sama-sama bungkam.

"Shinichi," Ran membuka suara dengan nada yang berubah lebih serius. "Aku punya permintaan," Shinichi menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya. "Kalau aku menang, aku ingin hadiah darimu."

"Ah, tentu saja," sahut Shinichi. "Memangnya kau ingin hadiah apa?"

"Um, kuberi tahu setelah pertandingan selesai," ujar Ran tersenyum manis.

Pukul 7 _hanabi matsuri_ pun dimulai. Pertunjukkan kembang api ini berlangsung sekitar 1,5 jam sampai pukul setengah 9 nanti. Orang-orang berdecak kagum dengan keindahan atraksi kembang api yang menonjolkan warna maupun bentuk. Tapi belum ada satu jam pertunjukkan berlangsung, penonton yang memadati area outdoor pun kocar-kacir berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Karena hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebatnya, pertunjukkan dihentikan. Sejak pukul 6 tadi langit terlihat mendung putih. Agak sulit mencari tempat berteduh, karena banyaknya pinggiran toko telah dipadati penonton lain.

"Lewat sini," seru Shinichi kembali menarik tangan seseorang. Yang ditarik pun hanya bisa mengikuti sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menghindarkan lebih banyak air membasahi kepalanya, ia kerepotan menghindari tubrukan dengan orang lain yang juga berlari menghindari hujan. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan telah berjaga-jaga dengan membawa payung dari rumah.

"Kudo—" seru Shiho agar Shinichi melepaskan tangannya. Shinichi tidak bergeming, ia terus setengah berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

'Kali ini tidak salah,' batin Shinichi tanpa menoleh. Ujung bibirnya tertarik. Mereka berdua akhirnya mendapatkan tempat berteduh di sebuah area depan toko. Shinichi melepaskan tangannya seraya mengusap jaketnya dari air hujan, Shiho pun sama.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya membantu untuk mencari tempat berteduh," Jawab Shinichi asal. "Itu berlaku untuk siapa saja yang bisa kubantu," dan seterusnya suasana hening. Hanya terdengar percakapan pelan dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan disana yang ikut berteduh. Shinichi memandang ke arah jalan yang sepi, sedangkan Shiho melihat air hujan yang jatuh menuruni atap toko.

"Hujan masih deras, Miyano," sahut Shinichi. Shiho pun mengangguk. Tak lama suara dering menengahi mereka.

Shiho mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya. "Ah, Ran?" Shiho mengangkat telfonnya. "Moshi-moshi, Ran.. Ya, aku sedang berteduh.. dimana? Aku di dekat perempatan jalan.. Eh? Ran—" kening Shiho berkerut. "Sial, _low batt_."

Melihat Shiho merutuki ponselnya sendiri, Shinichi buru-buru melihat ponsel disakunya, ternyata baterainya masih terisi setengah.

"Bagaimana dengan ponselmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ah, Gomen.. ponselku juga tidak bisa," ujar Shinichi memperlihatkan ponselnya yang mati, tapi sebenarnya mati karena ia nonaktifkan. Shiho pun menghela napas pasrah menunggu sampai hujan menurunkan intensitasnya.

Butuh beberapa lama sampai mereka bisa meninggalkan tempat berteduh tadi dari hujan. Hujan sudah mulai reda, berganti gerimis nan lembut. Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari tempat berteduh tadi.

"Chotto, Miyano," ujar Shinichi yang berjalan di belakang Shiho. Shiho berhenti sejenak untuk menghindari pejalan kaki lain. Karena hujan yang sudah reda, orang lain pun mulai memadati jalanan kembali. "Matte o," seru Shinichi membuat Shiho kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Shinichi berhenti disamping Shiho.

"Nande?"

"Pelan saja, Miyano. Kau bisa menabrak orang lain."

"Baiklah," Shiho hendak mengambil langkah lagi tapi ditahan oleh Shinichi.

"Sebentar," ucap Shinichi. Shiho memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Shinichi. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu,"

"Nani?" tanya Shiho datar.

"Sebenarnya.." Shinichi menghela napas sebentar. "Apa kau—"

—Dorr Dorr.. Doorr..

Shiho mendongak keatas, Shinichi pun mengikutinya. Rupanya kembang api kembali dinyalakan, dan pertunjukkan kembali dilangsungkan. Manik mereka berdua berkilat-kilat memantulkan warna-warni kembang api. Diselingi suara decak kagum oleh penontonnya, mereka terhenyak. Hanya setengah jam pertunjukkan kembang api sesi 2 ini berlangsung.

"Tadi sangat indah," ucap Shiho.

"Hn," Shinichi mengangguk. Mereka kembali berjalan untuk meneruskan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti—mencari yang lainnya.

"Ne, Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?"

"Eh? E-Etto.." Shinichi tersentak bahwa Shiho masih ingat. "Ah, tidak terlalu penting. Lain kali saja.."

"Hn," angguk Shiho yang tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum. "Itu mereka," seraya menunjuk ke arah dimana ia melihat Ran dan Sonoko. Sera dan Heiji pun melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

"Kalian serius? semuanya?" Sonoko menatap ngeri tumpukan tujuh buku yang dibawanya di depan dadanya—yang disarankan oleh Ran dan Shiho—. "Bisakah dikurangi? Satu saja?" tambahnya memohon.

"Iie," jawab Shiho dingin. Membuat Sonoko merengut.

"Daijobu, Sonoko. Ini kan juga demi dirimu," ucap Ran menghibur Sonoko. "Lihat, aku sama sepertimu," lanjutnya menunjukkan empat buku tebal yang dibawanya. Shiho tersenyum setengah kasihan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Beika. Untuk berburu buku penunjang kelas 3 yang sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas.

"Kupikir untuk sekarang sudah cukup?" Ran bertanya pada Shiho yang lalu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita menuju ke bagian alat tulis," ajak Ran semangat sementara Sonoko mengangguk lemah.

"Kalian bisa duluan. Aku ingin ke bagian lain," ujar Shiho.

Shiho serius mencari buku di bagian _Self Improvement Genre_. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dipilihnya satu buku berukuran sedang yang bersampul putih.

"_Read your heart in the right way,_" Seseorang membaca judul buku yang dipilih Shiho. Sontak Shiho kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan tiga buku yang telah dipegang sebelumnya. Reflek ia berbalik, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di belakang sebelah kanannya dengan cengiran khas.

"Yo! Miyano,"

"…Kudo?" Shiho merasakan debaran jantungnya kembali bertalu. Beberapa detik ia diam, berusaha mengontrol rasa nyeri—yang sama sekali tidak sakit—dalam dadanya.

"Kau sendirian atau bersama—"

"—Ran dan Sonoko," jawab Shiho singkat segera berbalik dan menaruh buku tadi bersama tiga buku yang dipegangnya. Segera ia beranjak dari sana. "Aku akan mencari mereka berdua,"

Shinichi mengangguk melihat Shiho mulai berjalan menjauh. Ditatapnya tumpukan buku tadi dalam rak didepannya. '_Read your heart in the right way?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Shinichi.." sapa Ran riang melihat Shinichi berjalan ke arah mereka. "Buku apa saja yang kau cari?"

"Cukup banyak," Shinichi memperlihatkan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya dalam keranjang khusus untuk membawa buku. "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanyanya melihat Sonoko dan Shiho selesai membayar belanjaan buku mereka di kasir. Kini giliran Ran maju ke meja kasir. Ia beranjak menunggu giliran di belakang Ran. Melihat hal ini Sonoko menyenggol Shiho pelan.

"Ah, aku lupa ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli. Temani aku, Shiho," Sonoko mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shiho yang memasang ekspresi bingung, dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Kalian pulang bersama saja, aku dan Shiho akan pulang berdua," usulnya yang terdengar seperti memerintah seraya menyeret Shiho keluar toko buku. Membuat Ran dan Shinichi bingung.

"Eh, chotto.. Sonoko.. kami bisa menunggumu," tawar Ran. Tapi sia-sia, mereka sudah melesat entah kemana setelah Sonoko menyilangkan kedua tangannya seperti huruf X di depan dada. "Ah.. mereka berdua.." Ia menghembus napas sembari menggeleng.

"Daijobu, Ran. Kita bisa pulang bersama," ujar Shinichi tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Shiho membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Serius membaca buku yang baru dibelinya. Ia memang sampai di rumah lebih cepat, karena Sonoko memang hanya berpura-pura mengajak Shiho tadi. Tapi ia juga bersyukur karena akan lebih cepat bisa beristirahat di kamarnya. Sebab semenjak tadi di bus, hujan mengguyur jalan sampai ia pulang, ditambah lagi perasaan tidak enak menaungi dirinya, entah karena apa.

Ditutupnya buku bersampul putih itu. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela dimana beberapa titik-titik air menempel selepas hujan. Semakin lama, rasanya ia benar-benar menyukai Shinichi. Jantungnya berdebar setiap kali bertemu atau didekat _holmes's apprentice_ itu. Beda dengan Kaito, ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Mungkin rasa sukanya pada Kaito itu memang tidak benar. Tapi, bila dihitung ia juga baru beberapa kali bertemu Kaito.

Tak ia pungkiri jika saat ia bersama dengan Shinichi ada perasaan senang atau mungkin bahagia, terlebih saat pemuda itu membantunya dan menunjukkan perhatiannya. Yang pasti, rasanya ia tidak ingin Shinichi menjauhinya atau bahkan membencinya. Yah, meskipun saat didekatnya ia seperti acuh. Itu karena sesuatu yang ia rasakan didalam dadanya yang membuat ia seperti salah tingkah tapi tak kentara. Untuk kali ini saja, ia mengaku kalau dirinya memang agak _tsundere_. Sepertinya saat ini ia mulai lebih tahu apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

.

~-Fuji-~

"Bagaimana?" Sonoko menyodorkan bukunya pada Shiho dan Sera. Kemudian ia seperti berdoa agar benar kali ini, karena sudah lima kali ia mengerjakan soal matematika setipe yang terus dinilai salah oleh Shiho dan Sera. Ia menunduk pasrah.

"Gomen, Sonoko," ujar Sera. "Tapi kau benar kali ini," tambahnya disambut tawa kecil dari Shiho dan Ran. Sonoko mengangkat kepalanya.

"Nani?"

"Hitunganmu benar, Sonoko," jelas Shiho. "Omedetou."

"Yosh!" Sonoko langsung melonjak gembira. "Wah, Pemikiranku dari awal memang tidak salah, sepertinya aku memang berbakat untuk jadi murid jenius," Diiringi tawanya yang menggema di ruangan itu. Ketiga gadis sahabatnya langsung sweatdrop.

Mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Ran, yang tidak lain adalah kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri. Untung saja paman detektif pemalas itu sedang tidak ada di rumah, sedang menyelesaikan kasus mungkin, atau menonton pacuan kuda di stadion terdekat.

Beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuk belajar bersama untuk ujian akhir nanti. Saat ini mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Shiho kemudian mengambil segelas jus apel di nampan yang memang disediakan Ran. Sera mencomot cemilan kering di toples. Sonoko meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dengan membuat suara.

"Ne, Ran. Aku sungguh penasaran tentang hal itu," sahut Sonoko. Membuat Sera dan Shiho menoleh kearah Ran.

"Hal itu?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Tentang kau dan Shinichi," goda Sonoko membuat Ran _blushing_. "Aku kaget sekaligus gembira saat kau menelponku waktu itu, jika Shinichi telah resmi menerima perasaanmu," lanjut Sonoko tersenyum jahil.

"Chotto," sela Sera. "maksudmu Ran dan Shinichi telah resmi berpacaran, Sonoko?"

Tiba-tiba Shiho menjatuhkan _cookies_ yang baru diambilnya dari toples. Ketiganya kompak menoleh pada Shiho.

"Ah, Gomen.." Shiho meringis tipis sambil menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Keduanya pun melanjutkan kembali interogasinya pada Ran.

"Ka-kalian ini.." ucap Ran terbata. "Aku malu untuk menceritakannya," lanjutnya membuat Sera dan Sonoko semakin tersenyum jahil. Seketika itu _flashback_ muncul di kepala Ran..

-Flashback ON

"Ah.. mereka berdua.." Ran menghela napas panjang.

"Daijobu, Ran. Kita bisa pulang bersama," ujar Shinichi tersenyum tipis. Usai membayar dan menerima struk dari kasir, mereka berdua keluar dari toko buku. Saat itu juga hujan telah turun dengan derasnya.

"Wah, sayangnya aku tidak membawa payung. Apa kau membawanya?" tanya Shinichi pada Ran yang diam menatap hujan.

"…" Ran menggeleng pelan.

"Berarti kita harus menunggu, Ran,"

Cukup lama mereka tenggelam dalam suasana hening. Tak ada salah satunya yang berniat membuka suara. Mereka berdiri dalam diam, karena tidak ada kursi atau benda lain yang bisa diduduki. Akhirnya hujan pun mengurangi intensitasnya, meski masih gerimis. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju halte bus yang masih cukup jauh, sambil menghindari genangan air yang masih menggenang di trotoar.

"Shinichi.." panggil Ran. Shinichi yang berjalan didepan menoleh. "Aku ingin menagih janji."

"Janji?" tanya Shinichi berbalik menghadap Ran.

"Hadiah jika aku menang pertandingan karate," jawab Ran. "Karena aku sudah memenangkannya,"

Shinichi mengingat-ingat. "Aa, kau benar. Omedetou, Ran," Shinichi tersenyum. "Jadi, kau ingin apa?"

"Um, sebelum itu, apa artinya aku bagimu?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba. "A-apa kau menyukaiku?" Shinichi bingung dengan pertanyaan Ran.

"Tentu aku menyukaimu, kau kan sahabatku sedari kecil, Ran," Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ran tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin.." Ia menghela napas sejenak, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan pada Shinichi. "Aku ingin kau menerima perasaanku." ucapnya dalam sekali napas.

"Nani?" mata Shinichi melebar kaget. Sungguh, ia tidak siap dengan hal ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shinichi," ujar Ran pelan. "Sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Sejak lama, sejak kita bersama sewaktu kecil." nadanya terdengar serius.

Mata Shinichi menyipit. "Ran.." gumamnya sangat pelan. "A-aku.." ucapnya ragu.

Titik-titik air satu-persatu menghujam bumi dimana dua orang tadi berpijak. Hujan kembali mengguyur mereka. Tidak kalah lebat dari sebelumnya. Shinichi berusaha menarik tangan Ran untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Ran, ayo berteduh." ajak Shinichi. Tetap Ran tidak bergeming. Air hujan pun sukses membuat mereka basah kuyup.

"Jika kau menerimanya, maka aku ikut denganmu. Tapi jika tidak,—" ucapan Ran menggantung. "—tinggalkan aku disini." lanjutnya pelan dibawah guyuran hujan. 'Karena jika aku menangis, guyuran hujan ini bisa menutupinya.' batinnya.

"Ran.." Shinichi melepaskan tangannya. 'Kau tidak memberiku pilihan,' batinnya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ran kehujanan seperti ini. Melihat wajah Ran yang mulai pucat karena kedinginan, ia segera menarik Ran lebih kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu basah kuyup," Akhirnya Shinichi berhasil membawa Ran berteduh di halte. Ran bungkam sebentar sebelum membuka suara.

"Apa ini artinya kau menerimaku, Shinichi?" muncul senyum di bibir pucat Ran. Shinichi hanya diam.

"Shinichi?" tanya Ran ragu. "Nande?"

"…" Shinichi menggeleng ditengah dilema.

"Jika kau menolak, kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan aku disana—"

"—Ran!" bentak Shinichi membuat Ran kaget. Sadar membuat Ran tersentak, ia pun berujar pelan. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disana, karena—" ia menghentikan ucapannya.

"Karena?" Ran mulai penasaran.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkanmu disana," jawab Shinichi membuat Ran tersenyum senang.

"Itu artinya kau menerimaku kan, Shinichi?" tanya Ran memastikan. Cukup lama Shinichi diam seribu bahasa yang mulai menghantarkan ekspresi sendu di wajah Ran. Akhirnya Shinichi mengangguk lemah. Sedetik kemudian Ran telah memeluk Shinichi sekilas untuk menumpahkan rasa gembiranya.

'Mungkin ini salah satu cara,' batin Shinichi.

-Flashback OFF

.

.

"Ran!" seru Sonoko sekali lagi seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ran.

"Kau melamun? Apa tentang Shinichi?" goda Sera.

"Walaupun kalian memaksa, aku tetap tidak akan mengatakannya. Ini rahasia," tegas Ran.

Sedari tadi Shiho hanya diam, perasaan aneh yang sama sewaktu di bus kemarin kembali menaungi dirinya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Shiho beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Sonoko dan Sera masih asyik menggoda Ran. Keluar dari toilet, Shiho kembali duduk di depan buku-bukunya. Dalam diam, ia mengerjakan soal yang belum disentuhnya tadi.

"Ne, Shiho. Apa pendapatmu tentang ini?" tanya Sera membuyarkan keseriusan Shiho. Shiho hanya mengeluarkan suara _Eh?_. "Tentang Ran dan Shinichi," tambahnya.

"Oh," Shiho menolehkan kepalanya pada Ran. "Omedetou, Ran. Kuharap kalian bahagia," lanjutnya tersenyum simpul yang mungkin agak dipaksakan.

"Arigatou, Shiho," balas Ran ikut tersenyum manis.

Beberapa lama Shiho berusaha fokus mengerjakan soal di bukunya. Berusaha menahan rasa tidak enak yang menghinggapi dirinya.

"Ah, Sepertinya perutku sedang tidak enak," ujar Shiho. "Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucapnya membuat ketiga gadis itu menoleh pada Shiho yang membereskan alat tulis dan bukunya ke dalam tas sekolah.

"Eh?" ucap Sera dan Sonoko bersamaan.

"Aku punya obat sakit perut, Shiho. Mau kuambilkan?" tawar Ran.

"Tidak perlu, Ran. Sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang." Shiho meyakinkan ketiga temannya.

"Oh, Baiklah," ujar Ran mengalah. "Itterashai, Shiho." Shiho mengangguk pamit dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menuruni tangga Kantor Detektif Mouri sementara pendengarannya dapat menangkap dengan jelas jika Sonoko dan Sera masih menggoda Ran, memaksa gadis itu bercerita.

Sembari duduk dalam diam, pandangannya terarah ke luar jendela bening itu. Untung saja Shiho mendapat tempat duduk di bus ini. Ia sedang malas untuk berdiri sampai di halte dekat rumah nanti. Maniknya memang menatap jalan raya diluar, tapi pikirannya sedang tidak disana. 'Benar juga. Benar yang dikatakan Sonoko waktu itu. Disini aku sebagai Watson, bukan Adler. Tapi kenapa rasanya Kudo bersikap baik padaku? Ah, tidak. Ia memang baik pada setiap orang. Si _Hero complex_,' pikir Shiho. 'Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merasa kecewa. Ya, aku tidak boleh merasa seperti ini.' Ia memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangan seraya menunduk. 'Tapi tetap saja..'

.

.

Kini Shiho mengenggelamkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebal kamarnya. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia tidak tidur. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Nyeri yang benar-benar sakit. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya sekarang. Meski begitu tidak satu pun air mata mengalir keluar dari matanya. Ia memang kuat. Juga tegar.

Tok Tok.. terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemilik kamar, yang mengetuk langsung membukanya dan masuk ke kamar Shiho.

"Shiho, ini sudah jam 6 sore. Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?" Fusae bertanya dengan lembut. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu,"

Shiho membuka matanya, bangun dari posisi berbaring menjadi posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Fusae mengamati Shiho, menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Nande, Shiho?" Fusae mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati. Shiho tidak menjawab malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai kamarnya. "Shiho.." ujar Fusae sekali lagi membuat Shiho mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku hanya masih mengantuk, Okaa-san. Daijobu,"

Bagaimanapun, Fusae tahu itu, Shiho bukan tidak apa-apa. "Ceritakan pada Okaa-san," bujuk Fusae ikut duduk disebelah Shiho.

"Sungguh, Okaa-san. Kau tak perlu khawatir," Iris biru gadis itu memancarkan rasa kecewa dan sedih.

"Shiho.. Okaa-san tahu kau berbohong,"

Shiho menatap dalam Fusae. "Apa sesakit ini jika patah hati, Okaa-san?"

"Patah hati?"

"Hn,"

Fusae terhenyak mengetahui penyebab Shiho jadi seperti ini. "Pemuda mana yang tega membuat putri Okaa-san yang cantik ini patah hati?"

"Yang pernah kuceritakan, Okaa-san. Ia sekarang memilih sahabatku sendiri."

"Okaa-san juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi mungkin dia punya alasan?" ujar Fusae. "Beberapa alasan mungkin,"

"…"

Fusae tidak bisa asal memberi nasihat. Ia harus sebijak mungkin agar Shiho tak semakin terluka. "Ah, lihatlah, wajah cantikmu tertutupi jika sedih seperti ini, Shiho. Tak baik terus kecewa memikirkan hal ini, Okaa-san paham memang butuh waktu tapi kau harus bangkit," Fusae mengelus pelan rambut Shiho.

"…" Shiho masih terus diam.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa takdir kita. Jika Tuhan telah menetapkan seseorang untukmu, dengan cara apapun kau akan disatukan dengannya," Fusae memberi nasihat. "Bukankah Okaa-san dan Agasa juga begitu?"

'Benar juga,' pikir Shiho. Bahkan kedua orangtua angkatnya ini punya kisah yang lebih mengharukan untuk menemukan satu sama lain dan bersatu pada akhirnya.

"Shiho, jalanmu masih panjang. Begitupun untukmu mencari pemuda yang memang benar-benar mencintaimu,"

Shiho mulai bisa mencerna nasihat Fusae. Segaris senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Arigatou,"

"Nah, ini dia Shiho yang sebenarnya sudah kembali." Fusae tersenyum lembut. "Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, lekaslah mandi, bau tubuhmu sudah masam, Shiho." Shiho tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Segera Shiho mengambil beberapa potong baju di lemarinya. "Dan juga, beberapa bulan lagi ujian masuk universitas dan ujian akhir menunggu di depan. Bukankah kau sudah bekerja keras untuk kelanjutan studimu? Okaa-san tidak ingin kau kecewa karena ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," terang Fusae. "Okaa-san akan terus mendukungmu," tambahnya beranjak dari duduk di ranjang Shiho untuk keluar kamar.

Shiho berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya memilah baju di almari. Ia memang dari awal sudah bekerja keras meraih impiannya untuk melanjutkan studi di tempat terbaik. Serta sibuk ikut bimbingan belajar untuk bisa masuk dengan mudah di universitas impiannya, sampai-sampai jarang mengurus wisterianya di rumah maupun di rumah kaca sekolah. Ia tak khawatir dengan wisteria di rumahnya yang memang sudah tumbuh besar dan berumur sehingga tidak memerlukan perawatan ekstra, lagipula Okaa-sannya dengan senang hati mengurusnya. Tetapi wisteria di rumah kaca sekolah, ia hanya berharap Sanjuro Ojii-san tidak keberatan untuk merawat wisteria lagi untuknya.

Dan juga satu lagi yang sangat penting. Persahabatan. Sudah lama ia bersahabat dengan Ran. Melihat sahabatnya yang periang dan baik hati itu, ia seperti melihat sosok mendiang kakaknya. Sudah semestinya ia turut bahagia melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Sekarang, tidak ada kata lain selain ia harus maju ke depan. Ya, melangkah ke depan.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," sapa Shiho ramah pada Sanjuro-san yang sedang beristirahat di kursi kayu dalam rumah kaca usai mengurus semua tanaman.

"Ohayou, Miyano-san," balasnya tak kalah ramah.

"Ojii-san sudah selesai?" Shiho mengamati tumbuhan yang rampung disiram. "Gomennasai, saya kesiangan datang kesini." Ia agak menyesal tidak bisa membantu Sanjuro-san seperti biasanya. Ditambah lagi jarang kesini.

"Tak apa, nona. Saya tahu nona sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Pasti nona sangat sibuk dengan ujian-ujian itu."

"Ah, benar. Maafkan saya Ojii-san," tetap saja Shiho merasa tak enak hati. Kemudian Shiho mengamati wisteria sejenak. "Apakah Ojii-san yang telah mengganti pot wisteria ini?" melihat pot wisteria terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Shiho menjadi penasaran.

"Eh? Ya,—"

"—Arigatou, Ojii-san," Shiho tersenyum simpul. "Saya ingin mengganti biayanya,"

"Eh? Itu tidak perlu, nona." tolak Sanjuro-san. "Sungguh," tambahnya meyakinkan Shiho.

"Ojii-san," ujar Shiho pelan. "Kalau begitu, hontouni arigatou," tambahnya membungkukkan badan. Sanjuro-san menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ehm. Saya punya permintaan untuk Ojii-san. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, saya minta tolong Ojii-san untuk merawat wisteria ini lagi."

"Jika soal itu, serahkan saja pada saya, nona," Sanjuro-san membalas dengan tersenyum ramah.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

**~Maret 2011~**

Ujian akhir telah mereka lewati, begitu pun juga ujian masuk universitas. Berbagai 'kerasnya' kehidupan kelas 3 telah terlampaui. Dan saatnya, upacara wisuda kelulusan kelas 3 dari SMA Teitan. Wajah-wajah para murid, guru, maupun wali murid terlihat cerah. Karena ini momen bahagia, tapi mungkin juga momen haru karena mereka tidak lagi dapat berkumpul seperti ini lagi setiap harinya. Masing-masing mereka akan berjalan menuju masa depannya masing-masing. Masuk ke berbagai universitas berbeda di Beika maupun di penjuru Jepang.

Lagu mars SMA Teitan pun dinyanyikan. Suasana terasa khidmat. Disusul penghargaan untuk murid teladan dengan nilai kelulusan tertinggi, juga untuk murid yang telah diterima di universitas terbaik. Kurang lebih seribu orang memadati ruang aula yang terbilang besar itu. Selesainya acara masing-masing menghambur keluar pintu aula ke beberapa arah. Ada yang berterima kasih pada para guru, bercengkerama dengan teman lamanya, sedih karena akan berpisah dengan sahabat karibnya, berbasa-basi, dan lainnya.

"Hakase, kau bisa mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran dulu. Dan menunggu di sana," saran Shiho. "Aku ada urusan sebentar," belum Hakase bertanya, Shiho sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

Shiho ternyata menuju ke ruangan dekat kantin. Dimana sebelumnya ia pertama kali bertemu Sanjuro-san. Untung saja kakek itu memang ada disana. Menyadari Shiho mendatanginya, Sanjuro-san menoleh. Kakek itu kembali mengukir senyum khas diwajahnya. Shiho pun ikut tersenyum.

"Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ojii-san atas bantuannya selama ini," Shiho membuka suara.

"Tak masalah, Miyano-san. Nona selama ini juga telah banyak membantu saya,"

"Itu tidak seberapa, Ojii-san," sahut Shiho. "Ojii-san lebih banyak membantu saya. Tidak hanya untuk wisteria tapi juga memberi pencerahan untuk banyak hal. Oh ya, bisakah saya titipkan wisteria pada Ojii-san?"

"Hn. Dengan senang hati, nona."

"Yah, saya tidak mungkin membawanya dengan saya, dari awalnya memang bukan saya yang menanamnya karena itu milik SMA Teitan," Shiho melirik wisteria sekilas. "Lebih baik wisteria itu tetap berada di SMA Teitan dimana saya menemukannya."

Sanjuro-san mengangguk. "Hai' Wakarimashita,"

Kini Shiho berjalan melewati belakang gedung sekolah menuju ke rumah kaca, setidaknya ia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan dan melihat sebentar bunga yang ia temukan hampir 2 tahun lalu itu. Mungkin kedengaran konyol, tapi ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah kaca, melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan menuju ke rumah kaca. Rasa nyeri kembali menyergap dadanya yang sebisa mungkin ia abaikan.

"Kudo," Shiho memilih menyapa terlebih dulu. Yang disapa hanya mengarahkan pandangan dan terus berjalan kearah Shiho.

"Apa kau ingin masuk ke rumah kaca?"

"Hn. Kau?" Shiho balik bertanya seraya masuk kerumah kaca.

"Setelah bertemu kau tadi, aku juga ingin kesini,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiho datar sambil menuju dimana wisteria berada. "Oh ya, Omedetou, Kudo. Bukankah kau diterima di Universitas Tokyo?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada datarnya.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Arigatou, Miyano." Keningnya sedikit mengernyit. 'Kenapa reaksinya sama saja, seperti biasanya. Sudah kuduga hal itu tidak ada gunanya.' ucapnya dalam hati. "Bagaimana denganmu? Dimana kau melanjutkan studi?"

"Universitas Kyoto," jawab Shiho.

"Kyoto?" tanya Shinichi sedikit terhenyak. "Itu jauh dari sini, kenapa kau memilih disana?"

"Yah, mungkin karena aku ingin bebas meneliti dan melakukan riset sesuai minatku," jawab Shiho tanpa beban. "Hingga kini universitas itu telah menghasilkan 7 penerima Penghargaan Nobel dalam bidang fisika teori, kimia, dan biologi molekuler," jelasnya.

"Ah, Soukka." angguk Shinichi. "Berarti kau ingin jadi ilmuwan?"

"Hn," angguk Shiho dengan seulas senyum. Suasana hening sejenak. "Ah, aku harus segera kembali, Kudo. Aku sudah ditunggu."

"Eh?" Shinichi berusaha menahan Shiho. "Chotto, Miyano." Shiho menoleh pada Shinichi. "Bisakah kau tunggu disini sebentar saja?"

"Nande?"

"Ada suatu hal. Kumohon, tunggulah di rumah kaca ini sebentar, karena aku segera kembali."

"Demo—" Shiho akan protes tapi Shinichi sudah keburu keluar rumah kaca. Melihat Shinichi memohon seperti tadi, membuat ia pasrah saja untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kayu dekat pot-pot bunga. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu Shinichi, tapi pemuda itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, berpikir apa sebaiknya ia pergi dari sini karena kasihan Hakase kalau menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi tiga detik kemudian, kembali didudukinya kursi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu lima menit lagi. Toh, ia tidak tahu kapan lagi bisa bertemu Shinichi. Ah, memikirkan hal itu membuat dadanya kembali nyeri.

"…Gomen, Miyano." Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang. "Maaf.. jika terlalu lama.." Ucap Shinichi sambil mengatur napasnya, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Sebenarnya kau tadi ke—" ucapan Shiho terpotong saat melihat tangan Shinichi menyodorkan sesuatu. "—mana?"

"Kau bilang tadi berhasil masuk universitas impianmu, dan.. aku ingin memberimu hadiah." ujar Shinichi dengan nada ramah. "Gomen.. selain wisteria, aku tidak yakin apa yang kau suka. Saat aku sibuk berpikir, aku melihat benda ini."

"Kau tadi pergi karena ini?—"

Melihat Shiho tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Shinichi menarik tangan kiri Shiho dan menaruh benda itu ditelapaknya.

"Untukmu," Shinichi mengamati perubahan ekspresi Shiho. "Apa kau tidak mau?" tanyanya melihat Shiho masih diam mengamati benda berwujud gantungan ponsel berbentuk daun warna hijau pupus dengan ukiran huruf S kecil disudutnya itu.

"Bukan begitu," sahut Shiho. "Demo, apa artinya ini?" tanyanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Yah, sudah kubilang tadi, itu sebagai hadiah," jawab Shinichi santai. "Karena kau adalah partner."

'Ah, benar. Aku adalah Watson,' Shiho mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf karena berbentuk daun, aku tidak bisa menemukan yang bentuknya seperti bunga wisteria," jelas Shinichi nyengir. "Dan juga, huruf yang terukir disana adalah nama depan."

"Itu tidak masalah," sahut Shiho. "Sungguh, sebenarnya ini tidak perlu. Jika begini aku harus membalasnya,"

Shinichi mengangkat kedua tangan. "Tak perlu," selanya. "Eh, chotto.. bukankah kau waktu itu masih punya hutang padaku?"

Alis Shiho terangkat. "Hutang?"

"Waktu dulu kau tidak datang ke pertandinganku,"

"Ah.. kau benar." Shiho menjadi tak enak hati mengingatnya. "Jadi, bagaimana aku melunasinya?"

"Kau ingin melunasinya sekarang?"

"Hn,"

Shinichi maju selangkah kecil, menyisakan jarak satu meter antara mereka berdua. Mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menarik tangan kanan Shiho. Shiho terhenyak kaget menatap tangan kanannya di genggaman Shinichi. Sejenak mereka diam saling berpandangan. Kedua iris biru itu bertemu. Terlihat raut wajah Shinichi sedang berpikir ragu.

"Kalau begitu, begini saja—" tangan kanan Shinichi yang bebas menarik pelan tubuh Shiho ke arahnya.

"—Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shiho. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Pikirannya seperti membeku sejenak. Debaran jantungnya kembali bertalu lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Pelukan perpisahan—" Shinichi tiba-tiba memeluknya. "—sebagai partner." lanjut Shinichi.

Pelukan yang sama sekali tidak erat namun cukup hangat, pikir Shiho. Bisa ia rasakan napas hangatnya menerpa bahu pemuda itu. Tangannya terasa kecil di dalam genggaman Shinichi. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin Shinichi untuk melepasnya segera. 'Ah, apa yang kupikirkan tadi?' gerutu Shiho dalam hati. 'Ingat Shiho, Shinichi bersama Ran sekarang.' Saat itu juga Shiho menarik diri.

Pelukan Shinichi berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Pertahanan untuk tidak merasa kecewa karena pemuda itu lagi. Tapi sia-sia sekarang, karena saat ini matanya sudah hampir berkaca-kaca. Shiho menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya dibalik bayangan poni rambutnya.

"Ku-Kudo, Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"—Hutangmu sudah lunas sekarang," potong Shinichi seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

'Ah, benar juga. Hadiah tanda partner dan pelukan perpisahan sebagai partner,' batin Shiho. "Wakatta," Shiho mengangkat kepalanya. "Arigatou,"

"Eh, bukankah kau tadi sudah ditunggu?" Shiho baru sadar, Hakase telah menunggunya cukup lama. "Kita bersama saja, aku juga akan keluar," tambah Shinichi.

Dua orang tadi berjalan beriringan menuju ke hall sekolah. Mereka menghentikan langkah tepat di jalan penghubung lorong dan ke gerbang sekolah. Shinichi dan Shiho saling berhadapan.

"Kita berpisah disini," Shiho membuka suara dan mengulas senyum. Shinichi pun berusaha menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hn," ujar Shinichi. "Semoga kau berhasil mewujudkan keinginanmu menjadi ilmuwan peraih nobel," lanjutnya dengan senyum menyindir.

Shiho malah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah dukungan daripada sindiran. "Ah, Aku akan berusaha," ucapnya dengan nada percaya diri. "Semoga kau juga berhasil menjadi Sherlock Holmes jaman Heisei." lanjutnya yang membuat Shinichi tersentak. "Kalau begitu—" Dihelanya napas sebentar. "—Jaa, Kudo."

Buru-buru Shiho berbalik badan untuk setengah berlari ke parkiran dimana mobil Hakase berada. Tapi terhenti sejenak saat mencapai langkah kelima, tanpa berbalik badan ia menoleh sambil menunduk. "_Bye bye_." Hanya dua kata pendek yang keluar pelan dari mulut Shiho.

"Sayonara—" balas Shinichi. "—Miyano," Sejurus kemudian Shiho telah beranjak dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat Shiho yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. 'Tapi setidaknya, kenapa kau tidak memilih kata _see you_ daripada _bye bye_, Miyano?'

.

.

Berbagai barang dan pakaian ia tata serapi mungkin ke dalam koper coklat muda yang lumayan besar itu. Shiho memang membutuhkan koper dengan ukuran besar untuk menampung pakaian yang cukup banyak karena ia akan tinggal untuk waktu lama disana. Empat tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk meninggalkan Beika dan pergi ke Kyoto. Dalam kurun waktu itu, mungkin ia sudah sangat hafal berbagai sudut kota itu.

Sambil melipat pakaian, diliriknya selembar tiket di atas meja belajarnya. Besok, jadwal penerbangannya ke Kyoto. Yang paling berat meninggalkan Hakase dan Fusae. Sudah dibayangkannya bagaimana hidup mandiri di kota orang jauh dari rumah sendiri. Yah, ini memang pilihannya.

Shiho berhenti sejenak saat tiba giliran si benda berwarna hijau untuk dilipat. Sebuah syal yang dirajutnya sendiri, untuk diberikannya pada si pemuda itu. Diraihnya syal tersebut dan kemudian dilipat. Tidak ikut dimasukkan ke koper tapi malah disimpan di dalam laci almarinya. Kemudian dirogohnya kantung tas sekolahnya. Dan mendapati gantungan ponsel yang diberikan Shinichi padanya waktu itu. Gantungan ponsel itu ia letakkan disamping syal hijau tadi dalam laci yang segera ditutupnya.

Selesai berkemas dan mengecek barang agar tidak tertinggal, ia lalu menutup resleting kopernya. Shiho termenung sejenak. Tiba-tiba dibukanya kembali laci almari tadi. Shiho mengambil gantungan ponsel yang kemudian sukses ia pasang di ponselnya. 'Tak apa kan? ini sebagai partner,' batinnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih baik jika membawa benda itu bersamanya.

.

.

To be continue… :)

* * *

Hai minna-san~

Hountoni arigatou untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dsb. Arigatou atas berbagai semangat kalian untuk saya, juga atas kritik dan saran yang membangun, yang pasti ShinShi di fic ini akan happy ending :)

Jaa~!


	15. Chapter 15

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

~April 2011~

Shiho menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. Berusaha meresapi bau udara kota ini yang terasa lebih dingin daripada di Beika. Melihat kearah jalanan yang masih sepi dari jendela kamar yang dibuka. Ia berada di flat berlantai lima, dimana ia menyewa flat nomor 17 untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Kebetulan flat yang disewanya berada di lantai 3, sehingga setiap pagi ia bisa mendapatkan pemandangan kota yang cukup indah dari jendela kamarnya tersebut. Cukup sulit mencari tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sebenarnya Fusae dan Hakase tidak begitu mempermasalahkan biaya, tetapi yang terpenting kenyamanan dan keamanan.

Ingat kala Fusae begitu banyak berpesan padanya saat menemani menata sebagian barangnya di flat ini sebelum kembali ke Beika. Dan beruntungnya Shiho bisa menemukan tempat ini. Sebuah flat dengan satu kamar yang berukuran sedang, ruang tengah dengan satu sofa panjang walau tidak bisa dibilang luas, toilet, dan sebuah dapur kecil. Dan yang terpenting tidak begitu jauh lokasinya dari kampus. Dan ia cukup puas. Kemudian ia mengecek jadwalnya. Kuliah pertamanya dimulai pukul 9, masih satu setengah jam lagi. Tapi sebaiknya ia segera mandi dan bersiap.

Hari pertama memulai kuliah ini Shiho memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju ke kampus. Ia ingin melihat-lihat sudut kota yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan jika naik bus. Ia melewati sebuah pohon beringin berukuran besar yang berada di tengah-tengah hall universitas, memasuki gedung utama dan menuju lantai 2. Ia menoleh sekilas ke aula dimana beberapa hari lalu digunakan untuk ospek. Tiba di ruangan yang cukup untuk menampung sekitar 100 mahasiswa, ia memilih tempat duduk tiga baris dari depan. Ruangan ini cukup besar memang, karena untuk kuliah umum.

"Ohayou, Miyano-san," sapa seorang gadis yang mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shiho.

Shiho menoleh. "Ohayou, Nakamori-san," sapanya balik pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

Shiho pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis bernama Nakamori Aoko yang satu fakultas dengannya itu saat ospek lalu. Mereka sama-sama berada di fakultas sains di Universitas Kyoto. Beda dengan Shiho, ia mengambil jurusan matematika. Tidak lama kuliah umum pun dimulai. Keseriusan di dalam kuliah belum berlangsung lama saat terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Disusul bunyi pintu yang dibuka, menyembulkan sebuah kepala dari luar ruang.

"Ano.. Sumimasen, Sensei.." ujar seorang pemuda tersenyum canggung pada dosen yang sedang mengajar di depan.

"Siapa kau?" Dosen itu bertanya sambil mengecek daftar absensi mahasiswa.

"Saya Kuroba Kaito," Kaito berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang.

"Di kuliah pertama kau sudah terlambat?"

"Ano..Gomennasai, Sensei."

"Jangan diulangi, Kuroba-san." Perintah seorang dosen laki-laki yang sudah berumur —dilihat dari uban di rambutnya— tersebut. "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Kaito menundukkan sedikit badannya dan segera berlalu mengambil tempat duduk paling depan—karena hanya disana yang kosong.

'Ba-Kaito.' Aoko menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggerutu pelan dengan masih menatap ke arah dimana Kaito duduk.

Shiho yang awalnya terkejut karena mengenal pemuda tadi pun mendengar gerutuan Aoko. Lalu ia menoleh pada Aoko sekilas dan kemudian ikut mengarahkan pandangan sejenak ke Kaito.

"Oi, kenapa kau terlambat tadi?" tanya Aoko yang berjalan menyusul Kaito keluar ruangan karena kuliah telah usai.

"Hahh.." keluar desahan panjang dari mulut Kaito. "Aku terlambat bangun," jawab Kaito datar.

"Tadi malam kau pergi untuk pertunjukan sulap lagi?"

"Hn."

"Kemarin aku sudah mengirimimu pesan jika ada kuliah pertama hari ini."

"Aku sudah membacanya..." ujar Kaito. "...tadi pagi." cengirnya.

"Bakaaa!" Aoko pun mengepalkan tinjunya untuk Kaito. Dengan sigap Kaito menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Jika tidak pasti di kepalanya sudah ada dua benjolan.

"Itu karena aku kelelahan semalam," jawab Kaito tanpa rasa bersalah. Aoko pun menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. "Ah, aku lapar. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru. Aku ingin mengisi perut dulu. Kau ikut?"

"Iie," sahut Aoko. "Aku akan ke perpustakaan."

"Baiklah." Mereka berdua pun berpisah di lorong gedung universitas.

.

.

Shiho membalik sebuah halaman buku bersampul hijau tentang materi kuliah yang dibacanya di perpustakaan universitas. Ia duduk di kursi dan meja kayu dibagian tengah menghadap ke jendela. Disana ada cukup banyak mahasiswa yang memanfaatkan perpustakaan ini, meski begitu tidak terasa penuh karena ukuran ruangan yang luas, bahkan udara dari _air conditioner_ pun terasa dingin. Ia melirik seseorang yang menaruh dua buku diatas meja di depannya. Rupanya Aoko sudah menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Segera gadis itu mengambil posisi membaca seperti Shiho. Selama beberapa lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Kali ini sudah ketiga kalinya Aoko menguap. Merasa bosan ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya, kemudian menekan keypad ponselnya beberapa kali. Juga beberapa kali ia mengajak Shiho mengobrol, tentu saja hanya dengan jawaban singkat nan datar dari Shiho, mengingat mereka juga sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Sempat ia bertanya apa ia boleh menanggalkan _–san_ untuk memanggilnya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shiho. Kini Shiho yang selesai membaca bukunya beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan ke rak untuk mengembalikan buku. Aoko hanya menatap Shiho sekilas lalu kembali berkutat pada ponselnya.

"Oi, aku disini," ucap seseorang membuyarkan kantuk Aoko. Reflek ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kaito berdiri di belakang kursinya. Pemuda itu lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Apa kau sendirian disini?"

"Iie, aku bersama teman," jawab Aoko. Kaito menanggapi dengan mengeluarkan suara '_Oh'_. "Kau berpikir aku kesepian jika tidak ada kau, eh?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau rindu padaku," Kaito bertampang usil.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Aoko membuat pengunjung lain kompak memberikan isyarat untuk tenang. Sontak Aoko pun menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil berujar minta maaf. "Itu salahmu, Baka!" desis Aoko. Yang disalahkan pun hanya meringis. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan sesi salah-menyalahkan satu sama lain dengan suara pelan.

"Eh, ini teman yang kumaksud tadi," ujar Aoko yang menyadari kembalinya Shiho dari rak buku pada Kaito. Reflek Kaito menoleh.

"Miyano-san?" tanya Kaito dengan nada yang terdengar terkejut. Shiho dengan tenang menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Konnichiwa, Kuroba-san." Kaito masih menatap Shiho yang berdiri didepannya.

"Chotto," sela Aoko. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Shiho menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hn. Kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya," sahut Kaito.

"Sou?" tanya Aoko.

"Soudesu ne," jawab Shiho.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, jam perkuliahan pun satu persatu usai. Shiho dan Aoko berjalan bersama ke gerbang depan universitas. Tak lain guna menunggu bus atau kendaraan lain untuk pulang. Shiho yang belum terlalu mengerti rute dan jalur bus pun mendapat saran dari Aoko untuk naik bus nomor tertentu yang menuju ke flatnya. Tadi pagi ia sudah jalan kaki, tidak ada salahnya ia naik bus saat kembali. Rasa lelah tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dikompromi sepertinya.

Deru motor pria yang halus terdengar mendekat pada dua gadis itu. Aoko menolehkan kepala pada sumber suara yang tidak lama kemudian berhenti di depan mereka. Si penunggang motorpun membuka kaca helmnya.

"Kalian pulang bersama?"

"Iie, aku naik bus yang berbeda dengan Nakamori."

"Oh," ujar Kaito. "Sebenarnya aku mau saja mengantarkan kalian berdua, tapi mengingat motorku tidak cukup untuk tiga orang, jadi.."

"Kau duluan saja, Kaito." Aoko setengah memerintah.

"Aku tidak enak padamu, rumah kita kan searah," jawab Kaito.

"Rumah kalian searah?" tanya Shiho. Aoko dan Kaito mengangguk. "Jika begitu, bukankah lebih baik kalian bersama saja?"

"Demo.. aku sudah berjanji menemanimu menunggu bus, Miyano," ucap Aoko tidak enak hati. "Kau kan baru pertama kali naik bus disini,"

"Daijobu da you," Shiho meyakinkan Aoko. "Aku tinggal naik bus dengan nomor yang kau sebutkan tadi, Nakamori."

Aoko dan Kaito saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah," ujar Aoko akhirnya. "Itterashai, Miyano. Mata ne." pamit Aoko yang telah membonceng di motor Kaito. Kaito pun menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Shiho dan menatap gadis itu sekilas sebelum kembali memacu pedal gasnya. Shiho pun kembali sabar menunggu bus datang.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

Seperti biasa, di waktu luangnya Shinichi menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca setumpuk buku di ruang perpustakaan. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi, sarapan belum tersedia di meja makan, hanya ada beberapa potong roti tawar dan sekotak mentega. Selain ia kurang berselera, perutnya juga belum mendesak untuk diisi. Dengan menyelonjorkan kedua kaki panjangnya di sofa, ia membolak-balikkan sebuah buku yang cukup lebar namun tidak terlalu tebal.

Pintu depan terdengar dibuka oleh seseorang. Derap langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri ruangan dimana Shinichi berada. Seorang wanita melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan.

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah bangun?" ujar Yukiko berjalan masuk melewati Shinichi menuju ke dapur dengan membawa sekantung belanjaan dari supermarket.

"Hn,"

"Kau mau kumasakkan apa, Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko dari dapur. "Okaa-san belanja banyak sayuran kali ini. Bagaimana kalau sup jamur?" lanjutnya riang seperti biasa.

"Terserah Okaa-san, yang penting bisa dimakan dan enak."

"Kau ini.. seperti Otou-san saja," ujar Yukiko dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. "Ngomong-omong tentang Yusaku, ia masih banyak urusan di Amerika. Ah, aku jadi kangen padanya. Hehe."

Sontak Shinichi sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Ha-ha.'

"Oh ya, kapan kuliahmu dimulai?" tanya Yukiko yang selesai mengiris tipis bawang bombay.

"Masih seminggu lagi,"

Yukiko yang kini mencuci jamur dan sayur melirik sekilas pada Shinichi yang masih fokus membaca bukunya. "Tidakkah kau antusias dengan kuliah pertamamu, Shin-chan?"

"Iie, biasa saja," jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Ah, apa kau berniat untuk beralih profesi?"

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya. "Maksud Okaa-san?"

"Kau sudah tidak tertarik menjadi detektif?"

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Tentu saja aku ingin tetap jadi detektif hebat," jawabnya mantap.

"Tapi baru kali ini melihatmu sangat tertarik dengan hal lain selain novel misteri, sepakbola dan kasus," sahut Yukiko melirik buku ditangan Shinichi.

Shinichi sadar yang dimaksud ibunya adalah tentang buku yang ia baca. "Ah, ini—" ucapannya terpotong, ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia termenung menatap buku yang dipegangnya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

~Maret 2012~

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan telah dilalui. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua semester Shiho berada di Kyoto. Ya, sudah hampir setahun, ia pun mulai merasa akrab dengan Kaito dan Aoko. Mereka berdua adalah temannya yang paling dekat di kota baru ini. Berkat mereka, ia tahu berbagai rute bus dan _subway_, tempat menarik untuk dikunjungi, festival apa saja yang diadakan tiap tahunnya, dan apa saja makanan yang lezat di Kyoto.

Siang ini, ketiga anak manusia ini menyatukan diri di hiruk pikuk suasana kantin fakultas. Shiho yang duduk di depan Aoko sibuk mengamati tren _fashion_ terbaru bulan ini di majalah sambil menyedot _yogurt_-nya. Aoko diam sejak dari tadi berkutat pada ponselnya sambil mencomot _french fries_ didepannya. Sedangkan Kaito duduk disamping Aoko fokus memenangkan highscore di PSP-nya.

"_Game_ ini jelek," Kaito kesal memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam tas. Dua gadis itu kompak menoleh sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda selama 2 detik.

"Bukan _game_nya yang jelek tapi kau yang tidak bisa memenangkannya," ejek Aoko.

"Aku ahli dalam hal ini, game lain sudah kumenangkan selama 10 kali. Tapi game ini benar-benar.." kekesalannya masih jelas terdengar. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah seperti baru saja menemukan sebuah ide.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Aoko yang melihat sewadah french friesnya diambil Kaito.

"Lihat saja," Kaito menutupi French fries tadi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Poff! Sebuah asap pink muncul, sekejap beberapa potong kentang goreng itu lenyap dari wadahnya.

"Eh? Dimana kau sembunyikan _french fries_-ku?" Kaito tak menjawab. "Buka mulutmu," perintah Aoko. Kaito cepat-cepat mengunyah sesuatu di dalam mulutnya dan segera menelannya.

"Jaang!" Kaito membuka mulutnya yang kosong. Aoko pun kesal karena kentang gorengnya telah habis, padahal ia belum memakan sampai setengahnya.

"Baka! Sulap macam apa yang memakan _french fries_ orang lain, huh?" nada Aoko jelas terdengar kesal, tidak sedikitpun ia terhibur dengan sulap Kaito tadi. Shiho pun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua orang temannya itu.

Kaito kemudian menoleh pada Shiho yang sepertinya senang melihatnya dimarahi Aoko. Ia menyeringai pada Shiho. "Sepertinya kau menyukai pertunjukkan ini, Miyano? Tapi apa kau juga menyukai kopi itu?" tunjuknya pada _hot coffe_ di depan Shiho.

Shiho menunduk mengarahkan pandangan ke segelas kopi panas didepannya. Sekotak yogurt-nya telah hilang entah kemana dan berganti dengan segelas kopi panas. Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum pura-pura kesal.

"Dimana yogurt Miyano? Kenapa bisa kau menggantinya dengan _hot coffe_?" Aoko bertanya dengan nada sedikit cemburu. "Dan mana pengganti _french fries_ punyaku?"

"Ah, Iia.." Kaito meringis menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Masih ada pertunjukkan lagi," Kaito mengambil sapu tangan disamping majalah Shiho dalam sekejap untuk menutupi tangannya.

Shiho membuka suara "Eh? Itu—"

"—Kupinjam sebentar," potong Kaito. Dua detik kemudian Kaito membuka sapu tangan yang menutupi tangan kanannya, Poff! muncul sekuntum mawar berwarna merah dan putih. Diberikannya mawar itu pada Aoko yang mulanya kesal menjadi gembira.

"Arigatou," ucap Aoko riang. "Demo, apa makna mawar merah putih?"

"Cari tahu sendiri," sahut Kaito membuat Aoko kembali kesal. Kembali Kaito melakukan hal yang sama, Poff! Bersama hadirnya asap pink sekejap sapu tangan menghilang dan muncullah sekuntum mawar pink di tangan Kaito. Kaito memberikannya kepada Shiho.

"Untukku? " Kaito mengangguk mengiyakan. "Arigatou, demo.. dimana sapu tanganku tadi?" senyum riang di wajah Kaito perlahan meluruh mendengar Shiho tidak terlihat senang seperti Aoko tetapi malah menanyakan sapu tangannya.

"Sapu tangan?"

"Hn,"

"Ah, sapu tangannya telah menghilang dan berubah menjadi bunga mawar," jawab Kaito dengan nada bangga.

"Jangan bercanda, kembalikan sapu tanganku, Kuroba," Mata Shiho menyipit. "Kau memang pandai dalam menghilangkan benda orang lain." Entah kenapa ucapan Shiho tadi terdengar cemas sekaligus sarkastik di telinga Kaito.

"Sudahlah, Miyano," ujar Aoko menenangkan Shiho.

"Bukalah majalahmu," Kaito menunjuk majalah didepan Shiho. Shiho menurutinya dan menemukan sapu tangan merah marunnya di balik halaman yang dibukanya tadi. Muncul kilatan kelegaan di manik biru Shiho yang dapat ditangkap Kaito.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan seenaknya menghilangkan barang orang lain, Baka!" seru Aoko.

"Hai'-hai'.. ini kan hanya pertunjukan sulap," Kaito mengangguk malas dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Shiho. "Sepertinya sapu tangan itu berarti bagimu," pernyataan Kaito terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Yah, mungkin," jawab Shiho pelan.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Kaito bertanya saat melihat Shiho membereskan majalah ke dalam tas dan beranjak berdiri.

"Laboratorium," jawab Shiho singkat seraya menyambar kopi didepannya. "Oh ya, arigatou untuk _coffe_-nya. Mungkin rasa kantukku akan berkurang saat praktikum nanti. Jaa."

"Jaa," sahut Aoko. "Miyano mengambil lowongan asisten professor," lanjutnya memberi tahu. Kaito pun manggut-manggut.

.

.

~Desember 2012~

Musim dingin kembali menghampiri kota Beika. Shinichi berdiri di balik jendela kaca yang berada di lantai dua sebuah bangunan rumah yang dibilang besar itu. Mengamati suasana lingkungan sekitar rumahnya yang lama tidak ia lihat. Merasa lelah berdiri, ia langkahkan kaki beranjak dari sana menyusuri tangga ke ruang tengah. Duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di dekat meja kerja ayahnya. Mengambil sebuah buku berukuran kecil bersampul putih diantara tumpukan buku. Dibukanya halaman pertama, lalu halaman kedua dan seterusnya. Raut wajahnya yang datar saja pada mulanya kini dihiasi senyum mengembang. Puas dengan buku, kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke pinggir ruangan yang mengarah ke samping rumahnya. Ia menyibakkan tirai tebal warna marun di pintu kaca geser yang lebar. Melihat keluar rumah, suhu diluar memang dingin. Suasana rasanya muram, seakan membuat muram suasana hatinya juga. Tapi ia meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. 'Semoga seseorang baik-baik saja di cuaca sedingin ini,' batinnya.

.

Shiho meringkuk di balik selimut hangatnya. Suhu di Kyoto bahkan lebih dingin dari daerah Kanto. Rasanya ia akan flu, badannya terasa pegal dan rasa tidak nyaman di hidungnya. Ia sudah minum obat tadi setelah makan siang, dan berharap flunya tidak akan menghalangi untuk ikut ujian di lab beberapa hari lagi.

Kali ini ia agak kesal karena suhu dingin ini, tidak hanya membuatnya tidak enak badan juga membuatnya mudah lapar, dan lebih sering ke toilet. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari pemanas kamarnya kurang berfungsi dengan baik. Sudah ia atur ke mode paling panas, tapi rasanya masih seperti di mode paling rendah.

Ia kemudian keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur kecilnya. Membuat secangkir minuman hangat untuk membantu mengusir rasa dingin. Selesai dengan urusannya di dapur ia berniat kembali ke kamar dengan membawa minumannya. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia menutup pintu kamar, dan terdengar bunyi _Cklek!_. Kekesalannya bertambah saat mengetahui pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk mengecek pegangan pintu dan bagian kunci. Rupanya pegangan bagian kunci itu rusak. Dilipatnya kedua tangan didepan dada sambil menutup mata. Dan ia pun menggerutu dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari lebih murah hati daripada kemarin. Karena suhu hari ini lebih hangat walau jalanan masih tertutup salju yang belum dikeruk oleh petugas. Badannya juga sudah lebih enakan daripada kemarin. Sambil berjalan di trotoar sementara kedua tangannya membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup berat, Shiho mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan kecil dimana arah masuk ke pemukiman penduduk. Hari minggu ini banyak anak-anak yang keluar rumah dengan memakai pakaian hangat untuk bermain-main dengan salju yang cukup tebal. Sebagian bahkan membuat boneka salju berukuran mini. Pemandangan yang sedikit dapat menghibur hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat dua anak kecil berkejar-kejaran. Shiho duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus. Diletakkannya kotak tersebut disampingnya di kursi halte.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan ia turun dari bus, tiba di area pertokoan tengah kota. Ia mencari toko reparasi barang elektronik. Ya, ia meminta salah satu karyawan toko untuk memperbaiki pemanas ruangannya yang rusak kemarin. Karena reparasi yang cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko perkakas. Selesai membeli barang yang ia butuhkan, ia berjalan tenang di trotoar yang agak licin karena es tipis yang beku.

Seorang pemuda terlihat keluar dari sebuah gedung pertunjukan kota. Ia berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Shiho berpapasan dengannya di depan bangunan gedung.

"Miyano?" sapanya berjalan menuju Shiho.

Shiho mengerling kearah Kaito. "Kau dari gedung itu?" tanyanya menolehkan kepala ke gedung.

"Hn," jawab Kaito. "Ada pertunjukan sulap besok malam."

"Oh.." Shiho membulatkan bibir. "Jadi disini kau biasa menonton pertunjukan sulap?"

"Menonton dan pentas," Kaito mengkoreksi.

"Hai'-hai'," Shiho mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri darimana?"

"Dari toko perkakas, dan setelah ini mengambil barang di toko servis elektronik," jawab Shiho mengambil langkah.

"Apa yang rusak?" Kaito berjalan mengikuti Shiho.

"Pemanas ruang,"

"Kau membawanya sendiri?" Shiho mengangguk. "Ah, kau ini.. bukankah berat?"

"Lumayan,"

"Kalau begitu aku menawarkan untuk membantu,"

Shiho mengangkat alisnya. "Itu akan merepotkanmu, Kuroba."

"Iie," sahut Kaito. "tidak masalah."

"Benarkah—"

"—Miyano! awas—"

—SRAAKK! Mata Shiho melebar. Ia sangat terkejut saat Kaito mendorongnya kesamping. Rupanya sebuah motor hampir saja menyerempetnya yang berjalan di persimpangan dekat lampu merah. Jalanan aspal yang licin membuat sebuah motor itu keluar jalur, mungkin juga pengendaranya mabuk. Degupan jantung Shiho masih bertalu melihat kejadian yang hanya beberapa detik tersebut. Hampir saja, batinnya.

"Daijobuka?" Kaito bertanya khawatir. "Dasar pengendara sialan," tambahnya melihat motor yang hampir menyerempet mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan.

Shiho mengangguk. "Daijobu,"

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Kaito membantu Shiho memunguti benda dari toko perkakas yang jatuh ke trotoar bersalju. Shiho kemudian mengambil langkah menjauh dari dekat perempatan _traffic light_ tadi diikuti Kaito.

"Arigatou, Kuroba," sahut Shiho. "Kau membantuku berkali-kali."

Kaito mengangguk. "Sudah seharusnya teman begitu, kan?" jawabnya ringan. "Eh? Ini—" Kaito menoleh pada Shiho. "Kau membeli alat seperti ini?"

"Hn. Nande?" Shiho melihat Kaito mendapati alat yang dibelinya tadi di toko perkakas dalam kantong plastik yang kini ditenteng Kaito.

"Iie," Kaito tersenyum tidak percaya jika Shiho membeli beberapa alat seperti itu. 'Palu? Paku? Obeng? dan.. sekrup?' batinnya. "Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Pintu kamarku rusak dan tidak bisa dikunci. Jadi aku berencana memperbaiki—"

"—Memangnya kau bisa?" potong Kaito.

"Sore wa, aku pernah melihat Hakase memperbaiki pintu yang rusak sewaktu dirumah."

"Demo, kau pernah melakukannya?" Shiho menggeleng pelan membuat Kaito tersenyum mengejek. "Aku yakin kau sulit untuk berhasil memperbaikinya." sontak muncul tiga siku di kening Shiho.

"Sou?" seru Shiho tidak terima. "Memangnya kau bisa?" nadanya terdengar sarkastik.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kaito percaya diri. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau,"

"Arigatou, Tuan Pesulap. Sepertinya kau bisa dimanfaatkan." sahut Shiho membuat Kaito membatin _Oi-oi_.

.

"Dimana harus diletakkan?" tanya Kaito yang dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam flat.

"Letakkan di dekat lemari itu saja," ucap Shiho yang melepas sepatunya menjadi sandal ruangan dan menaruh alat perkakas tadi diatas meja ruang tengah.

Kaito menaruh kotak pemanas ruangan yang selesai direparasi tadi di dekat lemari kayu. Selesai mengganti sepatu menjadi sandal ruangan, ia kemudian langsung duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruang, rupanya kotak pemanas ruang itu cukup merepotkan karena beratnya. Terlebih lagi ia harus membawanya naik bus. Shiho yang menuju dapur kecilnya untuk membuat minuman hangat tersenyum melihat Kaito.

"Ini, minumlah,"

Kaito mengambil mug berisi minuman hangat diatas meja yang diletakkan Shiho. Ia menyesapnya pelan dan menghela napas. "Ah.. hangat," ujarnya setelah menyesap untuk kedua kalinya. "Ne, apa aku temanmu yang pertama kesini?"

"Iie," sahut Shiho. "Nakamori sudah beberapa kali kemari." Kaito membulatkan bibir menanggapinya.

Shiho yang menggenggam mug untuk menyalurkan suhu panas ke kedua tangannya pun berujar, "Habiskan, Tuan pesulap. Dengan begitu kau bisa segera memperbaikinya." Senyum jahil muncul di wajah Shiho sementara kepalanya menoleh sekilas menunjukkan pintu yang rusak.

"Oi-oi," Kaito protes. "Kau ini benar-benar menganggapku sebagai petugas reparasi bangunan?" tanyanya seraya geleng kepala.

"Bukankah kau disini untuk itu?" balas Shiho tertawa kecil.

Walaupun menggerutu awalnya, Kaito tetap dengan ikhlas membantu memperbaiki pintu. Kaito memperbaikinya dari luar kamar. Saat Kaito serius memulai pekerjaannya, tiba-tiba ia mengerang pelan karena kesakitan. Jempol kiri Kaito terkena pukulan palu yang dipakainya sendiri. Ia meringis karena jempolnya terasa berkedut-kedut. Shiho yang tadinya berada di dapur menghampiri Kaito dan memberikan ekspresi _kau-bilang-dirimu-ahli-Tuan-pesulap?_.

"Kompres dengan ini," Shiho meletakkan handuk dan baskom berisi air dingin diatas meja. Tidak ada es batu di flatnya, maklum musim dingin. Sambil mencari salep luka, ia mengamati Kaito yang telah duduk di sofa panjang kesulitan memeras handuk hanya dengan satu tangan. Tanpa komentar Shiho mengambil handuk di tangan kanan Kaito lalu memerasnya.

Kaito kini terdiam mengamati Shiho yang dengan cekatan mengkompres jempolnya kemudian mengoleskan salep agar jempol yang bengkak tidak terlalu parah. Ia tidak berkomentar sepatah katapun karena sibuk mengatur degupan jantungnya yang mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan melihat Shiho perhatian padanya. Berbeda dengannya, Shiho dengan wajah datar terlihat tenang mengobati Kaito.

"Selesai," ucap Shiho membuyarkan Kaito yang sedari tadi mengamatinya. "Tak perlu kau teruskan, nanti akan kucoba perbaiki sendiri,"

"Eh? Iie," ucap Kaito. "Akan kuperbaiki, Miyano."

"Lihat jempolmu, sebentar lagi akan bengkak. Dan rasanya mungkin akan semakin sakit,"

"Percayalah," sahut Kaito. "Aku masih bisa memperbaikinya,"

Akhirnya pintu kamar Shiho berhasil diperbaiki Kaito dengan baik. Shiho mengeceknya dengan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Dan ternyata sukses.

"Bukankah aku hebat?" tanya Kaito bangga sambil mengacungkan jempol kirinya yang sakit. Seketika ia meringis menahan jempolnya yang masih terasa berkedut.

"Hai'-hai'," Shiho mengiyakan dengan malas. "Arigatou, tuan pesulap." Shiho pun merasa berterimakasih karena Kaito telah memperbaiki pintu dan membantu membawakan pemanas ruangan sampai flatnya.

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku seperti itu?" Kaito mengecek pegangan pintu sekali lagi dengan membuka pintu lalu menutupnya. Tapi terhenti sebelum sempat tertutup. "Wah, jadi seperti ini kamarmu?—"

"—Ehmm," Shiho berdeham seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kau malu ya?" giliran Kaito tersenyum jahil.

"Baka! Tidak sopan mengintip kamar seorang gadis," sahut Shiho yang telah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," nada Kaito terdengar dibuat menyesal. "Demo, apa tema _wallpaper_ tadi?"

Shiho melempar ekspresi _Bahkan-kau-sempat-melihat-wallpaper-kamarku?_. "Itu gambar bunga wisteria,"

"Wisteria?" Kaito ingat warnanya ungu kebiruan dan melengkung indah. "Jika gambar bunganya sebanyak itu, berarti kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Benar,"

"Apa kau juga menanamnya?"

"Hn. Tapi bukan disini, dirumahku di Beika."

Kaito mengangguk menanggapi. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang bunga wisteria, aku punya kenalan yang mengerti tentang bunga itu. Bahkan ia tahu banyak."

"Sou?"

"Soudane," jawab Kaito. "Kapan-kapan kau bisa kuajak bertemu dengannya. Yah, sekedar bertukar pikiran tentang tanaman wisteria, mungkin." Shiho mengangguk menyetujui jika itu ide yang bagus.

"Ne, Ini sudah siang, kau pulang sekarang atau ikut makan siang disini?"

"Aku kembali saja, setelah ini masih ada urusan," Kaito pun pamit dengan senyum tidak jelas di wajahnya, setidaknya itu menurut Shiho. Dan flat gadis ilmuwan itu kembali terasa sepi.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

~Juli 2013~

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Kuroba?" Shiho berjalan dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, melihat banyak orang memakai _yukata_ dan _geta_, beda dengannya dan Kaito.

"Teman yang baik adalah yang perhatian pada temannya, tahu?" jawab Kaito. "Terlalu banyak waktu yang kau habiskan di laboratorium fakultas, berkutat dengan botol-botol berisi cairan sewarna sirup, mengotak-atik rumus molekul di komputer, bahkan menguap disela-sela penelitian dan masih banyak yang ingin kusebutkan. Tapi berhubung mulutku sudah lelah jadi kucukupkan saja." cengir Kaito.

Hal itu membuat Shiho sweatdrop. "Lalu?" tanyanya datar.

Kaito menghela napas setengah kesal. 'Gadis ini..' batinnya. "Singkatnya, kau butuh _refreshing_."

"Hai'-Hai'.." jawab Shiho acuh. "Demo, Arigatou telah mengajakku. Kebetulan aku belum pernah melihat _Gion Matsuri_."

Kaito mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ayo, kita ke kuil," ajaknya.

Mereka berdua memang pergi ke Festival _Tanabata_—musim panas— berbarengan dengan _Gion Matsuri_ di Kyoto yang biasa diadakan. Shiho mengikuti Kaito yang berjalan duluan untuk berkeliling kuil Yasaka.

"Dimana Nakamori?" Shiho membuka suara saat sampai di depan kuil. "Apa ia belum tiba?"

Kaito mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk melihat jam. "Mungkin sekitar 10 menit lagi, dia bilang baru di jalan 5 menit lalu," jawabnya memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Nakamori-san?"

"Ia berkata akan cukup lama untuk bersiap-siap dan memintaku mengajakmu, jadi kupikir untuk memberimu tumpangan duluan." Shiho mengangguk mengerti. "Um, aku ingin membeli minuman dulu. Kau titip sesuatu?"

"Iie," jawab Shiho yang kemudian melihat Kaito pamit ke minimarket sebentar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat yang disediakan untuk berdoa. Beberapa menit Shiho menunggu.

"Onee-san?" terdengar suara yang memanggil dibelakang Shiho. "Miyano nee-san?" pemilik suara itu kembali bertanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa Shiho yang dipanggilnya. Shiho lalu menoleh dan memutar tubuhnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat seorang gadis kecil memanggilnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ternyata benar," ucap gadis itu tersenyum senang. "Onee-san juga disini?"

Menyadari ia mengenal gadis kecil ini sebuah senyum hangat terukir di wajah Shiho. "Hn. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sendirian? Kenapa kau juga bisa ada disini?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kabarku baik, Onee-san. Aku kesini bersama Otou-san."

"Sou? Lalu dimana ayahmu?"

"Otou-san ke toilet sebentar, dan saat aku menunggu disana, aku melihat Onee-san," tunjuk gadis itu di jejeran kursi-kursi panjang.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menghampiriku?"

"Hn. Apa Onee-san sendirian?"

"Iie. Aku bersama teman."

"Apa Shinichi nii-san?" Pertanyaan singkat yang mampu menghantarkan sengatan listrik berdaya rendah di tubuh Shiho. Bahkan terasa sampai ke syarafnya. Ia pun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Bukan, ia temanku di Kyoto."

"Masami.. kau disana?" seru seorang pria paruh baya yang setengah berlari dimana Shiho dan Masami berada. "Sudah ayah katakan untuk menunggu di kursi itu sebentar, kau membuat ayahmu ini khawatir, Masami."

"Gomennasai Otou-san, demo.. karena aku melihat Onee-san jadi aku meninggalkan kursi itu sebentar." Hirota-san lalu menoleh pada Shiho.

"Eh? Miyano-san?" Pria itu baru sadar siapa yang diajak bicara putrinya tadi. "Nona juga disini? Apa kabar?" tanya Hirota-san ramah.

Shiho menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam. "Hai', kabar saya baik. Saya meneruskan studi disini. Kebetulan bersama teman saya kesini untuk menonton _Gion Matsuri_. Bagaimana kabar Oji-san sendiri?"

"Saya juga baik, nona. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian hampir empat tahun lalu itu," jawabnya tersenyum ramah. "Oh ya, apa Shinichi-san juga disini?"

Lagi, sengatan listrik yang makin terasa. "Em, Iia. Dia tidak disini." ujar Shiho mencoba tersenyum. "Demo, kenapa Oji-san dan Masami bisa ada di Kyoto?"

"Kemarin kami tiba disini untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya Masami. Sekalian ada festival ini, jadi kami ingin melihat-lihat."

"Karena ibuku orang Kyoto, Onee-san. Dan kemarin itu hari ulang tahun Okaa-san," sahut Masami ceria.

Shiho mengangguk menanggapinya. "Pasti ibumu wanita yang cantik, Masami. Apa kau mirip dengannya? Karena kau terlihat lebih manis sekarang. Dan kau sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi," ujarnya mengelus puncak kepala Masami.

"Tentu saja, Onee-san. Ibuku memang wanita yang sangat cantik," Masami tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Benarkah aku bertambah tinggi? Itu karena aku sudah kelas 2 SMP sekarang," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah, parade _Yamahoko Junko_ sudah akan dimulai, Masami," ujar Hirota-san menatap jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan parade.

"Benarkah?" tanya Masami mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya, begitu pun Shiho.

"Miyano," ujar Kaito tiba-tiba yang telah kembali membawa tiga cola dalam kantung plastik dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kaito pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam pada dua orang di depan Shiho.

Masami mengamati Kaito dan menggumam samar. "Shinic—"

"—Ini teman saya Kuroba Kaito," sahut Shiho memperkenalkan. Kaito pun melemparkan senyum ramah.

"Yoroshiku, Kuroba-san," ujar Hirota-san. "Saya Hirota dan ini anak saya Masami."

"Yoroshiku," ucap Kaito. Masami hanya diam menatapnya. Membuatnya menjadi agak kikuk.

Shiho berdehem. "Ehm, Masami-chan."

"Ah, Yoroshiku, Kuroba-niisan."

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit, Miyano-san. Kami ingin melihat parade dari dekat," sela Hirota-san. "Ayo Masami," Masami pun mengangguk.

"Ah, ya. Itterashai, Hirota-san." jawab Shiho. Tiba-tiba Masami berbalik, berjalan mendekat Shiho dan memberikan isyarat untuk gadis itu membungkuk sedikit. Kemudian Masami berbisik di telinganya.

'Onii-san ini terlihat mirip Shinichi nii-san, Apa ini kembarannya? Demo, meski ia sangat mirip dengan Shinichi nii-san, tetap Miyano nee-san kelihatan lebih serasi dengan Shinichi nii-san.' Shiho bingung harus menanggapi apa. Apa gadis kecil itu berpikir ia sedang kencan atau semacamnya. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini berkata seperti itu padanya. Masami tersenyum riang dan lalu pamit kepada Shiho dan Kaito.

"Sayonara, Onee-san, Onii-san," Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya seraya menyusul ayahnya yang sudah duluan berjalan.

"Sayonara, Masami-chan. Itterashai," balas Shiho yang sejurus kemudian diam membeku di tempat. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau kenapa, Miyano?" Kaito membuyarkan kebekuan sementara Shiho.

"…Eh?" Shiho menggeleng pelan kemudian mengambil langkah untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan mereka," ucap Kaito yang berjalan disamping Shiho menuju ke area depan kuil.

"Hai', benar. Karena ada suatu kasus yang melibatkan kami."

"Oh.." Kaito membulatkan mulutnya. "Demo, sejak mereka berdua pamit kau terlihat berbeda. Apa kau tak enak badan?"

"Eh, Iie. Aku baik-baik saja, Hanya saja.." ucapan Shiho menggantung.

"Nande?" Kaito bertampang penasaran.

"Nani mo. Tak perlu khawatir," sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Shiho untuk meyakinkan Kaito.

"Baiklah—" Mendengar bunyi ponsel, Kaito segera merogoh sakunya. "Ah, Aoko sudah sampai. Dia di area _tanzaku_. Ayo kesana, Miyano." Shiho pun mengikuti Kaito keluar area kuil.

"Kau mau menggantung _tanzaku_?" Kaito bertanya. Shiho menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Nande?" tanya Kaito.

"Ayolah, Miyano, ini mengasyikkan," tambah Aoko setengah memaksa.

"Baiklah,"

Kini mereka bertiga telah duduk di kursi taman dengan meja ditengahnya. Kaito telah banyak memberikan coretan pada kertas merah berpita itu. Begitu juga dengan Aoko. Sepertinya banyak harapan yang ingin mereka capai. Lain dengan Shiho, ia masih termenung, belum segaris pun huruf yang ia tuliskan di kertas kuning itu.

"Miyano, kenapa belum menulis?" Aoko selesai menulis hendak menggantungkan _tanzaku_nya di pohon bambu. Kaito hanya diam memperhatikan Shiho kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menulisnya.

"Duluan saja, Nakamori," ujar Shiho.

"Hn,"

Segera setelah itu Shiho memberikan coretan huruf pertamanya yang lalu segera disusul dengan huruf lainnya. Setelah selesai, ia gantungkan tali pitanya di pohon bambu di dekatnya.

"Apa harapanmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu rahasia," jawab Shiho tersenyum misterius. "Kau sendiri?"

"Itu juga rahasia," ujar Kaito meniru nada suara Shiho. Shiho cemberut mendengarnya. Kini giliran Kaito yang telah selesai ikut menggantungkan _tanzaku_ warna birunya.

"Mari berkeliling sambil berburu _tomorokoshi_ ," ajak Aoko semangat. Shiho segera mengambil langkah menyusul Aoko. Tetapi Kaito masih diam mengamati kertas Shiho yang tergantung tadi. Bagaimanapun, ia penasaran.

'Tak apakan? Hanya melihat sedikit saja,' batinnya tersenyum licik. Segera dibaliknya kertas dengan sisi tulisan Shiho yang cukup rapi. Disana hanya ada tiga kalimat.

_[Semoga Hakase dan Okaa-san selalu sehat dan bahagia,_

_Semoga impianku dapat segera terwujud,_

_Dan semoga ia bahagia.]_

'Ia? Siapa yang dimaksud?' tanya Kaito dalam hati. 'Mungkinkah itu aku?" Kaito tersenyum GR. "Demo.. Sepertinya yang dimaksud seseorang. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kecewa? Ah, Baka! seharusnya aku tidak melihatnya.' sesal Kaito.

Matahari bersinar condong ke arah barat. Walaupun begitu suhu udara masih saja terasa gerah, maklum musim panas. Ketiga orang tadi memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat di pasar tradisional _Nishiki-Koji_ setelah _Yamahoko Junko_ selesai.

"Oh ya, bagaimana penampilanku, Miyano?" tanya Aoko yang berjalan disamping Shiho. Shiho memperhatikan temannya yang memakai _yukata_ dan _geta_ itu.

"Sangat cocok denganmu, terlihat cantik, Nakamori."

Aoko tersenyum riang. "Kau memang teman yang baik. Tidak seperti dia," Ia melirik ke arah Kaito yang sibuk bermain dan menunjukkan atraksi sulap kecil-kecilan pada anak-anak disekitarnya. "Ia hanya berkata bagus," muncul semburat kesal di wajah Aoko.

"Kau kecewa dia berkata begitu?" tanya Shiho.

Aoko pun _blushing_. "E-Eh? Bukan maksudku seperti itu." Aoko mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kaito yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya tadi agak jauh dari mereka berdua. Kaito tertawa-tawa mengerjai para bocah cilik itu dengan sulapnya. Aoko pun tanpa sadar tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajah Kuroba?" tanya Shiho membuyarkan Aoko dan berniat menggodanya. Aoko menoleh bingung pada Shiho.

"Dari tadi kau terus memandanginya, Apa dia terlihat keren?"

"Na-Nani?" Aoko tersentak. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Shiho tersenyum jahil. "Tertulis diwajahmu,"

Sekali lagi semburat merah muda terlukis di wajah Aoko. "Mi-Miyano.." Ia terbata karena malu sementara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan padamu ini bukan murni dariku, tapi mungkin akan berguna," Shiho berujar dengan nada berubah serius membuat Aoko menoleh. "Perasaan yang perlu diungkapkan, maka ungkapkanlah bagaimanapun reaksinya. Karena mungkin hanya itu kesempatan yang kita punya."

"…" Aoko hanya diam mencerna dua kalimat panjang tersebut.

Shiho memandang Aoko dan Kaito bergantian. 'Benar-benar lucu. Kata-kata ini pun sebenarnya seperti menohokku sendiri.' batinnya tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

To be continued… :)

* * *

Hai minna-san~

Hountoni arigatou untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dsb. Arigatou atas berbagai semangat kalian untuk saya :)) #bungkukbadan

Oh ya, fic ini semakin dekat dengan finalnya. Mungkin 2 chapter lagi, semoga masih semangat nungguin ya, hehe

**DarkCrowds, ace, Guest, misakikuroba, ArIl'Z'8, wilanwilbie** : Arigatou reviewnya.. ini udah update :)

Jaa~!


	16. Chapter 16

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

~April 2013~

Lelah seusai berkutat dengan percobaannya di laboratorium, Shiho memutuskan untuk menyegarkan otaknya kembali. Dalam diam ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya yang cukup jauh dari universitasnya. Sama sekali ia tidak peduli dengan deru kendaraan yang berseliweran di jalan. Langkah kakinya berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya mengarah ke jejeran pohon-pohon sakura di sebelah kanannya, tepat di tepi sungai yang berair bersih. Memandang kelopak-kelopak sakura yang telah bermekaran dengan sempurna. Menghias Kyoto dengan warna merah muda yang cantik. Angin bertiup usil menggugurkan sebagian kelopak sakura dari dahan coklatnya.

Shiho tersenyum tipis saat merasakan angin tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan. Mengambil sebuah kelopak sakura berbentuk hati yang tersangkut di sela-sela rambutnya. Iris biru abu itu menatap lembaran tipis merah muda diatas telapak tangannya.

_Bukankah ini sangat indah?_

Sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Suara yang ia kenal.

Tiba-tiba sehelai kelopak merah muda itu terlihat seperti butiran salju yang jatuh lalu mencair karena suhu hangat dari tangannya. Begitupun kelopak sakura yang berterbangan, turut berubah menjadi salju putih yang melayang-layang turun. Shiho mengangkat kepalanya ke depan. Maniknya mendapati Sang Detektif mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling guna melihat suasana sekitar yang dihujani butiran salju besar maupun kecil.

Malam dengan suhu dingin yang menusuk, butir-butir salju yang melayang terbiaskan cahaya lampu kuning, dan.. jas seragam Shinichi yang menghangatkan punggungnya. Apa yang ia rasakan waktu itu, suasana waktu itu, kembali terputar di memorinya. Senyum tipis yang terukir diwajahnya perlahan meluruh sendu. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya menggeleng kuat. Tangannya yang turun membuat kelopak sakura tersebut jatuh.

Ia lalu membuka mata perlahan, yang dilihatnya kini adalah pemandangan sakura musim semi seperti sebelumnya. Didepannya hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan.

'Musim semi..' batinnya. 'Bisa-bisanya terbayang salju,' terukir senyum hambar di wajahnya. Kini kakinya kembali melangkah, berhenti di salah satu kursi besi panjang di dekat pohon sakura. Dengan tenang ia duduk menghadap sungai.

_Kita tidak tahu siapa takdir kita. Jika Tuhan telah menetapkan seseorang untukmu, dengan cara apapun kau akan disatukan dengannya._

_Shiho, jalanmu masih panjang. Begitupun untukmu mencari pemuda yang memang benar-benar mencintaimu._

Kata-kata lembut Okaa-sannya yang masih ia ingat. Kata-kata itu pula yang salah satunya membantu ia kuat.

'Okaa-san..' panggil Shiho dalam hati. 'Nyatanya perasaan ini sangat sulit untuk diabaikan. Apalagi untuk melupakannya,'

Shiho memandang ke arah sungai dengan tatapan setengah kosong. Banyak hal yang berputar dalam pikirannya. Sampai ia tersadar oleh sebuah dering pelan. Segera ia memeriksa ponsel, ada tiga pesan baru disana. Semua dari pengirim yang sama. Selesai membalas pesan, kembali ponselnya dimasukkan dalam tas.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, si pengirim pesan tiba. "Miyano," sapanya dari jarak 5 meter dari kursi Shiho.

Shiho menoleh sekilas dan menunjukkan senyum tipis. Ia kembali memandang ke arah sungai sementara si penyapa beranjak mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Kuroba?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Kaito tersenyum dan berujar. "Ada beberapa hal," kini arah pandangnya mengikuti Shiho. "Pertama, kenapa kau baru membalas setelah pesanku yang ketiga?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk. "Kedua, kenapa kau tidak datang ke pertunjukan sulapku?" kini jari tengahnya terangkat. Dan menyusul jari manisnya terangkat saat bertanya, "Ketiga, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Shiho menoleh datar.

"Jawablah dulu," sahut Kaito.

"Baiklah," Shiho menyahut. "Pertama, Gomen.. aku memang tidak mendengar dering pesan tadi, karena aku sibuk akan suatu hal. Kedua, aku memang memberikan tiket itu pada Nakamori. Saat itu ia bilang tiketnya hilang, ia berniat meminta tiket lagi padamu. Tapi kupikir lebih baik memakai punyaku karena aku tidak bisa datang, sebab sibuk belajar untuk kuis esok harinya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk di Lab." jelasnya panjang. Awalnya Shiho berpikir bukankah Kaito akan lebih senang jika Aoko yang datang, makanya ia memberikan tiket itu pada Aoko.

"…Wakatta," tersirat ekspresi kecewa samar di wajah Kaito. "Baiklah kuampuni kau, nona Miyano. Lalu?"

"Ketiga.." Shiho berhenti sejenak. "Nani mo, aku hanya merasa lelah dengan semua rutinitas ini." Shiho kembali melirik Kaito. "Kau khawatir padaku?"

Skakmat! Kaito terhenyak. "—Aa.. Iia," Lalu ia membuang mukanya kearah lain. "Kau terlalu GR, Miyano."

"Sou?" Shiho tersenyum jahil. "Baiklah, aku memang GR."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Shiho kembali memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau bilang tadi lelah, bagaimana kalau kuhibur?" Kaito membuka suara membuat Shiho menoleh. Kaito menunjukkan tangannya yang kosong, Poff! Ia berinisiatif menunjukkan sulapnya lagi. Gadis itu tampak tak terkejut, bahkan ia menguap bosan. Tapi Sang Pesulap tak menyerah sampai akhirnya gadis itu hanya bertepuk tangan malas. Ia pun berhenti dan menghela napas panjang.

"Bunga apa yang tidak bisa kau pegang, hitung, dan berikan pada orang lain?" Kaito bertanya tiba-tiba. "Tapi bisa kau rasakan,"

"Entahlah,"

"Ini tebakan mudah, Miyano," ujar Kaito. "Kuberi waktu untuk berpikir," Shiho diam sejenak lalu menggeleng tidak yakin. "Benar kau tidak tahu?"

"Hn,"

"Jawabannya bunga tidur," Kaito nyengir. "Selanjutnya, kucing apa yang berkaki dua?"

"Kucing tidak normal," Shiho yang sedang malas untuk berpikir pun menjawab asal. Kaito pun sweatdrop.

"Kau memang tidak ahli dalam hal ini, Miyano." Kaito memasang senyum mengejek. "Yang benar itu kucing bermain hoola hoop, karena kedua kaki depannya diatas seperti ini," terangnya mengangkat tangan mempraktekkan penari hoola hoop. Shiho pun tertawa kecil karenanya. Membuat Kaito ikut tertawa menyadari tingkahnya sendiri. Bahkan semenit kemudian mereka baru berhenti tertawa.

"Apa menurutmu tentang memendam perasaan?" nada Sang Pesulap berubah pelan dan serius.

"Eh?" Shiho berpikir Kaito bertanya padanya tentang Aoko. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Tentang itu, perasaan yang perlu diungkapkan, maka ungkapkanlah bagaimanapun reaksinya. Karena mungkin hanya itu kesempatan yang kita punya."

"Sou?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin segera mengungkapkannya,"

"Benar. Ungkapkanlah segera—"

"—Aku menyukaimu," sela Kaito. "Lebih dari teman," tambahnya.

Jelas Shiho terkejut. Netranya melebar kaget. Iris mereka bertemu diiringi guguran sakura yang melayang turun. "Na-Nani?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk Shiho mencerna lima kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaito.

"Ya, aku menyukaim—"

"—Kuroba, sebelumnya maaf," Shiho menyela. "Arigatou. Kau adalah teman yang baik. Berkali-kali membantu dan menolongku. Sifatmu yang periang dan suka bercanda, hal itu membuatku nyaman. Demo.. aku ingin tetap bersahabat baik denganmu," Ia sungguh tak enak hati.

Tapi Kaito tersenyum mendengarnya. "Arigatou, Miyano,"

"Eh?" Shiho yang awalnya bingung ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Wakatta. Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya tak peduli reaksimu nantinya, demo.. setelah kau bilang seperti tadi, dorongan untuk mengatakannya bertambah." Kaito menghela napas sejenak. "Benar-benar lega sekarang."

Shiho diam mengamati sekilas gerak-gerik Kaito yang menerawang kearah sungai didepannya. "Kau tidak sadar ada seseorang yang benar-benar memperhatikanmu?" Ia kini memandang kedepan.

"Siapa?"

"Tugasmu untuk mencari tahu,"

"Kau ini.." nada Kaito dibuat kesal. "…Demo, sepertinya aku sudah tahu,"

"Baguslah," sahut Shiho yang kemudiam bungkam sejenak. "…Ne, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Saat kedua kalinya kita bertemu,"

Shiho mengingat-ingat. "Di SMA Teitan waktu itu?" Sontak ia merasa kikuk, Kaito menyukainya karena kejadian memalukan itu? Saat ia jatuh di halaman parkir sekolah?

"Masih muda sudah pelupa," sahut Kaito mengejek. "Maksudku saat di Shizuoka, tepatnya saat naik _yacht_ di danau.. aku lupa nama danaunya,"

"Saat pernikahan Okaa-san?"

"Hn,"

"Demo.. bukankah saat kau menolongku?"

"Aku memang menolongmu, kau tersandung lalu terjatuh, dan—"

"—Maksudku di halte dekat Tropical Land," Kaito semakin bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Shiho. "Kau menolongku dari pencuri tas,"

Kaito menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu aku?"

Shiho terhenyak. "Dari tasmu," Ia pun semakin ragu dengan apa yang ia yakini selama ini. "Tas hitam dengan garis merah tipis horizontal dibagian tengahnya dan vertikal tegak lurus dengan zip-nya."

Kaito mulai tersadar, sepertinya ada yang salah. "Mungkin kau keliru," sergahnya. "Memang aku memiliki tas seperti itu, tas _limited edition_ dari merk terkenal, tapi bukan hanya aku,"

"Eh?"

"Orang lain yang memilikinya,—" Kaito menatap iris biru Shiho yang berkilat antara ragu dan penasaran. "—Shinichi," Dada Shiho berdesir mendengar nama itu. "Kami membeli tas itu dari desainer yang sama. Ia satu SMA denganku dulu, ah bukankah kau juga dari SMA Teitan?"

Shiho bungkam. Tubuhnya serasa membeku. Kaito pun bisa menangkap keterkejutan di manik biru abu Gadis Ilmuwan itu. "Kudo…Shinichi?" agak ragu ia menyebutkan nama itu. Angin kembali berhembus, mengajak sakura lepas dari kuntum dan rantingnya. Diselingi guguran sakura yang melayang, Kaito menatap ragu wajah Shiho.

"Hn," angguk Kaito. "Dia sepupu jauhku."

Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito dan termenung sejenak. "Gomen. Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Kuroba." Ia beranjak berdiri.

"Chotto," Shiho menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menoleh. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kaito.

Shiho tak berkomentar, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang tersenyum hambar menatapnya menjauh.

'Rupanya gadis itu kau, Miyano. Sampai-sampai detektif bodoh itu bertanya padaku bagaimana mencari tahu seseorang menyukainya atau tidak, membuatnya kacau seperti bukan dirinya saja,' batin Kaito. 'Wajar saja Shinichi tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, mungkin ia tidak ingin aku merebutmu. Ah—tidak, kau memang tidak bisa kurebut. Dari awal kau belum tahu siapa pemilik tas itu, kau sudah menolakku.'

Sore ini langit lembayung tak nampak, tertutupi oleh awan kelabu yang menurunkan hujan gerimis di musim semi. Shiho kembali berdiri diam di dalam kamar flatnya. Menatap titik-titik hujan yang merapat dibalik jendela yang tertutup. Kenyataan yang ia dapatkan tadi siang, serasa mengombang-ambingkan dirinya.

Sekarang ia tahu kenyataannya, orang yang menolongnya dan yang disukainya adalah orang yang sama. Satu orang. Sembari meraih sapu tangan merah marunnya diatas meja, ingatannya melayang di musim dingin tahun kedua SMA. Saat ia mengobati tangan kiri Shinichi yang terluka karena membuat properti pertunjukan. Walau samar dan hampir tidak terlihat, ia bisa melihat garis luka di tangan kiri Shinichi. Mungkin itu bekas luka gores pisau waktu Shinichi menolongnya. Benar juga, Shinichi dan Kaito memang mirip. Suara, wajah, tinggi dan postur tubuh, pantas saja ia salah mengira.

Tapi, satu yang tidak ia mengerti, kenapa si Detektif itu tidak pernah mengatakan padanya. Ah, apa bedanya.. Shinichi telah bahagia bersama Ran sekarang, pikirnya.

.

.

"Hatsyii!"

"Kau flu, Shinichi?" tanya Ran khawatir melihat Shinichi memegang hidungnya.

"Mungkin," Shinichi menjawab ragu.

"Berhentilah minum _ice coffe_," Ran menarik gelas milik Shinichi. "Kita pesan minuman hangat saja—"

"—Iie, tak apa. Aku tak merasa sakit, Ran." potong Shinichi segera melihat Ran mengangkat tangan hendak memanggil pelayan café Poirot.

Ran berkespresi kesal. "Aku tahu kau suka _ice coffe_, tapi perhatikan juga kesehatanmu,"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" mata Ran berbinar mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Ah, tak kusangka menjadi perawat itu menyenangkan," jawab Ran antusias. "Banyak hal yang kupelajari, walau sibuk membantu para dokter, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya," nada riang nan nyaringnya terdengar jelas. Shinichi pun tersenyum mendengar Ran bercerita panjang lebar menjelaskan hal-hal menarik seputar kegiatan barunya.

"Aku senang kau terlihat bahagia," ujar Shinichi menyedot _ice coffe_nya dan melirik Ran yang sibuk memutar-mutar sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Ran pun mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ran berubah serius. "Demo, kau yakin tentang itu?" nada bicara Ran membuat Shinichi menatap gadis itu. "Sudah terlalu lama, Shinichi,"

Shinichi menghela napas pelan. "Yah, sampai sekarang pun, kupikir aku baik-baik saja,"

.

.

~-Fuji-~

~Januari 2014~

Rasa dingin yang sama, pikir Shiho. Suhu dingin di kota ini yang sebelumnya sangat familiar baginya. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu sebuah _coffeshop_ yang menimbulkan suara nyaring kemerincing lonceng yang tergantung disana. Sebelum kembali ke rumah tidak ada salahnya untuk merasakan kembali _hot americano_ seperti dulu. Ya, ini adalah _coffeshop_ dimana ia sering berkumpul bersama ketiga teman karibnya. Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera. Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?

Sambil menenteng belanjaannya untuk tahun baru dari supermarket, ia berjalan ke pintu keluar _coffeshop_ sementara mulutnya menyedot _americano_ dengan tenang. Sebelum mencapai pintu depan, ia mengarahkan pandangan ke sudut ruang dekat jendela, dimana ia biasa duduk dengan teman-temannya itu, sebuah meja persegi dengan 4 kursi mengelilinginya. Dan suara nyaring lonceng kembali terdengar.

Mata Shiho membulat sedetik setelah menoleh kedepan. Seseorang yang ia lama tidak bertemu, kini berdiri dihadapannya memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Shiho.

"Sh-Shiho?" nadanya terdengar terkejut sekaligus senang.

"...Ran?"

"Kapan kau kembali ke Beika?" tanya Ran yang telah duduk di kursinya dulu, persis sewaktu SMA.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, mumpung libur tahun baru,"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, juga Sera. Lain dengan Sonoko, aku masih sering bertemu dengannya. Uh, Aku sangat kangen pada kalian semua," Ran terdengar riang seperti biasa dengan senyum tak pernah lepas.

"Aku juga merasa hal yang sama," Shiho tersenyum seraya mengamati Ran yang mengambil cangkir _moccacino_ diatas meja untuk menyesapnya. Dada Shiho terasa berdesir melihat sebuah benda mengkilat di tangan kiri Ran. Ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan bertanya. "Kau kesini sendiri?"

"Iie. Sore demo, aku sudah janjian dengan seseorang,"

"Seseorang?"

"Hn," Ran kembali tersenyum. "Dan aku punya kejutan untukmu," Ia mengangkat tangan kiri untuk menunjukkan sebuah cincin permata indah yang melingkari jari manisnya. "Aku sudah bertunangan, Shiho."

Shiho mengerjapkan mata sekali. Menyisakan keterkejutan di manik biru lautnya. Jika ia tidak sekuat ini, mungkin sebuah titik air sudah menuruni pipinya dan kedua kakinya mengajak berlari keluar dari _coffeshop_ ini. Tapi, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Wah, Omedetou, Ran. Aku turut bahagia," ujar Shiho mengulum senyum. "Apa orang yang bertunangan denganmu adalah yang kau tunggu sekarang ini?"

"Hn," Ran membenarkan dengan ekspresi bangga. "Ia menangani pasien yang serius tadi, aku berharap operasinya lancar sehingga dia bisa segera kesini,"

Shiho menautkan alisnya. "Pasien? Operasi?"

"Hn," Ran mengangguk. "Ah ya, aku belum pernah memberitahumu," lanjutnya tersadar. "Aku menunggu Araide-san,"

"Araide-san?" Raut bingung menyambangi Shiho. "Dokter dan pelatih basket di SMA Teitan dulu?" Ia ingat Ran memang dekat dengan dokter muda itu, tapi— "Bukankah kau dengan Kudo—"

"—Sudah berakhir..." potong Ran. Ia menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum simpul kearah Shiho. "…Banyak hal yang terjadi, Shiho," Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan menerawang kearah jalan yang ramai oleh orang-orang dibalik jendela _coffeshop_ yang besar. "Sudah lama aku ingin menceritakan ini..."

-Flashback ON

Suara bel ditekan beberapa kali. Cklek! Shinichi membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Ran berdiri dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ran? Pagi sekali kau kesini," ujar Shinichi.

"Aku tadi membuat lemon pie, mumpung masih hangat aku buru-buru kesini," jawab Ran kemudian menaruh bungkusan _lemon pie_ diatas meja di ruang tengah.

"Kau terlalu repot. Mau minum apa?"

"Err, Yang hangat saja," Sambil menunggu tuan rumah berkutat di dapur, Ran yang duduk di sofa panjang tersebut mengamati tumpukan buku-buku disamping bungkusan _lemon pie_ tadi. Sebuah buku bersampul putih berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Dengan hati-hati ditariknya buku yang berada di tumpukan ketiga. Ia agak heran kenapa Shinichi membaca buku seperti ini. Setelah membuka beberapa halaman, ia menemukan sesuatu. Beberapa lembar foto sewaktu SMA.

'Inikan waktu study tour sekelas?' Ran tersenyum melihat foto wajah-wajah para penghuni 2-D. Merasa tertarik mengenang memori, ia pun melihat-lihat foto yang lainnya.

Shinichi yang telah selesai membuat minuman hangat, meletakkan dua cangkir di atas meja lalu duduk di sofa pendek. "Wah, bau lemonnya sangat harum," ujar Shinichi membuka wadah pembungkus _pie_ yang masih hangat. "Ayo kita makan—"

"—Shinichi," suara Ran terdengar parau. Ia menunduk dalam, matanya tertutupi banyangan poni rambutnya. "Apa ini?"

Shinichi membuka mulut ragu saat menemukan tubuh Ran bergetar samar sementara menggenggam buku miliknya di pangkuan gadis itu. "…Jadi, kau sudah melihatnya?"

Gadis itu memegangnya kuat, seakan untuk menahan emosinya. Ran pun mengangkat kepalanya. Manik matanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan semuanya," Raut penyesalan terukir di wajah Shinichi. "Gomen ne, Ran.." sekilas ia menatap iris mata Ran. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, maafkan aku. Kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dan aku tak tega padamu. Aku menerima perasaanmu waktu itu karena keadaan. Aku sudah menganggapmu saudara perempuanku sendiri. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi bukan suka yang seperti itu. Lebih kearah menyayangimu seperti keluarga. Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk membicarakan ini denganmu, tapi keadaan belum memungkinkan.." Penjelasan Shinichi pun membuat genangan air di ujung mata Ran. "Dan.. disamping itu aku ingin membuat seseorang cemburu."

"Siapa?" sebenarnya dengan melihatnya tadi, Ran sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi ia ingin memastikan dengan mendengarnya dari mulut Shinichi.

"Dia—" Shinichi menghela napas sejenak. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membukanya sekarang. "—Miyano," Dua kata yang sukses membuat dua titik air meluncur menuruni pipi putih Ran, mengundang tangis lirih gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kau tega, Shinichi," ujar Ran lirih. "Shiho adalah sahabatku,"

"Aku tahu, Ran. Itu sebabnya aku sangat menyesal. Gomennasai…" Shinichi meminta maaf tulus. Manik mata Ran yang digenangi air asin itu pun menatap Shinichi lekat. Iris pemuda itu tersirat penyesalan.

"Baiklah," ujar Ran dengan air mata masih membasahi pipinya. "Hubungan palsu ini berakhir sampai disini, dan kita menjadi teman seperti sebelumnya. Seperti yang kau inginkan,"

"Ran.." tersirat kelegaan yang samar di wajah Shinichi. Ia lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati. "…Demo, daijobuka?"

Ran berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya, yang ia sadari memang sangat sulit. "Memang butuh waktu, Shinichi. Tapi aku akan berusaha, karena perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Arigatou, Ran,—" Shinichi berujar tulus. "—dan maaf.."

.

-Flashback OFF

.

Ran memandang Shiho lekat, ia heran Shiho tidak berkomentar apapun usai ia selesai bercerita. Iris mata gadis berambut pirang itu sulit ditebak sementara mulutnya tertutup rapat, tapi Ran dapat menyimpulkan kalau Shiho masih mencerna apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia pun tersenyum saat Shiho kembali menatap maniknya.

"Itu terjadi seminggu sebelum wisuda kelulusan SMA," ujar Ran. "Awalnya aku memang butuh waktu untuk menerimanya. Setelah aku siap, aku mencoba menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisa, Lagipula Shinichi berkata tak ingin mengganggumu, karena kau sibuk mengejar impianmu. Dakara, aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu. Gomen ne, Shiho,"

Shiho ingat ia memang mengganti nomornya. "Ran, aku…" Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia masih terkejut. "…Gomennasai,"

"Bukan kau yang harusnya minta maaf, sesungguhnya aku yang salah karena berada di jalur kalian," ujar Ran lembut.

"Iie—"

"—Shiho, sekarang aku menyadari," iris Ran berkilat saat kembali menatap cincinnya. "Cinta sejati itu bisa datang dari jalan manapun yang ia mau," senyum di wajahnya makin mengembang.

"Eh?"

"Dan, aku akan bahagia bila sahabatku ini juga bahagia," ucap Ran. Dalam hening Shiho menatap dalam sahabatnya itu dengan seulas senyum. "Ah, sebentar lagi Araide-san akan datang," lanjutnya menoleh ke jam bulat yang tergantung di dinging _coffeshop_.

"Ne, Kapan kalian akan meresmikannya?"

"Setelah aku lulus dan menjadi perawat nanti," jawab Ran riang.

"Aku sangat menunggu undanganmu, Ran." ucap Shiho. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali sekarang, aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian berdua," tambahnya mengambil belanjaan disebelahnya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Eh?" Ran hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu,"

Shiho merasa bimbang seusai kembali memasuki kamar hangatnya. Dengan langkah berat ia menduduki tepi ranjang. Ia menutup mata seraya mendesah panjang. Satu lagi kenyataan yang ia dapatkan. Rasanya menjadi campur aduk. Ia harus kesal, sedih, atau senang?. Ia sungguh tak memahami Shinichi usai mendengar cerita dari sisi Ran. Apakah Shinichi benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Dibukanya laci almari itu perlahan. Ia mengambil sebuah syal hijau yang masih terlipat dengan rapi disana. Tapi sekarang, apakah perasaan pemuda itu masih sama?, pikirnya. Tak dipungkiri, ia memang mengharapkannya.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

~Februari 2014~

Dering alarm nyaring membuat Shiho perlahan membuka mata. Netranya mengerjap beberapa kali sementara tubuhnya bangkit menjadi posisi duduk di tengah ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk menghentikan suara alarm ponsel yang diset pukul 7. Kepalanya menoleh ke sebelah kiri, menangkap cahaya matahari yang muram dibalik tirai jendelanya. Tangan kirinya terangkat menata ruas-ruas jarinya ke sela-sela rambut untuk memijat pelan kepalanya.

'Mimpi yang sama,'gumamnya.

Ia sekarang telah berada di flatnya kembali di Kyoto. Sejenak ia termenung. Merenungkan mimpinya tadi, mimpi yang sudah beberapa kali menghampirinya. Mimpi dengan suasana yang sama persis sewaktu SMA. Ia memakai seragam dan berada di dalam kelasnya. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat Shinichi menatapnya diam-diam. Shinichi yang memperhatikannya merawat wisteria. Ada saat Shinichi tersenyum padanya saat mereka di rumah kaca. Dadanya berdesir pelan saat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Suasana yang ia rindukan.

'Apa aku juga pernah berada di mimpimu, Kudo?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia beranjak bangun untuk membuka tirai jendela dan bersiap memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Saat akan menuju ke kamar mandi, ia berhenti lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kalender yang tergantung di samping gantungan baju. Keningnya mengernyit, tanpa sadar waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Sebentar lagi tahun akhir kuliahnya, ia akan sangat sibuk, bahkan super sibuk. Ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan liburan musim semi mendatang sebaik-baiknya. Tidak perlu ke tempat liburan yang menguras kantong, cukup kembali ke Beika dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya tercinta.

.

.

Shiho berjalan santai keluar ruang kelas usai jam kuliah, menuju ke ruang perpustakaan di gedung sebelah. Saat melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Miyano," Shiho menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kaito menyusulnya menuruni tangga.

"Nande?" tanya Shiho seraya meneruskan langkahnya.

"Waktumu besok luang?" tanya Kaito yang telah mensejajarkan langkah disamping Shiho.

"Besok?" Shiho bertanya sambil mengira-ira. Kaito mengangguk. "Iie, ada konsultasi matakuliah."

"Jika besok lusa?" Shiho melirik pemuda disampingnya. Agak heran Kaito semangat sekali bertanya kapan waktu luangnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Shiho singkat nan datar.

"Baguslah," sahut Kaito. "Datanglah ke café dekat kuil besok lusa,"

"Nande?"

"Ada hal sangat penting yang perlu kubicarakan," ujar Kaito mempercepat jalannya. "Dan juga, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu bertemu kenalanku yang tahu banyak tentang wisteria. Yang terpenting kau harus datang, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Ojii-san itu," lanjutnya terburu-buru karena setelah ini ia masih ada kelas.

"Matte o," seru Shiho. Sia-sia teriakannya, pemuda itu sudah lenyap. '…Ojii-san?'

.

.

Kakinya melangkah agak tergesa. Meski ia terlambat dari waktu janjiannya, yang terpenting ia masih datang, pikirnya. Segera ia masuk kedalam café eropa itu. Sebuah café bertema nature floral. Arsitektur yang menarik dengan banyak tanam-tanaman hijau juga bunga menghias setiap sudut cukup menyejukkan mata.

Seraya merapikan mantel tipisnya, Shiho mengedarkan pandangan dimana Kaito berada. Ia melihat Kaito mengobrol dengan seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya. Mereka memilih tempat dengan meja bundar dan tiga sofa pendek mengelilinginya. Tidak begitu jelas Shiho melihat siapa lawan bicara Kaito karena tertutup vas besar lengkap dengan bunga lili diatas meja panjang dari tempat ia berjalan.

Kaito yang menyadari kedatangan Shiho setelah gadis itu berjarak empat meter dari mereka segera melambaikan tangannya. Shiho mengerling kearah Kaito dan menghampiri kursinya. Ia pun menoleh seraya menundukkan kepala memberi salam pada orang didepan Kaito. Belum sampai tiga detik, gerakannya terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepala diiringi raut wajah yang tersadar.

Iris biru laut itu bertemu dengan iris biru langit yang sama-sama berkilat terkejut. Shiho duduk perlahan dengan masih tetap memandang si Ojii-san itu. Ia terhenyak, rasanya bibirnya kelu. Bahkan untuk menyebut nama orang itu pun tidak bisa. Ojii-san itu menoleh pada Kaito dengan pandangan bertanya. Begitupun Shiho.

Ditatap seperti itu, Kaito pun gugup. "Bagaimana kalau pesan minuman dulu?" ujarnya mencairkan suasana. Setelah pelayan berlalu usai mencatat minuman yang dipesan Kaito, suasana berubah canggung.

"Hal sangat penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kuroba?" Shiho membuka suara, dingin.

"E-Eh? Ano.." Kaito berdeham. Si pelayan datang menengahi mereka di waktu yang tidak tepat dengan membawa tiga _cappuccino_. "Tidak ada hal penting, Miyano. Tapi sekarang adanya adalah seseorang yang penting." Shiho menunjukkan raut kesal menyadari Kaito membohonginya. "Ah, aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pamit, minna," sahutnya cepat beranjak pergi tak lupa menyambar _cappuccino_nya dari atas meja. "Oh ya, sekalian bayarkan _cappuccino_ punyaku," serunya sampai suara itu terdengar mengecil.

Susana pun kembali canggung, semakin canggung malah. Saking terkejutnya tadi, Shiho baru merasakan debaran jantungnya sekarang. Ia melirik seseorang disebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum geli setengah kesal melihat tingkah Kaito tadi. Tidak dipungkiri jika ia sangat bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang selama ini masih mengisi relung hatinya. Shinichi.

Shinichi diam menyesap _cappuccino_nya_._ Sambil sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di sebelahnya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dan katakan, tapi bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Miyano," sapa Shinichi membuyarkan kebekuan Shiho. Shiho menoleh dan mendapati manik biru langit itu memancarkan perasaan hangat.

"…Kudo," sapa Shiho balik. Ia sadar nada suaranya tersirat rasa rindu walau tidak kentara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau?"

Shinichi mengulum senyum. "Sudah lama tak sebaik ini," jawabnya mantap.

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya di depan kuil yang terselimuti salju tipis. Ia berhenti meminum _cappuccino_nya yang masih setengah. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Segaris senyum puas terukir di bibirnya. Meski terbesit rasa cemburu dan tidak rela, ia percaya telah melakukan hal baik yang tepat. 'Kau berhutang padaku, Tuan Detektif.' gumamnya.

'Dan setelah ini aku harus memulihkan hatiku…'. Kebekuannya buyar oleh dering ponsel di sakunya. Rupaya e-mail. Ia kemudian tersenyum kesal melihat pesan gambar dari Aoko. Sebuah boneka salju kecil yang dibuat gadis itu didepan rumahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek. Segera ia membaca tulisan dibawahnya.

_Ba-Kaito, snowman yang terlihat konyol ini adalah kau :3_

_Ayo bertanding membuat manusia salju!_

_Kalau kau tak datang, berarti kau takut :p_

_Emoticon_ mengejek dari Aoko memicunya untuk menekan tombol panggil. Tidak lama telfonnya pun diangkat.

"Tunggu disana, jangan coba-coba curang! Aku pasti akan menang darimu," Kaito menutup telfonnya sebelum lawan bicaranya itu menjawab. Sambil tersenyum puas ia bergegas berlari dari tempatnya berdiri.

Suasana canggung yang masih menghinggapi dua insan ini mulai mencair.

"Sebelumnya Kuroba mengajakku bertemu dengan seorang Ojii-san," nada dingin perlahan meluruh dari suara Shiho. "Rupanya itu kau?"

"Huh, Kaito memang menyebalkan," sahut Shinichi. "Demo, kali ini aku memang harus berterimakasih padanya," gumamnya pelan.

Shiho hendak membuka mulut saat dering ponsel disaku mantelnya terdengar, yang segera diangkatnya. Shinichi diam mengamati gadis itu berbicara pada orang di seberang telfon.

"Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san?" jawab Shiho. "ke Beika? Hn, ya.. aku naik kereta besok lusa. Hakase bisa menjemputku di stasiun, ..Hai'… " Shiho pun menutup telfonnya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Shinichi. "Kau masih menyimpannya?" suara pemuda itu terdengar senang. Shiho sadar Shinichi melirik ponselnya. Buru-buru digenggamnya gantungan ponsel itu untuk menutupinya.

"Nande?" Shinichi bingung Shiho tak menjawab. "Kau tahu, aku senang melihatnya, "

Sedikit malu Shiho berujar. "Ya, inikan tanda jika aku adalah partnermu. Bukankah aku cocok jadi Watson daripada Adler,"

Shinichi tertegun. "Demo, kau tahu arti huruf S itu?" Shiho kemudian membuka genggamannya dan melihat ukiran huruf S disana.

"Waktu itu kau bilang nama depan …Shiho, kan?"

Shinichi kembali tersenyum tipis. "Salah," sahutnya. "Itu artinya Shinichi."

"Eh?"

Sebelum membuka suara pipi Shinichi pun blushing. "Karena aku ingin Shinichi selalu bersamamu, Miyano,"

Shiho merasakan pipinya memanas. "Demo, bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan ini berarti Shinichi? Karena hanya ada sebuah huruf S disini, ini juga bisa berarti Shiho, bukan?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Shinichi tersenyum misterius. Memicu rasa penasaran Shiho.

Beberapa lama mereka saling mengobrol. Termasuk membicarakan kesibukan masing-masing. Shiho kini tahu Shinichi telah bergabung dengan kepolisian pusat sebagai detektif, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu lulus kuliah. Ia juga tahu hal tak disangka ini terjadi karena Kaito. Rasanya ia perlu berterima kasih dengan Tuan Pesulap itu.

Shinichi awalnya tidak berniat ke Kyoto. Ia berada di Osaka menyelesaikan sebuah kasus bersama dengan Hattori Heiji yang kini juga menjadi detektif terkenal. Tapi saat Kaito menelponnya dan memaksa bertemu di Kyoto ia pasrah saja, toh Osaka-Kyoto memang dekat. Juga belum terbersit jika ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang telah lama berada dihatinya itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kaito mengenal Shiho. Pesulap Flamboyan itu tidak pernah menceritakan padanya.

Merasa cukup lama berada di dalam café dan telah kehabisan bahan obrolan, Shinichi mengajak Shiho keluar untuk melihat-lihat kota Kyoto.

"Tour guide?" Shinichi mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Shiho. "Baiklah,"

Shinichi memang meminta Shiho untuk mengajaknya berkeliling disekitar Kyoto. Karena awalnya Kaito yang berjanji untuk menjadi tour guidenya selama disini. Tapi Pesulap Muda itu buru-buru pergi sebelum menjelaskan semuanya.

"Demo, tarifnya ¥1000 per jam," sahut Shiho dengan nada datar.

"Oi-oi," Shinichi sweatdrop. Shiho tersenyum usil mengisyaratkan kalau ia hanya bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan pelukan hangat?" Shinichi balik tersenyum usil. "Diluar sini dingin—"

"—Pervert!" Shiho memberikan _death glare_nya pada Shinichi, membuat pemuda itu merinding sesaat.

"Jyoudan yo, Miyano,"

Mereka beriringan menyusuri trotoar bersalju tipis. Banyak kuil disekitar sana yang dapat mereka kunjungi dengan jalan kaki maupun naik bus.

"Tertarik memasang _ema_?" Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho yang menuju rak-rak penuh _ema_—papan doa— yang tergantung.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini,"

"Aku juga. Demo, aku belum pernah melakukannya, jadi untuk sekedar kenang-kenangan mungkin tidak apa-apa," ujar Shiho berjalan menuju toko yang menjual jimat di area kuil. Shinichi pun mengikutinya.

Shiho memilih gambar papan mana yang akan dipilihnya. Banyak sekali variasi gambar yang tersedia di toko itu, termasuk gambar kartun yang lucu pun tersedia.

"Sepertinya ini cocok denganku," Shinichi menunjuk sebuah papan bergambar bayi yang imut. "Bukankah aku juga imut?"

Shiho mendengus dan memberikan ekspresi _Kau-bilang-tadi-tidak-tertarik-Tuan-Detektif?_.

"Aku memang tidak percaya, tapi bukan berarti tidak tertarik, Miyano,"

"_Ema_ itu untuk menuliskan harapan kebaikan dari ibu untuk bayinya," sahut pemilik toko. "Untuk kesehatan dan semacamnya,"

Shinichi hanya bisa nyengir menanggapi Shiho yang menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Oji-san?" Shiho menunjuk _ema_ bergambar bunga merah muda.

"Yang itu ketika pasangan menikah punya bayi dan berharap kemudahan dalam kehidupan mereka," Paman pemilik toko kembali menjelaskan. Shinichi balik menertawai Shiho dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Shinichi menunjuk gambar dua kuda warna putih.

"Mungkin itu cocok untuk kalian," jawab Paman itu membuat Shinichi dan Shiho saling berpandangan. "Arti harapannya untuk koneksi yang baik, hubungan saat ini akan berlanjut untuk waktu yang lama,"

"Apa yang akan kau tulis?" Shiho bertanya pada Shinichi yang memegang spidol bersiap untuk menulisi bagian belakang _ema_. "Jika kau bingung, biar aku saja," Shiho mengambil spidol dan segera memberikan coretan dengan tulisannya yang cukup rapi.

"Kenapa kau tutupi?"Shinichi heran melihat Shiho menutupi tulisannya dengan sebelah tangan. "Sebenarnya kau menulis apa?"

Shiho hendak memasang _ema_nya tanpa memberi tahu Shinichi apa yang ditulisnya. "_A secret makes a woman, woman,_" Shiho mengedipkan sebelah matanya memicu kekesalan Shinichi. "Ayo kita ke tujuan selanjutnya, tour wisatamu masih panjang, Tantei-san," Shinichi pasrah saja ditarik oleh Shiho untuk keluar area kuil.

Kedua orang tersebut berjalan dengan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel masing-masing, karena suhu udara semakin dingin. Uap putih hangat menyertai setiap embusan napas mereka. Hari pun menjelang sore, tanpa matahari karena bersembunyi di balik awan putih tebal. Mereka pun selesai berkeliling di tengah kota Kyoto. Mengingat tadi, Shiho hanya bisa menggeleng dalam hati.

Selama ia bersama Shinichi, ada saja kasus yang menghampiri. Baik kasus skala kecil maupun skala besar. Seperti tadi, hampir dua jam Shinichi habiskan untuk memecahkan kasus yang mereka temui. Dasar magnet kasus.

Seperti sebelumnya, Shiho sebagai Watson. Membantu Holmes sesuai kapasitasnya. Tapi, hal itu pula yang menjadikan mereka merasa dekat dan saling membutuhkan.

"Mana upahku?" Shiho menengadahkan tangannya di depan Shinichi. "Aku sudah mejadi tour guidemu selama hampir 5 jam termasuk selama kasus tadi, jadi totalnya ¥5000,"

"Tidak ada diskon?" Shinichi pura-pura kesal. "Aku kan yang membayar _ema_ tadi. Dan juga, pelukan hangatku ini masih tersedia jika kau memintanya," Shiho hanya membuang mukanya kearah lain menanggapi tampang usil Shinichi.

"Simpan saja pelukanmu itu—"

"—Bagaimana kalau tiket kereta?" Shinichi tersenyum penuh arti membuat Shiho mengangkat alis bingung.

.

.

Baru sepuluh menit Shinichi menunggu. Tapi rasanya lebih lama dari itu saking dinginnya diluar. Padahal ia sudah memakai baju berlapis. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit mengggigil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan dari sudut mana si Ilmuwan Manis itu akan tiba. Maniknya menangkap seorang gadis memakai mantel abu-abu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Shiho bertanya dengan uap putih hangat mengebul dari mulutnya.

"Iie, Belum lama," uap putih juga mengebul ketika Shinichi berujar sambil menggosok tangannya perlahan. "Hayaku,"

Mereka berdua segera memasuki gerbong kereta _Hikari Shinkansen_ yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Dua insan ini duduk bersebelahan di kursi bagian tengah. Sengaja Shinichi memilih jam keberangkatan siang agar suhu udara lebih bersahabat, tetapi nyatanya sama saja. Tak lama kereta peluru itu pun perlahan meninggalkan stasiun Kyoto.

Shinichi melirik Shiho disebelahnya, gadis itu hanya diam mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela kaca kereta. Memang pemandangan diluar sangat menarik. Hamparan salju putih sejauh mata memandang, menyelimuti rumah penduduk dan bukit-bukit. Kelihatannya gadis ilmuwan itu cukup terhibur. Pandangannya kembali pada novel karya Conan Doyle kesukaannya—Sherlock Holmes—yang sedari tadi ia baca. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol kali ini. Masing-masing memilih untuk menyimpan segala bentuk pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran satu sama lain untuk sekarang.

Kini Shiho sudah keempat kalinya menguap. Kelopak matanya menyipit karena kantuk. Padahal belum sampai setengah jam kereta berangkat dari stasiun Kyoto. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menahan kantuknya. Jangan sampai ia menunjukkan wajah tertidurnya di sebelah pemuda ini, ia harus menjaga _image_, pikirnya. Shiho kembali meringis, berulang kali pula kepalanya membentur jendela kereta.

Shinichi melepas jaket tebalnya, memperlihatkan sweater abu yang dikenakannya. Suhu di dalam cukup hangat karena ada pemanas dan banyak orang didalam kereta. Ia melipat jaket dan menoleh pada Shiho yang akhirnya tertidur menempelkan kepalanya ke jendela. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terbangun saat ia berdeham. Pulas sekali, pikirnya.

Shiho membuka matanya perlahan. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia melirik kearah kanan kepalanya. Terasa empuk. Rupanya sebuah jaket hitam berada diantara kepalanya dan kaca jendela, menjadi bantalnya sedari tadi. Apa Kudo yang meletakkannya?. Ia menoleh pada Shinichi. Pemuda ini belum lepas dari novelnya yang kini sudah berganti dengan novel karya Edogawa Ranpo. Tiba-tiba rasa malu menyergapnya saat menyadari jika ia tertidur disebelah Shinichi. Ia pun menggerutu dalam hati. Tapi sudahlah, kelihatannya pemuda itu juga tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ini punyamu?" tanya Shiho mengambil jaket disamping kepalanya.

"Hn,"

"Arigatou," Shiho mengembalikan jaket Shinichi.

"Pakailah. Jika kau masih mengantuk,"

"Iie," tolak Shiho. "Aku merasa _fresh_ sekarang," Shinichi pun menerima jaketnya kembali. "Sudah sampai mana?" Shiho menghidupkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

"Yokohama,"

"Sou? Cepat sekali,"

"Tentu saja terasa cepat," sahut Shinichi. "Satu jam lebih kau tertidur,"

Shiho mengerutkan kening, 'Bahkan Kudo tahu kapan aku mulai tertidur,' sementara muncul garis tipis merah muda dipipinya. "Kau memperhatikanku saat tidur?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"I-Iia," Shinichi menyangkal dengan terbata. "Tenang saja," ujarnya ringan. "Meski tertidur, kau tidak terlihat jelek, Miyano." Shiho mendengus menganggap itu ejekan. "Tidurmu tadi pulas sekali, apa semalam kau begadang?"

"Memang,"

Shinichi yang hanya berniat mengejek pun tak menyangka Shiho benar-benar tidak tidur semalam. "Nande?"

"Mengerjakan suatu hal penting,"

"Tentang penelitianmu?"

Shiho tidak menjawab membuat Shinichi menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Kau jangan memaksakan diri, Miyano."

"Hai'.." Shiho mengangguk malas.

Hampir tiga jam kereta peluru melaju. Gerbong kereta perlahan merapat ke peron stasiun Tokyo. Shiho menoleh keluar jendela, puncak Tokyo Tower terlihat dari sana. Segera mereka berdua bersiap untuk turun. Shinichi bergegas menuju mesin tiket dengan Shiho mengikutinya.

"Ayo," Shinichi tak berkomentar langsung menarik tangan Shiho.

"Eh? Mau kemana—" Shiho bingung melihat Shinichi menariknya ke jalur lain. Bukankah seharusnya mereka naik kereta biasa ke Beika. "—Kudo?!"

Shinichi menoleh pada Shiho yang masih ditariknya. "Kenapa dengan ekspresimu? Kau pikir aku akan menculikmu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil sementara kepalanya kembali menoleh kedepan.

Shiho kembali mendengus. Dua detik kemudian maniknya melirik tangan kanannya. Tersadar jika masih terpaut dengan tangan hangat pemuda itu, bahkan di musim dingin seperti ini suhu hangatnya dapat tersalurkan padanya. Rasa hangatnya masih sama seperti waktu itu. Saat pelukan perpisahan yang pernah meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Mereka akhirnya menaiki subway. Hampir semua tempat duduk sudah terisi. Menjelang sore seperti ini sangat ramai karena banyaknya orang pulang kerja dan pelajar pulang sekolah.

"Miyano, disini kosong," Shinichi menemukan satu _space_ diantara dua perempuan untuk diduduki Shiho. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu. Melihat Shiho tidak segera duduk, namun mempersilahkan kursi kosong pada seorang Obaa-san yang baru saja memasuki kereta, memicunya untuk tersenyum kecil.

Shiho berdiri tenang memegang _tsurikawa_—hand strap— disamping Shinichi. Namun padatnya penumpang membuatnya merasa terdesak. Shiho berusaha keluar dari himpitan penumpang lain. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya. Rupanya tangan Shinichi yang bebas membawanya ke posisi tepat di depan pemuda itu. Arah pandang matanya pun bahkan sejajar dengan bawah hidung Shinichi. Dihelanya napas pendek, berusaha mengontrol degup tak beraturan dalam dadanya yang sulit diajak kompromi.

Sedangkan Shinichi terlihat santai memandang keluar kereta. Diluar masih terlihat terang meski sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Walau kelihatannya tenang, Shinichi pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Shiho. Berada dekat dengan gadis dingin ini membuatnya teringat saat itu. Waktu dimana ia merengkuh Shiho untuk menumpahkan perasaannya. Perasaannya yang mungkin gadis itu belum ketahui.

"…Asakusa?" Shiho menatap heran Shinichi.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar,"

Dua insan itu segera melepaskan diri dari ramainya stasiun Asakusa. Dengan meninggalkan jejak kaki di tumpukan salju tipis, Shiho membuntut Shinichi yang berjalan di depan seperti tak tahu arah.

Senja hari di sungai Sumida memang indah. Siluet kuning tergambar di langit Tokyo, disela-sela awan putih tebal di musim dingin. Dan disinilah mereka, di atas _Rainbow Bridge_.

"Lihat, Miyano," Shinichi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke jalan dekat pertokoan. "Dari sana kita menonton _hanabi_ waktu itu,"

Shiho ingat ia pernah kesini. Sudah tiga tahun lebih. Sepasang kaki mereka terus bergerak menyusuri tepi jembatan yang tertutupi salju tipis hingga sampai di tengah-tengah.

Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat Shiho yang terpisah sejauh lima meter darinya. Maniknya mengamati Shiho yang mematung memandangi sungai Sumida yang lebar membentang. Beberapa waterbus dan kapal tradisional pun terlihat melintasi sepanjang sungai.

Raut wajah Shiho terlihat damai menatap pemandangan didepannya. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Walau tanpa senyum yang terkembang, ia nampak semakin cantik dengan hembusan angin memainkan rambut coklat kemerahannya. Ditambah dengan matahari senja terbias diwajah putihnya.

Shinichi buru-buru memalingkan kepalanya dari Sang Ilmuwan Manis. Berusaha menghindari semburat merah muda semakin kentara terlukis di wajahnya. 'Ah.. dari dulu ia memang cantik,' batinnya mengulum senyum. Tak lama, telinganya mendengar sebuah langkah mendekat. Ia pun menoleh. Mendapati raut dingin kembali terpasang di wajah gadis itu. Keningnya sedikit mengernyit. Cepat sekali ekspresi itu berubah, pikirnya.

"Kudo," uap hangat kembali mengepul dari mulut Shiho. "Apa kau berniat menyeberangi jembatan ini dengan jalan kaki di cuaca dingin?" nadanya sarkastik.

Shinichi sedikit tersentak. "Eh?. Ne, Apa kau marah?"

Shiho mengangkat alis. "Terlihat begitu?" lalu ia mengembuskan napas. "Mungkin,"

Netra Shinichi melebar mendengarnya. "Padaku? Doushite?!"

.

.

To be continued… :)

* * *

Hai minna~!

Arigatou utk fav, follow, dsb. kalian sangat memberi semangat utk saya.. :)

Terimakasih utk reviewnya **Mell Hinaga Kuran, antikaputrianggun, PecanduFictShinShi, DarkCrowds, ace :** maaf gak bls satu2 :)

Yak, seperti yg saya bilang sbelumnya chapter depan (17) adalah chapter final, hehe  
Terimakasih banyak utk kalian yg masih setia dengan fic ini sampai sekarang, Hontouni Arigatou *deepbow

Jaa~!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan ****© Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

Mata Shinichi melebar mendengarnya. "Padaku? Doushite?" tanyanya cepat.

"Salah satunya karena Ran,"

"Ran?"

"Meski aku tahu alasanmu, tetap aku tidak paham. Mengapa kau menerima perasaannya jika hal itu akan melukaimu dan Ran?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin sedingin angin kering yang menghembus mereka.

Shinichi tertegun. "Kau sudah tahu?"

Shiho mengangguk pelan.

"…Gomen, Miyano," Mata Shinichi menyipit, ada kilatan sesal disana. "Demo, itu sudah berakhir saat Ran mengetahui hal itu,"

"Hal itu?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Melihat Shiho menggeleng bingung, Shinichi membuka tas ranselnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah buku bersampul putih.

Netra Shiho melebar menerimanya, merasa buku itu sangat familiar. _Read your heart in the right way_. Ia mengira buku itu miliknya, tapi setelah membuka halaman kedua, sebuah nama tertulis disana. **Kudo Shinichi**. Ia mendongak heran. "Kau juga memilikinya?" Shinichi hanya mengangguk.

Shiho terus membalik beberapa halaman buku, agak heran kenapa Shinichi juga membacanya. Sampai beberapa lembar kertas jatuh ke lantai besi jembatan yang dingin dari halaman yang dibukanya. Ia berjongkok berniat memunguti kertas tersebut. Dadanya berdesir mendapati lembaran-lembaran foto yang jatuh tak beraturan. Matanya menyipit melihat tulisan pada salah satu foto yang terbalik. Tak lama, ia kembali berdiri, mengamati setiap foto dengan raut heran. Shinichi hanya bisa diam memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi gadis dingin itu.

Kesemua foto adalah saat study tour SMA. Melihat foto pertama, ia tersenyum. Sebuah foto dimana ia sedang memberikan dua potong kue ikan pada kucing kecil berbulu putih kuning. _Apa kau juga menyukai kucing, Miyano?_, begitu kalimat yang tertulis di belakangnya.

Foto kedua, terlihat Shiho serius mengamati sebuah baju zirah samurai di dalam museum. _Serius sekali mengamati, kau tertarik memakainya?_. Tiga buah siku terbentuk di kening Shiho saat membacanya.

Foto ketiga, semua wajah penghuni kelas 2D terpampang disana, tak ketinggalan juga wali kelas mereka, Takagi-sensei. _Suatu saat aku pasti merindukan kebersamaan seperti ini. Ne.. Miyano, kau tidak sadar aku berdiri di belakangmu?_. Kembali Shiho tersenyum.

Raut Shiho mulai serius melihat foto terakhir, hanya Shiho sebagai objeknya. Dalam foto itu, dirinya berada di _Oyashiki-no-niwa_, memandangi air terjun dari koridor kayu. Raut tenang terlukis disana, dihiasi senyum damai yang lebar dibibirnya. _Kenapa kau tak pernah menunjukkan senyum itu padaku? Senyum menawan itu.. aku sangat menyukainya, dan kuharap dapat melihatnya seumur hidupku, bukan hanya lewat foto.._

Tanpa sadar matanya terasa memanas. Shiho mendongak, menatap Shinichi dengan berkaca-kaca. Shinichi pun menatapnya dengan sendu. Tersirat kilatan emosi di netra pemuda itu.

"Jujur, Miyano. Meski kau terlihat semakin cantik saat marah. Aku lebih suka wajahmu yang tersenyum, bahkan jika senyum itu bukan karena aku—" ujar Shinichi pelan, suaranya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal. "—Karena kau sangat penting bagiku,"

Kalimat tulus Shinichi yang menyapa pendengarannya, sukses meluncurkan titik bening di pipi Shiho. Dadanya terasa sesak. Hampir ia terisak dalam hening. Ia menangis. Ya, Shiho yang selama ini tak pernah menangis. Dimana tangisnya hanya untuk mendiang kedua orang tua dan kakak tersayangnya, kini terpatahkan. Ia sendiri juga heran, _Holmes's Apprentice_ itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah memberitahumu, karena aku tak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku, intuisiku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik jika menyangkut gadis yang sangat penting bagiku," nada tulus pemuda itu menyadarkan Shiho.

"…Gomen ne, Kudo," sekarang ia yang merasa menyesal. Rasanya ia memang egois. Merasa tak bisa memahami Shinichi, tanpa tahu alasan dibaliknya. "…Demo, kenapa kau juga tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang menolongku waktu itu?"

Shinichi tersentak. "Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Lebih tepatnya, mengetahui,"

"Tentang itu, aku menunggu. Kupikir kau akan menyadarinya sendiri saat kita sekelas di tahun kedua. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk tiba-tiba muncul didepanmu dan berkata aku adalah penyelamatmu. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu, dan beberapa kali aku mencoba bertanya padamu tapi belum sempat, dan ternyata—"

"—Baka!" sergah Shiho. "Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu? Awalnya kukira itu Kuroba, karena tas kalian sama. Bagaimana jika Kuroba tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Bagaimana jika aku akan terus salah orang?" Ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas sejenak, suaranya menjadi serak. "Sampai kapan kau terus menggunakan topeng gengsimu?" Dihembusnya napas panjang, berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya. Semenit sudah ia menangis tanpa suara. Pipi yang terbias cahaya senja itu basah. Tangannya pun tak mampu terangkat untuk mengusapnya.

"…Mi-Miyano," Shinichi terkesiap, ada benarnya ucapan gadis itu. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya memang bukan hal yang tepat. "Memang, aku yang bodoh.. Gomennasai.." lanjutnya memutar tubuh dan mencengkeram pagar besi jembatan, menatap air sungai memantulkan cahaya lampu-lampu jembatan yang telah dinyalakan. Petang hari mulai menyapa mereka, menggantikan langit senja dengan langit biru gelap tanpa bintang. Suhu udara pun semakin menusuk.

Shiho menatap lekat Shinichi yang mematung memandang ke bawah. Mengamati uap hangat yang mengebul keluar dari embusan napas sesal pemuda itu. Sembari merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya ia berjalan mendekat, memotong jarak diantara mereka. "…Iie—"

Shinichi terkejut, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan. Maniknya menemukan Shiho dengan tenang melingkarkan sebuah syal wol warna hijau ke lehernya. "—Kita sama-sama bodoh.." ujar Shiho dengan suara paraunya. "Gomen, bahkan untuk memberikan syal ini kepadamu pun aku belum sempat,"

"…"

"Sudah lama aku membuatnya, tepatnya saat kau menerima sweater dari Ran. Waktu itu sebenarnya sudah jadi, dan aku membuat sulaman nama di ujungnya semalam,"

"Sou? Berarti…"

"Itu sebabnya aku hanya tidur 2 jam tadi malam. Sudah lama aku tidak merajut, aku harus kembali mempelajarinya satu-persatu dari internet,"

"Miyano.." seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir Shinichi menemukan sulaman nama lengkapnya dengan benang putih.

"Ini rajutan pertamaku, dan satu-satunya rajutan yang pernah kubuat sampai sekarang, Kudo." senyum Shinichi semakin mengembang karena gembira. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik," nada Shiho setengah mengancam.

"Pasti," sahut Shinichi. "Arigatou, Miyano. Ini sangat hangat," lanjutnya. "…Ne, Kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Baka, Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu, karena aku juga salah,"

Shinichi tersenyum. "Oh ya, pinjam ponselmu," Shiho memberikan ponsel padanya yang segera menekan beberapa tombol. "Itu alamat e-mailku," lanjutnya mengulum senyum penuh arti.

Tak ada raut sendu yang tersisa. Rasa sesal, kesal, marah, dan penasaran kini menguap, walau tak secara langsung mereka mengungkapkannya, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang telah ada semenjak lama.

"Ayo," ajak Shinichi menggandeng lembut tangan Shiho disampingnya. "Kita pulang ke Beika,"

Shiho pun mengangguk semangat. Sebuah senyum diulasnya. 'Kali ini… jangan segera kau lepas, Kudo,' batinnya berharap.

.

.

Kini Shinichi telah berada di rumahnya. Dengan santai ia duduk di sofa panjang. Hatinya benar-benar terasa ringan saat ini. Ia kembali membuka-buka bukunya, melihat-lihat foto tadi, dan sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Ponselnya diatas meja berdering. Sebuah e-mail. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat membuka _attachment_. Rupanya sebuah gambar. Tepatnya foto _ema_ yang mereka beli di kuil saat di Kyoto. Yang paling membuatnya tertegun karena tulisan dibelakang _ema_. Ternyata Shiho sempat mengambil gambar sebelum memasangnya.

_Aku adalah partner Kudo Shinichi,_

_Semenjak lama dan kuharap terus begitu,_

_Seperti Watson bagi Holmes…_

_-Miyano Shiho_

.

.

.

~-Fuji-~

~Mei 2014~

Dengan membuat suara, Shinichi meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang semakin terasa kaku. Satu lagi kasus rumit selesai. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sibuk dengan banyaknya kasus yang diterimanya. Kembali ia menghidupkan layar ponsel diatas dashboard. Mengecek apakah ada e-mail masuk. Ternyata nihil. Kemudian ia mendesah. Sudah kemarin ia mengirim e-mail pada gadis itu, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada balasan. Yah, terakhir mereka bertukar e-mail di awal musim semi. Shiho pun sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan tahun akhir studinya —terlihat dari e-mail balasan padanya terakhir kali—.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tengah dan telunjuk pada setir bundar didepannya. Merasa bosan karena lama sekali lampu hijau _traffic light_ tidak kunjung menyala. Ia ingin segera pulang dan merehatkan badan dan otaknya. Pandangannya mengarah kesebelah kiri mobil. Maniknya memperhatikan taman yang asri di sisi jalan. Warna merah muda sakura terpantul diirisnya. Musim semi mencapai bulan ketiga, kuntum sakura yang bermekaran mulai berkurang. Disambung dengan giliran si cantik wisteria untuk bermekaran dengan kelopak harumnya.

Ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Ia tersenyum. Persis tadi pagi sewaktu bangun tidur. Ingat akan mimpinya yang sudah beberapa kali sama. Si gadis ilmuwan hadir disana. Seperti saat ia SMA, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Shiho. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berambut coklat itu dari jauh. Menatap ketelatenan gadis itu merawat wisteria. Ah, rasanya ia ingin segera bertemu ilmuwan manis itu. Ketidaksabarannya menunggu balasan e-mail pun meningkat. Oi, sesibuk apa kau, Miyano?, gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba lengkingan klakson kendaraan di belakang mobilnya berhasil menyadarkannya. Segera ia menginjak gas. Dan mobil putih itu melaju membawa si detektif muda menerjang angin yang berhembus berlawanan.

Sepasang kaki itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan TV diantara sofa ruang tengah. Sebelah tangannya menimbang-nimbang ponsel bimbang. Shinichi telah mendapatkan nomor Shiho dari Kaito tadi. Tentunya tidak dengan gratis, ada saja syarat yang diajukan. Huh, dasar pesulap licik, gerutunya. Keinginan untuk menghubungi gadis itu sudah membuncah di dadanya. Tapi, sekarang apa tidak apa-apa? Apa ia sibuk sekarang?. Hhh.. Ia mendesah panjang. Sekarang atau menyesal, pikirnya.

Shinichi menghidupkan layar ponselnya. Akhirnya ia menekan tombol warna hijau yang sedari tadi ditatapnya dengan gusar. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas pendek sambil menunggu bunyi kosong berganti dengan suara nyaring yang dirindukannya. Ah, Baka, kenapa aku merasa segugup ini?, batinnya.

Netra Shinichi melebar mendengar suara di seberang sana. Keningnya pun mengernyit. Panggilan internasional?

"A—" Shinichi membuka mulut segera setelah mengetahui telfonnya diangkat.

_"__Moshi-moshi?"_

Ah, betapa gembira hatinya mendengar suara nyaring itu. "Moshi-moshi, Miyano,"

_"__Hai'. Siapa ini?"_

Shinichi tersadar ia belum memberitahukan namanya. Tapi, apa gadis ini tak mengenali suaranya?. "Kudo, Kudo Shinichi,"

_"__Ah— Kudo?"_ Diseberang saluran manik Shiho berkilat sedetik, walau Shinichi tak bisa melihatnya. _"Doushite?"_ Hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakannya. Dasar, bukannya bertanya kabar lebih dulu, atau darimana pemuda itu mendapat nomornya, gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

"Ne, apa kau sedang tidak di Jepang?"

_"__..Hai'. Aku sedang bekerja sama dengan dosen dan professor tentang penelitianku. Di Amerika."_

Amerika? Tanpa sadar Shinichi menggenggam ponselnya kuat. "Oh..," Raut muka detektif itu perlahan lesu. "Kemarin aku mengirimimu e-mail, tapi kau belum membalasnya,"

_"__Eh? Gomen, aku belum sempat membuka e-mail, Kudo. Segera setelah ini akan kubalas,"_

"Hn, Baiklah. Sepertinya kau memang sangat sibuk. Balas saat longgar saja, Miyano. Lagipula kita sedang berbicara sekarang,"

_"__Iie—"_

"Ne, bagaimana musim semi disana?"

Shiho mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela kamar, suasana yang sangat berbeda dengan negara asalnya._"Um, Bagus,"_

"Oh ya, Disana masih pagi kan? Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

_"__Ya, tadi. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah makan malam?"_

"Sebentar lagi, Okaa-san hampir selesai memasaknya." Gadis itu hanya menanggapi dengan _Oh_. Mengetahui jika Shiho begitu jauh terpisahkan jarak darinya, niat sebenarnya menelfon tadi diurungkannya. Suasana pun hening sejenak. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup telfon. Sepertinya kau akan keluar. Tentang penelitianmu, Ganbarimasu, Miyano."

_"__Ah ya, baiklah.. Jaa, Kudo,"_

Shinichi mendesah berat. Tangan kirinya mengepal meninju sofa empuk disampingnya. Kenapa Shiho tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia ke Amerika? …Ah benar, ia sangat sibuk. Apa gadis itu tidak rindu padanya walau hanya sepercik? Eh Miyano, Bukankah musim semi disana terlihat berbeda? Kau tahu apa bedanya?

Shiho berdiri mematung di dekat traffic light sebelum menyeberang jalan. Menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Pagi yang sudah sangat sibuk di New York. Langit pun terlihat cerah tersapu warna biru dengan sedikit awan berarak. Tapi tidak sama dengan suasana hatinya. Tepatnya setelah ia mendapat telfon dari pemuda itu.

'Musim semi disini sangat berbeda, Kudo. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena tidak ada wisteria yang mekar disini,' batin Shiho tersenyum hambar. Ia pun mendesah panjang. Lalu buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel di tasnya sementara kakinya terus menyeberang karena lampu pejalan kaki sudah menyala. Ia benar-benar lupa tadi. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Shinichi. Segera ia membuka e-mail dan membalasnya. Gomen ne, Kudo..

.

.

~-Fuji-~

~Mei 2015~

Kicau burung yang merdu membawanya tersadar dari alam mimpi ke dunia nyata. Secercah cahaya matahari yang melewati ventilasi pun terasa menyilaukan. Mata Shinichi mengerjap beberapa kali. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Lalu ia bangun dari ranjang untuk mencuci muka.

Langkah kakinya kini menuju ke dapur. Mengisi teko dengan air dari kran, menyalakan kompor dan mengambil cangkir untuk diisi kopi bubuk dan kristal gula. Matanya melirik ke kiri melihat jam dinding rumahnya. Sudah pukul 9 rupanya. Beberapa minggu ini ia memang harus mengurus rumah sendirian. Tidak lain karena Yukiko menyusul Yusaku ke LA. Ah, jika dirinya bisa ikut mungkin ia dapat bertemu dengan Shiho. Tapi itu mungkin sulit, ia sekarang telah resmi bergabung dengan kepolisian Tokyo usai merampungkan kuliah. Banyak hal serta kasus yang ditanganinya.

Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan sementara sebuah dering menyapa pendengarannya. Seulas senyum simpul terbentuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya pagi ini. Bukan kasus lagi, tapi seseorang yang penting.

"Moshi-moshi, Miyano," jawabnya bersemangat.

_"__Kudo.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ nada Shiho terdengar ringan di telinga Shinichi. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara nyaring ini.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

_"__Sama. Oh ya, sebenarnya saat ini aku berada di Jepang, semenjak kemarin lusa,"_

Netra Shinichi langsung melebar. Kilatan gembira tersirat disana. "Sou? Kalau begitu—"

_"—__Besok lusa, kau ada waktu luang?"_

"Besok lusa? Bisa kuusahakan. Nande?"

_"__Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"_

Senyum Shinichi semakin melebar. "Tentu saja. Demo, Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Besok lusa," tegas Shiho."Kalau begitu kita bertemu di stasiun Beika, Kudo." tutupnya dengan nada datar setengah memerintah. Yah, walau bagaimanapun Shinichi tetap senang mendengarnya. Lagipula besok lusa adalah hari istimewa.

.

.

Saking semangatnya, ia ingin segera sampai dimana Shiho menunggu. Jika memungkinkan pun ia ingin berlari agar segera berada didepan gadis itu. Rasa rindunya membuncah, setahun lebih tidak melihat diri gadis yang begitu penting dihidupnya. Akhirnya iris biru langit itu menemukan targetnya. Mahkota kepala warna coklat kemerahan, cukup mencolok untuk ditemukan, pikirnya.

Shiho yang mendapati Shinichi menghampirinya segera berdiri dari kursi tunggu. Belum Shinichi membuka mulut, gadis itu sudah berbalik badan menuju ke gerbong kereta.

"Kau hampir terlambat, Kudo," sahut Shiho tanpa menoleh.

"Gomennasai," Shinichi nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia hampir terlambat tidak lain karena dari fajar tadi ia sudah sibuk menyiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Shiho. Mulai dari baju atau sepatu apa yang terlihat bagus, parfum yang mana, dan sebagainya.

Mereka kembali duduk bersebelahan seperti waktu itu. Shinichi mencoba membaca tulisan pada dua lembar tiket yang dipegang Shiho. Tapi mengetahui pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan ke tangannya, segera tiket itu dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Sontak Shinichi merengut.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali, Miyano?"

Shiho lalu tersenyum puas.

"Demo, melihat kau tadi menunggu di peron itu, sepertinya aku bisa membaca kita akan ke prefektur mana,"

Senyum Shiho langsung meluruh mendengarnya. "Huh, Kau memang hebat, Tantei-san. Awalnya aku ingin ini jadi kejutan, demo—"

"—A, Gomen.."

"Rasa penasaran akan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan hasrat memecahkan teka-teki memang berada dalam _gen_mu," sahut Shiho tersenyum jahil.

'Ha-ha,' Shinichi sweatdrop. "Ne, tumben kau memakai kacamata?"

"Agar kau tak langsung mengenaliku," Shiho membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Demo— sewaktu di peron tadi, kau langsung menuju kearahku,"

Shinichi hampir tertawa mendengarnya. "Baka, rambutmu itu mencolok, tahu?"

"Sou?" Shiho memegangi ujung rambutnya.

Gerbong kereta akhirnya merapat ke stasiun Tomita. Setelah turun dari JR Train, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki selama 15 menit. Sepasang kaki mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Ashikaga, Tochigi?" gumam Shinichi. "Seperti dugaanku," senyum lebar terkembang diwajahnya.

"Hai'-hai'," sahut Shiho dengan malas seraya menuju loket tiket. "..sudah lama aku ingin kesini, Kudo."

"Ya, itu tertulis diwajahmu, Miyano," Shinichi tertawa kecil memicu tiga buah siku di kening Shiho. "Eh, Matte o," serunya saat Shiho langsung masuk ke Flower Park tanpa menggubrisnya.

Baru saja mereka memasuki lokasi, decak kagum sudah keluar dari mulut mereka. Sangat indah. Ya, bunga musim semi bermekaran sejauh mata memandang. Warna-warni kelopaknya yang cantik berpadu hijau dedaunan. Bau harum semerbak dari setiap helai bunga. Berbagai bunga dapat dinikmati dalam berbagai rasa dan rupa. Semua tertata apik di dalam taman yang terbagi di setiap chapternya.

Sepasang langkah pelan mereka menyusuri jalur jembatan yang tersedia di tengah kolam buatan diantara piramida bunga bergradasi. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di chapter _Wisteria Story_.

"Ma, seharian ini yang paling kuharapkan hanya satu,"

"Nani?"

"Tidak ada kasus yang menghampirimu,"

"Oi-oi—"

"Are? Kudo Shinichi-san?" sapa beberapa wanita setengah baya. "Bukankah anda adalah detektif terkenal itu?" tanya mereka senang.

"A— ha-hai," ujar Shinichi kaget.

"Ah, benar. Itu anda kan?" salah seorang teman wanita itu menimpali. Rupanya mereka adalah fans Shinichi. Shiho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya dan segera beranjak menjauh.

"Bolehkah kami berfoto dengan anda?" ajak wanita itu semangat.

Shinichi pun mengangguk dan beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk melayani foto bersama dengan para fansnya. Maniknya hanya bisa menangkap Shiho berjalan menjauh. 'Miyano..' gumamnya. "Ah, bukankah sudah cukup? …Gomennasai," tambahnya menundukkan kepala pamit untuk menyusul Shiho.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kudo-san," teriak para wanita itu kompak dengan riangnya.

Kini Shinichi telah berdiri disamping Shiho yang sampai di bagian _white wisteria tunnel_ sepanjang 80 meter. Gadis itu hanya diam mendongak keatas, memperhatikan setiap sulur wisteria putih dengan panjang antara 20-40 cm yang menjuntai ke bawah. Cahaya matahari pun menelisik dibalik sulur berkelopak putih yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Bau harum yang manis pun menguar dari tiap kelopaknya.

"Kirei," gumam Shinichi pelan. Shiho yang tak sengaja mendengarnya menoleh pada Shinichi.

"Eh?" Shinichi hampir terlonjak karena tiba-tiba gadis itu melepas kacamata dan memakaikan padanya.

"Nah, dengan begini orang lain sulit mengenalimu sebagai Kudo Shinichi, seperti Clark Kent,"

Shinichi tersenyum menanggapinya. "Jadi, yang melepas kacamata adalah Superman?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Ck, Bukankah kacamata ini berguna? Sudahlah.. hayaku," ajak Shiho. "Aku ingin membeli eskrim,"

"Eskrim?" kening Shinichi mengkerut bingung. Yang dipegangnya kini adalah eskrim cone rasa bunga. Tepatnya rasa bunga wisteria. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya ia akan memakan bunga. Tapi ternyata setelah dicoba memang enak.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," Shiho mengejek Shinichi yang disudut mulutnya belepotan eskrim berwarna ungu itu. Bahkan lelehan eskrim yang mulai mencair mengotori tangan kirinya.

"Ini," Shiho menyodorkan sapu tangan merah marunnya saat Shinichi mencoba mengelap sudut bibir dengan tangan.

Sang Detektif hanya menurut saja, tetapi gerakannya terhenti mengamati sapu tangan yang dipegangnya. Sapu tangan waktu itu?

Shiho heran kenapa Shinichi tak bereaksi. Ia pun mengambil sapu tangan dan melap lelehan eskrim ditangan kiri Shinichi. Sejenak ia menatap bekas luka samar ditangan pemuda itu. "Ini, karena menolongku waktu itu?"

"Daijobu," ujar Shinichi. "Bekasnya terlihat samar sekarang,"

"Demo—" Shiho memberikan sapu tangannya kembali pada Shinichi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memakai tas itu lagi?"

"Tas itu sudah robek karena sayatan pisau," sahut Shinichi sambil melap sudut bibirnya."Tak perlu dipikirkan," sela pemilik iris biru langit itu. "Hayaku, masih banyak yang perlu kita lihat," ajaknya semangat.

Shinichi melepaskan kacamatanya saat tertarik melihat tiga Giant Wisteria. Dimana setiap pohonnya di pagari pembatas besi. Terlihat dari samping banyaknya sulur-sulur bunga yang menjuntai ke bawah layaknya tirai lebar berwarna ungu cerah. Sebagian kecil kelopaknya gugur jatuh ke tanah. Seperti karpet rumput hijau dihiasi warna ungu. Sangat indah. Tak heran gadis dingin ini sangat menyukai wisteria, pikirnya.

Sepasang kaki mereka kembali melangkah, menuju bagian yang paling menyihir mata. Wisteria tunnel dengan gradasi warna ungu, pink dan putih. Rasanya seperti di negeri dongeng saja melihat terowongan beratapkan gradasi kelopak bunga yang tersusun rapi nan cantik.

Senyum Shiho semakin lebar mengamati apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Disini rasanya sudah seperti surga baginya.

"Kenapa, Miyano?" Shinichi tiba-tiba membuyarkan khayalan negeri dongeng gadis ilmuwan itu. "Kenapa kau menyukai wisteria?" tanyanya penasaran.

Shiho memutar tubuhnya menghadap detektif itu. Seingatnya Shinichi pernah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. "Ma, Tantei-san, dengan kemampuanmu itu bukankah kau bisa membuat deduksi?"

"Chotto," Shinichi diam berpikir. "Mungkin karena bunga ini indah, bentuknya seperti rintik air hujan yang turun dan juga baunya harum.. atau mungkin karena bunga ini punya arti khusus bagimu?" tanyanya ragu.

Melihat keraguan di iris biru Shinichi, Shiho tersenyum puas. "Kau memang detektif hebat yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang, tapi tidak untuk membuat deduksi tentangku, Tantei-san,"

Mata Shinichi menyipit kesal. Meski begitu ia memang mengakui hal itu. "…Hai'. Itu memang benar, Miyano," ucapnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menebak dengan tepat isi hati dari seseorang yang kucintai?"

"Eh?" Shiho terhenyak dan irisnya berkilat tersentuh.

"Miyano," ujar Shinichi pelan, dadanya berdegup kencang, wajahnya _blushing_, ia agak gugup kali ini. Diulasnya senyum bahagia sementara sebelah tangannya menunjukkan sebuah kalung berliontin bunga wisteria. "Tetaplah disisiku, dan jadilah partner hidupku…selamanya,"

Shiho merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Pipinya merona merah muda. Sejenak ia berpikir apakah ini mimpi? Ah sial, kenapa suasananya juga sangat mendukung? Wisteria tunnel yang indah dengan warna kelopak gradasi, warna hijau karpet rumput dibawah, angin semilir yang menghembus mereka, sulur kelopak yang menjuntai seperti tirai hujan, suasana sekitar seperti di negeri dongeng, dan.. ditambah dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang telah lama mengisi hatinya kini menyatakan perasaan dengan menyodorkan kalung liontin wisteria didepannya? Ah, Ini—ini.. sangat romantis..

"Miyano..?"

Shiho yang tenggelam pada kebekuannya pun tersadar. Netranya menyipit dan ia sedikit menunduk kebawah. "Gomen, Kudo.." ujarnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa selalu disisimu,"

Manik Shinichi berkilat kaget. "Nani?"

"Kau adalah yang berada di hatiku, dari dulu dan seterusnya.. demo—" dihelanya napas sejenak. "—Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini karena ingin memberitahumu kabar—yang mungkin kedengaran buruk. Setelah ini aku harus kembali ke Amerika."

Shinichi hanya bisa bungkam dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Untuk mengambil beasiswa, selama 2 tahun," lanjut Shiho.

Shinichi terkesiap. Sedari tadi hanya bisa ditatapnya wajah ragu gadis itu. Ia melonggarkan genggaman pada kalung di tangan kanannya. Ia mengulum senyum tulus diiringi perubahan ekspresi yang jauh lebih tenang.

"Baka! Itu bukan kabar buruk, itu kabar bagus, Miyano."

"Eh?" Shiho mendongak.

"Yah, walau itu akan memisahkan kita. Demo.. hanya 2 tahun kan? Bukankah waktu itu kita tak bertemu selama 3 tahun? Dan juga, bukankah hatimu tetap untukku? Aku percaya kau akan menjaganya dengan baik. Aku juga akan menjaga hatiku."

Shiho tersenyum simpul mendengarnya sementara maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hn, Ya."

"Jadi?" kembali Shinichi menunjukkan kalung yang dipegangnya. "Kau menerimanya, Nona Ilmuwan?"

"…Tentu, Tuan Detektif,"

Segera Shinichi memasangkan kalung pada leher Shiho dari belakang. Dua detik kemudian kedua tangannya memegang lengan Shiho untukmemutar tubuh gadis itu. Kini kedua iris biru cemerlang itu kembali bertemu. Pipi mereka pun mulai dihiasi semburat merah muda.

Shinichi mengecup lembut kening Shiho yang tertutupi poni pirang. Dalam sekejap tubuh Shiho serasa dialiri listrik berdaya rendah. Dadanya kembali berdesir. Bahagia. Satu kata yang mewakili perasaan mereka saat ini.

.

.

_I love wisteria,_

_With peaceful petals, spirit colour, and sweet fragrant_

_The flower of early summer_

_Symbolize bliss and beauty of spring_

.

.

Dengan tangan yang terkait satu sama lain, langkah pelan mereka menyusuri _yellow wisteria tunnel_ yang merupakan bagian final dari _wisteria story_.Shiho pun mendesah.

"Waktu kita disini sudah hampir selesai," gadis ilmuwan itu membuka suara. "Padahal di waktu malam wisteria ini terlihat sangat cantik,"

"Kalau begitu kita disini sampai malam,"

"Eh? ..Demo, kita perlu membeli tiket lagi, Kudo."

"Tak masalah, karena aku ingin seharian ini bersamamu dan bersama wisteria," ujar Shinichi nyengir. Shiho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Memang benar, suasana _wisteria story_ di malam hari sungguh cantik. Banyak lampu yang terpasang menerangi setiap sudut bunga yang bermekaran. Ditambah dengan air kolam hitam seperti kaca yang memantulkan warna-warni kelopak bunga wisteria di permukaannya.

"Sebagian deduksimu tadi benar," sahut Shiho menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggir jembatan melengkung diatas kolam dengan beratapkan sulur-sulur wisteria yang menjuntai.

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangan dari air kolam yang tenang. "…?"

"Yang kau sebutkan tadi memang termasuk alasan kenapa aku menyukainya. Karena wisteria tanaman yang kuat dengan bunga yang indah. Ia juga memiliki arti cinta. Dan tanaman ini dapat bertahan lama, hingga 100 tahun lebih, walau kelopak bunganya hanya beberapa pekan saja dapat dinikmati. Dan aku ingin seperti itu, walau aku tidak bisa selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, atau selalu disisimu, aku akan tetap setia menjadi partnermu, Kudo."

"Arigatou, Miyano," balas Shinichi tulus dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. "Seharian ini adalah kado ulang tahun paling indah,"

.

.

_I love wisteria._

_Grace, bliss, honor, memory, patience, and love_

_All that i can find in it_

.

.

2 hari kemudian..

Perlahan tapi pasti, langkahnya menuju ke tempat yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia kunjungi. Tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan. Tempat untuk menghabiskan waktunya terkadang. Tempat dimana ia merawat wisteria. Ya, rumah kaca.

Meski hari minggu, Shiho sudah bangun pagi-pagi. Bergegas menuju halte bus terdekat untuk menuju SMA Teitan. Tapi sebelum itu, ia ingin mampir ke kediaman Sanjuro-san. Sekedar menyapa karena sudah lama tak bertemu dan ingin meminta ijin masuk ke rumah kaca.

Telinganya menangkap dering tanda e-mail masuk. Rupanya dari Sang Detektif. _Miyano, kau sedang apa? Apa kau dirumah?_, begitu isinya. Shiho pun segera menekan tombol panggil.

"Iie, aku sedang menuju SMA Teitan sekarang. Nande?"

_"__Eh—Sou? Kalau begitu tunggu aku. Aku juga akan kesana. Mata ne,"_ telfon ditutup.

"Sore wa, Ojii-san tak perlu menemani saya kesana, Itu akan merepotkan Ojii-san," ujar Shiho berjalan disamping Sanjuro-san menuju ke SMA Teitan. "Bukankah kata Ojii-san rumah kaca itu jarang dikunci,"

"Tak apa, nona. Toh, saya sedang senggang," Sanjuro-san menyunggingkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. 4 tahun berlalu, tapi wajah kakek itu tidak banyak berubah.

Shiho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki rumah kaca. Banyak yang berubah, kecuali posisi meja bonsai dan pot-pot bunga disana. Tanaman pun sekarang jumlahnya lebih banyak. Semakin menambah rimbun saja.

"Wisteria ada disebelah sana," sahut Sanjuro-san menunjuk ke bawah meja bonsai.

Tanpa berkomentar Shiho segera menghampiri dimana wisteria yang ditunjuk Sanjuro-san tadi. Ia mengulas senyum melihat wisteria itu terlihat terawat dan subur. Tapi sejenak ia termenung. Mengamati tanaman wisteria itu dari dua arah. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan wisteria itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sanjuro-san yang sedang berkutat pada bibit bunga sakura tak jauh darinya.

"Ojii-san..?" panggil Shiho dengan raut bingung. "…Ini—"

Sanjuro-san hanya menoleh dan tersenyum. "Nona, mari kita duduk dulu sambil bicara,"

Shiho pun menurut untuk segera duduk di kursi kayu dekat meja bonsai. Raut mukanya meminta penjelasan. Sanjuro-san yang duduk di kursi dekat pot bunga merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

"..Gomennasai," ujar Sanjuro-san tenang sambil memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Sebelumnya saya sudah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan ini, demo— sepertinya sampai sekarang nona belum mengetahuinya,"

"…?"

.

-Flashback ON

Hari masih pagi. Matahari tak malu memancarkan sinarnya. Suasana di SMA Teitan sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa hari sekali penjaga sekolah datang mengecek. Begitupun dengan Sanjuro-san. Karena ia sudah berjanji pada Shiho untuk merawat tanaman wisteria. Hari ini minggu pertama liburan musim panas. Hari pertama pula bagi Sanjuro-san mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melihat seperti apa tanaman wisteria itu. Saat memasuki rumah kaca, ia agak heran, kenapa pintunya sudah terbuka?

"..Sumimasen," Sanjuro-san berdeham. "Anata wa darou?" langsung saja ia bertanya melihat seseorang menyiram sebuah tanaman dalam pot. Yang ditanya pun segera memutar separuh tubuhnya pada Sanjuro-san yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk.

"A— Ano.. sumimasen," balas orang itu. "Bukankah anda yang biasa mengurus tanaman dirumah kaca setiap pagi?"

Sanjuro-san mengangguk. "Hai'. Memang saya, demo siapa nak ini? Dan sedang apa disini?"

"Saya sedang merawat tanaman ini, Jii-san," jawabnya sementara tangannya masih sibuk menyiram tanaman itu. "Saya murid disini juga."

Sanjuro-san sedikit bingung, bukankah saat ini liburan musim panas? Kenapa ada murid ke sekolah? Apa merupakan tugas musim panas?. "Are? Tanaman apa itu?"

"Ini wisteria,"

"Wisteria?" netra Sanjuro-san melebar. "Wisteria yang dimaksud Miyano-san? Demo— kenapa nak yang merawatnya? Padahal saya yang dimintai tolong Miyano-san,"

Orang itu hanya nyengir. "Tak apa, Jii-san, saya teman dari Miyano. Saya juga sekelas dengannya."

"Sou desu ne?"

"Sou," balasnya mengangguk. "Apa Jii-san akan rutin kesini untuk merawat tanaman ini?"

"..Hai', saya akan kesini dua kali seminggu. Doushite?"

"Bagaimana kalau saya bergantian dengan Jii-san? Saya akan kesini seminggu sekali, dakara.. Jii-san tak perlu sering-sering kesini,"

"Demo, saya sudah berjanji pada Miyano-san,"

"Jii-san, saya setengah memaksa," ujarnya tersenyum sambil beranjak berdiri. "Lagipula, saya senang melakukannya. Selama liburan ini saya tidak punya kegiatan yang menarik,"

Sanjuro-san kemudian meletakkan sebelah tangan di dagu. Berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Sepertinya saya mulai mengerti, ini ada hubungannya dengan Miyano-san, bukan?"

"A? I-Iie," sanggahnya terbata. "..Percayalah pada saya, Jii-san. Saya tak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada tanaman ini," lanjutnya mencoba meyakinkan Sanjuro-san.

"Baiklah," ujar Sanjuro-san seraya menurunkan tangannya. Melihat orang itu begitu telaten merawat wisteria seperti tadi, entah kenapa membuatnya percaya pada orang didepannya ini. "Ne, Apa saya boleh mengatakan ini pada Miyano-san?"

"Eh? Tak perlu," sahutnya mengangkat kedua tangan. "Hal ini tak perlu Jii-san katakan pada Miyano,"

Sanjuro-san kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hai'. Wakarimashita. Ah ya, Siapa nama nak ini?"

"Um, panggil saja saya… Edogawa Conan, …si murid Holmes," balasnya nyengir.

"Edogawa...Conan?"

"Hai'.."

Sore ini kembali Sanjuro-san mendapati Edogawa Conan menyirami wisteria. Tetapi kali ini kakek itu tidak dengan kosong masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Ia membawa teko dan sebuah kantung coklat. Segera ia menyeduh teh dengan air panas dari tekonya.

"Mari minum dulu, Edogawa-san. Kau pasti haus," ujar Sanjuro-san menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Arigatou," Conan lalu menyesap tehnya dan menghela napas lewat mulut. "Segar sekali,"

"Tentu saja, ini teh asli dari Shizuoka," kata Sanjuro-san kembali meminum tehnya. "Miyano-san yang memberikannya pada saya,"

"…"

"Sebagai hadiah katanya, karena telah mengurus wisteria itu. Padahal, Edogawa-san juga ikut merawatnya. Dakara, jika tidak keberatan kau bisa membawa sekotak, karena ada dua kotak teh disana,"

"Ah, tak perlu, Jii-san. Miyano memberikannya untuk Jii-san. Saya sudah senang bisa ikut merasakannya seperti ini," lanjutnya tersenyum.

Sanjuro-san sibuk merawat tanaman bunga di dekat kaktus saat ia menoleh dan mengamati Murid Holmes itu menyirami tanaman-tanaman obat dengan selang air. Seperti biasa, sore ini setelah mengurus wisteria, murid holmes itu membantunya mengurus tanaman di rumah kaca.

"Apa ada hal yang kurang bagus terjadi, Edogawa-san?" Sanjuro langsung saja bertanya melihat raut lesu di wajah Conan.

Conan pun menoleh. "Nani mo, Jii-san," sahutnya. "Ma, Apa pendapat Jii-san tentang perasaan yang tak ada respon—" Conan menghentikan ucapannya, merasa bodoh kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu pada Sanjuro-san. "—Iia, jangan Jii-san pikirkan ucapan saya tadi, Hehe." lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal karena malu.

"Demo, saya sudah terlanjur mendengarnya, Edogawa-san. Jadi saya akan menjawabnya," Sanjuro-san tertawa kecil. "Tentang itu… mungkin, seseorang itu belum dapat membaca hatinya dengan tepat, belum tahu caranya bertanya kepada hatinya,"

Conan hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sanjuro-san. Ia menautkan alis bingung.

Kini Conan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan si wisteria lagi. Ia dibantu Sanjuro-san mengangkat seluruh bagian tanaman wisteria termasuk tanah disekitar akar untuk dipindahkan ke pot baru yang lebih besar. Kemudian ia memasukkan tanah ke pot tersebut untuk memenuhi bagian atas pot.

"Arigatou, Jii-san," sahut Conan yang sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Hai'. Demo, apa Edogawa-san tidak sibuk akhir-akhir ini? Bukankah nak ini sudah kelas 3 sekarang?" tanya Sanjuro-san membereskan alat berkebun.

"Yah, memang lumayan sibuk. Meski begitu saya masih punya waktu untuk sekedar kesini, toh itu juga jarang," jawabnya berjalan menuju wisteria kembali. Sejenak ia mengamati wisteria dengan tampilan pot baru, irisnya perlahan menyendu. Sanjuro-san yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Conan pun berujar.

"Doushita no, Edogawa-san?"

"…Nani mo. Hanya saja, mungkin saya telah melakukan sesuatu yang—" Ia menghela napas. "—salah,"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang keputusan saya," ujarnya. "Dan menyangkut seseorang,"

-Flashback OFF

.

.

Sanjuro-san memasang senyumnya usai bercerita. Diam memperhatikan Shiho yang bungkam dengan tatapan setengah kosong.

Edogawa…Conan?... si murid Holmes? Tidak ada murid dengan nama itu dikelas, batinnya. Teringat akan novel yang pernah dibaca Shinichi sewaktu di _shinkansen_. Conan Doyle dan Edogawa Ranpo. Holmes's Aprentice adalah panggilan pemuda itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat keatas dadanya. Ujung jarinya menyentuh liontin kalung wisteria pemberian Shinichi. Itu kau, Kudo?

"Sudah saya duga, nona akan merasa aneh dengan wisteria itu," ujar Sanjuro-san tiba-tiba membuyarkan kebekuan Shiho. "Demo, saya hanya bisa mengatakan sampai ini, selanjutnya _dia_ yang akan memberitahu nona langsung,"

"…Dia?"

"Hai', saya sudah berjanji padanya,"

"—Ohayou gozaimasu," sapa seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah kaca. Kedua orang itu pun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Doumo Ohayou," jawab Sanjuro-san.

"Kudo?" Shiho membuka mulut. "Cepat sekali?"

Shinichi hanya meringis menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sama seperti Shiho tadi, sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru rumah kaca yang terlihat berubah.

"Bagaimana kabar Jii-san?" Shinichi membungkuk memberi salam.

"Baik, nak. Bagaimana dengan _itu_?"

"Mungkin jika saya boleh sedikit sombong, saya jawab sangat baik. Karena sampai sekarang saya tetap setia dengan _itu_."

"Chotto," sela Shiho. "Ojii-san dan Kudo kenal akrab?"

"Sou desu ka, dia adalah Edogawa-san yang saya maksud,"

Shiho mengangkat sebelah tangan, menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka setengah. Otot sekitar pelipisnya sedikit menegang. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Tapi ia berubah kesal karena Shinichi tersenyum misterius kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan semuanya, Kudo. Tentang wisteria itu,"

"Akan kujelaskan, tapi bukan disini," Shinichi menghadap Sanjuro-san dan membungkuk. "Kami pamit, Jii-san. Hountouni Arigatou, atas bantuannya selama ini,"

"Douitashimashite, Edogawa-san," Sanjuro-san mengulas senyum ramah.

"Hayaku, Miyano," Ajak Shinichi yang telah mengambil langkah duluan.

Shiho kembali bingung dengan tingkah detektif sombong itu. Buru-buru ia membungkuk pamit dan berterimakasih pada Sanjuro-san.

"Oi, mau kemana?" seru Shinichi pada Shiho yang berjalan kearah halte bus. "Kita kearah sini,"

"Eh?"

Shinichi berjalan menuju mobil putih yang terparkir di tepi jalan depan SMA Teitan. "Kita naik ini,"

"Wah, tumben. Kau bisa menyetir?"tanya Shiho setengah mengejek seraya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya.

Sontak muncul tiga siku dipelipis Shinichi karena pertanyaan ejekan dari Shiho. "Sou, sebenarnya dari SMA aku sudah bisa menyetir, tahu?"

Shiho hanya tersenyum usil membuat Shinichi semakin kesal.

"Apa Jii-san sudah mengatakan semuanya?" tanya Shinichi pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya sembari menatap jalan didepan.

"Banyak yang sudah dikatakan padaku, demo.. belum semuanya,"

"Baiklah, berarti giliranku," senyumnya pun semakin lebar.

"…?" Tak lama hening pun menguar di udara.

"Ne, Tulisan di _ema_ itu.." saat sibuk menyetir, Shinichi membuka suara tiba-tiba. Shiho pun menoleh. "Kau menulis bahwa kau ingin selalu menjadi Watson bagi Holmes, dan katamu kau lebih cocok jadi Watson daripada Adler,"

"Hn,"

"Baka!"

"Eh?"

Shinichi mengulum senyum tulus. "Tak peduli kau lebih cocok jadi Watson, Adler ataupun Prof Moriarty sekalipun. Karena yang terpenting kau tetaplah Miyano Shiho, karena kata hatiku percaya hanya dia gadis yang berada dihatiku,"

Manik Shiho menyipit mendengarnya. Irisnya berkilat bahagia, dan seulas senyum tulus diukirnya.

Shinichi tak berkomentar lagi. Suasana pun hening, hening yang terasa damai. Seolah ingin rasanya dapat terus seperti ini.

.

.

Usai menutup pintu mobil, Shiho memperhatikan rumah yang begitu besar dihadapannya. Apa ini vila? Tapi tidak, ini kan di tengah kota.

"_Welcome to Kudo Mansion_," sahut Shinichi.

"Rumahmu?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ayo, masuk."

Shiho mengambil duduk di sofa panjang dekat rak buku. Shinichi segera berjalan ke dapur membuat minuman. Shiho agak heran, kenapa harus ke rumah Shinichi jika hanya meminta penjelasan tentang wisteria. Tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap sebuah buku yang menarik diatas meja. Sebuah buku bersampul ungu yang lebar namun tidak tebal. Judul buku itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Shinichi meletakkan dua cangkir teh diatas meja dan segera duduk. "Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya pada Shiho yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hai'. Karena ini," Shiho menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, …mungkin karena itu Kaito menyebutku tahu banyak tentang wisteria. Bahkan Okaa-san pernah bertanya padaku apa aku ingin berganti profesi saat membaca buku itu,"

"Sou?"

"Hn,"

"Ne, kau bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya,"

Shinichi bertampang serius dan bangkit dari duduk untuk berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang tertutup tirai putih tipis. Sepertinya pintu itu mengarah ke samping rumahnya. Sejurus kemudian kedua tangan pemuda itu membuka tirai putih yang segera diserbu oleh cahaya matahari.

Shiho mengerjapkan matanya dua kali untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dibalik pintu kaca itu. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar samar. Senyum simpul terkembang di bibirnya. "…Itu?"

Shinichi tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya. "Sou, benar.."

Dengan tidak sabaran, Shiho beranjak berdiri dan segera menghampiri Shinichi yang membuka pintu geser itu. Mereka berdua keluar menuju halaman samping rumah.

Shinichi pun tak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya memperhatikan Shiho mendekati objek itu. Memori waktu itu terputar di kepalanya…

-Flashback ON

"_Bye bye_." Hanya dua kata yang keluar pelan dari mulut Shiho.

"Sayonara—" balas Shinichi. "—Miyano," Sejurus kemudian Shiho telah beranjak dari hadapannya. Ia tersenyum masam melihat Shiho yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. 'Tapi setidaknya, kenapa kau tidak memilih kata _see you_ daripada _byebye_, Miyano?' batinnya.

Shinichi memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju belakang gedung sekolah.

"Demo— Miyano-san berkata lebih baik wisteria itu tetap berada di SMA Teitan dimana ia menemukannya," Nampak Sanjuro-san sedang berpikir dengan sebelah tangan didagunya. "Miyano-san telah menitipkannya pada saya,"

Netra Shinichi perlahan menyipit, kepalanya agak tertunduk. "Wakarimashita," diulumnya sebuah senyum hambar. "Kalau begitu saya pamit, Jii-san. Arigatou untuk bantuannya selama ini. Sayonara,"

Dengan siku tertekuk di jendela mobil yang terbuka, Shinichi bertopang dagu memandang kekiri jalan di luar. Poninya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Raut mukanya datar.

"Shin-chan, Doushita no?" Yukiko yang duduk di depannya menoleh curiga. "Tampaknya ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Shinichi tak berkomentar. Karena pikirannya masih setengah kosong. Yusaku yang berada didepan setir pun tersenyum saat melihat pantulan putra semata wayangnya dari kaca spion. Yusaku hanya mengerling kearah istrinya.

"Apa menyangkut seorang gadis?" tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Urusee," balas Shinichi pelan. Hal itu memicu tawa dari kedua orangtuanya.

Shinichi menutup pintu mobil menyusul kedua orangtuanya yang hendak memasuki rumah. Ia mematung dan sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Otou-san, boleh aku memakai mobilnya?"

Yusaku dan Yukiko segera memutar badannya kearah Shinichi. Yusaku langsung memasang senyum mengerti.

Hap! Dengan sigap Shinichi menangkap kunci mobil yang dilempar Yusaku. "Arigatou, Otou-san,"

"Chotto, Shin-chan.." sela Yukiko.

Yusaku menepuk pelan pundak istrinya. "Biarlah itu menjadi urusan anak muda," ujarnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Shinichi bergegas menghidupkan mesin dan melaju dengan mobil putih itu. Hari memang masih siang. Dan berharap toko yang ditujunya punya sesuatu yang ia cari. Dan ia bertekad mencarinya sampai dapat. Ia tak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Ia kembali mendesah panjang. Ini sudah toko ketiga yang ia kunjungi. Tapi ia belum mendapat sesuatu yang dicarinya. Padahal ia sudah berkeliling mencari florist di sekitar Beika. Di florist pertama, yang dicarinya sama sekali tidak ada. Di florist kedua, hanya ada biji yang mungkin bisa ditanamnya, tapi itu akan memerlukan waktu lama. Di florist ketiga juga tidak ada.

Akhirnya di florist keempat ia seperti mendapat setitik pencerahan. Agak jauh memang, ini hampir mencapai kota Haido. Segera ia memacu pedal gasnya untuk kembali. Hari pun menjelang sore. Lukisan senja yang kemerahan tergambar di langit Beika. Walau begitu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat Sang Detektif.

"Sumimasen, Jii-san," sahut Shinichi berjalan menghampiri Sanjuro-san yang hendak keluar dari SMA Teitan.

"Edogawa-san?" Sanjuro-san terkejut melihat Shinichi berjalan agak tergopoh dengan membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

"Bagaimana jika saya ganti dengan ini?" tanya Shinichi.

Dua pria itu berjalan menuju rumah kaca. Shinichi meletakkan benda yang dibawanya ke lantai dan segera membuka kardus yang menyelubungi.

Netra sanjuro-san melebar melihatnya. "…Itu,"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Bisakah saya menggantinya dengan wisteria ini?"

"Memang wisteria milik SMA ini bisa diganti. Demo, kelihatannya ada yang berbeda, bukankah wisteria disana sudah tumbuh setinggi 1 meter lebih?"

"Saya sudah berusaha mencarinya, dan hanya ini yang bisa saya temukan," ucap Shinichi menatap wisteria didepannya yang hanya setinggi 30 cm.

Netra Sanjuro-san menyipit dan kembali meletakkan sebelah tangan di dagu. "Kenapa Edogawa-san sangat ingin membawa wisteria itu?"

"Yah, saya tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja wisteria yang punya banyak kenangan ini. Lagipula, wisteria ini mengingatkan saya padanya, "

Sanjuro-san mengulum senyum ramah dan mengangguk. "Wakarimashita," Shinichi mendongak. "Nak Edogawa boleh menggantinya,"

"Sou desu ka? Arigatou, Jiisan," Shinichi pun tak kuasa menahan senyum gembiranya.

-Flashback OFF

.

.

Dengan senyum simpul yang lebar, sebelah tangan Shiho perlahan menyentuh dahan dan ranting pohon dihadapannya.

"Benarkah ini wisteria itu?" tanya Shiho yang setengah percaya, setengah tidak.

"Tentu saja," sergah Shinichi yang berjalan mendekat. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Pantas, aku merasa aneh dengan wisteria yang kulihat di rumah kaca tadi,"

Shinichi terhenyak. "Apa karena tingginya?"

"Iie, wisteria itu berbeda varietas dengan ini,"

Shinichi membulatkan bibir. Sama sekali ia tidak menyadarinya. "Ne, kau lihat dahan disebelah sana?"

Shiho mengarahkan pandangan ke dahan yang ditunjuk Shinichi. Ternyata disela-selanya tergantung sesuatu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memegang gantungan itu. Ia menoleh pada Shinichi dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi ini maksudmu gantungan ponselku berarti Shinichi?" tanya Shiho seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dengan gantungan daun miliknya.

"Hai'. Karena ini artinya Shiho," ujar Shinichi memegang gantungan ponsel di dahan persis seperti yang dibawa Shiho. "Ini adalah pasangannya,"

.

.

_I love wisteria,_

_Because it can reminds me of you_

_Flower that have a lot of sweet memories_

.

.

"Walau pohon wisteria ini belum berbunga dan tak seindah wisteria di ashikaga waktu itu, aku lebih menyukai wisteria ini," ujar Shiho mengulas senyum. "Karena ada kenangan didalamnya,"

"Yah, tinggi pohon ini mencapai 3 meter tapi belum bisa berbunga," jawab Shinichi. "Meskipun bisa saja distek dahannya agar bisa berbunga segera, tapi— aku ingin melihatnya berbunga dengan sendirinya,"

"Mungkinkah wisteria ini ditanam dari biji? Jika benar, perlu waktu 10-15 tahun untuk akhirnya berbunga," sahut Shiho. "Sudah hampir enam tahun sejak aku menemukannya di rumah kaca sekolah, waktu itu tingginya hanya sekitar 10 cm,"

"Mungkin saja. Dan hampir lima tahun kita saling memendam perasaan,"

Shiho menoleh pada Shinichi. "Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidak juga, karena setelah semua ini, perasaan kita telah dibuktikan oleh waktu dan keadaan,"

"Kau benar," Shiho kembali mengulum senyum. Teringat ia dengan buku bersampul ungu tadi, _Cara Menanam dan Merawat Wisteria_, begitu judulnya. "Ma, sepertinya kau sangat telaten, wisteria ini kau besarkan seperti anakmu sendiri, Kudo,"

"Bukan," Shinichi memasang raut tenang diwajahnya. Membuat Shiho agak heran, padahal ia berniat menggoda pemuda itu. "Ini bukan hanya anakku, Ini anak kita. Karena kau yang menemukan dan merawatnya pertama kali, dan selanjutnya aku yang membesarkannya,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Kenapa kau merawat dan membesarkan wisteria ini?" Ia sangat penasaran untuk tahu jawabannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku,"

Shiho termenung. 'Lagi-lagi kata hati,' batinnya. "Ma, alasan kenapa aku menyukai wisteria ada satu lagi. Karena bunga ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" Shinichi sangat berharap bahwa yang dimaksud dirinya.

"Seseorang yang jika aku didekatnya terasa sangat nyaman dan aman, seseorang yang tidak bisa kulupakan sejak dulu, dan seseorang yang jika kutanya ia bilang itu menuruti kata hatinya," Shiho meraih tangan kanan Shinichi dan menggenggamnya. "Seseorang itu kau, Kudo."

"Arigatou, Miyano— Ah, mulai sekarang bisakah aku memanggilmu Shiho?"

"Chotto, akan kupikirkan dulu,"

"Lalu?"

"Akan kujawab jika aku sudah kembali ke Amerika,"

"Huh, dasar gadis dingin ini," gumamnya kesal. "Oh ya, kapan penerbanganmu?"

"Seminggu lagi," Shiho melepaskan tangannya seraya kembali memandang pohon wisteria.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ujar Shinichi ikut melihat wisteria. "Demo, aku punya syarat."

"Nani?"

"Setelah kau selesai nanti, kau harus segera kembali padaku. Aku adalah orang pertama yang kau kabari jika kau sampai di Jepang. Janji?"

"Hn," Untuk sekarang hanya ini yang bisa Shiho lakukan setelah banyak hal yang pemuda itu berikan. Ia akan terus menjaga hatinya untuk Shinichi. "Aku janji,"

"Kuharap nantinya tanpa aku disisimu kau akan sekuat pohon wisteria, dan aku juga akan begitu. Agar pada akhirnya, perasaan kita yang bersatu akan seindah wisteria yang bermekaran."

Shiho merasa kata-kata itu sedikit berlebihan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tersentuh mendengarnya. Detektif disampingnya ini, telah begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia darinya. Dan begitu banyak melakukan hal-hal berarti untuknya. Dengan cara apa ia bisa membalas?

"Ternyata detektif satu ini bisa puitis, ya?" sahut Shiho mengejek. Shinichi hanya mendengus dan mengangkat sebelah tangan ke puncak kepala Shiho. "Eh? Apa yang—" serunya mendapati tangan hangat pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Shinichi pun tertawa lepas usai berhasil merecoki ilmuwan manis itu.

"Hanya denganmu aku bisa puitis seperti ini,"

"Sou?" Shiho mendengus sementara kedua tangannya masih merapikan rambutnya. Irisnya berkilat tersentuh. Pandangannya beralih ke wisteria. "Wisteria ini yang menjadi saksi kita, Kudo."

Reflek Shinichi ikut memandang pohon didepannya, meski diam ia pun pun menyetujui.

Cup!

Dengan rona merah muda di wajahnya Shiho mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Shinichi. Shinichi menatapnya dengan terkesiap. Dan kemudian wajah pemuda itu ikut merona malu.

"Dasar.." Shinichi geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa tidak disini?" tunjuknya pada atas dagu dengan raut jahil.

"—Pervert!" Shiho mendengus membuat Shinichi tertawa kecil.

Kembali Shinichi meraih tangan Shiho dan menggenggamnya erat. Iris biru mereka saling bertemu. "Miyano—Ehm, maksudku Shiho, maukah kau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai wisteria ini berbunga…bersamaku?"

Shiho mengarahkan pandangan pada tangannya yang berada di genggaman pemuda itu. Hanya dengan saling menautkan tangan seperti ini, rasanya perasaan mereka saling tersalurkan. Hanya dengan merasakan hangatnya perasaan pemuda ini, ia yakin, bahwa Shinichi adalah bagian tepat dari takdirnya. Sekali lagi kepalanya mengangguk mantap dan menatap iris biru langit itu.

"Tentu, Shinichi."

.

.

_Wisteria,_

_Part of our destiny_

_Feeling that bringing us together_

_Toward Wisteria Love_

.

.

.

*END*

:)

**Epilog :**

Kedua kakinya menjejak trotoar. Sempat langkahnya terhuyung. Turun dari bus, Shiho mempercepat larinya. Tidak peduli jika sebelah tubuhnya menyenggol orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Hampir 15 menit ia terlambat. Rupanya ia kesiangan lagi. Gara-gara membantu percobaan Hakase di laboratorium bawah tanah tadi malam, batinnya.

Ia menghela napas. Sedikit lega. Kini ia telah mencapai gerbang sekolahnya, walau masih setengah berlari. Halaman sekolah sudah sepi, para murid telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Yang terlihat hanya serombongan dari kelas lain yang mungkin akan praktikum di luar ruang.

Bukk! Shiho memegang bahu dan lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit. Begitupun seseorang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu bangkit berdiri dan melempar ekspresi kesal padanya.

"Gomen," kata pendek keluar dari mulut Shiho sementara ia meneruskan langkah tanpa memedulikan orang yang bersungut-sungut itu.

Seraya duduk di kursinya, Shiho mendesah panjang. Beruntung wakil kepala sekolah tidak ada di tempat hari ini.

"Minna, keluarkan buku paket dan biji-bijian yang kalian bawa dari rumah." ujar Kobayashi-sensei. "Hari ini kita akan mempelajari ciri khas dan perbedaan dari biji-bijian,"

"Hai'.." sahut para murid serempak.

Shiho mengeluarkan biji yang ia bawa dari saku samping tas ranselnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran. Plastik pembungkusnya robek.

"Biji apa ini, Shiho?" Ran bertanya seraya mengambil satu biji di meja Shiho.

"Biji bunga," jawab Shiho tersenyum tipis.

Melihat benda-benda milik temannya itu berserakan, Shinichi segera membantu memungutinya.

"Arigatou, Kudo," Heiji berterima kasih sambil menerima kertas gambar dan penghapusnya yang disodorkan Shinichi. "Hah? Patah?" Heiji semakin kesal melihat pensilnya terbelah dua. Ia pun menggerutu seraya menoleh kearah lorong. "Huh, dasar.. gadis itu menabrak orang lain tapi langsung menghilang,"

"Gadis yang mana?" Shinichi ikut menoleh kearah lorong yang kini tidak ada siapapun. Maniknya pun menangkap suatu benda yang berada di dekat kakinya. Segera ia memungutnya. "Ini punyamu, Hattori?"

"Eh? Iie," Heiji menggeleng. "Benda apa itu? Seperti biji," Shinichi mengangguk. "Mungkin biji pohon. Wah, jika ditanam mungkin berbuah manis dan segar." Heiji sudah hampir ngiler membayangkan makan buah yang segar di siang hari di musim panas seperti ini.

"Ayo, segera cari objek yang akan kalian gambar," perintah seorang guru berkacamata pada penghuni kelas 1G. "Kali ini kita membuat sketsa tanaman, boleh pohon, bunga, kaktus, dan sebagainya," lanjutnya yang segera dijawab koor _Hai'_ dari para murid.

"Ah, ayo Kudo," Heiji segera mengambil langkah menyusul rombongannya. Shinichi diam mengamati biji yang dipegangnya dengan penasaran, lalu memasukkan biji tersebut ke dalam saku seragamnya dan berlari menyusul Heiji.

Shinichi berusaha serius membuat skestanya. Ia hanya bersama beberapa temannya sekelas di dalam rumah kaca sekolah. Minus Heiji, entah dimana pemuda berlogat Kansai itu. Berkali-kali ia menggosokkan penghapus ke atas kertas gambarnya. Ia tidak puas dengan hasil gambarnya. Padahal ia sudah mencari sejenis tanaman talas yang mudah untuk di gambar didalam rumah kaca ini. Sepertinya ia memang tidak berbakat di dalam seni ini.

Memutuskan untuk menyerah, diletakkannya kertas gambar itu di sampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Di bawah meja bonsai, ia menemukan sebuah pot yang telah terisi tanah. Saat badannya menunduk, biji di sakunya terjatuh. Tiba-tiba terbersit untuk menanamnya disana. Jika dapat berbuah seperti yang dikatakan Heiji, pasti akan menyenangkan, pikirnya. Usai memasukkan biji tersebut ke dalam pot dan menyiramnya, ia beranjak kembali ke kelas.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, Shinichi tidak pernah kembali ke rumah kaca. Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak ingat pada biji yang ditanamnya. Dasarnya biji itu adalah tanaman yang kuat, ia tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Karena berada di bawah meja pojok ruang yang minim cahaya matahari, pertumbuhannya sangat lambat. Tingginya kini baru mencapai sepuluh centimeter.

Shiho sibuk mencatat data pertumbuhan tunas dari tugas biologinya. Usai merampungkan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba manik Shiho menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu itu berada di bawah meja di pojok ruangan. 'Inikan.. wisteria. Ternyata disini juga ada. Kelihatannya dia terlihat kurang terawat.. Baiklah,'

.

.

*FIN*

* * *

**A/N :**

Haii minna-san~ lama tak jumpa, hehe

Gomen, untuk chapter 17 ini perlu waktu yang lama untuk update. Karena ini chapter terakhir Wisteria Love, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada minna-san yang telah setia dan masih mau membaca fic ini #terharu :')

Sebenarnya ada beberapa ide yang melintas di kepala saya untuk membuat fic baru, tapi saya belum bisa memastikan kapan bisa publish fic lagi.

Just Info : Kalau ingin melihat Bunga Wisteria di Ashikaga Flower Park silahkan buka Youtube, ** /watch?v=MT5MjjcsY5Q** [this video not belong to me]

Akhir kata, _Hontouni Arigatouminna-san_ *deepbow*

See you again, Jaa~! :))


End file.
